Los Juegos de Madge
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: AU. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, por azares del destino, hubieran sido Madge y Gale quienes participaran en los juegos? La suerte nunca había estado de su lado, hasta entonces...
1. Los Tributos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: AU.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Los Tributos**

**.**

* * *

><p>Apenas abro los ojos me doy cuenta que el sol ya había salido hacía rato.<p>

Salgo de la cama con movimientos lentos. No me apetece apresurar éste día, el día de la Cosecha; así que me visto con verdadera parsimonia. Uno de los sirvientes había dejado un bonito vestido nuevo de color blanco para mí sobre la cama, por lo que asumo que será mi nueva ropa de la cosecha. Lo reconozco. Mi madre lo encargó al Capitolio hace meses.

Nunca deja de molestarme la forma en que el Capitolio nos hace usar nuestra mejor ropa para afrontar nuestra posible muerte inminente.

Peino mi cabello con un lazo y antes de salir de mi habitación me detengo a observar el joyero que mi madre me obsequió cuando era pequeña. Las joyas no me enloquecen, pero decido usar un pequeño prendedor que había pertenecido a algún familiar como adorno. No sé la historia, pero, francamente, no me interesa en un día como hoy.

Bajo a desayunar, pero no hay nadie que me acompañe. Mi padre debe estar demasiado ocupado preparando cada detalle para la llegada de la gente del Capitolio, y mamá… bueno, ella debe estar donde siempre, postrada en su cama. La escena no me resulta desconocida. Todos los años es igual; todos los años acabo sola en la mesa. Pero no los culpo, sé lo doloroso que es para mi familia pensar que hoy podría ser el día en que me perdieran. Incluso los empleados de la casa me miran con empatía.

La compasión reflejada en sus miradas huidizas realmente me enferma. Quisiera poder gritarles, golpearlos y arrojar todo al suelo, pero sé que ellos no tienen la culpa. Siempre me aterró el día de la Cosecha, pero hoy me atemoriza más que nunca. No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Aun así, no soy alguien que crea en esas cosas.

Alzo mi taza de té y propongo un brindis a una audiencia invisible.

—Felices Juegos del Hambre…— murmuro a la nada— y que la suerte esté siempre de mi lado.

Sé que varios de los empleados me oyen, pero no les doy importancia. Tal vez éste sería mi último desayuno en mi casa del Distrito 12, así que intento disfrutarlo a mi manera. Después, acabo mi comida en silencio y me retiro a la biblioteca, en donde me quedo hasta que veo a alguien acercándose a casa por la ventana, entonces tomo el dinero que papá siempre aparta para sus fresas en el estudio y corro hacia la puerta trasera.

Reconozco a Katniss Everdeen al instante, pues estamos en la misma clase en la escuela.

Ella pertenece a la Veta, la parte más pobre del Distrito 12. Me agrada Katniss; es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de las dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos.

La gente en nuestro distrito muere de hambre todo el tiempo, pero Katniss, a pesar de ser tan pobre, ha logrado mantenerse a ella y a su madre y hermana cazando todos los días tras la valla que rodea nuestro hogar. Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, sé que habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. El problema es que hay pocos lo bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo. No sé como Katniss lo hace, pero lo cierto es que siempre la he admirado por eso. Mi padre suele comprar las fresas que recoge el la Pradera. Así es como llamamos al lugar que se encuentra más allá de la valla.

Hoy ha cambiado su gastado uniforme escolar por unas sucias botas de caza y una enorme chaqueta. Con ella estaba Gale Hawthorne. No sé mucho sobre él, sólo que es mayor que Katniss y que yo, y que ellos son muy amigos. Ah, y, también sé que, por alguna razón, él me detesta.

—Bonito vestido— dice Gale. Lo miro fijamente, mientras intento averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. No lo sé con certeza, pero intuyó que, las personas como Gale, me detestan por no tener carencias como ellos. ¿Qué podía hacer yo para evitarlo? Soy consciente de que soy muy privilegiada por ser la hija del alcalde, pero la mirada de las personas como él a veces me hace desear que no fuera así. Aprieto los labios y sonrío.

—Bueno, tengo que lucir bonita por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

Ahora es Gale el que está desconcertado, incluso yo me sorprendo: ¿lo dije en serio o estoy tomándole el pelo? No tengo idea.

—Tú no irás al Capitolio— responde con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que llevo en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; sé que serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses_—_. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

—No es culpa suya— interviene Katniss.

—No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son— apostilla Gale.

—Buena suerte, Katniss— digo al fin, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndole el dinero de las fresas en la mano.

—Lo mismo digo— responde ella, y cierro la puerta.

Me tomo un segundo para procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Siempre supe que Gale me odia, y cada vez que venía a casa hacia comentarios ácidos como ése, pero hoy, sus palabras en verdad me han herido.

Soy hija única. No tengo hermanos ni a nadie más que a mis padres. Nadie por quién preocuparme, nadie que dependa de mí, como ellos. Incluso siendo la única hija de mis padres siempre hemos llevado una relación más bien un poco distante.

El Distrito 12 es el distrito más pobre de todo el país de Panem. Personas como Gale y Katniss mueren de hambre en las calles todos los días, o, en su defecto, en las minas de carbón, como lo habían hecho sus respectivos padres. Sé que nade de eso es mi culpa. Las cosas son como son, y punto; pero eso no quita la culpa de mi pecho, y la culpa abre paso a la vergüenza. Vergüenza por no saber lo que es la necesidad en un distrito donde la mayoría no tiene qué comer; vergüenza por dedicarme todas las tardes a repasar aburridas escalas en el piano mientras muchas personas trabajan en las minas o rebuscan la forma de subsistir en una sociedad completamente injusta.

Es tonto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, en especial cuando gente como Gale Hawthorne me recuerda lo afortunada que soy.

Papá me acompaña a almorzar, pero ninguno tiene mucho apetito. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, y él se retira antes para ir a la estación a esperar a Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Capitolio. Los sirvientes guardan el cerdo. Supongo que celebraremos con él en la noche.

Me despido de mamá y salgo de casa con algo de tiempo, antes que ella y su enfermera. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel.

Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación.

La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los más jóvenes detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos tomados con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o hijos de comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con ellos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informantes, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarle un tiro a Katniss todos los días por dedicarse a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando, como mi padre, la protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo.

La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.

Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la ciudad. Intercambiamos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: cinco de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Madge Undersee.

Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por mi padre, el alcalde, y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, mi padre sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.

No presto demasiada atención al discurso; casi me lo sé de memoria, pero me quedo con algunas cosas, como: para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo, de los veinticuatro que enviarán al estadio, se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de los distritos, como el nuestro, lucha por no morir de hambre.

—Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias— recita mi padre. Puras mentiras. Sé que no cree en eso.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy, un barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse.

Mi padre parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Effie Trinket.

La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:

— ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su lado!

Seguro que su pelo rosa es una peluca, porque tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Haymitch. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.

Localizo a Katniss entre la multitud, pero ella no me devuelve la mirada; parecía concentrada buscando a otra persona. Estoy casi segura de que a Gale, o a su hermanita menor, Prim.

«No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo.

Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo.

Es Primrose Everdeen.

De inmediato regreso la mirada a Katniss. Se ve confusa y aterrada, pero parece que realmente no estuviera allí.

Siento una gran opresión en el corazón. Conozco a Primrose; es una chica muy dulce y frágil y Katniss, su hermana, es, probablemente, mi mejor y única amiga en todo el mundo. Ver el dolor en su rostro es como un detonante. De pronto, me encuentro recordando las palabras de Gale:

«_Tú no irás al Capitolio_», entonces, la culpa regresa.

No es justo.

No es justo, la familia de Katniss ya ha sufrido demasiado; en cambio yo…

— ¡Soy voluntaria!— grito con todas mis fuerzas, antes de poder caer en cuenta de lo que hago.

La conmoción es tal que Effie Trinket trastabilla en sus costosos zapatos de tacón y tira la urna de los chicos por su torpeza. Mi padre me mira, como si no creyera lo que acabo de hacer, y deduzco que yo estoy igual, porque, por un segundo, todo me parece irreal. Aun así, alzo el mentón tanto como puedo y camino hacia el escenario.

— ¡Madge, no!— grita mi padre, pero no insiste. Sabe que ya es inútil. Katniss suelta un momento a Prim y me abraza con fuerza antes de que dos agentes de la paz nos separen.

Cuando llego junto a Effie, ella me sonríe con su siniestra sonrisa blanca y me da unas palmaditas, eufórica.

— ¡Ése es el espíritu de los Juegos!— exclama— ¡La hija de un alcalde es voluntaria! ¡Que gran honor! ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

Hasta ese momento, creo que no fui capaz de entender lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

—Madge Undersee.

— ¡Estupendo!— Chilla Effie—. Creo que podemos pasarnos la parte de pedir voluntarios, ¿no es así, alcalde?— mi padre no responde, pero en sus ojos reconozco el dolor que mi acción le provocó— ¡Perfecto! Entonces, ¡vamos a darle un aplauso a nuestra voluntaria!

Silencio.

Sé que la gente del Distrito no me conoce, por lo que no tiene razones para apreciarme. Aun así, todos guardan un respetuoso silencio. Entonces pasa algo inesperado; al menos, yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Distrito 12 sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado desde que subí al escenario para ocupar el lugar de Prim, y ahora parece que me he convertido en alguien amado. Primero Katniss, después su madre y Prim y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

No quería llorar, pero ahora sí corro el peligro de hacerlo, pero, por suerte, Haymitch escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.

— ¡Mírenla, mírenla bien!— brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos_—_. ¡Me gusta!— El aliento le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se baña_—_. Mucho...— No le sale la palabra durante un rato_—_. ¡Coraje!— exclama al fin, triunfal_—_. ¡Más que ustedes!— Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario—. ¡Más que todos ustedes!— grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.

¿Se refiere a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Nunca lo sabré, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, Haymitch se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia.

No lo conozco en persona, aunque siempre me pareció un hombre muy desagradable, pero me siento agradecida porque, con todas las cámaras fijas en él, tengo el tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar el ruidito ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda y miro hacia adelante. Veo las colinas a lo lejos del distrito y recuerdo a Katniss, mi única amiga. Entonces, sé que hice lo correcto, porque, si yo no lo hacia, estoy segura de ella hubiera tomado el lugar de Prim. Me sentí feliz porque, por primera vez en mi vida, he hecho algo bueno por alguien más: ahora Katniss y su hermana podrán continuar con sus vidas en el Distrito 12. Tal vez no vidas felices, pero sanas y salvas.

A Haymitch se lo llevan en una camilla y Effie Trinket intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.

— ¡Qué día tan emocionante!— exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha—. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!— Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su cabello, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; dos agentes de paz habían vuelto a colocarla en su sitio mientras ella hablaba. Effie mete la mano en la urna y yo la observo, dándome cuenta de algo sorprendente: una papeleta había quedado fuera de la urna, escondida bajo uno de sus puntiagudos zapatos. Contengo una risa. Puede que algún otro afortunado se salvara hoy. Effie Trinket toma la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para volver a alzar la mirada cuando la escucho exclamar:

— ¡Gale Hawthorne!

Mi respiración se detiene, y mi corazón se acelera al máximo.

«Oh, no— pienso_—_. Él no.»

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Primera vez que incursiono en éste fandom.**

**Qué tal les pareció?**

**Espero sus reseñas!**

**H.S.**


	2. Maysi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**2**

**Maysi**

**.**

* * *

><p>Estuve muchas veces en el Edificio de Justicia antes; podía decirse que lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Pero nunca lo había visto de esa forma, como una prisión.<p>

Intento no llorar porque, ahora que ya entré en el juego, sólo me queda jugar. No puedo dejarme llevar y salir de esa habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Sé que los demás tributos podrán verme como alguien débil y, aunque en verdad lo soy, quiero pensar que, tal vez, tengo alguna remota oportunidad de al menos intentarlo.

Cuando mis padres entran en la habitación me quiebro. Mamá llora como nunca antes y papá guarda su distancia, aunque se ve igual de compungido que ella. Los tres nos abrazamos en silencio, y yo lloro en el hombro de mi madre hasta casi quedarme sin lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Madge?— me dice ella—. Mi hermana… ¡Ella…! No tú, por favor. ¡No mi hija!— grita, rompiendo en llanto, histérica. Ya me esperaba la pregunta, pero oírla salir de sus labios hace que todo el peso de mis acciones caiga sobre mí.

— ¿Por qué, hija?— la secunda mi padre, haciendo más énfasis en el 'por qué'— ¡No debiste hacerlo!

Reúno las fuerzas suficientes para romper el abrazo y miro a los dos a la cara mientras limpio la mía.

—No espero que entiendan mis razones— digo— Lo hecho, hecho está. Lamento mucho hacerlos pasar por esto, pero…pero…— me quiebro otra vez, justo antes de que mis padres vuelvan a unirnos a los tres en un largo abrazo familiar.

—¡Ya perdí a una hermana! No quiero perderte a ti también...— el grito de dolor de mi madre cesa hasta convertirse en un doloroso susurro.

No entiendo nada, ¿qué tiene que ver mi tía con todo esto? Sin embargo, la respuesta llega sola:

—La hermana gemela de tu madre fue un tributo.

Culpa otra vez.

Parpadeo muchas veces mientras intento procesar eso.

Mi madre nunca hablaba de su hermana, y ahora entiendo por qué.

— ¡Tú puedes hacer algo! ¡Habla con la gente del Capitolio! ¡Diles que todo fue un error! ¡Que Madge no sabía lo que hacía!— le grita a mi padre, separándose de nosotros.

Papá suspira con cansancio y enjuga las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazan con caer de sus profundos ojos azules.

—No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes…— dice con la voz estremecida. Mamá emite un chillido ahogado y se deshace en lágrimas mientras vuelve a abrazarme, sin dejar de preguntarme por qué lo había hecho. Papá sólo nos mira. Tengo que admitir que en verdad agradezco su entereza. Me permite ser fuerte también.

Mamá chilla, grita, y mi corazón se deshace cuando sufre un ataque de histeria y dos agentes de la paz tienen que entrar para sacarla. Mi padre se queda unos segundos más conmigo, abrazándome mientras llora en silencio.

—Tienes que intentar ganar, Madge— me dice— Tú sabes cómo son los Juegos. No necesitas ser el tributo más fuerte para ganar…, basta…, basta con que simpatices al público para conseguir patrocinadores. Haz lo que sea necesario; sé simpática, eres una jovencita muy hermosa, y eres muy inteligente. Deslúmbralos y regresa a casa…

Gruesas lágrimas vuelven a caer por mis ojos. Papá habla con tal seguridad que creo que en verdad piensa que tengo oportunidad de ganar, pero estoy segura que en el fondo sabe que no tengo chance alguna. Aun así, intento no hacerle más daño.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo. Te amo, papá.

Seguimos abrazados hasta que un agente de la paz abre la puerta.

—Lo siento, alcalde Undersee, pero no puedo dejarlo más tiempo.

Mi padre me abraza con mucha más fuerza, negándose a salir por un momento, pero acaba cediendo.

—Te amamos, hija— Me besa la frente por última vez y sostiene mi mano mientras comienza a alejarse.

— ¡Cuida de mamá!— alcanzo a gritar antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

Cuando él se va, me quedo en donde estoy. Ya no lloro, no me muevo ni hago nada. Sólo me quedo de pie, demasiado conmocionada como para hacer o decir algo; sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta me hace reaccionar de nuevo.

Para mi sorpresa, Katniss entra al cuarto, seguida de una tímida Prim.

—Oh, Madge— exclama y, sorpresivamente, me abraza. Noto que tiembla ligeramente— No debiste hacerlo… debería haber sido yo quien se ofreciera como voluntaria.

Niego en silencio y me separo de ella con lentitud.

—No, Katniss. Tu familia te necesita aquí, sana y salva. Yo estaré bien…— intento calmarla, y, asimismo, calmarme yo también. Entonces, reparo en algo y tomo su mano con fuerza— Siento mucho lo de Gale…— murmuro. No sé si ellos son sólo amigos o algo más, pero sé que son muy unidos; mientras pienso en ello recuerdo la papeleta bajo el zapato de Effie y no puedo evitar preguntarme si el nombre de Gale hubiera sido escogido si esa papeleta hubiera estado en la urna. Supongo que nunca lo sabré— En verdad lo lamento… ¿ya lo viste?

—Sí. Acabamos de despedirnos, pero los agentes de la paz no nos dejaron mucho tiempo… Gale quería decirme algo, pero no pude oírlo…

—Ah…— suspiro, y me quedo sin tema de conversación. Si bien siempre consideré a Katniss como mi amiga, lo cierto es que muy pocas veces teníamos charlas casuales. Aunque esto es más bien una despedida que una conversación trivial. Aun así, ninguna dice nada por un rato.

—Madge…— Prim da un paso hacia adelante. Sus ojos están llorosos— Muchas gracias— rompe en llanto cuando me abraza, temblando en mis brazos. Yo sólo le regreso el gesto, intentando no volver a llorar.

Las tres nos quedamos en silencio un momento, entonces Katniss se pone de pie y camina hasta ponerse detrás mío, sujetando mi cabello.

—Si vas a ir al Capitolio, será mejor que arregles tu cabello, ¿no crees?— intenta bromear para hacerme sentir mejor; por supuesto, los efusivos abrazos con mis padres tuvieron que haber dejado mi cabello hecho un desastre.

—Por supuesto. Te importaría…

—Claro que no.

Katniss suelta el lazo de mi cabello y comienza a trensarlo mientras Prim nos observa. Agradezco su gesto, pues de esa forma evitamos la incómoda sensación de no saber qué decir. Cuando acaba, adorna el final de la trenza con un bonito lazo azul que no es el mío.

—Es un regalo de Prim— me dice Katniss mientras miro el lazo.

—Es para que te dé suerte— añade su hermanita.

Contemplo la trenza y el lazo y les entrego una sonrisa de agradecimiento hasta que otro agente de la paz nos anuncia que se ha acabado el tiempo.

Prim me da un último abrazo, al igual que Katniss, pero antes de que se alejara para siempre de mí, la retengo y la miro a los ojos.

—Katniss… sé lo mucho que significa para ti, y prometo hacer lo posible por que Gale regrese a casa.

Ni sé por qué digo eso, pero Katniss me lo agradece con otro abrazo y un pequeño sollozo antes de que los agentes la sacaran, dejándome sola una vez más.

Así se aleja mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, no tengo demasiado tiempo para procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, porque la puerta vuelve a abrirse, y por ella entra la persona que menos hubiera imaginado: Peeta Mellark.

— ¿Peeta?— no escondo la sorpresa en mi voz. Peeta sacude su rizado cabello rubio y me mira. No estaba compungido ni ansioso, cosa que ayudó a que me tranquilizara.

—Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste— dice— Ten, mi padre las envió para ti.

Me pasa un pequeño paquete de galletas. Peeta es el hijo del panadero, y uno de los mejores reposteros que he conocido.

—Gracias— digo, aceptando su regalo— Adoro las galletas de tu panadería.

—Lo sé. Cuando éramos niños no parabas de comerlas…

—Es verdad— río. Aunque la amistad que alguna vez tuve con Peeta había quedado en el olvido, aún conservo gratos recuerdos.

Guardamos silencio por un rato.

—No debes preocuparte por tus padres. Iré a visitarlos todos los días, y me encargaré de que estén bien.

—Oh, Peeta— no resisto el impulso y lo abrazo. Él tarda unos segundos en corresponder, pero acaba rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos— Hazlo, por favor. Les hará muy bien tu compañía cuando... cuando yo ya no esté...

—Tienes que intentar ganar, Madge— dice— Eres muy lista, y también eres fuerte. Sé que puedes lograrlo…

—Eso es mentira— lo corrijo, aunque sin molestia ni enfado en mi voz— Gale es mucho más fuerte y hábil que yo. Además, sabe cazar y hacer trampas.

— ¿Y qué? Tal vez sea habilidoso, pero tú eres más lista. ¿Recuerdas que en la escuela nos contaron del año en que el ganador fue un debilucho que electrocutó a la mayoría de sus enemigos? Sólo debes usar tu ingenio y podrías ganar, Madge, estoy seguro.

—Pero Peeta, ni siquiera sé qué cosas habrá en el estadio. Tal vez no me asesine otro tributo; quizá muera de frío o hambre.

Peeta se aleja un poco y tuerce los labios, pensativo.

—Tendrás que ingeniártelas para que eso no pase. Consigue aliados. Tal vez Gale podría ayudarte…

No puedo evitar soltar un bufido sarcástico.

—Sí, claro. Estoy segura de que estará ansioso por ayudarme… él me odia, Peeta. Si está ansioso por algo, debe ser por clavarme una flecha en el corazón.

—Eso no es así… creo— Peeta sonríe. Su sonrisa es tan clara, tan bonita y tan radiante que no puedo evitar sonreír también.

De pronto los dos callamos, hasta que él vuelve a hablar:

—Siento mucho que nos hayamos distanciado.

Muevo la cabeza.

—Olvídalo. Estás aquí ahora, y eso es lo que importa— tomo su mano y me aferro a ella con fuerza. Él entiende lo que quiero decirle y aprieta la mía.

Los agentes de la paz regresan demasiado pronto y Peeta se despide con otro fuerte abrazo.

—Tal vez no lo parezca, Madge, pero eres muy fuerte.

Emito un pequeño sollozo cuando me dice eso. Entonces, el agente comienza a alejarlo de mí.

— ¡Encontrarás la forma!— grita antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Y de nuevo me quedo sola, pero ya nadie viene a despedirse.

Vuelvo a ver a Gale cuando nos llevan en coche a la estación.

Sé que mis ojos están hinchados y llorosos, pero su rostro no muestra el menos atisbo de emoción; ni dolor, miedo, angustia o ira. Nada. Su expresión es tan fría que no parece ser el joven que abandona a una familia hambrienta que es. Lo contemplo atentamente durante todo el trayecto, pero a él parece no importarle; es más, siento como si estuviera procurando fingir que yo no estoy allí, aunque eso no me sorprende, pues sé que yo debería estar haciendo lo mismo. Después de todo, en unas semanas estaremos intentando matarnos el uno al otro. No es necesario que finjamos que nos agradamos antes de lo inevitable.

«En fin— pienso— Habrá otras 22 personas en el estadio. Sería una lástima que tuviéramos que asesinarnos el uno al otro»

Mi actitud es, quizá, demasiado pacifista respecto a los Juegos, y también sé que, tal vez, no le costará nada a Gale acabar conmigo cuando la hora llegue.

La estación del tren está a rebosar de cámaras, pero eso era de esperarse.

Bajo el rostro de inmediato. Intento ocultar mis ojos hinchados, pero creo no obtengo un buen resultado. Gale en cambio mira hacia el frente con indiferencia y algo de desprecio, como si estuviera por encima de todo el mundo. De repente, admiro mucho a Gale y a su actitud desdeñosa y aburrida.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. Me permito soltar un suspiro ahogado. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato y tengo que esconder una sonrisa cuando Gale casi pierde el equilibrio por el brusco e inesperado movimiento y tiene que sostenerse de Effie para no caer. Obviamente, él nunca ha estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En cambio, yo y mis padres hemos viajado al Capitolio, hace muchos años ya. Me pregunto si seguirá siendo tan colorido y majestuoso como lo era entonces… supongo que sí, puesto que puedo verlo todos los años en televisión; pero es mucho más impresionante y bello en persona.

Effie Trinket me lleva hasta la que será mi habitación para prepararme para la cena. El tren es muy elegante y lujoso; demasiado, quizá, pero no es nada que no haya visto antes. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado. Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Effie me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Mientras inspecciono un poco pienso en Gale y en que ahora estamos en un mundo que él desconoce por completo. Me quito el vestido blanco y me doy una ducha rápida. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.

En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia de oro que llevaba puesta esa mañana y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un sinsajo.

Son unos pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para el Capitolio. Escuché varias historias al respecto, aunque nunca tuve en claro por qué detestaban a esas aves. Los había en el Distrito 12, pero aun así nunca he visto uno en persona, pero oí decir que podían replicar cualquier canción que uno les cantase. Algún día me gustaría poder descubrirlo.

Effie viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Gale Hawthorne está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado, vistiendo su ropa de la cosecha y de mal humor.

—Jovencito, creí haberles dicho que debían vestir apropiadamente para la cena. ¡Mira a ésta preciosidad!— se acerca a mí y me da una palmadita en la cabeza, como si estuviera felicitándome— No hay duda de que tienes mucha clase, querida. Podrías aprender mucho de ella, muchacho.

Mis mejillas arden cuando dice eso, y casi puedo sentir la filosa mirada de Gale como miles de dagas sobre mi piel.

—No todos nacemos en cunas de oro— responde él con desdén— Además, no quiero la ropa del Capitolio. Me gusta mucho más la mía.

Effie emite un pequeño chillido reprobador y desvía el rostro con ofensa.

— ¿Dónde está Haymitch?— pregunta de pronto, volviendo a usar su mismo tono alegre de siempre.

—La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta— responde Gale de mala gana.

—Bueno, ha sido un día agotador— comenta ella, en el típico acento del Capitolio, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Haymitch.

La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Yo no tengo demasiado apetito, pero me sirvo un poco de sopa solo para mantenerme ocupada con algo; Gale, en cambio, se atiborra con todo lo que puede. Effie Trinket se pasa toda la comida recordándole que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero él no hace caso. No lo culpo, porque sé que nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puede hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos, aunque Gale es de contextura fuerte, pese a carecer de casi todas las necesidades básicas.

— ¡Así no! ¡Los cubiertos! ¡Cubiertos! ¿Dónde están tus modales, jovencito?— exclama Effie, mientras Gale termina el segundo plato; después lanza un suspiro frustrado y clava su mirada en mí_—_. Al menos tú si tienes buenos modales, linda. ¡Que bueno que alguien más tenga un poco de clase! La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme el estómago.

Intento sonreírle como respuesta. Gale, por su parte, deja de comer y miró a Effie con odio. La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Yo soy la hija del alcalde; mi madre me enseñó a comer con educación porque solíamos asistir a varias fiestas en representación de nuestro distrito, así que, obligadamente, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero Gale no puede decir lo mismo. Sin dejar de mirar a Effie con rabia, empieza a masticar con la boca abierta y a chuparse los dedos con exagerados sonidos. Por mi parte, me asquea tanto el comentario que me gustaría hacer lo mismo que él, pero si lo hiciera no tardaría en devolverlo todo de inmediato. Gale después se limpia las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Effie apriete los labios con fuerza.

Una vez terminada la comida, a pesar de que no comí demasiado, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Gale también está un poco verde. Su estómago no está acostumbrado a unos alimentos tan lujosos.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: una chica del Distrito 1 de brillante cabello rubio que Effie señala que se parece bastante a mí; un chico musculoso y bastante apuesto que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; un chico menudo y asustadizo del Distrito 9; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene piel y ojos oscuros, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Prim tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

Me siento muy mal por ella, y no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa por haber salvado a Prim de un destino similar.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Prim, yo presentándome voluntaria, y a mí misma subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la hija del alcalde que se ofrece como voluntaria por alguien que no es parte de su familia, pero, sobre todo, por la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Se toman un minuto para reír del pequeño trastabille de Effie y de la caída de la urna, pero ninguno nota la papeleta que había quedado pegada a su zapato. Como si estuviese ensayado, Haymitch se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Gale y casi se me parte el corazón cuando todos sus hermanos pequeños corrieron hacia él, pero Gale los aparta con seriedad y ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

Effie Trinket está disgustada por el estado de su peluca.

—Su mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

—Estaba ebrio— respondo, sintiéndome mal por Haymitch de pronto—. No creo que disfrute mucho de la Cosecha. Por eso se embriaga todos los años.

—Todos los días— añade Gale, con brusquedad.

Es curioso, pero Effie hace que parezca como si Haymitch tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.

—Sí, no tiene ni un hueso de buenos modales en su cuerpo. Ustedes deberían estar preocupados. Ya saben que su mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que los aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponerles la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese preciso momento, Haymitch entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.

— ¿Me perdí la cena?— pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de su propio vómito.

— ¡Qué desagradable!— exclama Effie Trinket; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.

Durante unos instantes, Gale y yo asimilamos la escena de nuestro mentor intentando levantarse del charco de vómito resbaladizo que soltó su estómago. El hedor a comida rancia y alcohol puro hace que se me revuelva aún más el estómago. Nos miramos; está claro que Haymitch no es gran cosa, pero Effie Trinket tiene razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, sólo lo tendremos a él. Iba a ayudarlo a levantarse cuando Gale me detiene:

—Déjalo así.

—Pero necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Da igual. En el estado que está no podrá identificar si la que lo ayuda eres tú o una zarigüeya.

— ¿Tropecé?— pregunta Haymitch_—_. Huele mal.

Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito. Gale frunce el ceño y se pone de pie.

—Hablaremos cuando estés sobrio— gruñe y sale de la habitación.

Yo me quedo en mi lugar, contemplando a Haymitch. Siento mucha repulsión, pero mi educación me dicta que no puedo dejarlo allí tirado. Con mucho esfuerzo, intento ayudarlo a sentarse.

—Señor Abernathy, ¿se encuentra bien?

— ¿Quién demonios es el señor Abernathy?— exclama él, confuso; es más que claro que está muy ebrio. Entonces, Haymitch posa sus ojos oscuros sobre mí, y los abre de tal forma que me hace retroceder un paso, o al menos intentar hacerlo, porque él me sostiene con fuerza del brazo— Eres tú…— me dice, con voz ahogada; parece asustado, pero de pronto comienza a reír como un verdadero desquiciado— ¿Volviste para llevarme al infierno, eh?…— quiero replicar, pero no puedo, porque Haymitch suelta una carcajada gutural— ¡Pues que lástima, querida! Llegas tarde, porque yo ya estoy allí desde hace mucho tiempo…

Parpadeo repetidas veces, confundida. ¿Haymitch me habla a mí o a alguien imaginario? Abro la boca para recordarle que soy yo, pero me veo interrumpida:

— ¿Qué pasó?— uno de los ayudantes del Capitolio interrumpe justo a tiempo.

—Por favor, ayúdeme con él— consigo decir. La ayudante asiente y rápidamente comienza a asistir a Haymitch mientras yo me alejo poco a poco de él.

— Oye, ¡no te vayas aún, Maysilee! ¿Qué? ¿Sigues temiéndole al Capitolio?

Completamente confusa, de algún modo consigo regresar a mi habitación.

Maysilee… me pregunto quién será…, por alguna razón, el nombre me suena terriblemente, aunque no logro recordar de dónde.

Me visto con un camisón de seda y me meto en la cama, intentando olvidar el extraño incidente. Creí que lloraría al estar sola conmigo misma, al recordar mi hogar y a mis padres, pero nada de eso sucede.

Apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, me quedo dormida.

.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte cuando abro los ojos, pero no intento volver a dormirme; no tiene caso.<p>

Me doy otra ducha y me visto con un traje de seda blanca. Busco la ropa que usé ayer y quito el prendedor de mi tía para abrocharlo en mi nueva ropa. Recorro con los dedos el círculo que rodea al pequeño sinsajo de oro y pienso en mi padre, y en mi madre levantándose, teniendo que enfrentarse al día. Dormí sin deshacer la larga trenza que Katniss me hizo; como todavía tiene buen aspecto, me dejo el cabello como está. Da igual: no podemos estar lejos del Capitolio y, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, mi estilista decidirá el aspecto que voy a tener en las ceremonias de inauguración de esta noche. Sólo espero que no crea que la desnudez es el último grito de la moda.

Dudaba que alguien más hubiera despertado a esa hora, pero, extrañamente, cuando entro en el vagón comedor, me encuentro con un solitario Haymitch en la mesa, con la cara hinchada y roja por los abusos del día anterior. Vacilo durante un segundo sobre si acercarme a él después de lo ocurrido anoche, pero Haymitch enfoca sus ojos en mí antes de que pueda regresar por mi camino.

— Oh, eres tú. Ven, siéntate— exclama sin mucha emoción, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y tengo delante una cesta de panecillos. También hay un elegante vaso con jugo de naranja. Una taza de café; mi padre adora el café, pero a mí me parece aguado y amargo. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que me resulta muy conocida, aunque rara vez podemos permitírnoslo en casa. Es chocolate. Bebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza. Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo, procurando no pasarme con los alimentos más grasosos.

Por un segundo, es como si estuviera desayunando una vez más en mi casa.

Haymitch me observa largo rato a la cara, y después enfoca sus ojos grises en el prendedor de mi familia.

—Vaya. Es como estar viendo a Maysilee, ¿sabes?— de nuevo ese nombre; frunzo el ceño con intriga, e iba a replicar, pero él se me adelanta:— Eres idéntica a ella. Supongo que son familia. Ése pequeño sinsajo que llevas ahí era suyo, ¿verdad?

Abro los ojos, desconcertada. Pero, de pronto, lo entiendo todo: Maysilee Donner, la hermana gemela de mi madre.

— ¿Conoció a mi tía?

Mi pregunta lo desconcierta.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— ¿Saber? ¿Qué cosa?

Haymitch lanza un sonoro carraspeo y me mira con atención.

— ¿Sabes como murió?

—Sé que fue un tributo. Ayer me enteré. Pero mi madre nunca hablaba de ella.

—Oh— Haymitch carraspea y le da un sorbo a la taza que tiene frente a él— Una mujer muy sabia, tu madre… ¿Cómo era tu nombre? ¿Hija del alcalde Undersee?

—Es Madge.

—Madge— repite, pensativo— Es extraño, demasiado extraño. Además no tiene ningún atractivo. Eres como una copia de Maysilee, así que te llamaré: Maysi.

—Pero ese no es mi nombre, señor Abernathy.

—Oye, oye, oye. Si vamos a trabajar juntos, llámame Haymitch. El señor Abernathy era mi padre. Y si no te gusta tu nuevo nombre, Maysi, entonces podría llamarte preciosa, o cariño, o cielito; tú eliges, bonita.

—Maysi está bien.

—Buena elección.

Los dos guardamos silencio por espacio de unos minutos.

—Entonces, ¿conoció a mi tía?

Haymitch detuvo la taza que llevaba a sus labios y parece pensar la respuesta.

—No realmente.

—Oh.

Decido mejor no preguntar nada más. Él no parece dispuesto a conversar, y comienzo a pensar que, tal vez, las respuestas que tiene para darme no serán agradables.

De pronto, me estremece la idea de que Haymitch hubiese tenido que matar a mi tía. Después de todo, él es un ganador, y eso es lo que los ganadores hacían, ¿no?

Estaba sirviéndome un panecillo cuando Effie llegó, con Gale detrás de ella.

— ¡Buenos días, buenos días!— exclama con alegría— Siento la demora, pero cierto jovencito se negaba a levantarse de la cama esta mañana.

Gale suelta un gruñido mientras se deja caer en la silla vacía junto a Haymitch. Aún viste la ropa de la cosecha, y su cabello está completamente desarreglado.

— ¡Bah, Effie! Eres en verdad una molestia— gruñe Haymitch, riendo entre dientes.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Perdón por intentar mantener un itinerario! ¡Pero, claro, ¿cómo podría pedirle eso a la persona más desesperante e irresponsable de todo Panem?!

—Tranquila, cariño. O te saldrán más arrugas— Effie emitió un pequeño chillido— Vaya, mujer, ¡sí que eres molesta! ¿No te cansas de parecer tan estreñida todo el tiempo?

Effie Trinket se pone de pie y sale por donde había llegado con una humeante taza de café en las manos mientras murmura obscenidades entre dientes. Haymitch se ríe disimuladamente.

Decido no prestar más atención y sigo desayunando en silencio.

De pronto alzo la mirada hacia Gale y lo encuentro observando su taza de chocolate con curiosidad.

—Lo llaman chocolate caliente— le digo—. Pruébalo. Está bueno.

Él me observo durante una milésima de segundo e ingiere el contenido de su taza. Deduzco que le gusta, porque no toca nada más hasta que se acaba todo el chocolate.

Yo termino el mío y me sirvo un poco de fruta. Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Gale sigue comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos en otra taza de chocolate caliente. Haymitch no le ha prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero está tragándose un vaso de jugo rojo que no deja de mezclar con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, es algún tipo de alcohol. No conozco a Haymitch, aunque lo he visto a menudo en la plaza y en algunas fiestas del distrito, abalanzándose como un maniático sobre todo el alcohol que encontrara. Estará diciendo incoherencias cuando lleguemos al Capitolio.

Me doy cuenta de que siento una gran curiosidad por ese hombre. No sé mucho de su vida, pero sé que es alguien sumamente desalineado y falto de buenas costumbres; no es de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tengan ni una oportunidad. No es sólo que la mayoría estén mal alimentados y nos falte entrenamiento, porque algunos de nuestros participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores, y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoya a los tributos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Haymitch. O al menos, eso deduzco.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar?— le pregunta Gale.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue vivo— responde Haymitch, y se echa a reír.

Miro a Gale y no me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura.

—Muy gracioso— dice. De repente, le pega un bofetón al vaso que Haymitch tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón_—_. Pero no para mí.

Haymitch lo piensa un momento y le da un puñetazo a Gale en la mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla. Cuando se vuelve para coger el alcohol, Gale lo tira al suelo con sus pies, y Haymitch cae como una bolsa de papas, aturdido y confuso, pero rápidamente se pone en pie, al igual que Gale, y le da otro golpe en el rostro. Él intenta defenderse, pero Haymitch es más rápido y le da un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y en el suelo. Vuelve a acercarse a la mesa para tomar su botella y en ese momento, no sé por qué, lo detuve.

—Por favor— digo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. El hombre mi mira un segundo a los ojos, luego voltea, se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me ha tocado un verdadero luchador este año?

Gale se levanta del suelo y toma un puñado de hielo de debajo del frutero. Empieza a llevárselo a la marca roja de la mandíbula.

—No— lo detiene Haymitch_—_. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que peleaste con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

—Va contra las reglas—. Intento recordarles, pero me ignoran.

—Sólo si te atrapan. Ese moratón dirá que peleaste y no te han atrapado; mucho mejor_— _Después se vuelve hacia mí_—_. No me gusta que me toquen, Maysi— En ese momento me doy cuenta de que aún tengo su brazo sujeto y lo suelto de inmediato.

—Vengan aquí los dos— nos pide Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras_—_. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecen estar en forma y, cuando los estilistas acaben con ustedes, lucirán bastante atractivos; en especial tú, cielito— me mira fijamente— Noté que la lucha no es tu fuerte. Éste chico— señala a Gale— es un sobreviviente, un luchador nato… aunque un poco idiota. Pero no debes darte por vencida. Muchas veces, el atractivo físico ayuda; así que no menosprecies tus bonitos ojos azules— lo miro también, sin saber qué responder, pero Haymitch no me da tiempo— Bien, haré un trato con ustedes: si no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos, siempre que hagan todo lo que les diga.

No es un gran trato, pero sí un paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando no teníamos guía alguna.

—De acuerdo— responde Gale con enfado—. Si es lo máximo que podemos conseguir de ti, me doy por satisfecho por ahora. Pero no intentes engañarme o haré que te arrepientas.

— ¡Uy! Pero que miedo, chico. Guarda esa actitud para el estadio, ¿quieres?

— Da igual_. _Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para...?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estarán en manos de los estilistas. No les va a gustar lo que les hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no se resistan.

—Pero...— empieza a protestar Gale.

—No hay peros que valgan, no se resistan— dice Haymitch.

Después toma la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Gale Hawthorne y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura.

El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. Gale no puede evitarlo, sale corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo había visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. Yo lo sigo lentamente.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Gale se aparta de la ventanilla, asqueado por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseando vernos morir. Sin embargo, yo me mantengo en mi sitio, e incluso empiezo a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que me mira con la boca abierta. Sólo dejo de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista.

Giro la mirada y me doy cuenta de que Gale me observa con ira y confusión.

— ¿Por qué demonios le sonríes a las personas que quieren verte muerta?

Yo me encojo de hombros.

— No le sonrío a las personas que quieren verme muerta… le sonrío a quiénes podrían salvarme la vida. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

Él me mira como si hubiera dicho la locura más grande del mundo, y desvía el rostro, molesto.

Y yo me quedo allí, saludando por la ventanilla, intentando ganarme al público.

Sé que alguien tan fuerte como Gale tal vez no lo entienda, pero no tengo otra salida.

Todavía no he aceptado mi muerte, y, desde ahora, estoy luchando por seguir con vida.

Sin embargo, ahora también tengo toda la certeza de que Gale me ve como una verdadera amenaza, que ahora, más que nunca, está planeando cómo asesinarme.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció? Apreciaría que dejaran sus reviews.<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**Su buen vecino,**

**H.S.**


	3. Llamas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**3**

**LLAMAS**

**.**

* * *

><p>El equipo de preparación sale de la habitación, dejándome sola y adolorida después de haberse desecho de todo el 'exceso' de vello de mi cuerpo. Me arde cada parte de mi ser y me siento muy vulnerable.<p>

Miro las paredes y el suelo, todo tan frío y blanco, y resisto el impulso de recuperar la bata. Sé que Cinna, como me dijeron que se llama mi estilista, hará que me la quite en cuanto llegue, así que me llevo las manos al cabello, la única zona que mi equipo tenía órdenes de respetar. Me acaricio las trenzas que Katniss ha colocado tan bien e intento recordar mi casa. Estar allí, sola en aquel cuarto tan grande y vacío, hace que la nostalgia comience a golpearme.

La puerta se abre y entra un joven que debe ser Cinna. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistan en la televisión están tan teñidos, maquillados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultan grotescos, pero Cinna lleva el cabello corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y la única concesión a las modificaciones de aspecto parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resalta las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes y, a pesar de la renuencia que me producen el Capitolio y sus horrendas modas, no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace muy atractivo.

—Hola, Madge. Soy Cinna, tu estilista— dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin ese tono típico del Capitolio.

—Hola— respondo, sonriendo.

—Dame un momento, ¿sí?— me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho_—_. ¿Quién te hizo ése peinado?

—Una amiga.

—Es precioso. Mucha clase, la verdad, en un equilibrio casi perfecto con tu perfil. Tiene dedos hábiles. Tu cabello es muy hermoso también.

—Gracias— respondo con timidez.

Esperaba a alguien extravagante, alguien mayor que intentara desesperadamente parecer joven, alguien que me viera con desprecio por pertenecer a un distrito tan pobre como el mío. Cinna no es nada de eso.

—Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No te había visto antes— le digo.

La mayoría de los estilistas me resultan familiares, son constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevan en esto toda mi vida.

—Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos.

—Así que te dieron el Distrito 12— comento; los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, el distrito menos deseable.

—Lo pedí expresamente— responde, sin dar más explicaciones_—_. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Cinna me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel.

Una vez más, recuerdo mi casa.

Me pregunto cómo sería si en el Distrito 12 la comida apareciera con sólo presionar un botón. ¿A qué dedicarían Katniss y Gale las horas que pasaban recorriendo los bosques en busca de sustento si fuese tan fácil conseguirlo? De seguro no podrían resistirlo.

Levanto la mirada y veo los ojos de Cinna clavados en los míos.

—Vi la Cosecha de tu distrito— comenta_—_. En verdad lograste revolucionar a todo el Capitolio. No todos los días el hijo de un alcalde se ofrece como tributo…— dice Cinna_—_. Bueno, Madge, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Portia, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Gale, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.

Suspiro.

Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 10, ganadería; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 12, Gale y yo vestiremos algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho traje de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre son horrendos y no ayudan a ganarse el favor del público, así que me preparo para lo peor.

—Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero?— pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente.

—No del todo. Verás, Portia y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de ustedes si llevan puesto eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables.

— ¿Inolvidables?— pregunto, temiendo que en verdad me toca ir desnuda.

Cinna asiente con la cabeza.

—Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón.

«Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro», pienso, aterrada.

—Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema— dice Cinna_—_. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Madge?— Ve mi expresión de miedo y sonríe.

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestida con lo que puede ser el vestido más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Cinna pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.

—No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Portia y yo inventamos. Estarás completamente a salvo— me asegura, pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad.

Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Me han cepillado el cabello y me lo recogieron en una sola trenza.

—Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio— dice Cinna en tono soñador_—_: Madge, la chica en llamas.

Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Cinna puede estar ocultando a un desequilibrado en potencia, pero sonrío ante su simpatía.

A pesar de saber que Gale me detesta, me alivia verlo aparecer vestido con un traje idéntico. Como es un cazador, debe de estar acostumbrado al fuego. Su estilista, Portia, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están ansiosos por la sensación que vamos a causar. Todos salvo Cinna, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Cinna y Portia nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

Miro a Gale; él mira hacia otra parte, ignorándome. Me digo a mi misma que no debo hablarle, sin embargo, necesito decir algo.

— ¿Qué piensas?— le susurro_—_. Del fuego, quiero decir.

Él voltea levemente el rostro y me mira de soslayo, regresando la mirada hacia el frente de inmediato.

—El fuego puede aterrarte, puesto que nunca has tenido que hacer una fogata para no morir de frío; pero Portia dijo que no nos quemaremos— me responde con sarcasmo; yo bajo la mirada, algo decepcionada_— _Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía— añade, entre dientes. Me siento más aliviada con esa respuesta, y se lo agradezco con una sonrisa.

—Trato hecho— Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas lo bastante deprisa evitemos las peores quemaduras. Lo malo es que nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos_—_. Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle... Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

Gale suelta un resoplido y se sacude el cabello.

—Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.

De repente, sonrió, dejándome con la boca abierta. Supongo que estaba tan nervioso por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrado por la posibilidad de acabar convertido en una antorcha humana, que no actúa de forma racional.

Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas corredizas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro 'hogar' hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Se muy apuestos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se vuelve gris. Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Cinna aparece con una antorcha encendida.

—Allá vamos— dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Cinna se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio_—_. Funciona—Dice; después me levanta la barbilla con cariño_—_. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Cinna se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea.

Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula.

Me quedo sin aliento al entender el mensaje.

— ¿Qué dice?— me pregunta Gale. Por primera vez, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que, iluminado por las llamas falsas, está resplandeciente, y que yo también debo de estarlo.

—Creo… creo que dijo que nos tomemos de la mano— respondo. Él me mira y frunce el ceño con confusión.

Envalentonándome de pronto, tomo su mano izquierda con mi derecha, y los dos miramos a Cinna para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad. Pienso que Gale va a soltarme con repulsión, o a mirarme feo, pero nada de eso pasa. Tal vez ya se resignó a la idea de no poder luchar contra el Capitolio.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 12!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Cinna hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos estamos más atractivos y, además, se nos reconoce perfectamente.

«Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!»

Oigo las palabras del estilista en mi cabeza, así que levanto más la barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con la mano que tengo libre. Me alegra estar agarrada a Gale para guardar el equilibrio, porque él es fuerte, sólido como una roca. Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso a los espectadores; la gente del Capitolio se vuelve loca, nos baña en flores, grita nuestros nombres, nuestros nombres propios, ya que se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me corren por las venas, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Cinna me ha dado una gran ventaja, nadie me olvidará. Ni mi aspecto, ni mi nombre: Madge, la chica en llamas.

Por primera vez siento una chispa de esperanza. ¡Tiene que haber algún patrocinador dispuesto a escogerme! Y con un poco de ayuda extra, alguna comida, el arma adecuada... ¿Por qué voy a dar los juegos por perdidos?

Alguien me tira una rosa roja y yo la recojo, la huelo con delicadeza y lanzo un beso en dirección a quien me la haya tirado. Cientos de manos intentan capturar mi beso, como si fuese algo real y tangible.

— ¡Madge! ¡Madge!— Los oigo gritar mi nombre por todas partes. Todos quieren mis besos.

Hasta que entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad no me doy cuenta de que Gale me aprieta la mano con tanta fuerza que casi está cortándome la circulación. De pronto mira nuestros dedos entrelazados y afloja un poco su agarre, pero, inconscientemente, vuelvo a tomarla con fuerza.

—No, no me sueltes— pido, observando como la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos grises— Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

—De acuerdo.

Suspiro con alivio ante su aceptación. Así que seguimos tomados de la mano, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraña por la forma en que Cinna nos ha unido. Mi mente grita que no es justo presentarnos como un equipo y después tirarnos en la arena para que nos matemos el uno al otro.

Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Snow, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Gale y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan halagos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los eclipsamos a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Cinna y Portia, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Portia los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador.

De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegada a Gale y lo suelto de inmediato, casi con miedo. Me obligo a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos.

—Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba— le digo.

—No lo parecía— responde, escueto_—_Seguro que no le prestaron atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien—. Me dice, volteando hacia Portia.

Mis mejillas se encienden. ¿Ése en verdad había sido un cumplido? No lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo avergonzada y… ¿feliz?

De pronto, me siento muy cerca de él. Sin embargo, una alarma se me enciende en la cabeza: «No seas tan estúpida: Gale planea matarte— me recuerdo_—_. Quiere que te confíes para convertirte en una presa fácil. Él te detesta».

Suspiro e intento deshacerme del rubor de mis mejillas.

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar.

He subido muchas veces en el ascensor del Edificio de Justicia de casa, sin embargo, aquél era una cosa oscura y ruidosa que se movía como un caracol y olía a leche agria. Las paredes de éste ascensor están hechas de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme sales disparada hacia arriba. Es emocionante y, excitada, le pregunto a Effie Trinket si podemos volver a subir, pero me dice que no.

Al parecer, las tareas de Effie no concluyen en la estación, sino que Haymitch y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, porque, al menos, se puede contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no hemos visto a Haymitch desde que cerramos nuestro trato en el tren. Gale afirma que está inconsciente en alguna parte. Por otro lado, es como si Effie estuviese en una nube; es la primera vez que el equipo al que acompaña causa sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

—Pero he sido muy misteriosa— dice, con los ojos entrecerrados_, _haciendo una graciosa mueca_—_, porque, claro, Haymitch no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Madge, en un acto muy noble, se había sacrificado por la hermanita de su mejor amiga y que los dos lucharon con éxito por superar la barbarie de su distrito— no puedo evitar arquear una ceja. ¿Barbarie? Es irónico que lo diga una mujer que ayuda a prepararnos para una matanza. Aun así, sólo le sonrío—. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque son del distrito minero. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto de mi parte: «Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!».

Effie esboza una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que no tengo más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivoque.

El carbón no se convierte en perla, pues las perlas crecen en el interior de los moluscos. Sé que, seguramente, quería decir que el carbón se convierte en diamante, aunque tampoco es cierto. Durante una corta visita al Distrito 1, descubrí que hay una máquina que puede convertir en diamante el grafito, pero nosotros no extraemos grafito, eso era parte del trabajo del Distrito 13, hasta que lo destruyeron.

Me pregunto si lo sabrán las personas con las que nos ha estado promocionando; a lo mejor tampoco les importa.

—Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Haymitch— sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre_—_. Pero no se preocupen, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.

Sonrío con autenticidad ante la determinación de esta mujer.

Mi alojamiento es más grande que mi habitación; es lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que no comprendo del todo. Había estado en lugares similares, pero nunca había visto tantos botones juntos. Sólo en la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cuerpo con aire. En vez de luchar con los enredos del pelo húmedo, coloco la mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo, de modo que tengo el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante. Me cae por la espalda como una cortina lustrosa.

Programo el armario para que elija un traje a mi gusto. Las ventanas amplían y reducen partes de la ciudad, siguiendo mis órdenes. Si susurras el tipo de comida que quieres de un menú gigantesco en una especie de micrófono, la comida aparece calentita en menos de un minuto. Recorro la habitación comiendo una manzana y pan esponjoso hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Effie, para decirme que es la hora de cenar.

Bien, estoy muerta de hambre.

Cuando entramos en el comedor, Gale, Cinna y Portia están de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se ve el Capitolio. Me alegra ver a los estilistas, sobre todo después de oír que Haymitch se unirá a nosotros. Una comida presidida por Effie y Haymitch está abocada al desastre. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no es comer, sino planear nuestras estrategias, y Cinna y Portia ya han demostrado lo valiosos que son.

Un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica blanca nos ofrece unas copas de vino, pero lo rechazo. Gale acepta, curioso, y no puedo evitar reír al ver su cara cuando el amargo líquido entra en su garganta.

Haymitch aparece justo cuando están sirviendo la cena. Parece que él también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco. No rechaza el vino, pero, cuando empieza la sopa, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo veo comer. Quizá sea de verdad capaz de controlarse lo bastante para ayudarnos.

Cinna y Portia parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Haymitch y Effie. Al menos, se dirigen el uno al otro con educación, y los dos elogian sin parar el acto de inauguración de nuestros estilistas. Mientras charlan, me concentro en la comida: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos.

Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica de cabello rojo coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. Tengo un momento de duda, al igual que Gale, que mira las llamas con atención.

— ¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol?— pregunta, curioso, mirando a la chica_—_. Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

De inmediato miro a la chica. La expresión de terror que le pasa por la cara sólo sirve para confundirme. Sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa.

Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos observaban a Gale como halcones.

—No seas ridículo, Gale. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox?— suelta Effie_—_. Es absurdo.

— ¿Qué es un avox?— pregunta él, confuso.

—Alguien que cometió un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar— contesta Haymitch_—_. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

—Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden— dice Effie—. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

— ¡Pero les digo que sí!— insiste Gale, golpeando la mesa con enojo. Effie y Portia se sobresaltan.

—Debes estar confundido, chico— interviene Haymitch— ¿De dónde podrías conocer a una _traidora_?— resalta la última palabra, y me doy cuenta de que le dirige una significativa mirada a Gale, quien iba a protestar, pero cesa al último minuto.

—Creo que tienes razón— masculla fríamente, levantándose de la mesa— Se me fue el apetito— dice, y sale del comedor sin decir nada más, dejándonos a todos un tanto confundidos.

—Oh, bueno, si era sólo eso— dice Cinna cuando Gale ya se había ido, y la mesa vuelve a relajarse; me mira_—_. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de su fogoso debut.

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están echando por la tele. Gale no nos acompaña.

Hay otras parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una exclamación cuando nos ve salir del Centro de Renovación.

— ¿De quién fue la idea de que se tomaran de la mano?— pregunta Haymitch.

—De Cinna— responde Portia.

—El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas.

—Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reúnete conmigo para el desayuno y hablaremos sobre cómo quiero que te comportes, Maysi— dice Haymitch—. Ahora ve a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos. Y no te preocupes por el chico. Iré a su habitación luego para avisarle.

Asiento. Me despido de cada uno y recorro el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Antes de entrar me detengo en el umbral, mirando hacia la puerta de Gale. La luz que se filtra por debajo me indica que aún está despierto.

De pronto, siento la imperiosa necesidad de ir hacia allí y preguntarle acerca de la chica avox, pero me contengo.

Cuando abro mi puerta, la chica del pelo rojo está recogiendo la malla de cuerpo entero y las botas del suelo, donde yo las había dejado antes de la ducha. Quiero preguntarle sobre Gale, hasta que recuerdo que no debo hablar con ella, a no ser que tenga que darle una orden.

—Oh, lo siento— digo_—_. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Cinna. Lo siento. ¿Se lo puedes llevar?

Ella evita mirarme a los ojos, asiente brevemente y se va. La miro irse, preguntándome que será lo que ella y Gale esconden.

Me quito los zapatos y la ropa; me pongo el pijama y me meto bajo las sábanas.

El rostro de Gale y el terror reflejado en los ojos de la chica avox son lo último que veo antes de quedarme dormida.

.

* * *

><p>El alba empieza a entrar por las ventanas, y el Capitolio tiene un aire brumoso y encantado. Es una mañana estupenda.<p>

Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, y pulso los botones que creo correctos; por suerte, no me equivoco.

Después de secarme e hidratarme con crema, encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero. Me recojo el cabello en una trenza no tan buena como la de Katniss, pero que lo mantiene en su lugar.

Haymitch no nos había dado una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero tengo tanta hambre que me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrar comida. Lo que encuentro no me decepciona: aunque la mesa principal está vacía, en una larga mesa de un lateral hay al menos veinte platos. Un joven, un avox, espera instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando tomo asiento comienza a servirme un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de confitura de naranja y rodajas de melón morado claro. Mientras como, observo la salida del sol sobre el Capitolio. Me sirvo un segundo plato de cereales calientes.

Hace tan sólo dos mañanas, yo estaba en casa. ¿Dos? Sí, sólo dos. Ahora la casa me parece vacía, incluso desde tan lejos. ¿Qué dijo mi padre anoche sobre mi fogoso debut en los juegos? ¿Le dio esperanzas o se asustó más al ver la realidad de aquellos veinticuatro tributos juntos, sabiendo que sólo uno podría sobrevivir?

Haymitch y Gale entran en el comedor y me dan los buenos días, para después pasar a llenarse los platos. Curiosamente, Gale lleva exactamente la misma ropa que yo; me agrada eso, pero no puedo olvidar que este juego de los gemelos nos va a estallar en la cara cuando empiece la competición y tengamos que luchar el uno contra el otro. Estoy segura de que Gale no está tan contento con eso; me lo dicen sus ojos cuando me encuentran en la mesa. Entonces recuerdo que Haymitch nos dijo que hiciéramos todo lo que me ordenasen los estilistas, de otra forma, es obvio que él ya hubiera protestado. Además, después del triunfo de anoche no tenía mucho que criticar.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay tres días para que todos los tributos practiquen juntos. La última tarde tendremos la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me revuelve el estómago; empiezo a darle vueltas al panecillo que acabo de tomar de la cesta, pero se me ha quitado el apetito.

Después de comerse varios platos de estofado, Haymitch suspira, satisfecho, saca una licorera del bolsillo, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos en la mesa.

—Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si quieren, puedo entrenarlos por separado. Decidánlo ahora.

— ¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado?— pregunto.

—Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.

—No tengo ninguna— digo, en respuesta a la mirada de Gale—. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Sé que todo el distrito ha comido una de tus ardillas alguna vez.

Él me mira sin expresión alguna.

—Puedes entrenarnos juntos— le digo a Haymitch. Gale entrecierra los ojos, me mira, y acaba asintiendo.

—De acuerdo, pues denme alguna idea de lo que saben hacer.

—Yo no sé hacer nada— respondo automáticamente_—_, a no ser que cuente saber tocar el piano.

—Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Gale, sé que sabes manejar armas.

—La verdad es que no muchas, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

— ¿Y se te da bien?— pregunta Haymitch. Gale tiene que pensárselo, aunque sonríe de forma auténtica. Creo que Haymitch ha dado con lo que más orgullo le da en la vida.

—No se me da mal— responde.

—Es excelente fabricando trampas_— _digo—. Katniss siempre dice que es un genio, que si no fuera por sus trampas perderían muchas presas. Y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Gale vuelve a mirarme. Puedo darme cuenta de que esta evaluación de sus habilidades lo toma completamente desprevenido.

—No necesito que me ayudes— me dice, enojado. Yo me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si quieres que Haymitch te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

—No me subestimo— gruñe— ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas por tus habilidades? Todos sabemos que nunca pasaste carencias. Jamás has tenido que sobrevivir por tus propios medios. Siempre tuviste todo lo que querías con sólo mover un dedo. Si yo fuera tú, pondría más empeño en encontrar una habilidad que en señalar las virtudes de los demás. Estás en los Juegos del Hambre ahora, pero tú jamás has tenido hambre— dice, a la defensiva; no suelo hacer caso a sus palabras, pero, por alguna razón, ese comentario me sienta mal_— _Tal vez ni siquiera tengas que esforzarte ahora. Estoy seguro de que tu padre, el alcalde, pedirá favores y movilizará a medio Capitolio para sacarte con vida de allí.

Bajo la cabeza. De pronto, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Tranquilo, niño— interviene Haymitch.

—No— vuelvo a alzar la mirada, y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar— Tiene razón. No sé cómo alimentarme si alguien no me trae la comida. No sé cómo hacer una fogata. A penas si sé vestirme sola, mucho menos luchar o manejar alguna arma…para qué molestarnos, ¿no, Gale?

Él no me responde, ni me mira.

—También se le da bien la lucha libre— le digo a Haymitch_—_. Lo vi participar muchas veces en las competencias de la escuela.

—Ya deja de hacer eso— me gruñe.

—Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas conseguir con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, estoy muerta...

Él no dice nada; Haymitch tampoco. Claro, todos sabemos que eso es cierto.

—La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

—Igual que a ti.

—No lo entiendes— dice Gale—. No es igual. Tú y yo no somos iguales— suelta con desazón—. A nadie le importa lo que pase con un chico de la Veta.

Acaricia los nudos de la madera de la mesa y se niega a mirarme.

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Que la gente me ayudará por ser hija del alcalde? ¿Está insinuando que consigo buenos tratos porque mi familia es adinerada, en comparación con el resto de la gente de mi distrito? Intento analizar si es cierto. Quizás algunos de los comerciantes fuesen algo generosos conmigo, pero siempre lo había atribuido a simple educación. ¿O es que acaso era un beneficio con el que siempre había contado sin darme cuenta?

Miro con rabia el panecillo, segura de que lo ha dicho para insultarme; pero no rabia en sí lo que siento, sino, más bien, dolor.

Al cabo de un minuto, Haymitch interviene.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Chico, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas, entonces?

—Sí— masculla Gale.

—Eso puede ser importante para la comida— dice Haymitch_—_. Y, Maysi, no debes darte por vencida, linda. Encontraremos algo para ti. Durante el entrenamiento, quiero que te concentres en aprender todo lo que puedas. Intenta descubrir en qué eres buena, para qué tienes habilidad. Siempre hay algo: trampas, camuflaje, cuchillos… no subestimes las armas pequeñas; hasta una cerbatana y unos cuantos dardos envenenados pueden darte cierta ventaja en el estadio. Chico, el plan será igual para los dos: vayan a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasen algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan, en tu caso; tiren lanzas, utilicen mazas o aprendan a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guárdense lo que mejor sepan hacer para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro?— Gale y yo asentimos_—_. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estén juntos en todo momento— él empieza a protestar, y Haymitch golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano_—_. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordaron hacer lo que yo dijera! Estarán juntos y serán amables el uno con el otro. Y eso va para ti, niño. Ahora, salgan de aquí. Reúnanse con Effie en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mi habitación. Al otro lado, puedo oír cómo Gale cierra de un portazo. Me siento en la cama, suspirando.

No odio a Gale. Él me hace sentir mal, pero ni aun así despierta sentimientos negativos en mí. Sí me asusta un poco, pero en el fondo siento mucha empatía por él; igual que con Katniss. Tal vez es por eso que me niego a odiarlo: estar cerca suyo es como estar con ella. Después de todos, ambos son muy parecidos, tanto en lo físico, como en el carácter. Los dos han tenido una vida plagada de sufrimiento y necesidades, muy diferente a la mía. Estar cerca de Gale me calma porque me recuerda que soy muy afortunada.

Son casi las diez. Me cepillo los dientes y me peino de nuevo. Los nervios por encontrarme con los demás tributos bloquean temporalmente la melancolía, aunque ahora noto que aumenta mi ansiedad. Cuando me reúno con Effie y Gale en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo las uñas y paro de inmediato.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida: Gale y yo somos la única pareja que va vestida de la misma forma.

En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Atala, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Atala empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal. Me impresiono al notar que casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, son más grandes que yo, aunque muchos han pasado hambre. Se les nota en los huesos, en la piel, en la mirada vacía. Yo solía ser la chica más alta de la escuela, pero, en general, no tenía mucha competencia allí, después de todo, la mayoría de mis compañeros estaban mal alimentados. Me pongo derecha y sé que, aunque parezca delgada, soy fuerte; la suerte de crecer en un hogar sin carencias me ha proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que los que veo a mí alrededor.

Las excepciones son los chicos de los distritos más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentan y entrenan toda la vida para este momento. Los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 suelen tener ese aspecto. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, cosa que sucede todos los años. En el Distrito 12 los llamamos tributos profesionales o sólo profesionales, y casi siempre son los que ganan.

La ligera ventaja que tenía al entrar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, mi fogoso debut de anoche, parece desvanecerse ante mis competidores. Los otros tributos nos tenían celos, pero no porque fuésemos asombrosos, sino porque lo eran nuestros estilistas. Ahora no veo nada más que desprecio en las caras de los tributos profesionales. Cualquiera de ellos pesa de diez a veinte kilos más que yo, y proyectan arrogancia y brutalidad. Cuando Atala nos deja marchar, van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura.

Estoy pensando que es una suerte que se me dé bien correr, cuando Gale me da un codazo y yo pego un salto. Sigue a mi lado, como nos ordenó Haymitch, aunque no se ve nada feliz.

— ¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar?— me pregunta, serio.

Echo un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumen de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que reciben sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar. Esos son más parecidos a mí.

— ¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos? Es decir, me gustaría comenzar por lo básico…

—Buena idea— contesta Gale, sin poder dejar de lado su renuencia.

Nos acercamos a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parece encantado de tener alumnos; da la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no está teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando ve que Gale sabe mucho sobre trampas, nos enseña una sencilla y magnífica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de un árbol por la pierna. Nos concentramos en ella durante una hora hasta que los dos dominamos la técnica y pasamos al puesto de camuflaje. A ninguno de los dos se nos da muy bien, pero Gale parece disfrutar de verdad con él y se dedica a mezclar lodo, arcilla y jugos de bayas sobre su pálida piel, y a trenzar disfraces con vides y hojas. El entrenador que dirige el puesto está entusiasmado con la dedicación que pone a su trabajo, aunque realmente no es muy bueno.

— ¿Te gusta la pintura?— me atrevo a preguntar. Gale me mira a los ojos.

—Solía gustarme. Pero no puedo darme ese lujo.

—Oh_…— _respondo, porque estaba ocupada recordando los glaseados de Peeta.

Gale se detiene de pronto y observa al chico del Distrito 2, que acababa de atravesar el corazón de un muñeco con una lanza a trece metros de distancia_._

— ¿Y si seguimos?— propone. Yo sólo asiento.

Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar todos los puestos. Aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta tirar cuchillos, pasando por fabricar refugios y escalar. A pesar de la orden de Haymitch de parecer mediocres, Gale sobresale en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo arraso sin proponérmelo en la prueba de plantas comestibles, recordando lo mucho que había aprendido en los libros de mi padre.

Los Vigilantes aparecen al comenzar el primer día. Son unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color morado intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos del Distrito 12. A veces levanto la cabeza y veo a uno de ellos mirándome. También hablan con los entrenadores durante nuestras comidas y los vemos a todos reunidos cuando volvemos.

Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Los tributos profesionales tienden a reunirse en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás nos consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, como ovejas perdidas. Nadie nos dice nada; Gale y yo comemos juntos, y, como Haymitch no deja de insistir en ello, intentamos mantener una conversación amistosa durante las comidas.

No es fácil encontrar un tema: hablar de casa resulta doloroso; hablar del presente es insoportable. Un día, vacié nuestra cesta del pan y comento que han procurado incluir panes de todos los distritos, además del refinado pan del Capitolio. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Distrito 4; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11. Gale señala que, por algún motivo, aunque estén hechos de lo mismo, le parecen mucho más apetitosos que las feas galletas fritas que suele comer en casa.

—Y eso es todo— digo, volviendo a meter el pan en la cesta.

—Tú sí que sabes.

—Sólo de cosas sin triviales. Vamos, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso— Los dos dejamos escapar una carcajada más o menos convincente y no hacemos caso de las miradas que nos dirigen los demás_—_. De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú— le digo.

Sé que la orden de Haymitch de que parezcamos amigos está desgastando a Gale, porque, desde que dio el portazo, se ha levantado una barrera entre nosotros. En fin, tenemos que obedecer.

— ¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?

—No, pero suena como algo que Katniss me contó una vez.

Gale sonríe. Su rostro, sin ese ceño fruncido que lleva siempre, es luminoso, pacífico y encantador, tengo que admitirlo.

—Sí; me atrapaste.

El segundo día, mientras estamos intentando el tiro de lanza, me doy cuenta de algo:

—Creo que tenemos una sombra— le digo a Gale.

Él lanza y veo que no se le da demasiado mal, siempre que no esté muy lejos; entonces localiza a la niña del Distrito 11 detrás de nosotros, observándonos. Es la de doce años, la que me recordaba tanto a Primrose, la hermana de Katniss, por su estatura. De cerca aparenta sólo diez; sus ojos son oscuros y brillantes, su piel es de un marrón sedoso y está ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos junto a los costados, como si estuviese lista para salir volando ante cualquier sonido. Es imposible mirarla y no pensar en un pájaro.

Gale toma otra lanza mientras yo tiro.

—Creo que se llama Rue— me dice en voz baja.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?— le pregunto, algo conmocionada.

—Nada, sólo ignórala.

Ahora que sé que está aquí, me resulta difícil no hacer caso de la niña. Se acerca con sigilo y se une a nosotros en distintos puestos; como a mí, se le dan bien las plantas, trepa con habilidad y tiene buena puntería. Acierta siempre con la honda, aunque ¿de qué sirve una honda contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada? Aunque no puedo decir demasiado, porque es aún mejor que yo.

De vuelta en la planta del Distrito 12, Haymitch y Effie nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos. Cinna y Portia no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de cordura a las comidas; tampoco es que Haymitch y Effie sigan peleándose, sino todo lo contrario: parecen haber hecho los pases y estar decididos a prepararnos como sea. Están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Me doy cuenta de que yo tengo más paciencia; Gale está harto y se vuelve maleducado.

Cuando por fin escapamos a la cama la segunda noche, Gale masculla:

—Alguien debería darle una copa a Haymitch.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa y lo miro. Él me devuelve la mirada.

—No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

—Está bien, Gale— respondo, con cansancio.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, y estoy a punto de ponerme el pijama cuando alguien golpea a mi puerta. Sorprendentemente, es Haymitch.

— ¿Estás muy ocupada, Maysi? Quisiera que me acompañaras un segundo.

—No, claro.

Haymitch me abre paso y salimos hacia la sala. Me sienta en uno de los sofás y él se acomoda sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, observándome con atención durante un momento.

—Las sesiones privadas serán mañana— me dice sin rodeos, sacando su licorera para darle un sorbo— Y quería saber si ya encontraste algo que enseñarles.

—Bueno…no es que sea alguien muy hábil…— Haymitch bufa y se echa hacia atrás.

— ¡Debes darme algo con qué trabajar, cariño!

—Lo siento— respondo, bajando la mirada con vergüenza. Creo que Haymitch no entiende lo frustrante que es ser yo, pero tampoco intento explicárselo. Él gruñe y se despeina aún más el cabello, bajando la mirada con gesto pensativo.

—Dime, ¿probaste las espadas?

—Sí, pero se me ampollan las manos si sostengo una demasiado tiempo…

—Lanzas. ¿Qué distancia alcanzaste con ellas?

—Ummm…cinco metros, más o menos.

Vuelve a bufar.

— ¿Cuchillos?

—Me corto con las hojas…

— ¿Lucha?

—El asistente me derribó diez veces.

—Dime, cariño, ¿hay algo en lo que no seas pésima?— suelta con sarcasmo. Me molesta mucho el tono de burla de su voz, así que intento darme un poco de importancia:

—Puedo trepar muy bien. Hasta Gale dijo que soy buena. Y sé sobre plantas, y aprendí a hacer varias trampas…

Haymitch abre los ojos y tuerce los labios.

—Eso es algo… tal vez no mueras de hambre, Maysi.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero, necesitas aprender a defenderte. En teoría, podrías ganar los Juegos sólo escondiéndote, pero los Vigilantes no dejarán que eso pase; así que necesitas poder darle un espectáculo aceptable al público.

Dejo escapar un bufido, frustrada.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

Haymitch piensa, y piensa.

—Se me ocurre algo— dice, poniéndose en pie. Sale de la sala y regresa al rato, con una pajilla y una hoja de papel— ¿sabes qué es esto?

— ¿Quieres que intente succionarles la sangre con eso?— pregunto, escéptica. Nunca soy así, pero el cansancio me vuelve insolente.

—No seas idiota— gruñe él, sentándose en su lugar— Esto, Maysi, es lo que podría salvarte la vida…

— ¿Una pajilla?

— ¡Olvídate de la maldita pajilla! Esto…— la alza y la pone frente a mi rostro— es tu nueva cerbatana.

Abro los ojos sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa. Tomo el delgado objeto y lo examino.

— ¿Es un arma?

—Oh, sí.

—Curioso. Nunca he visto a un tributo usando una en los Juegos…

—Pero los hubo. Créeme— me pasa la hoja— Supongo que habrás visto a los más tontos de tu clase usar una pajilla— asiento— Ahora quiero que mastiques un poco de papel y lo lances como ellos lo hacían. Intenta darle a… ése horrendo jarrón, ¿lo ves?— me señala una jarrón de cerámica que se encuentra a unos diez metros de nosotros. Asiento, pero frunzo el ceño.

—Eso es asqueroso, Haymitch. No voy a hacerlo. ¿Y por qué no despertaste también a Gale?

— ¡Olvídate de él! Estás en mucha desventaja, cariño. Intento darte algo que mostrarle a los Vigilantes para que, tal vez, puedas pasar bien librada, así que cierra tu pequeña boca y haz lo que te dije.

Entrecierro los ojos y lo miro. En verdad estoy enfadada, y no sé por qué. Sin quitar mí cara de enfado tomo la pajilla y el papel. Sin dejar de mirar a Haymitch arranco un trozo con los dientes y lo meto en mi boca.

— ¿Esto no va contra las reglas?

— ¿Eso que más da? ¡Dispara!

Tomo aire, acerco la pajilla a mis labios y, con bastante asco, escupo la bola de papel que, sorprendentemente, da en el blanco con tal fuerza que tira el jarrón al suelo, haciéndolo añicos.

— ¡Buen tiro, cariño!— exclama Haymitch, riendo—. Creo que encontramos tu habilidad.

.

* * *

><p>Después de esa noche, Gale y yo sólo hablamos delante de los demás.<p>

El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Como siempre, el Distrito 12 se queda para el final, así que esperamos en el comedor, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresa después de la sesión. Conforme se vacía la sala, la presión por parecer amigos se aligera y, cuando por fin llaman a Rue, nos quedamos solos. Permanecemos sentados, en silencio, hasta que llaman a Gale y él se levanta.

—Suerte— susurro. Él se detiene un segundo y me mira.

—Gracias. Y tú... hazlo bien, sea lo que sea que hagas.

Asiento con la cabeza; no sé por qué dije eso, aunque, si pierdo, me gustaría que Gale ganase. Sería mejor para nuestro distrito, mejor para su familia y para Katniss.

Después de quince minutos, me llaman. Me aliso el pelo, enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio. Al instante, sé que tengo problemas, porque los Vigilantes están muy exaltados y clavan sus ojos en mí como si fuera una amenaza para ellos, casi temerosos.

No puedo hacer más que seguir con el plan: camino entre las armas y busco la mía.

El corazón se me acelera. Al fin ha llegado el día que tanto había temido…

Había cerbatanas hechas de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni siquiera sé nombrar. Dardos con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escojo una cerbatana, me lleno la mano con dardos y volteo hacia un campo de tiro que me parece demasiado limitado, dianas estándar y siluetas humanas. Respiro hondo y cierro los ojos. Los Vigilantes no emiten ni un sonido. Disparo. Unos, dos, tres, hasta diez dardos. Y me enorgullezco con mi trabajo, pues logro darle al muñeco en el cuello y las articulaciones. En una persona, mis dardos le habrían prohibido perseguirme.

Los Vigilantes hablan, susurran entre ellos. Creo que los impresioné con mi precisión, ¿y cómo no? Si yo misma estoy pasmada.

—Puede retirarse— me dice uno de los Vigilantes. Yo asiento y hago una respetuosa reverencia.

—Gracias por su tiempo— digo; después me dirijo a la salida, sintiéndome mucho mejor de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, pero, sobre todo, a quienes dejan sus reviews.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**

**H.S.**


	4. Maysilee Donner

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Caro. No te preocupes; no abandonaré esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**4**

**MAYSILEE DONNER**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Encuentro a Haymitch y a Effie muy alterados cuando regreso a nuestro piso, pero no hay señales de Gale.<p>

Quiero preguntarles por él, pero Effie sólo chilla algo así como «_niño irreverente_» y se aleja. Es obvio que se refiere a Gale. Haymitch, por su parte, sólo me indica guardar silencio con una seña y se aleja sin preguntarme nada, lo cual es muy frustrante, porque en verdad me siento orgullosa de mis resultados en la entrevista.

Decido hablar con Gale. Me acerco a su puerta, pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose me detiene.

— ¿Gale?— toco tres veces, y como respuesta obtengo un fuerte golpe desde el otro lado, y el sonido de algo haciéndose añicos. Me sobresalto.

— ¡Largo!— me grita. No puedo verlo, pero, por el tono de su voz, sé que está furioso.

Me preocupa, pero sólo me encojo de hombros y voy a mi habitación.

Cuando Effie llama a la puerta para la cena, me levanto de la cama y arreglo mi cabello. Esta noche televisarán el resultado de las puntuaciones y realmente estoy muy ansiosa por ver la mía. Por primera vez tengo la certeza de que podré conseguir a alguien que quiera patrocinarme.

Haymitch y Effie me esperan en la mesa, al igual que Cinna y Portia. Saludo a todos y tomo asiento. Sólo falta Gale.

Él llega a los pocos minutos, con la cara roja y moteada. Me sorprende, pero nadie dice nada. Nos sirven, y noto como Gale evita mirarnos a los demás a los ojos mientras se toma a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado.

Los adultos empiezan a conversar sobre el tiempo y miro a Gale a los ojos. Arqueo las cejas, como si le preguntara: «¿Qué ha pasado?», pero él se limita a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, oigo decir a Haymitch:

—Bien, basta de charla. ¿Lo hicieron muy mal hoy?

Inevitablemente, me lleno de orgullo.

—Creo que no— respondo—. Cuando aparecí, me asusté un poco porque los Vigilantes se veían un poco ansiosos, pero realmente creo que los impresioné.

Gale alza la vista, mirándome de forma indescifrable.

— ¡De eso hablaba, Maysi!— exclama Haymitch, y Effie da unas palmaditas graciosas al aire mientras sonríe— ¿Y tú, chico?— le pregunta a Gale.

—Les lancé una flecha.

— ¿Que qué?— exclama Effie, dejando de sonreír al instante. Todos dejan de comer.

—Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos. ¡Por favor! ¡Se caían de borrachos y ni siquiera me miraban! ¡Comían como cerdos, cuando en la mayoría de los distritos morimos de hambre!... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado!— exclama, desafiante.

Su confesión me deja sin palabras.

— ¿Y qué dijeron?— pregunta Cinna, con cautela.

Gale lo mira.

—Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso.

— ¿Sin que te diesen permiso?— pregunta Effie, pasmada.

—Me lo di yo mismo— responde, ya no tan desafiante como antes; incluso parece arrepentido.

—En fin, ya está hecho— concluye Haymitch, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

— ¿Crees que me arrestarán?— pregunta Gale.

—Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

— ¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?

—No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que revelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.

—Bueno, eso ya nos lo habían prometido de todos modos— dice él.

—Cierto— corrobora Haymitch, y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado lo imposible: está intentando animarlo. Haymitch toma una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Effie frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino. Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse_—_. ¿Qué cara pusieron?

—De pasmados_— _responde mi compañero, empezando a sonreír_—_. Aterrados. Patéticos, al menos alguno. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Haymitch se ríe a carcajadas y todos lo imitamos, excepto Effie, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Bueno, se lo tienen bien ganado. Su trabajo es prestarles atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso— afirma. Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso_—_. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso— repite, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

—Me darán una mala puntuación— comenta Gale, trozando un panecillo. Por primera vez no lo veo engullendo la comida como desaforado.

—La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia— explica Portia.

—No te preocupes. Yo no lo hice muy bien tampoco— digo—. Estuve a punto de lanzar todo mi desayuno cuando los vi mirándome.

Sorprendentemente, Gale me sonríe. Corta un trozo de cerdo, lo moja en el puré de patatas y empieza a comer, mucho más aliviado.

Al cabo de rato vuelve a alzar la vista y se dirige a mí:

—Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que les enseñaste?— me pregunta, con la boca llena. Effie protesta, pero nadie hace caso.

Separo los labios para responder, pero Haymitch me interrumpe:

—Cada cosa a su tiempo, chico. Ahora termina tu cena.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cinco. Me sorprende ver que Rue consigue un siete; no sé qué les enseñaría a los jueces, pero es tan diminuta que ha tenido que ser algo impresionante.

El Distrito 12 sale el último, como siempre. Todos guardamos silencio para oír la nota de Gale. Un 12.

Effie Trinket deja escapar un chillido, y todos le dan palmadas en la espalda, gritan y lo felicitan.

—Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo pudo pasar?— le pregunta a Haymitch, pasmado.

—Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter— responde él, pero de inmediato guardan silencio.

Me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando aparece mi cara, ansiosa. Entonces sale el número 9 en la pantalla.

¡Nueve!

No puedo evitar reír, llena de felicidad. Effie me abraza y Haymitch me enseña su pulgar junto con una sonrisa como aprobación. Mi nota no es menor que la de Gale, pero las felicitaciones son las mismas. No me importa que me supere, pero él parece enojarse con la atención que recibo gracias a mi modesto nueve.

—Madge, la chica en llamas— dice Cinna, y me abraza_—_. Oh, ya verás el vestido para tu entrevista.

— ¿Más llamas?

—Más o menos— responde, travieso.

Gale y yo nos felicitamos. Otro momento incómodo. Los dos lo hicimos bien, pero ¿qué significa eso para el otro?

Me he preguntado en varias ocasiones antes si, en caso de que Effie Trinket sacara el papel con mi nombre de la urna, sería capaz de sobrevivir hasta el final y volver a casa. Lo dudaba. Mis instintos de supervivencia están mucho menos desarrollados que el de los chicos de la Veta, que día a día luchan contra la hambruna y la pobreza. Mi única habilidad destacada es el manejo del piano y realmente es muy poco probable que las bestias creadas por los diseñadores de la Arena puedan ser amansadas con melodías. Sin embargo, ahora tengo una pequeña luz de esperanza a mi favor; y ni Gale, ni nadie, podrá quitármela. Sé que lucharé hasta el final. ¿Gale también lo sabrá?

¿Me verá como una amenaza real ahora? La duda comienza a corcomerme.

Cuando entro en mi habitación me meto entre las sábanas y, con eso en mente, me quedo dormida.

.

* * *

><p>Al amanecer me quedo un rato echada en la cama observando cómo sale el sol; hace un día precioso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Katniss estará ya en el bosque. Tengo entendido que, normalmente, ella y Gale dedican todo el domingo a proveerse de presas para la semana. Pienso en ella sin Gale. Los dos cazan bien, pero intuyo que son mejores en pareja, sobre todo si intentan cazar presas grandes. Me pregunto si él la extraña, pero creo que la respuesta es obvia y, por alguna razón, siento que mi corazón se estruja dentro de mi pecho ante esa idea.<p>

Muevo la cabeza e intento desperezarme mientras dirijo mis pensamientos a otra parte. Mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará muy ocupado preparándonos para el acontecimiento.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida y bajo al comedor antes de que Effie fuera a buscarme. Haymitch, como de costumbre, ya está sentado a la mesa, mezclando su jugo de naranja con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella plateada.

—Buenos días, Haymitch— saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días— responde, enterrando su cuchara en el estofado de cordero y ciruelas pasas.

Un avox me sirve un desayuno similar y como en silencio, oyendo los grotescos sonidos que Haymitch hace al sorber su comida. Gale y Effie no tardan en unísernos; ella aún sonriendo por el triunfo de anoche, y Gale con su cara de pocos amigos habitual.

Me mira y veo un ligero brillo de intriga y molestia en sus ojos grises. No estoy muy segura, pero algo me dice que ésta mañana no está muy contento con mi compañía. Quizá el hecho de no poder explicarse cómo logré un 9 en la presentación lo tiene más molesto de lo normal.

—Bueno— Haymitch toma la palabra cuando todos estamos sentados—, como saben, hoy los prepararemos para las entrevistas de mañana

— La entrevista con Caesar Flickerman es muy importante— añade Effie— Podría ser decisivo para captar patrocinadores. Y no lo digo por ti, encanto. El Capitolio ya te ama— dice mirándome; luego mira a Gale de una forma no muy amigable, pero como respuesta él mete una mano en su plato de estofado y se lleva un puñado a la boca sin dejar de mirar a Effie. Ella chilla con enfado, Haymitch suelta una carcajada y yo solo me limito a suspirar.

—Bien, bien, bien. Chico, deja de atormentar a Effie. Es molesta, pero la necesitarás. Después de todo, tiene razón: Maysi atrajo a varios interesados por su belleza; muchos la han comparado con Finnick Odair— no puedo evitar sonrojarme; Finnick Odair es el ganador más joven en la historia de los juegos, y hay quienes dicen que fue su belleza lo que más lo ayudó en el estadio, atrayendo a muchos patrocinadores. De alguna forma, no creo que aquella comparación pueda ser cierta— En cuanto a ti, sólo eres el oscuro chico sin gracia, eclipsado por la belleza de la hija del alcalde; así que no estás en posición de ser insolente— Gale refunfuña, pero no dice nada— Las entrevistas podrían otorgarles cierta ventaja. Los posibles patrocinadores podrán conocerlos mejor y decidir si es conveniente para ellos apostar por ustedes. Así funcionan las cosas aquí, niño. Acostúmbrate.

— ¿Por qué debería? Todos sabemos que, si uno de nosotros llega a salir con vida de la Arena, ése no seré yo…— No pude verlo, pero puedo jurar que me miró mientras decía eso.

De nuevo sentí un hueco en el estómago. Alzo la vista y miro a Gale sin demostrar lo mucho que me habían afectado sus palabras. Separo los labios para protestar, pero ni un sonido sale de mis labios; sólo quiero decirle que no me considero diferente a ellos, a los chicos del distrito, a pesar de mi cabello rubio y la comodidad que la vida me había otorgado, pero no puedo.

Mis ojos se humedecen. Con los años he aprendido a responder y evitar a los ciudadanos del Capitolio con sus conversaciones banales y su uso excesivo de cumplidos y comentarios déspotas. Sin embargo, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con personas silenciosas y sarcásticas como Gale Hawthorne. Cierro los ojos un momento y suspiro, dejando que todo el dolor se escape junto al aire de mis pulmones.

—Quizá ninguno salga con vida— contesto de forma tan fría que incluso me sorprendo a mí misma.

Gale me mira, desafiante, y le sostengo la mirada.

Como hija del alcalde de un distrito tan pobre como el 12, estoy acostumbrada a las miradas hostiles de quienes menos tienen, a los murmullos rabiosos y a los comentarios hirientes de quienes piensan que mi vida sin prohibiciones es ofensiva. Gale no es muy diferente de ellos; no obstante, sus hombros anchos, su larga altura y sus cejas siempre fruncidas hacen que su presencia ya me resulte lo suficientemente intimidante sin contar con su carácter reservado. Seguramente, que sea un chico muy atractivo no ayuda mucho. Él sigue mirándome de esa forma, como si intentara desafiarme, hacerme saber que no le agrado. Me incomoda, pero eso no basta para que lo demuestre. Pasé casi toda mi vida entre personas hipócritas y lambisconas. La actitud huraña y casi infantil de Gale está a años luz de poder molestarme de verdad.

— ¡Ya, ya!— Haymitch interrumpe nuestro unilateral duelo de miradas—. Por cierto, Maysi, ¡eres una hipócrita, cariño! Y tú, chico, eres un idiota y no me agradas ni un poco... Ahora que todos expresamos nuestro desagrado por los demás, creo que será propicio seguir con lo que nos importa: las entrevistas. Después de comer, pasarán mediodía con Effie para todo eso de los modales y blablablá; luego vendrán conmigo y decidiremos el enfoque de cada uno, ¿quedó claro?

Asiento, algo avergonzada, y supongo que Gale también lo hace, porque no se escucha ningún otro sonido mientras todos seguimos comiendo.

.

* * *

><p>Cuando acabamos de comer, Effie nos guía primero a nuestros respectivos cuartos, deja solo a Gale y entra al mío. Me ayuda a ponerme un vestido largo y tacones altos (no los que llevaré en la entrevista de verdad), y, mientras vamos a la sala a reunirnos con Gale, me explica cómo debo andar. No es gran problema; los tacones no son mi fuerte, pero pasé horas caminando con ellos en casa. Nunca me habían gustado mucho, pero mamá insistía en que debía aprender a caminar como toda una dama.<p>

Gale, por su parte, parece haberse resignado a dejar de lado su inútil lucha silenciosa con la ropa del Capitolio, y viste un elegante traje de un brillante color azul.

Él me observa caminar con tacones. Creo que espera verme fallar para reírse de mí, pero no le doy oportunidad. Después de que Effie alabara mi forma de caminar, mi postura y mi forma de sentarme (además de mis modales en la mesa y todas las cosas que ahora agradezco que mamá me hubiera enseñado), se dedica exclusivamente a Gale, y me doy cuenta de que él es el verdadero problema.

— ¡No abras las piernas! ¡Crúzalas! ¡Crúzalas! ¡No, así no!

Cuando Gale por fin decide dejar de hacer enfadar a Effie y cooperar, todo parece mucho más sencillo. A regañadientes, corrige su forma de sentarse, su postura, el contacto visual, los gestos de sus manos y las sonrisas. Lo que más le cuesta es sonreír, sobre todo, porque sonreír ya no consiste en sonreír sin más. Effie nos obliga a ambos a ensayar cien frases banales que empiezan con una sonrisa, se dicen sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. A la hora de la comida, Gale parece tener un tic nervioso en los músculos de las mejillas, de tanto estirarlos.

— ¡Eres perfecta, querida!— dice Effie, sujetando mis hombros— ¡Vas a brillar mañana!— me sonríe y voltea hacia Gale, suspirando y dejando de lado su actitud efusiva— Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido— dice, suspirando otra vez_—_. Recuerda una cosa, Gale: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

— ¿Crees que no le gustaré?— responde él, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato.

—No si los miras con esa cara todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no te la reservas para el estadio? Es mejor que imagines que estás entre amigos.

— ¡Están apostando cuánto tiempo duraré vivo!— estalla—. ¡No son mis amigos!

— ¡Pues fíngelo!— exclama Effie. Después recupera la compostura y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_—_. ¿Ves? Así. Te sonrío aunque me estés exasperando.

—Sí, muy convincente. Voy a comer.

Se quita los puntiagudos zapatos de un par de patadas y sale hecho una furia hacia el comedor, quitándose la chaqueta en el camino y tirándola al suelo. Effie resopla con enojo, yo sólo me encojo de hombros y salgo detrás de él.

Después del almuerzo, Haymitch nos lleva al salón, nos pide que nos sentemos en el sofá y mira a Gale con el ceño fruncido durante un buen rato.

— ¿Qué?— pregunta él finalmente.

—Intento averiguar qué hacer contigo, cómo te vamos a presentar. ¿Vas a ser encantador? ¿Altivo? ¿Feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella: Portia te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación en las demostraciones. La gente siente curiosidad, pero nadie sabe cómo eres. La impresión que causes mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirte con los patrocinadores.

Gale se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y qué hay de Madge?— me señala con el mentón— ¿Por qué no le dices nada a ella?

—Porque el público ya la ama. Su belleza le juega a favor. Lo único que tiene que hacer es no echarlo a perder, ¿entendiste, cariño?— Me mira.

—Creo…— murmuro, un tanto confusa. ¿Yo, bella? ¿El público me ama? Eso sí es nuevo…y extraño.

Como llevo toda la vida viendo entrevistas con los tributos, sé que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. Si le gustas a la audiencia, ya sea porque les resultas cómico, brutal o excéntrico, te ganas su favor.

— ¿Cuál será su enfoque entonces? ¿O no puedo saberlo?

Haymitch suspira y se echa hacia atrás sobre su asiento, mirándome.

—Sí; será más sencillos de esa forma… A ver, cariño— se acomodó sobre el sofá— Deslúmbranos.

— ¿Qué?

—Dinos, ¿cuál será tu enfoque en las entrevistas?

—Oh…— bajo la mirada. Mi enfoque… realmente no había pensado en eso.

Intento recordar las palabras de papá:

_« No necesitas ser el más fuerte para ganar, basta con que simpatices al público para conseguir patrocinadores. Haz lo que sea necesario; sé simpática, eres una jovencita muy hermosa, y eres muy inteligente». _Tuerzo los labios y pienso.

Agradar al público…

Recordar sus vítores clamando mi nombre durante la Presentación me llena de una excitación impensada, y la esperanza de poder ganar regresa a mí más fuerte que nunca. Tal vez no sea la más peligrosa, pero pueden apostar a que seré la más deseable.

—No lo sé exactamente…— admito— Supongo que seré simpática. Intentaré bromear con el presentador; eso nunca falla.

—Buena idea. Pero no olvides alabarlos. Eso siempre los enloquece.

—Ah, sí. También estuve pensando en hablar de Cinna, o de Prim. Tal vez puedo llegar a los más sentimentales si llorara un poco...

— ¡Perfecto!— Haymitch da una palmada entusiasta y me mira, complacido— ¿Sabes qué más podría funcionar? Hablar de Maysilee.

Sus palabras me dejan atónita. ¿Por qué hablar de mi tía muerta, a la que ni siquiera conocí? Entonces, como si de un baldazo de agua se tratase, recuerdo que años atrás ella estuvo sentada en aquel escenario, hablando con el mismo Caesar Flickerman con el que yo hablaría.

—Tal vez…— respondo, dudosa— ¿Crees que él la recuerde?

—Puede ser. Caesar lleva más de cuarenta años en esto, y es difícil olvidar a alguien como Maysilee Donner. Ella no causó gran sensación como tú en su presentación, pero dejó a varios encandilados con su belleza, idéntica a la tuya. Quizá Caesar la recuerde, o tal vez tú puedas recordársela.

— ¿Quién es Maysilee Donner?— interviene Gale, quien parece molesto por haber quedado fuera de aquella conversación. Haymitch y yo lo miramos, pero ninguno responde— ¿Quién es Maysilee Donner?— insiste, más molesto que antes.

—Nadie que te interese— contesta Haymitch, escueto. Saca una licorera de su chaqueta y le da un sorbo_— _Bien, chico_._ Ya conoces el enfoque de Maysi: intentará ser simpática. Sabe cómo ser agradable, le sale de forma natural. Por otro lado, cuando tú abres la boca pareces malhumorado y hostil. Y en verdad lo eres.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Por favor. No sé cómo lograste brillar en la Presentación, pero debes darle un poco de alegría a tu actitud.

— ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú no me has dado razones para estar alegre...

—No tienes que agradarme a mí, yo no te voy a patrocinar.

— ¿Por qué voy a ir dando saltos de un lado a otro como un perro amaestrado que intenta agradar a la gente a la que odio?

— ¡Ya deja eso! Te guste o no, esa gente puede salvar tu triste y miserable vida, niño. A ver, finge que soy tu público, encandílame.

— ¡Bien!— gruñe Gale.

Haymitch adopta el papel del entrevistador y Gale intenta responder a sus preguntas de forma adorable, pero es más que evidente que no puede, parece demasiado enfadado con él por lo que ha dicho e incluso por tener que responder a sus preguntas. Cuanto más dura la entrevista, más sale a relucir su furia, hasta que empieza a escupir las respuestas, literalmente.

—Bien, ya basta— dice Haymitch—. Tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque para ti. No sólo eres hostil y peligrosamente verborrágico, sino que tampoco sé nada sobre ti. Te he hecho cincuenta preguntas y sigo sin hacerme una idea de cómo son tu vida, tu familia y las cosas que te importan. Quieren conocerte, chico.

— ¡No quiero que me conozcan! ¡Ya me están quitando el futuro, al igual que a esos otros veintitrés chicos! ¡No pueden llevarse también lo que me importaba en el pasado!

— ¡Pues miente! ¡Invéntate algo!

—No se me da bien mentir.

—Pues aprende deprisa. Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta— Auch, eso me dolió incluso a mí. Hasta Haymitch tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que se pasó, porque suaviza un poco el tono_—_. Tengo una idea: intenta actuar con humildad.

—Humildad—. Repite Gale entre dientes.

—Que no te puedes creer que un niño del Distrito 12 haya podido hacerlo tan bien, que todo esto es más de lo que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Habla de la ropa de Portia, de lo simpática que es la gente, de cómo te asombra esta ciudad. Si no quieres hablar de ti, al menos halágalos también. Sigue diciéndolo una y otra vez, habla con entusiasmo.

Las horas siguientes son bastante entretenidas. Al instante queda claro que Gale no puede hablar con entusiasmo. Haymitch intenta abordar el asunto por otro lado, pero la coraza que Gale lleva encima es demasiado impenetrable, aún para él.

Me sorprendo un poco. Sé que Gale es ingenioso, aunque no parece ser alguien divertido; es guapo, aunque parece no darse cuenta de ello; podría jugar a ser misterioso, pero no tiene la arrogancia necesaria. Al final, Haymitch decide que es un candidato apto para apostar por la ferocidad.

—Bien, chico. Al menos esa cara de pocos amigos tuya te servirá de algo. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo mucho que lo desprecias— gruñe mientras le da un enorme sorbo a su licorera. Gale se para de un salto y sale de la habitación echando lumbre. Lo miro irse desde mi lugar; después miro a Haymitch y me quedo así por un rato.

—Estará bien— me dice, entre sorbo y sorbo.

Suspiro y le sonrío. Ya era hora de cenar para cuando acabó con Gale, así que los dos nos dirigimos a la mesa.

— ¿Cómo les fue?— pregunta Effie con su voz chillona— ¿Dónde está Gale?

—Sobrevivirán— contesta Haymitch mientras se escarba entre los dientes con un cuchillo de plata— Y no creo que el chico se siente con nosotros hoy. Estaba _de malas_. Pide que le lleven la cena al cuarto.

Curiosamente, Effie asiente. Supongo que lo último que quiere es a un adolescente malhumorado en su mesa.

Mientras comemos, ultimamos detalles sobre mi entrevista. Cinna y Portia no nos acompañan, por lo que intuyo que deben estar ultimando detalles también.

Hablamos largo rato de Caesar, las entrevistas, los demás tributos, y sobre Maysilee…

Es extraño, pero recordarla, aunque nunca la conocí, me resulta doloroso, pero intrigante a la vez.

Quizá sea de ayuda: la sobrina de un tributo caído el la Arena regresa para tomar revancha. Suena prometedor, tengo que admitirlo. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que, según Haymitch, ella y yo somos como dos gotas de agua, y tal vez tenga razón. Tengo un gran parecido con mi madre, y, por lo que sé, Maysilee y ella eran gemelas.

Me detengo un segundo a pensar en ello.

Desde que tengo memoria mamá ha tenido esas horribles jaquecas que la dejan postrada. No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora creo que Maysilee pueden tener que ver con ello. Es decir, ver la muerte de tu hermana en vivo y en directo puede afectar a cualquiera. Me pregunto como fue que ella…

— ¿Madge?

— ¿Eh?— la voz de Effie me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Ella me sonríe desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Dije que ya deberías irte a la cama, querida. ¡Mañana será un día muy, muy, muy importante!

Asiento y me despido de ellos antes de retirarme. En verdad se había hecho muy tarde ya.

Camino por el pasillo y veo a la chica avox de cabello pelirrojo salir de la habitación de Gale. Ella me ve y baja la mirada de inmediato, pasando junto a mí como una bala, sin atreverse a mirarme. La observo hasta que se me pierde de vista y luego miro la puerta de Gale. Todo estaba apagado.

Me encojo de hombros y entró en mi recámara, me quito la ropa e intento dormir.

Effie tiene razón: mañana será un día _muy, muy, muy importante._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Por la mañana, el equipo de preparación aparece a primera hora. Las clases con Effie y Haymitch han terminado, este día le pertenece a Cinna.

El equipo trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, trazándome dibujos en los brazos, pintando llamas en mis veinte perfectas uñas. Después, Venia empieza a peinarme; trenza varios mechones rojos en un recogido que parte de mi oreja izquierda, me rodea la cabeza y cae convertido en una sola trenza por mi hombro derecho. Me borran la cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones: enormes ojos azules, labios rojos carnosos, pestañas que despiden rayitos de luz cuando parpadeo. Por último, me cubren todo el cuerpo de un polvo dorado que me hace relucir.

Entonces entra Cinna con lo que, supongo, será mi vestido, pero no lo veo, porque está cubierto.

—Cierra los ojos— me ordena.

Primero noto la tela sedosa y después el peso. Debe de pesar unos dieciocho kilos. Me agarro a la mano de Octavia, una de los miembros de mi equipo de preparación, y me pongo los zapatos a ciegas, aliviada al comprobar que son al menos cinco centímetros más bajos que los que Effie utilizó para las prácticas. Ajustan un par de cosas y toquetean el traje; todos guardan silencio.

— ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?— pregunto.

—Sí— responde Cinna_—_, ábrelos.

La criatura que tengo frente a mí, en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ha llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brilla, los ojos deslumbran y, al parecer, hacen la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque mi vestido está completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejan la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo de las llamas. El más leve movimiento hace que parezcan envolverme unas lenguas de fuego.

Soy linda. Soy bella. Y resplandezco como el sol.

Todos se limitan a mirarme durante un rato.

—Oh, Cinna— consigo susurrar por fin_—_. Gracias.

—Da una vuelta completa— me dice, y extiendo los brazos y lo hago.

El equipo de preparación grita, entusiasmado.

Cinna le dice al equipo que se vaya y hace que me mueva por la habitación con el vestido y los zapatos, que son muchísimo más manejables que los de Effie.

—Bueno, ¿todo listo para la entrevista?— me pregunta Cinna.

Lo miro a los ojos y sonrío.

—Creo…no estoy muy segura, no soy buena con las palabras... pero al menos Haymitch dice que el público me adora.

—Es cierto. Ellos te aman— corrobora.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Supongo que lo hacen porque soy la hija de un alcalde; y, además, una voluntaria. Debe ser algo que no se ve todos los días…

—No lo creo, y el equipo de preparación te adora; incluso te ganaste a los Vigilantes. En cuanto a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, no dejan de hablar de ti. Nadie puede evitar admirar tu belleza, pero, especialmente, tu espíritu.

Mi espíritu; eso es nuevo. No sé bien qué significa, aunque creo que sugiere que soy una luchadora, que soy valiente o algo así. Me agrada.

— En cuanto a que no eres buena con las palabras…

—No lo soy. No se me da muy bien; es decir, puedo oír pacientemente a otros, y me sé un millón de respuestas educadas y banales, pero no estoy muy segura de agradar al público con eso… Haymitch dice que quieren conocernos, y no sé si pueda hacerlo.

— ¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo a las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo de casa?— me dice, tomándome las manos, que están heladas; las suyas no_—_. ¿Cómo era el nombre de tu amiga? La hermana de la niñita.

—Katniss— respondo al instante_—_, aunque no tiene sentido, Cinna. Ella tampoco es muy habladora, ¿sabes? Nuestras conversaciones no solían ser muy profundas.

—Entonces, hay cosas que quieres decirle y nunca lo hiciste ¿verdad?

—Supongo.

—Bueno, imagínate que estás con ella, en casa, sincerándote como nunca antes. Como sólo lo harían dos amigas.

Lo miro y frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Crees que funcione?

—Podemos intentarlo. Preséntate con Katniss; háblale de ti, y de las cosas que te gustan, por ejemplo. ¿Lo intentarás?

Asiento. Me siento un poco más calmada ahora. Cinna es genial.

El momento de salir llega demasiado pronto. Las entrevistas se realizan en un escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento. A los pocos minutos de salir de mi cuarto estaré delante de la multitud, de las cámaras, de todo Panem.

Cuando Cinna va a girar el pomo de la puerta, le tomo la mano. Hasta el momento me sentía relativamente bien, sin embargo, el pánico escénico me ataca de pronto.

—Cinna...— me tiemblan las rodillas. Cinna sólo me sonríe.

—Recuerda, ya te aman— me dice con amabilidad_—_. Limítate a ser tú misma.

Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo del Distrito 12 en el ascensor. Portia y los suyos han trabajado mucho: Gale luce impresionante con su traje negro con adornos de llamas. Aunque tenemos buen aspecto juntos, se me hace un poco extraño que no nos vistieran exactamente igual. Haymitch y Effie también se han arreglado para la ocasión; les sonrío a ambos en respuesta a sus cumplidos. Realmente son muy agradables cuando no están peleando.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo seré la última, o la penúltima, porque la chica siempre precede al chico de su distrito. Eso me da cierta ventaja por el momento. Me recuerdo abrir los ojos y prestar atención a todos los tributos que pasen antes que yo. Tal vez pueda aprender algo de ellos que me ayude a buscar a algún aliado en el estadio.

Justo antes de que salgamos a desfilar por el escenario, Haymitch se nos acerca por detrás y gruñe:

—Recuerda, siguen siendo una pareja feliz, así que actúen como si lo fueran. Y te lo digo a ti, chico.

La cara de fastidio de Gale es automática, pero no tiene tiempo de protestar. Se ve molesto, pero no creo que sea un gran problema. En cualquier caso, no tenemos mucho espacio para interactuar, ya que caminamos de uno en uno hasta nuestros asientos y ocupamos nuestros sitios.

Al poner el primer pie en el escenario suspiro profundamente, aunque es inútil. Casi puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Es un alivio llegar a la silla, porque, entre los tacones y el temblor de piernas, me da miedo tropezar. Aunque ya cae la noche, el Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano. Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. Las cámaras se volverán hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccione a su trabajo. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven.

Sonrío al recordar a mamá protestando por la falta de energía en el distrito. Esta noche no habrá apagones.

Caesar Flickerman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el escenario. Da un poco de miedo, porque su apariencia no ha cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado, aunque cada año lo tiñe de un color diferente; el mismo traje de ceremonias, azul marino salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como estrellas. Este año, Caesar tiene el cabello de color celeste, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono. Está raro, aunque no da tanto miedo como el año pasado, que iba de escarlata y daba la impresión de que estaba sangrando. El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y después se pone manos a la obra.

La chica del Distrito 1 sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido transparente dorado y se une a Caesar para la entrevista. Está claro que su mentor no ha tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: tiene un brillante cabello rubio, como el mío, los ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., es bastante bonita, aunque no es la gran cosa.

Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, pasados los cuales suena un zumbido y sube el siguiente tributo. Hay que reconocer que Caesar hace todo lo posible por que los tributos brillen; es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción. Me agrada.

Permanezco sentada como una dama mientras los distritos siguen pasando, 2, 3, 4. Todos parecen tener un enfoque: el chico apuesto y enorme del Distrito 2 es una máquina de matar implacable; la chica con cara astuta del Distrito 5 es maliciosa y escurridiza. Veo a Cinna en cuanto se sienta y le sonrío. 8, 9, 10. Un chico con una pierna lastimada del Distrito 10 es muy callado. Me sudan un poco las manos y el vestido de piedras preciosas no es absorbente, así que me resbalan si intento secármelas en él. 11.

Rue, con un vestido de gasa y alas, revolotea hasta Caesar, y la multitud guarda silencio al ver a la chica, que parece un soplo de aire mágico. El presentador la trata con dulzura y alaba el siete que sacó en los entrenamientos, una puntuación muy alta para alguien tan pequeño. Cuando le pregunta cuál será su punto fuerte en el estadio, ella no vacila:

—Cuesta atraparme— dice, con voz trémula_—_. Y, si no me atrapan, no podrán matarme, así que no me descarte tan deprisa.

—Ni en un millón de años— responde Caesar, animándola.

El chico del Distrito 11, Thresh, tiene la misma piel morena de Rue, pero ahí se acaba el parecido. Es uno de los gigantes, casi dos metros de altura, y tiene la constitución de un buey, aunque oí que ha rechazado las invitaciones de los tributos profesionales para unirse a ellos. Ha preferido quedarse solo, sin hablar con nadie y mostrando poco interés por el entrenamiento. Aun así, ha conseguido un diez, y no cuesta imaginar qué ha impresionado a los Vigilantes. Hace caso omiso de los intentos de Caesar por bromear con él y responde con sí o no, o, simplemente, no dice nada. De nuevo ahogo una sonrisa. Creo que alguien más robó el enfoque de Gale. Claro que él no tiene el tamaño de Tresh, pero creo que aun así podría causar buena impresión siendo malhumorado y hostil...

Y ahora llaman a Madge Undersee, y me siento como en un sueño, levantándome y acercándome al escenario central. Acepto el apretón de manos de Caesar, temiendo que estuviera demasiado sudada, pero él no dice nada.

—Bueno, Madge, permíteme decirle al público que: ¡sí, señores! ¡Es aún más hermosa en persona!— exclama, y el público responde con gritos y aplausos ensordecedores. Intento mostrarles mi sonrisa más radiante, aunque no estoy muy segura de los resultados.

Suspiro disimuladamente. Hora del show.

— ¡Ay, Caesar! No me alabes tanto, ¡o acabaré creyendo que lo que dices es cierto!— digo mientras lo golpeo en el brazo con suavidad. El público ríe de tal forma que me da valor. Estoy dándoles un buen espectáculo, sin duda.

— ¡Oh, por favor, Madge!— ríe y se dirige al público— ¿No es encantadora?— la respuesta son un montón de gritos y aplausos. De seguro mi padre y Peeta están orgullosos— Ahora dinos, ¿qué es lo que más te gustó del Capitolio?

—Ah, bueno, conocía la belleza de la ciudad; ya sabes, mi familia y yo hemos estado aquí antes, así que no tuve ningún problema con los diez mil botones de las duchas como sospecho que les pasó a muchos.

Caesar y la audiencia ríen a más no poder.

—Apuesto a que no, porque luces impecable.

—Y huelo a rosas— añado, en un esfuerzo sobre humano—, ¿quieres olerme?— Caesar mira al público, que responde con más risas histéricas; me tomo un segundo para sorprenderme por mi propia osadía, pensando que eso es algo más propio de la actitud simpática de Peeta, y le hago señas para que se acerque a mí y me huela.

—Y no miente— le dice al público, riendo— ¿Yo también huelo a rosas?

—A ver…— vuelvo a hacerle señas y me acerco a su cuello, olisqueándolo—. No, tú hueles a jazmines, Caesar.

— ¡Oh, que mal! Creo que fui yo quien se equivocó con los botones, ¿no creen?

El público estaba enloquecido. Vislumbro a algunos que hasta comenzaban a llorar de la risa.

— Bueno, Madge— sigue Caesar, en tono confidencial—, cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

Cinna arquea una ceja, y no puedo evitar soltar una risa.

— ¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría carbonizada?

Carcajada del presentador, carcajadas auténticas del público.

—Sí, a partir de ahí.

—Pensé que Cinna era un genio, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste— Levanto la falda para extenderla_—_. ¡Fíjate!

Mientras el público se deshace en exclamaciones de admiración, veo que Cinna mueve el dedo en círculos; sé qué quiere decirme: «Gira para mí».

Me levanto, doy un giro completo y la reacción es inmediata.

— ¡Oh, hazlo otra vez!— me pide Caesar, así que levanto los brazos y doy vueltas y más vueltas, dejando que la falta flote, dejando que el vestido me envuelva en llamas. El público me vitorea. Cuando me detengo, tengo que agarrarme al brazo del presentador_—_. ¡No te pares!— me dice.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Caesar ¡Estoy mareada!

También estoy soltando risitas tontas, que es algo que, me parece, no he hecho en la vida, ni siquiera en las fiestas con toda esa gente colorida del Capitolio a las que mi padre me llevaba. Los nervios y los giros han podido con mi actitud calmada y reservada.

—No te preocupes, te tengo— me dice Caesar, rodeándome con un brazo_—_. No podemos dejar que sigas los pasos de tu mentor— Todos empiezan a abuchear y las cámaras enfocan a Haymitch, que ahora es famoso por su caída en la cosecha; él agita una mano para callarlos, de buen humor, y me señala_—_. No pasa nada— dice el presentador para tranquilizar a la multitud_—_, conmigo está a salvo. Bueno, hablemos de la Cosecha. ¡Casi se me caen las joyas cuando vi a la hija del alcalde del Distrito 12 siendo voluntaria! ¿No les pasó igual?

La audiencia se deshace en exclamaciones.

—Sí… es algo que no se ve muy seguido, ¿verdad?— le sonrío con tristeza. Podría jurar que varias personas suspiraron cuando lo hice.

—Absolutamente. Pero volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de la niñita en la cosecha—sigue el presentador, con un tono pausado_—_. Tú te presentaste voluntaria por alguien que no es de tu familia. ¿Nos puedes hablar de eso?

Una oleada de melancolía me invade pronto. Miro a Cinna, y él me tranquiliza con sus ojos.

—Se llama Primrose, sólo tiene doce años, y no, no es parte de mi familia. Es la hermanita menor de mi mejor amiga…

— ¿Y por tu amiga te presentaste volutaria?

Iba a contestar un _sí, _pero me detengo a pensarlo. Haymitch me había dado una herramienta que podría serme muy útil, y estoy segura de que mis padres estarán de acuerdo en que la use.

—No en realidad— respondo con simpleza, y más indiferencia de la que hubiera querido. Caesar me observa, azorado— Es decir, aprecio mucho a Katniss, mi amiga, y su familia, pero no fue por ellas que me presenté como voluntaria.

— ¿Ah, no?— pregunta él, confuso, y el público guarda un silencio tan expectante que casi es abrumador.

Sonrío.

—Por favor, Caesar. ¡No me digas que la escena no te resulta familiar!

El me mira, confundido aún, por un instante. No lo culpo. Por ese escenario han pasado tantos jóvenes que debe ser muy difícil recordar a sólo uno. No obstante, Caesar acaba sonriendo.

—Creo que no me había dado cuenta antes. Lo cual es extraño, porque eres idéntica a ella…

Confusión total en el público; aunque algunos, de seguro los más viejos, sueltan pequeñas exclamaciones.

— ¡Maysilee Donner!— grita alguien. Caesar y yo nos giramos al público. Sonrío tanto que casi duele.

—Maysilee Donner— confirmo— Un tributo que pasó por aquí hace muchos años… mi tía.

Un 'Oh' general se esparció por todas las gradas, luego, el silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro. Incluso el presentador parece haberse quedado sin palabras.

— Maysilee Donner… imposible olvidarla— dice Caesar, suspirando; no sé a qué se refiere exactamente, pero le sonrío de forma automática— ¿Fue por ella que fuiste voluntaria?— Asiento; él me mira con sincera empatía y suspira— Ya veo… Debe ser muy movilizante para ti que tu mentor sea el ganador de los Juegos en los que ella murió— Toma mi mano y la aprieta; el público demuestra su comprensión, pero yo no reacciono. Estoy demasiado impactada a causa de las palabras de Caesar.

Mis peores miedos acaban de ser confirmados: Maysilee y Haymitch estuvieron en la misma Arena; Maysilee murió, y Haymitch ganó. La ecuación me lleva a sólo una solución posible…

— ¿Madge?

Me giro automáticamente hacia Caesar, recuperando la compostura.

Trago saliva.

—Sí. Mi madre siempre dijo que ella vive en mí; por eso fui voluntaria. Mi tía no pudo salir del estadio, pero yo lo haré— exclamo con una vehemencia que no sé de dónde salió—. Llevaré honor a mi distrito, ¡y ganaré por Maysilee Donner!

Los gritos de la multitud son de tal magnitud que me dejan aturdida. Muchos aplauden de pie y gritan mi nombre; otros lloran y lanzan besos. Sea como sea, logré cautivarlos.

Caesar pide silencio, pero la multitud no cede al principio.

—Eso es muy conmovedor, Madge. Y estoy seguro de que tu tía, esté dónde esté, está muy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias. Lo sé. También yo estoy orgullosa de ella… ¡y encantada con tu maravilloso público!— sonrío una vez más. La multitud se desquicia.

— ¡Ellos también te adoran!— exclama Caesar con una enorme sonrisa— ¿O no?— el público grita, y vitorea; me transmiten tantas emociones que me siento abrumada. Entonces suena el zumbido_—_. ¡Oh, no es posible! Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo— la multitud protesta— Pero Madge, querida, ¡te deseo la mejor de las suertes! Y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón… ¡Madge Undersee, Distrito 12!

Camino a mi asiento, medio aturdida, medio contenta con mis resultados.

Los aplausos continúan mucho después de sentarme. Miro a Cinna y él levanta el pulgar para indicarme que todo ha ido bien.

Gale camina hacia Caesar con paso firme, muy serio y digno.

Caesar lo recibe con una amplia sonrisa e intenta bromear con él, pero Gale no le sigue el juego.

Sólo espero que no comience a despotricar contra el Capitolio en medio del escenario…

La charla es bastante monótona. Caesar le pregunta sobre lo que más les gusta del Capitolio; Gale responde, sin titubeos, que la comida. El presentador bromea un poco al respecto, pero Gale no mueve ni siquiera la curvatura de sus labios. Todo es aburrido hasta que sale el tema de su puntuación:

—Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: do-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro.

Milagrosamente, Gale sonríe por primera vez, aunque no de una forma sincera como lo hizo después de la Presentación; más bien, sonríe con sorna, como lo hacían los tributos profesionales.

—Pues...— dice, mirando a los Vigilantes, que están en el balcón, y les sonríe—. Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual.

Las cámaras enfocan a los Vigilantes, que están riéndose y asintiendo.

—Nos estás matando— protesta el presentador, como si le doliese de verdad_—_. Detalles, detalles.

—Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad?— pregunta Gale con fingida inocencia, mirando al balcón.

— ¡Así es!— grita uno de los Vigilantes.

—Gracias— responde Gale—. Lo siento, mis labios están sellados.

—Bueno…volvamos entonces al momento de la Cosecha— sigue el presentador, con un tono más pausado_—_. Todo Panem vio el emotivo abrazo que te dieron esos tres niños… ¿son tus hermanos?

«Oh, oh», pienso.

La sonrisa de Gale desaparece. Tal y como lo sospechaba, no está dispuesto a hablar de su familia. Parece contrariado durante un segundo, mirándose los zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Estoy temiendo que fuera a responder con alguna grosería cuando habla:

—Sí.

—Lo sabía— dice Caesar, comprensivo— Creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que la pequeña nos tocó el corazón. ¿Cómo es su nombre?

—Posy— responde de forma casi automática. Es más que claro que la situación no le gusta. Nada.

El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro.

—Es muy pequeña… sus bracitos apenas podían rodearte— recuerdo la escena; a la hermanita de Gale negándose a soltarlo. Fue en verdad conmovedor— ¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?

—Me pidió que ganase.

La audiencia está paralizada, pendiente de cada palabra.

— ¿Y qué respondiste?— pregunta Caesar, con amabilidad. Cuando Gale habla, el tono de su voz parece haber bajado una octava.

—Le juré que lo haría.

—Seguro que sí— dice él, apretándole la rodilla. Entonces suena el zumbido_—_ Lo siento, se acabó el tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Gale Hawthorne, tributo del Distrito 12.

La gente aplaude, aunque no tan desaforadamente como ocurrió conmigo.

Gale se despide de Caesar con un serio apretón de manos; voltea y vuelve a su asiento.

Antes de sentarse me mira a los ojos, y puedo sentir el odio en su mirada gris.

Su mensaje me queda claro: a partir de ahora, él y yo somos enemigos.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Gracias por leer, sobre todo, por dejar sus Reviews.**

**Nos vemos!**

**H.S.**


	5. Segunda Parte: Los Juegos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDA PARTE:<strong>

**LOS JUEGOS**

**5**

** .**

* * *

><p>Después del himno, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores. No sé por qué me encuentro a mí misma asegurándome de no meterme en el mismo que Gale. La muchedumbre frena a nuestro séquito de estilistas, mentores y acompañantes, así que nos quedamos solos; no hablamos. Mi ascensor deja a cuatro tributos antes de quedarme sola y llegar a la planta doce. Acabo de salir del ascensor cuando Gale me toma de los hombros y me acerca a él, mirándome fijamente; pierdo el equilibrio y me sostengo de sus brazos para no caer, aunque su agarre me lo hubiera impedido de todos modos.<p>

— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?— pregunta entre dientes, sacudiéndome— ¡Estabas valiéndote de tu tía muerta para ganar patrocinadores! ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

Abro mucho los ojos, impactada al principio. Parte de mí sabe que tiene toda la razón; aun así, sus palabras me molestan, y me llenan de una rabia que no puedo controlar.

Intento liberarme con movimientos torpes, pero sólo consigo que Gale me sujete con más fuerza, haciéndome daño.

— ¿Creíste que eso te daría ventaja? ¿Qué podrías ganar?— suelta una risa socarrona— Primero obtienes un nueve con una habilidad que no revelaste a nadie; después te metes a esos imbéciles en el bolsillo sin ningún esfuerzo… Creo que te subestimé. Dime, Madge, ¿qué otros secretos tienes escondidos?— masculla, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío. Me quedo en estado de shock, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No obstante, desvío el rostro tan deprisa como puedo, y, reuniendo toda la fuerza que me es posible, logro colocar las manos en su pecho y empujarlo lejos de mí.

—Sólo hago lo que está a mi alcance para sobrevivir— respondo con una frialdad impropia de mí. Gale me mira, un poco azorado, pero no dice no hace nada. De pronto, vuelve a acortar la distancia que nos separa y vuelve a acercarse, amenazante y abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero se detiene a pocos centímetros al oír la campanilla del elevador.

Unos de los ascensores se abre, y por él sale Haymitch.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Gale se aleja de mí; voltea el rostro, endereza su postura y recompone su semblante indiferente.

—Nada— dice.

Haymitch me mira. Mueve la cabeza como preguntando: '_¿Todo bien?'_, y yo a asiento, aunque eso no parece dejarlo muy conforme.

—Bien— gruñe, dando dos pasos hacia Gale— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar— le dice mientras lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y se lo lleva hacia el interior del apartamento. Yo voy a seguirlos, pero Haymitch voltea y me hace una seña, indicándome que me quedara quieta.

Se ve que no está para nada feliz.

Los ascensores vuelven a abrirse y aparece el resto del grupo: Effie, Cinna y Portia.

_—_ ¿Qué está pasando?— pregunta Effie al reparar en Gale y Haymitch. Éste voltea hacia ella también y le hace la misma seña que a mí.

—Nada— les digo. Mi voz tiembla un poco.

— ¿Segura?— pregunta Cinna, colocándome las manos en los hombros por detrás. Me sobresalto y él me mira con preocupación— ¿Estás bien, Madge?— asiento—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí, no pasó nada.

—Bien— Effie alza la voz— Siendo así, ¿por qué no nos sentamos a la mesa? Supongo que Haymitch y Gale se nos unirán en un momento…

_—_Sí_. _Vamos a comer— dice Cinna, y todos lo seguimos hasta la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos.

Los avox comienzan a servirnos el primer plato, y todos comemos mientras conversamos sobre las entrevistas. Sin embargo, cuando llega el segundo, Effie empieza a preocuparse:

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?— refunfuña— La comida se enfría…

—Vamos, Effie, no exageres— interviene Portia— Sabes que puede calentarse con facilidad. Gale y Haymitch de seguro tienen cosas que arreglar antes de mañana.

—Lo sé, querida. Pero saben que todos debemos estar en la mesa a la hora de la cena. Sea lo que sea de lo que tengan que hablar pueden hacerlo más tarde…

—Puedo ir por ellos si quieres— me ofrezco.

Salgo al pasillo y los busco con la mirada. No veo nada, pero oigo voces que llegan a mí como un ligero arrullo y me llevan hacia el balcón. Las sigo y cuando me acerco un poco más, reconozco la furiosa voz de Haymitch y, sin saber por qué, me oculto tras la pared:

— ¡Era muy sencillo! Sólo debías apegarte al plan y todo saldría bien. Lo arruinaste, chico. Lo arruinaste en serio.

— ¡Ése es el punto!— responde Gale— ¡Tú estúpido plan no iba a funcionar!

— ¡Claro que no! Porque eres demasiado idiota, incluso para fingir que…— Haymitch se detiene. Mi corazón se paraliza al darme cuenta de que sus ojos están clavados en mí. ¿Acaso oí algo que no debía? Sea como fuera, salgo de mi escondite con mi mejor cara de inocencia y me aclaro la garganta. Gale voltea a verme cuando lo hago. Parece impresionado de verme allí.

—Eh… la cena está servida— es todo lo que les digo. Ellos me observan y un incómodo silencio se forma entre los tres, hasta que Haymitch lo rompe:

—Casi olvidaba la cena— dice— Gracias, cariño. Iremos en seguida.

Asiento, algo turbada ante la penetrante mirada que Gale me dirige.

Regreso al comedor como en una nube, en silencio y pensativa.

¿Qué es lo que Haymitch y Gale planearon a mis espaldas? Porque así había sido. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo que sólo ellos sabían cuando los interrumpí. Tomo asiento en mi lugar y ellos llegan al rato.

Una vez que estamos todos, me felicitan, ríen y festejan conmigo durante la cena. Con excepción de Gale, claro.

Por más que Portia ha hecho el esfuerzo, no ha podido sacarle ni una palabra desde que regresamos de las entrevistas.

—Está muy impactado aún— resuelve Effie entre risas— ¿No es así, Gale?

Él no responde, pero todos parecen tomar su silencio como una afirmación.

Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. Me sorprendo al ver que realmente parezco encantadora, dando vueltas, alabando al público y soltando risitas, hermosa gracias a la mano de Cinna y simpática y deseable gracias a mis recién descubiertas dotes de actuación. Gale luce tenso y ligeramente molesto durante toda su entrevista.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana al alba nos levantarán y nos prepararán para el estadio. Los juegos en sí no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantan tarde, pero Gale y yo tenemos que empezar temprano. No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para este año.

Sé que Haymitch y Effie no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazarán a la sede central de los juegos, donde, esperemos, reclutarán patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarán en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. Cinna y Portia viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse.

Effie nos toma a los dos de la mano, con lágrimas de verdad en los ojos, y nos desea buena suerte. Me da las gracias por ser la mejor tributo que ha tenido el privilegio de patrocinar y luego se dirige a Gale, diciéndole que también fue bueno conocerlo; eso no parece agradarle mucho, pero no dice nada; después, como es Effie y parece estar obligada por ley a decir siempre algo horrible, añade:

_—_ ¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin a un distrito decente!

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, no sé si abrumada por la sentimental despedida o por la posible mejora de su fortuna.

Haymitch cruza los brazos y nos examina. Yo lo miro también, intentando encontrar las respuestas a las dudas que Caesar había implantado en mi cabeza; respuestas acerca del misterio que parece rodear a Maysilee Donner.

_—_ ¿Un último consejo?— pregunta Gale.

_—_Cuando suene la alarma, corran lo más rápido que puedan. Ninguno de los dos es lo bastante bueno para meterse en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salgan corriendo, pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio y encuentren una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

_—_ ¿Y después?— vuelve a preguntar.

_—_Sigan con vida— responde Haymitch.

Es el mismo consejo que nos dio en el tren, pero ahora no está ebrio y riéndose. Asentimos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Gale se despide de él con un movimiento de cabeza; se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse. Yo intento hacer lo mismo, pero la fuerte mano de Haymitch me lo impide.

_—_Espera, cariño_— _dice. Me detengo y lo miro; parece un poco inseguro— ¿Has estado ya en el tejado?— Niego con la cabeza_—_. ¿Cinna no te lo enseñó?— Vuelvo a negar— Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Traduzco su comentario como: «Allí nadie nos oirá hablar». La verdad es que yo también tengo la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

_—_ ¿Podemos subir?

_—_Claro, vamos— responde Haymitch.

Lo sigo escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salimos al frío aire nocturno, la vista me quita el aliento: el Capitolio brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad del Distrito 12 viene y va; lo habitual es que sólo tengamos unas cuantas horas al día. En mi casa casi nunca falta, pero es normal que la mayoría de los habitantes del distrito por las noches se ilumine con velas, y sólo puedes contar con ella cuando televisan los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno, que hemos de ver por obligación. Sin embargo, aquí no tienen escasez nunca.

Haymitch y yo caminamos hasta el borde del tejado. Inclino la cabeza para observar la calle, que está llena de gente, bailando y festejando. Se oye un gran alboroto; bocinas, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico. En el Distrito 12 estaríamos ya todos pensando en acostarnos.

— ¿Hay una fiesta?

—Por supuesto. Todo el Capitolio celebra el inicio de los Juegos en las calles, cariño.

_—_ ¿Estás seguro de que podemos estar aquí?— insisto, mirando hacia el precipicio— ¿No les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por ahí?

_—_No se puede— Alarga la mano hacia el borde, que parece vacío; se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa_—_. El edificio está rodeado por un campo electromagnético que te empujaría hacia el tejado si lo intentaras.

_—_Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad— digo. Aunque Haymitch me lo haya dicho ya, sigo preguntándome si podemos estar aquí a estas horas. Nunca he visto a los tributos en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos estén grabando; eso me incomoda_—_. ¿Crees que nos observan?

_—_Puedes apostarlo. Ven, te enseñaré el jardín.

Al otro lado de la cúpula han construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas cuelgan cientos de carillones, que son los culpables del tintineo. Aquí, en el jardín, en esta noche de viento, bastan para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no quieren ser oídas. Miro a Haymitch con expectación y él finje que examina una flor. No parece muy decidido a hablar, así que soy yo la que comienza:

—Debiste habérmelo dicho— él me mira de inmediato. Sé que entiende perfectamente a qué me refiero; aun así, añado:— Lo de Maysilee.

—Supongo— responde mientras toma asiento en un banco de madera y hace el intento de llevarse su licorera a los labios, pero lo detengo— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Mi pregunta queda en el aire durante unos segundos. Haymitch gruñe por lo bajo y vuelve a guardar su licorera dentro de la chaqueta.

_—_No creí que fuera necesario que supieras…

Guardo silencio. Una pregunta ronda mi cabeza desde aquel día en el tren, y, decidiendo que no existiría mejor momento que ése (puesto que en un par de horas tal vez esté muerta), decido lanzarla:

— ¿Tú la mataste?

Mi pregunta no parece impresionarlo. Luce demasiado tranquilo, como si ya se esperara aquello. Mala señal.

—Sí…— es todo lo que dice. Sólo el sonido del viento y al alboroto del Capitolio se oye por un momento.

Estoy demasiado impactada como para hacer o decir cualquier cosa. No sé como sentirme, pero Haymitch no me deja formar una opinión al respecto, porque casi de inmediato añade:

—No clavé un hacha en su cabeza si eso es lo que piensas. Nos convertimos en aliados después de que salvara mi vida— dice. Lo miro, confundida.

—No entiendo… ¿cómo fue que…?

—Fue mí culpa— murmura, mirando hacia el vacío y con la voz ligeramente estremecida— Maysilee murió al romper nuestra alianza.

—La… ¿La asesinó otro tributo?

Haymitch negó enérgicamente.

— _Mutos._

Guardo silencio, procesando todo lo que acaba de decirme.

Una oleada de alivio me invade al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, mi pecho se llena de una extraña sensación de angustia. Miro a Haymitch a los ojos, y me paraliza lo que veo: angustia, pánico, y culpa…

—Debí haberla salvado— dice en voz baja. Sé que ahora no está delirando, porque no está ebrio; tampoco está mintiéndome, porque hay tanta honestidad en sus palabras que incluso me siento un poco agobiada.

Haymitch, aquel hombre al que nadie en el Distrito 12 quiere; aquel alcohólico hostil en verdad parece arrepentido.

Él y Maysilee fueron aliados… aquello retumba en mis oídos por un rato. De pronto, una idea me invade, y mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente al pensar en las probabilidades de que fuera cierta. Pero, de otra forma, ¿por qué no quiso que Gale oyera nuestra plática? ¿Por qué me hablaba de Maysilee? Es decir, yo fui quien preguntó primero, pero había algo en todo aquello que no logro comprender. Sin embargo, de un momento para otro lo entiendo todo: aquella mirada llena de culpa; esa charla tan confidencial… Abro mucho los ojos y hago ligeramente hacia atrás. Sólo encuentro una razón para que actuara tan raro.

Todos, en especial Haymitch, éramos conscientes de que sólo podía sacar a uno de nosotros con vida de ese estadio, y algo me decía que ya había elegido a quien; y no creo que ése haya sido Gale…

—Haymitch…— él me mira; carraspeo un poco— Todo esto… los consejos; la ayuda para encontrar mi habilidad…— respiro hondo, temiendo continuar— ¿Estás ayudándome porque te sientes culpable por la muerte de Maysilee?

Mi primer pensamiento fue que lo negaría categóricamente, pero, para mi sorpresa, no dice nada.

Oh, no. Es verdad. Gale tenía razón al decir que yo tenía más posibilidades de ganar que él, no por mis habilidades, pero tampoco por ser la hija del alcalde del Distrito 12; sino por la culpa que Haymitch sentía al verme y recordarla a ella, a Maysilee Donner.

— ¿Haymitch?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, cariño?— se encoge de hombros y me mira— Yo no debí salir de ése estadio, tu tía sí. No le deseo ésta vida a nadie, pero, si tengo la oportunidad, quisiera poder sacar a Maysilee de ahí, de una vez y para siempre.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me darás todo tu apoyo en el estadio?— digo, horrorizada.

—Básicamente— responde con calma.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Gale?— Sólo entonces lo veo dudar. Imagino lo duro que debe ser tener que elegir entre un tributo u otro, pero aun así su actitud me molesta— ¿Vas a dejar que muera allí?

Haymitch suspira pesadamente.

—No puedo hacer nada por el chico. Intenté ayudarlo; a ambos. Pero él no escucha. Cree que al ir por la vida con esa actitud de engreído revolucionario las cosas saldrán bien… Tal vez consiga patrocinadores; tal vez no. Si todos quieren patrocinarte a ti, no hay nada que pueda hacer por…

— ¡No!— me pongo de pie de un salto, gritando sin darme cuenta; mis ojos se habían humedecido— ¡No puedes dejarlo morir ahí! ¡Debes ayudarlo!

—Oye, oye, cariño. ¿Dónde crees que estás?— alza la voz— Estos son los Juegos del Hambre; sólo uno puede sobrevivir. De eso se trata.

—Lo sé, pero ¿en dónde dice que ésa debo ser yo? Haymitch… si lo que te preocupa es tu deuda con Maysilee, debes olvidarla. Tú no me debes nada ni a mí ni a mi familia. Promete que, pase lo que pase, si tienes que elegir en algún momento, elegirás a Gale.

—No es…

— ¡Promételo!

Me mira, atónito. Entonces se sonríe y le da un sorbo a su licorera.

—Ése chico no merece que te preocupes por él… lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Me encojo de hombros y mis mejillas enrojecen. Tal vez sea cierto, pero ¿qué mas da?

—No lo hago por Gale… Hay muchas más personas además de nosotros en el mundo, ¿sabes? El Distrito 12 necesita a un vencedor que les lleve esperanza. Y ése es Gale, no la afortunada hija del alcalde.

Me mira otra vez; confundido al principio, pero termina por sonreír.

—Serías una pésima vencedora de todas formas— dice, sarcástico— Demasiado noble para éste mundo. Te habrían comido viva en el Capitolio, cariño.

Sé que aquello es como una despedida, aun así no puedo evitar sonreír.

Haymitch suspira. Se pone de pie y lo imito.

— ¿Algún último consejo?— pregunto con una sonrisa, intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por caer de mis ojos.

En vez de contestar, sorprendentemente, Haymitch me abraza.

—Buena suerte— dice antes de comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo; sin embargo, antes de salir de la azotea se detiene y se gira hacia mí— Ah, por poco se me olvida... Si te bajas del pedestal antes de que suene la alarma, las minas te volarán las piernas…

Arqueo las cejas, confundida.

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¡Chist! Pero, si tu pie toca el suelo al mismo tiempo, no pasará nada— dice— Si eres lo suficientemente rápida, podrás abastecerte de provisiones para sobrevivir hasta que encuentres la forma de conseguir comida por tu cuenta.

Sin decir más se aleja, dejándome aún más confundida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando entro en mi habitación me doy una ducha y me quito la pintura dorada, y las capas de maquillaje. Todo lo que queda del trabajo del equipo de diseño son las llamas de las uñas, que decido conservar para recordarle a la audiencia quién soy: Madge, la chica en llamas. Quizá me dé algo a lo que aferrarme en los días que me esperan.

Me pongo un camisón de lino y me acuesto. En unos cinco segundos me doy cuenta de que no me quedaré dormida, y lo necesito desesperadamente, porque cada momento de fatiga en el estadio es una invitación a la muerte.

No sirve de nada; pasa una hora, luego dos, luego tres, y mis párpados se niegan a cerrarse. No puedo dejar de imaginarme qué pasará en la mañana.

¿Podré matar a otro ser humano? No me creo capaz de algo así, pero sé que, llegado el momento, mi mente tomará la decisión por sí misma.

También pienso en mis padres; en Peeta, en Katniss, y en casa… extraño mucho mi casa; mi piano; mi habitación…

No me preocupa en qué terreno nos soltarán, ni el clima. Ya sea desierto, pantano, o un páramo helado, da igual; quizá ni siquiera sobreviva al inicio. Durante los entrenamientos descubrí que soy buena escalando, así que espero que haya árboles a los que pueda trepar para ponerme a salvo. Suele haber árboles, porque los paisajes pelados son aburridos y, sin vegetación, los juegos se acaban pronto. Aunque eso no es lo que más me inquieta; en caso de que sobreviviera al baño de sangre inicial, al clima o a las trampas que los Vigilantes habrán escondido para animar los momentos aburridos, ¿cómo voy a conseguir comida? Y, como si eso fuera poco, luego están los otros tributos. Me aterra tener que matar; me aterra tener que estar obligada a matar o morir. Me niego a lastimar a nadie, pero no soy tan tonta como para ignorar que en algún momento tendré que decidir entre la vida y la muerte. Tengo miedo de que, una vez que lo haga, ya no pueda parar.

Tengo miedo de convertirme en un monstruo, de convertirme en uno de esos tributos bestiales, de los que intentan comerse el corazón de alguien después de matarlo. Me pregunto si eso podría pasarle a Gale.

Hubo un chico hace unos cuantos años, Titus, del Distrito 6. Se volvió completamente salvaje y los Vigilantes tuvieron que derribarlo con pistolas eléctricas para recoger los cadáveres de los jugadores que había matado y evitar que se los comiera. En el estadio no hay reglas, pero el canibalismo no es del gusto del público del Capitolio, así que intentaron eliminarlo. Se especuló que la avalancha que acabó finalmente con Titus fue preparada para asegurarse de que el ganador no fuese un lunático.

Una gran ira me invade al pensar en lo injusto que es el Capitolio con los distritos, obligándonos a matarnos entre nosotros para entretenimiento de sus habitantes. En casa jamás cuestionábamos el accionar del Capitolio, pero salir del Distrito 12 me abrió los ojos. Ahora entiendo que no soy más que una pieza de un juego macabro; y esa idea es lo que más me asusta.

Cuanto más ansiosa estoy por dormirme, menos lo consigo. Al final estoy tan inquieta que tengo que salir de la cama; recorro la habitación notando que el corazón me late demasiado deprisa, que tengo la respiración acelerada. Es como estar en una celda, si no consigo respirar aire fresco pronto voy a empezar a romperlo todo otra vez. Corro por el vestíbulo de regreso hacia la puerta que da al tejado. No quiero escapar, sólo llenarme los pulmones de aire; quiero ver el cielo y la luna antes de que otros chicos que podrían ser mis amigos o compañeros de clase intenten cazarme como si fuera un animal.

El tejado no está iluminado ahora, pero en cuanto piso descalza el suelo de baldosas, distingo numerosas formas recortadas contra las luces que no dejan de brillar en el Capitolio. En las calles sigue habiendo bastante barullo, música, gente cantando y cláxones, cosas que había dejado de oír a través de los gruesos paneles de cristal de mi cuarto. Camino hacia la cornisa y me asomo: las amplias calles siguen llenas de gente bailando. Me esfuerzo por distinguir los detalles de sus figuras diminutas, pero no lo logro, aunque no importa. El aire nocturno es tan agradable que creo que no soportaría regresar a mi agobiante jaula.

_—_Deberías estar durmiendo.

Me sobresalto, pero no me vuelvo, sólo sacudo un poco la cabeza.

—También tú. ¿Cómo encontraste éste lugar?

Gale suelta un suspiro y se acomoda junto a mí.

_— _Cinna me lo enseñó la primera noche, y no quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros.

—Ah…

Se asoma al borde también.

_—_ ¿Están disfrazados?— pregunta, curioso. Me encojo de hombros.

_—_ ¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí... ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

_—_No podía dejar de pensar— responde. Parecía tan sereno que me doy valor para seguir hablándole:

_—_ ¿Piensas en tu familia?

_—_En parte. Pero no dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro— Con la luz que llega de abajo puedo verle la cara, la extraña forma de jugar con sus manos— Siento lo del vestíbulo.

_—_No importa, Gale. De todos modos, no tengo ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.

_—_No debes pensar así.

_—_ ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y...— vacilo.

_—_ ¿Y qué?

_—_No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo misma. ¿Tiene sentido?— pregunto. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. ¿Cómo voy a morir siendo otra persona?_—_. No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así— Me muerdo el labio, sintiéndome extraña.

_—_ ¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie?— me pregunta.

_—_No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy segura de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.

_—_Te entiendo— me dice, y, por un instante, siento que el muro que había entre nosotros se derrumba— Pero no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los juegos. Por eso el Capitolio los creó: para recordarnos que nunca podremos escapar a su mano de hierro.

—Es cierto, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo— insisto—. ¿No lo ves?

_—_Eso creo. Aunque..., sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Madge? Las cosas son cómo son, ¿no?

_—_A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos?— lo miro a los ojos.

_—_Preocúpate por lo que dijo Haymitch— responde, dando un paso atrás_—_. Por seguir con vida.

—Pero no es sólo eso. ¿No te has preguntado qué es lo que quedará de nosotros cuándo todo acabe? Es decir, si alguno de los dos sale con vida de allí, ¿qué es lo que nos esperará?— respondo, esbozando una sonrisa triste_._

_—_Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en el estadio, es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el Distrito 12.

_—_No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. Dale mis saludos a Katniss cuando regreses a casa, ¿sí?

_—_Puedes contar con ello— Se vuelve e intenta bajar del tejado, pero, por algún motivo, lo detengo.

—Gale.

Voltea y me mira, molesto y esperando.

— ¿Por qué me detestas?— la pregunta me sale del alma.

Él parece sobresaltarse, pero no responde de inmediato. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos suspira, derrotado, y se gira hacia la salida, pero sin avanzar.

—Porque tú representas todo lo que más odio.

Y sin más se baja del tejado, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Sus palabras me hieren, pero el temor a la llegada de un nuevo día me impide pensar en eso.

Me paso el resto de la noche en el tejado, pensando y pensando hasta que llega la hora de regresar a mi cuarto.

No veo a Gale por la mañana. Cinna viene por mí antes del alba, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña al tejado. Los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada, igual que el del bosque el día que vi cómo capturaban a la chica pelirroja, y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y, al instante, me quedo paralizada. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior.

Aunque me imaginaba que la escalera me soltaría al llegar, sigo pegada a ella y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla.

_—_Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Madge. Cuanto más quieta estés, mejor podré colocártelo— me explica.

¿Quieta? Soy una estatua. Sin embargo, eso no evita que note un dolor agudo cuando la aguja me introduce el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel del antebrazo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento.

En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la escalera me suelta. La mujer desaparece y recogen a Cinna del tejado. Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo. Estoy tan nerviosa que podría estar comiendo polvo de carbón. Lo único que me distrae es la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá. Esto es lo que ven los pájaros, sólo que ellos son libres y están a salvo. Justo lo contrario que yo.

El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Cinna y yo volvemos a la escalera, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. En el Capitolio la llaman la sala de lanzamiento. Sé que todos en los distritos lo llaman el corral, donde guardan a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero.

Todo está nuevo; yo seré la primera y única ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento.

Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho y me lavo los dientes. Cinna me peina con una sencilla trenza; después llega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Cinna no tiene nada que ver con mi traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, los pantalones rojizos, la blusa verde claro, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos.

_—_El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que te esperan noches frías— me dice.

Las botas, que me coloco sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, son mejores de lo que cabría esperar: cuero suave, con una suela de goma flexible con dibujos, perfectas para correr, según me dice mi estilista.

Cuando creo que ya he terminado, Cinna se saca del bolsillo la insignia del sinsajo de Maysilee. Se me había olvidado por completo.

_—_ ¿De dónde lo has sacado?— le pregunto.

_—_Del traje blanco que llevabas puesto en el tren— responde. Recuerdo que me lo quité del traje verde y me lo prendí a la camisa_—_. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no?— Asiento, y él me lo coloca en la camisa_—_. Casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero, al final, lo aprobaron. Sí eliminaron un anillo de la chica del Distrito 1; si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada. La chica decía que no tenía ni idea de que el anillo se transformase y no había pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. De todos modos, ha perdido su símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómoda.

Camino, corro en círculo y agito los brazos.

_—_Sí, está bien. Me queda perfectamente.

_—_Entonces sólo queda esperar la llamada— me dice Cinna_—_. A no ser que puedas comer algo más.

Como y bebo todo lo que me cabe mientras esperamos en el sofá. Poco a poco la tensión disminuye, abriéndole paso a una inusitada calma.

Pensar en que Prim podría estar aquí, en mi lugar, a punto de partir hacia su muerte, me ayuda a sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

Sin embargo, la calma se convierte en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerta, muerta del todo, en una hora o menos. Me paro y comienzo a dar vueltas, respirando con agitación.

_—_ ¿Quieres hablar, Madge?

—Estoy bien…

— ¿Segura?

—No. Estoy aterrada— admito. Cinna me toma la mano y la aprieta entre las suyas.

—Debes intentar tranquilizarte. Mantén la cabeza fría en todo momento.

Asiento. Luego Cinna me da indicaciones para respirar y lo obedezco, tranquilizándome poco a poco. Nos quedamos así sentados hasta que una agradable voz femenina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrada a las manos de Cinna, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

_—_Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch: corre, busca agua. Lo demás saldrá solo— dice, y yo asiento_—_. Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

_—_ ¿De verdad?— susurro.

_—_De verdad— afirma Cinna; después se inclina y me da un beso en la frente_—_. Buena suerte, chica en llamas.

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de él. Cinna se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta.

Levanto la barbilla y me quedo todo lo quieta que me es posible. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte que me trae un conocido aroma a pino.

En ese momento oigo la voz del legendario presentador Claudius Templesmith por todas partes:

_—_Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

** .**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por leer, sobre todo, por dejar sus Reviews.**

**Nos vemos!**

**H.S.**


	6. Jugar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**6**

**JUGAR**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sesenta segundos. Es el tiempo que tenemos que estar de pie en nuestros círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de una alarma nos libere.<p>

Si das un paso al frente antes de que acabe el minuto, tal y como Haymitch lo dijo, las minas te vuelan las piernas. Sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia, que es un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno a rebosar de las cosas que nos sustentarán aquí, en el estadio: comida, contenedores de agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, material para hacer fuego. Alrededor de la Cornucopia hay otros suministros, aunque su valor parece disminuir cuanto más lejos están del cuerno.

Recuerdo las indicaciones de Haymitch para Gale y para mí. Debo conseguir comida. Cerca de la abertura veo unas latas de conserva; hogazas de pan y algunas frutas que me podrían salvar de morir de hambre; si tuviera el valor suficiente para entrar y luchar por ellos contra los otros veintitrés tributos, cosa que me han aconsejado no hacer. Pienso en lo que Haymitch me dijo en el tejado también. Si soy lo suficientemente rápida y astuta, estoy segura de que puedo llegar a la Cornucopia antes que los demás; abastecerme con las cosas que necesitaré y alejarme antes de que comience el baño de sangre.

Estamos en un terreno despejado y llano, una llanura de tierra aplanada. Detrás de los tributos que tengo frente a mí no veo nada; tal vez hay un acantilado. A mi derecha hay un lago. A la izquierda y detrás, unos bosques de pinos. Ésa es la dirección que Haymitch querría que Gale y yo tomásemos, y de inmediato.

Oigo sus instrucciones dentro de mi cabeza: «Corran, pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio y encuentren una fuente de agua» «Si te bajas del pedestal antes de que suene la alarma, las minas te volarán las piernas… Pero, si tu pie toca el suelo al mismo tiempo, no pasará nada».

Me aterra sólo imaginarlo. Sin embargo, sé que debo hacerlo si no quiero morir de hambre, y es muy tentador ver el regalo delante de mí, esperándome, y saber que, si no lo tomo yo, lo hará otro; que los tributos profesionales que sobrevivan al baño de sangre se repartirán casi todo el botín, esencial para sobrevivir aquí. Algo me llama la atención: sobre un montículo de mantas enrolladas hay una brillante cerbatana de plata con lo que parece ser un paquete lleno de dardos. Me concentro en ellos, pensando en que son para mí. Que los Vigilantes los dejaron allí solo para que yo los tomase, y las palabras de Haymitch regresan a mi mente.

Soy rápida, incluso le gano a Katniss, la chica más veloz de la escuela, en distancias largas. Sé que puedo conseguirlo, sé que puedo llegar primero, aunque la pregunta es: ¿podré salir de ahí lo bastante deprisa? Cuando termine de abrirme paso entre las mantas y tome las armas, los demás ya habrán llegado al cuerno, y quizá pueda eludir a un par de ellos, pero supongamos que hay doce; tan cerca, podrían matarme con las lanzas y los masos. O con sus enormes puños.

«… si tu pie toca el suelo al mismo tiempo, no pasará nada» Oigo la voz de Haymitch una vez más en mi cabeza, y al fin entiendo lo que quiso decirme. Tres segundos, dos, o incluso uno, pueden marcar una gran diferencia… Además, no seré el único objetivo. Estoy casi segura de que los otros tributos preferirían dedicarse a los adversarios más feroces antes que a mí.

Sé que Haymitch me dijo aquello porque, de una forma u otra, cree que puedo lograrlo. Él sabía que hacerme de un arma y comida de la Cornucopia era mi única esperanza de sobrevivir. De otra forma, no me habría dicho que lo intentara. Lo bueno es que puedo conseguir precisamente el arma que podría salvarme, y la única que soy capaz de manipular. Además, sólo veo una cerbatana en toda la pila, y estoy segura de que ningún profesional le prestará atención a algo tan pequeño e insignificante. Sé que el minuto debe de estar a punto de acabar y tengo que decidir cuál será mi estrategia; al final me coloco instintivamente en posición de carrera hacia la Cornucopia, hacia la cerbatana y la comida. Entonces, de repente, veo a Gale, que está cinco tributos a mi derecha; a pesar de la distancia, lo veo mirando fijamente hacia el cuerno, concentrado en algo. Desvío la mirada hacia mi objetivo, y oigo la voz del presentador comenzando la cuenta regresiva.

Faltan diez segundos.

_Nueve, ocho_.

Espero que funcione.

_Siete, seis._

Si no funciona, al menos todo acabará…

_Cinco, cuatro…_

Dejo de oír. Tomo tanta carrera como me es posible e impulso mi cuerpo hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras me mantengo en el aire.

Tal vez fue una mala idea.

No, fue pésima.

Siento que mi cuerpo comienza a descender. Mi corazón se detiene. Suena la alarma.

Milagrosamente toco el suelo al mismo tiempo que la alarma se deja oír, pero no puedo darme el lujo de saborear mi pequeña victoria: corro como nunca hacia la Cornucopia, olvidándome de los demás tributos, de la inminente amenaza de muerte, y de Gale. Sólo estamos la cerbatana, las latas de conservas y yo.

A unos quince metros recojo una mochila de color naranja intenso que podría contener cualquier cosa, la abro sin detenerme y lo primero que tomo del cuerno son la cerbatana y los dardos. Soy la primera en llegar. Tomo tres hogazas de pan, un paquete de cecinas, cuatro latas de algo, una botella vacía y una bolsa de manzanas justo antes de que los del Distrito 2 llegaran al cuerno dorado; por suerte, ellos se lanzan al interior de inmediato, ignorándome. Hago la nota mental de felicitarme por mi rapidez mientras comienzo a correr en dirección al lago con todo mi botín entre los brazos. Sé que es un momento decisivo, pues los profesionales pueden intentar atacarme por la espalda mientras huyo, pero nada de eso pasa.

Corro tan rápido como puedo, aferrándome con fuerza a mis provisiones; intento no mirar hacia atrás pero, cuando consigo alejarme lo suficiente como para estar relativamente a salvo, me detengo y miro hacia el cuerno.

Los demás tributos han llegado a la Cornucopia y están dispersándose para atacar. Sé que nadie me presta atención, por lo que me permito buscar a Gale con la mirada, pero no lo encuentro. Comienzo a desesperarme al pensar que no lo ha logrado cuando lo veo salir de detrás del cuerno, con un arco plateado entre las manos y una flecha lista para ser disparada que tiene como destino la garganta del chico del Distrito 4. De pronto, veo que la chica del 2 corre hacia él, está a unos diez metros y lleva media docena de cuchillos en la mano. La he visto lanzarlos en el entrenamiento, y nunca falla. Gale es su siguiente objetivo. Todo el miedo general que he sentido hasta ahora se condensa en un miedo concreto a esa chica, a esa depredadora que podría matar a mi compañero de distrito dentro de pocos segundos. Quiero gritar y alertarlo, pero ningún sonido sale de mi garganta. Mi cuerpo ya está manifestando su deseo de seguir con vida. Sin embargo, Gale voltea justo a tiempo, carga otra flecha con una velocidad increíble y dispara hacia ella. La chica tiene que lanzarse al suelo para esquivar su ataque, y él aprovecha esos segundos para correr hacia el bosque con una mochila similar a la mía colgada en la espalda y el arco en mano. La chica del Distrito 2 le lanza un cuchillo tan pronto como se recupera, pero él logra cubrirse con la mochila y captura el arma que iba dirigido a su cabeza antes de seguir corriendo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella no lo sigue, sino que vuelve a la Cornucopia, matando a un niño del Distrito 9 en el camino.

Sigo a Gale con la mirada; cuando se mete en el bosque me vuelvo un instante para examinar el campo de batalla; hay unos doce tributos luchando en el cuerno y algunos muertos tirados por el suelo. Los que han huido desaparecen en los árboles o en el vacío que veo al otro lado.

Sigo corriendo hasta que llego al lago. Dejo mis provisiones en el suelo y alzo la vista de a ratos. Sé que tan pronto como termine el baño de sangre tendré a todos los tributos sobrevivientes a mí alrededor, buscando abastecerse de agua. Lleno mi contenedor, pero antes de irme busco desesperadamente dentro de la mochila y encuentro otra botella de plástico de dos litros con tapón, vacía. También la lleno hasta el tope, guardo todo lo que cabe en la mochila y me la cuelgo en la espalda antes de lanzar una última mirada a la Cornucopia para asegurarme de que nadie me ha visto. Creo que la suerte hoy sí está de mi lado. Tomo mi bolsa de manzanas y comienzo a correr en dirección al bosque ahora. Los pinos me esconden de los demás tributos y después freno un poco para mantener un ritmo que me permita seguir un rato más. Durante las horas siguientes voy alternando las carreras con los paseos para alejarme todo lo posible de mis competidores. Como una de mis manzanas en el camino, aunque no tengo hambre. También saco la cerbatana y la meto en mi cinturón, y dos dardos que mantengo en mi mano derecha. Sigo moviéndome, sólo me detengo para ver si me siguen.

El bosque empieza a evolucionar y los pinos se mezclan con una variedad de árboles, algunos reconocibles y otros completamente desconocidos para mí. En cierto momento oigo un ruido y me detengo, aterrada, pero resulta ser un conejo asustado.

El suelo baja en pendiente. Todo aquello es nuevo para mí. En casa, hay un lugar al que llamamos la Pradera, que es muy similar a éste, pero yo, como la mayoría de la gente del distrito, nunca hemos estado allí, porque hay que atravesar la cerca electrificada que rodea nuestro hogar, aunque sé por Katniss que nunca está activada; de otra forma, ella y Gale no podrían cazar.

Pienso en Gale y sé que debe estar contento con la Arena que nos tocó. Debe sentirse como en casa. En cambio yo, me siento como en un mal sueño. Lo desconocido siempre me aterró. En casa, nos decían que los bosques estaban llenos de criaturas salvajes y peligrosas, y estoy temiendo que eso sea cierto. En cualquier caso, no tengo elección, así que sigo caminando. Lo curioso es que no me siento demasiado mal. Puedo mantenerme aunque esté falta de sueño y el bosque me resulte atemorizante. Agradezco la soledad, aunque no sea más que una ilusión, ya que es muy probable que ahora mismo esté en pantalla, no de continuo, pero sí de vez en cuando. Hay tantas muertes que mostrar el primer día que un tributo caminando por el bosque no resulta demasiado interesante. Sin embargo, me sacarán lo bastante para que la gente sepa que sigo viva, ilesa y en movimiento. Uno de los días más fuertes de las apuestas es el de apertura, cuando llegan las primeras bajas, aunque no puede compararse con lo que sucede conforme la batalla se reduce a un puñado de jugadores.

A última hora de la tarde empiezo a oír los cañones. Cada disparo representa a un tributo muerto. Por fin debe de haber acabado la lucha en la Cornucopia, ya que nunca recogen los cadáveres del baño de sangre hasta que se dispersan los asesinos. El día de apertura ni siquiera disparan los cañones hasta que acaba la primera batalla, porque les resulta demasiado difícil llevar la cuenta de los fallecidos. Me permito una pausa, entre jadeos, para contar los disparos. Uno..., dos..., tres..., y así hasta llegar a once. Once muertos en total; quedan trece para jugar. ¿Qué habrá sido de Gale? ¿Lo estará buscando la chica del Distrito 2? Recuerdo su cara de furia cuando él logró salir ileso de sus ataques, y estoy segura de que estará ansiando darle muerte con sus propias manos. Espero que hoy no lo haya logrado. Eso lo sabré en pocas horas, cuando proyecten en el cielo las imágenes de los muertos para que las veamos los demás.

Me dejo caer junto a mi mochila, agotada. De todos modos, necesito revisarla antes de que caiga la noche y ver qué tengo para sobrevivir. Cuando desabrocho las correas, noto lo robusta que había quedado con todo lo que le puse dentro, junto al contenido que no revisé por completo.

Abro la solapa; en este momento, lo que más deseo es agua. Le doy un pequeño sorbo a la botella y la dejo a un lado. Tengo que racionar antes de encontrar otra fuente de hidratación. Saco con cuidado las provisiones: además de la cecina, los panes y las cuatro latas que tomé de la Cornucopia y metí a los apurones mientras corría lejos de ella, hay un fino saco de dormir negro que guarda el calor corporal; un paquete de galletas saladas; otro paquete de tiras de cecina de res; una botella de yodo; una caja de cerillas de madera; un pequeño rollo de alambre y unas gafas oscuras.

Me doy cuenta de que el yodo es para tratar el agua, y de que yo ya había bebido sin hacerlo. Abro la botella, coloco las gotas necesarias para purificar el agua y espero media hora para dar el siguiente trago. Por último, reviso el paquete de dardos. Es una caja de metal redonda, con separaciones para doce dardos, todas llenas, con excepción de los dos saqué hace rato. Mientras vuelvo a meter las cosas en la mochila, se me ocurre una idea horrible: el lago del que saqué el agua, ¿será la única fuente de agua del estadio? Así garantizarían que todos tuviésemos que luchar. El lago está a un día entero de camino desde aquí, una excursión muy dura y peligrosa, sobre todo, si eres alguien tan débil como yo. En cualquier caso, aunque llegara, seguro que lo custodian algunos de los tributos profesionales. Empieza a entrarme el pánico, hasta que recuerdo el conejo que salió corriendo al principio de la jornada; él también tiene que beber, sólo hay que descubrir dónde, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Empieza a anochecer y no me encuentro cómoda. Los árboles son demasiado ralos para esconderme, y sigo bajando cada vez más hacia un valle que parece no acabar nunca. También tengo hambre, así que me permito comer media hogaza de pan y un par de tiras de cecina de res. Mañana pensaré en racionarlos. Me dedico a masticar la carne seca lentamente mientras camino. Después de una semana disfrutando de la mejor comida del mundo, es algo difícil de soportar, pero no tengo alternativa.

Al cabo de una hora está claro que tengo que encontrar un sitio para dormir. El bosque comienza a llenarse de sonidos inquietantes; oigo algún que otro aullido y a lo que creo que son búhos. Me asusto un poco, pero sigo adelante. No sé si me verán como fuente de alimentación, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo. No quiero pensar en todos los animalejos que están acechándome en este momento. Sin embargo, ahora mismo creo que mi prioridad son los otros tributos, ya que estoy segura de que seguirán cazando de noche. Los que lucharon en la Cornucopia tendrán comida, agua abundante del lago, antorchas o linternas y armas que estarán deseando usar. Sólo espero haberme alejado lo suficiente para estar fuera de su alcance.

Dudo antes de acampar. Observo los árboles, sin atreverme a trepar en ninguno. Me da miedo caerme, o que los demás tributos puedan verme con más facilidad desde el suelo, pero sé que es mucho más arriesgado quedarme en tierra, pues en la oscuridad tal vez les resultaría difícil verme entre las ramas.

Decido no darle más vueltas al asunto y escojo mi árbol con cuidado, un sauce no muy alto, aunque colocado en un bosquecillo con otros sauces, de modo que pueda ocultarme entre las largas ramas colgantes. Lo trepo con algo de miedo, utilizando las ramas más fuertes, cerca del tronco, y encuentro una bifurcación que me servirá de cama. Tardo un buen rato, pero consigo colocar el saco de dormir en una posición relativamente cómoda y me meto dentro. Como precaución, se me ocurre quitarme el cinturón, pasarlo por la rama y el saco, y atarmelo a la cintura. Así, si ruedo mientras duermo, no caeré al suelo; eso creo. Conforme cae la noche, la temperatura desciende en picada. Ahora estoy más que segura de que hice lo correcto al tomar la mochila, porque este saco de dormir en el que se refleja el calor de mi cuerpo para devolvérmelo no tiene precio. Seguro que, en estos momentos, la principal preocupación de varios tributos es cómo entrar en calor, mientras que quizá yo pueda dormir algunas horas. Me siento más animada de pronto, aunque no creo poder ser capaz de dormirme.

Justo al caer la noche oigo el himno que precede al recuento de bajas. A través de las ramas veo el sello del Capitolio, que parece flotar en el cielo. En realidad estoy viendo una pantalla enorme que transportan en uno de sus silenciosos aerodeslizadores. El himno termina y el cielo se oscurece un momento. En casa estaríamos viendo la repetición de todos y cada uno de los asesinatos, pero consideran que eso sería una ventaja injusta para los tributos supervivientes. No, en el estadio sólo vemos las mismas fotografías que televisaron cuando salieron las puntuaciones del entrenamiento, simples fotografías de nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo, en vez de puntuaciones, lo que ponen debajo es el número del distrito. Respiro hondo conforme surgen los rostros de los once tributos muertos y voy contándolos con los dedos.

La primera es la chica del Distrito 3, lo que significa que los tributos profesionales de los distrito han sobrevivido. No me sorprende. Después, el chico del 4, el que Gale mató con su flecha, pero no me detengo a pensar en eso. El chico del Distrito 5... Supongo que la chica de cabello pelirrojo y cara astuta lo ha conseguido. Los dos tributos del 6 y el 7. El chico del 8. Los dos del 9. Sí, ahí está el niño que mató la chica del 2 a sangre fría. Llevo las cuentas con los dedos, así que sé que sólo queda un tributo muerto. ¿Será Gale? No, es la chica del Distrito 10. Ya está. Vuelven a poner el sello del Capitolio con unas últimas notas musicales. Después me quedo a oscuras y regresan los ruidos del bosque.

Me alivia saber que Gale sigue vivo. Me repito que lo mejor sería que él ganara para poder regresar con su familia, que lo necesitan mucho más de lo que mis padres me necesitan a mí. Es lo que me digo para explicarme las emociones contradictorias que me despierta el chico de la Veta. Es extraño, pero no es mi muerte la que me asusta; sino la muerte de Gale, el no poder hacer nada para salvarlo.

Once muertos, pero ninguno del Distrito 12. Intento repasar quién queda: cinco tributos profesionales; la chica del 5, Thresh y Rue. Con eso somos diez, mañana averiguaré los tres que me faltan. Ahora, a oscuras y después de haber caminado tanto y subido a lo alto de un árbol, ha llegado el momento de intentar descansar.

En realidad no he dormido mucho en los dos últimos días, a lo que hay que sumar la larga jornada de viaje por el campo de batalla. Dejo que los músculos se relajen poco a poco. Se me cierran los ojos. Lo último que pienso es que me gustaría estar en casa…

·

* * *

><p>¡Crac! El ruido de una rama rota me despierta. ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? ¿Cuatro horas? ¿Cinco? Tengo fría la punta de la nariz. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! ¿Qué está pasando? No es el ruido de una rama pisada, sino de una que se ha roto en el árbol. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! Calculo que está a varios metros a mi derecha. Me vuelvo hacia allí lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Durante unos minutos no hay más que oscuridad y ruido de movimiento, pero después veo una chispa y el inicio de una pequeña fogata. Un par de manos se calientan encima, aunque no distingo nada más.<p>

Abro mucho los ojos y presto atención, pero no logro ver nada. Entonces, me acuerdo de las gafas oscuras. Tal vez sean de sol, pero recuerdo la vez que mi padre recibió unas cuantas similares para que los agentes de la paz del distrito pudieran vigilar por las noches. Saco la mochila y busco a tientas hasta encontrarlas, las saco y… ¡perfecto! Lo veo todo con una claridad increíble. No me he equivocado: son gafas de visión nocturna. Me vuelvo hacia la fogata y distingo a una chica, creo que es la del Distrito 8, calentándose las manos en el fuego.

Algo se remueve dentro de mí. Sé que encender fuego es lo más peligroso que podemos hacer porque puede atraer a otros tributos. ¿En qué estará pensando? Los que lucharon en la Cornucopia, con su fuerza superior y sus generosas provisiones, quizá no hubiesen visto el fuego entonces, pero ahora que ya estarán rastreando el bosque en busca de víctimas... Es como agitar una bandera y gritar: «¡Estoy aquí!».

Aun así, parte de mí la comprende. Ella no tiene un saco de dormir que la guarde del frío. La miro, la chica se hace un ovillo e intenta darse calor a sí misma. Sé que no puedo confiarme, pero ella no parece ser alguien peligrosa… de pronto, tengo una idea. Para nadie es un secreto que los tributos que se alían con otros viven más. Me aterra correr el riesgo, pero sé que no puedo quedarme aquí arriba y verla morir por causa de una tonta fogata.

Lo dudo bastante y por varias horas. Mi instinto me dice que huya, que, obviamente, esta chica es un riesgo. Fue una gran estupidez lo que hizo, además, estoy segura que no tiene armas para defenderse, mientras que yo cuento con mis dardos y una cerbatana. Podría serle de mucha ayuda aliarse conmigo…

Finalmente, me armo de valor y me desato. No sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer, pero la adrenalina que comienza a correr por mis venas no me deja pensar con claridad. Como puedo bajo del árbol, con mi cerbatana en la mano, dejando mis cosas arriba. Cuando mis pies tocan el suelo noto que el cielo sigue oscuro, pero que se acerca el amanecer. Empiezo a pensar que quizás hayamos (es decir, la chica de la fogata y yo) pasado desapercibidas, y, envalentonándome mucho más, camino hacia ella, cada vez más decidida. Tengo comida suficiente para las dos; tal vez, ella sepa cazar, y de esa forma podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente a sobrevivir. Ya más adelante pensaríamos en el inevitable final, pero, por el momento, quiero ser optimista.

Me muevo entre los árboles con gran maestría gracias a las gafas. Intento no hacer movimientos bruscos para no asustarla, así que me acerco poco a poco y me guardo las gafas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Estoy a unos pocos pasos cuando los oigo: varios pares de pies que echan a correr. La chica de la hoguera se ha quedado dormida, puedo verla desde mi lugar. Quiero acercarme, despertarla y advertirle, pero mis músculos se niegan a obedecerme, y sólo me quedo allí, metida detrás de unos arbustos, viendo como los profesionales caen sobre ella antes de que pueda escapar; mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mi boca se abre mucho cuando oigo sus súplicas y el grito de dolor que las acalla mientras una espada se clava en su abdomen. Después hay risas y felicitaciones de varias voces.

Alguien grita: «¡Doce menos, quedan once!». Los demás lo vitorean, pero no puede ver de quien se trata; estoy demasiado impactada viendo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica. Sus ojos, muertos pero que reflejan un inmenso terror, están mirándome. Me tapo la boca para no gritar, pero no puedo detener las lágrimas. Entonces veo sus rostros. Tienen linternas y antorchas que iluminan sus rostros de una forma siniestra. Los dos tributos del Distritos 2, los del 1 y la chica del 4 registran las cosas de su víctima en busca de provisiones, pero no hallan nada bueno. Está más que claro que ellos son aliados.

Luchan en manada; eso no me sorprende. A menudo se forman alianzas en las primeras etapas de los juegos; los fuertes se agrupan para cazar a los débiles y, cuando la tensión empieza a crecer demasiado, se vuelven unos contra otros.

Logro hacerme hacia atrás, aún impactada por la crueldad con la que asesinaron a la chica. Recuerdo que en casa siempre cerraba los ojos y pensaba en otra cosa, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. Acaban de matarla justo frente a mí y no hice nada por ayudarla. Ni siquiera soy capaz de ponerme a salvo a mí misma.

Quisiera poder moverme más aprisa, pero no lo logro. Mis músculos están demasiado rígidos. Aun así, intento impulsarme hacia atrás con los pies, pero mi acción sólo provocó que rompiera una rama.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocadamente cuando el chico del 2 hace esa pregunta.

—Yo no oí nada, Cato.

—Yo sí.

Todos guardaron silencio durante los que me parecieron los segundos más eternos de mi vida. Si me descubren, estoy muerta. Me quedo muy quieta y, para mayor seguridad, vuelvo a taparme la boca con las manos. No puedo controlar los ríos de lágrimas que caen por mis ojos. Lágrimas de verdadero terror. Para mi buena suerte, una de las ramas de la hoguera estalla.

—Sólo fue el fuego. Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar.

Quiero respirar con alivio al oír eso, pero no puedo.

Oigo murmullos de aprobación y, aliviada, veo que comienzan a alejarse de mí. No saben que estoy allí. Espero unos segundos; no veo a dónde se dirigen, pero no me interesa hacerlo. Cuando siento mis piernas nuevamente, me arrodillo y me acerco a rastras a la chica. No sé qué espero encontrar, pero necesito hacerlo. Me pongo las gafas y miro en todas direcciones, asegurándome de que los tributos profesionales no estaban por allí. Me asomo entre los arbustos una vez más y escucho un débil gemido de dolor.

«¡Sigue con vida!», pienso, quitándome las gafas una vez más. Me asomo, esperanzada, y ella me ve entre los arbustos. Primero luce aterrada, pero no por mucho; creo que sabe que no le haré daño, y extiende una mano hacia mí. Intento salir de mi escondite, pero el sonido de otras pisadas me detiene y, con horror, veo que el chico del Distrito 1 regresó, cargando una antorcha en una de sus manos, y jugando con una lanza en la otra.

— ¡Maldición! Así que sigues con viva— murmura, con cierta diversión y cinismo en sus tétricas palabras; se revuelve el cabello y esboza un gesto de falsa lástima— Deberías haberte muerto de inmediato... En fin, peor para ti— y sin ninguna clase de piedad clava la punta de su lanza en la espalda de la chica. Ella abre mucho los ojos y estira su mano hacia mí una vez más, suplicando, agonizante.

Me caigo al suelo de espaldas y me llevo las manos al rostro otra vez para ahogar un nuevo grito, pero no da resultado. Pese a mi intento y al cañonazo que anuncia la muerte de la chica, él logra oírme, y de inmediato alza la cabeza, siguiendo la mano que su víctima tenía extendida hacia mí mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios.

— ¡Encontré a otro!— grita, rebosante de júbilo.

No sé como lo logro, pero, para cuando me doy cuenta, estoy corriendo a ciegas por el bosque.

— ¡Encontré a otro!— repite. Puedo oírlo detrás.

Más gritos y vitoreos se oyen a lo lejos, y sé que estoy en problemas: los demás también vienen por mí.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal, eh? Tardé más en subir éste capítulo porque tuve algunos problemas; con mi portátil primero, y con mi correctora después. Es más corto que los anteriores, pero también más intrigante.<strong>

**Gracias por leer!**

**¿Crees que merezco sus revievs?**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**H.S.**


	7. Fuego

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**7**

**FUEGO**

**.**

* * *

><p>Como puedo me pongo las gafas. Es un alivio poder verlo todo con claridad.<p>

Sin dejar de correr, puedo reconocer mi árbol no muy lejos de dónde estoy, y a una manada de profesionales tras mis huesos. Tropiezo, pero me levanto de un salto.

Los tributos profesionales aúllan y ríen. Saben que estoy arrinconada, y yo también lo sé. Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesta a morir hoy. El terror se transformó en pura adrenalina que recorre mis venas y no puedo detenerme. Sé que me arriesgo demasiado, pero, girando sobre mis talones, corro en dirección al roble. Tal vez llegue a él, tal vez no, pero si dejo mis provisiones allí de cualquier forma estaré muerta. Corro tan rápido como puedo; el aire frío se cuela por mi nariz, mi rostro está entumido y me cuesta respirar, pero no me detengo; significaría la muerte si lo hago.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!

— ¡No lo veo!

Los escucho discutir a gritos; sigo corriendo. Comienza a parecerme que nunca voy a llegar cuando me topo con mi roble. No me lo pienso ni un segundo y subo de un salto a la primera rama, sujetándome a ella como si la vida dependiera de eso. Me lastimo las manos mientras trepo, pero eso no me detiene. Contengo la respiración, y sólo me permito tomar aire una vez que me meto dentro del saco de dormir y me aseguro con el cinturón, a salvo de sus miradas asesinas. Estoy segura de que el saco oscuro y la noche me protegen.

Me tapo hasta la cabeza y escucho. Nada. Entonces, saco la cabeza y busco en la oscuridad. Puedo ver las luces de sus antorchas y linternas moviéndose de un lado para otro, pero ellos se mantienen en silencio. Estoy intentando calmar mi respiración cuando los profesionales se detienen en el claro que se encuentra a unos diez metros de mi árbol. ¿Me habrán visto? La sólo idea me aterra, pero sus palabras me tranquilizan:

— ¿Lo vieron?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No había nadie!

— ¡Nos hiciste correr en círculos para nada! ¡Eres un imbécil, Marvel!

— ¡Les digo que vi algo! La chica estaba señalándolo cuando…

— ¿Está con vida?— preguntó uno con brusquedad.

—Ya no.

—Como sea, cierra la boca. Nos hiciste correr en vano.

— Deberíamos regresar a nuestro campamento.

— ¿Y dejar que se nos escapen más tributos? Olvídenlo.

—Pero, Cato…

— ¡Seguiremos de caza, he dicho!— grita el tal Cato, el chico del Distrito 2— Aún no damos con la niña bonita ni el gruñón.

Tardo sólo un segundo en darme cuenta de que hablaban de mí y de Gale; y, una vez más, me paralizo de terror.

— Cato tiene razón. Y ya lo saben: el chico es mío—. Dice la chica del Distrito 2, jugando con uno de sus cuchillos.

—Sí, lo que digas, Clove. Pero primero debes atraparlo; y no dejarlo ir ésta vez.

Como respuesta, Clove lanza un cuchillo en dirección al que parece llamarse Marvel, dando el árbol detrás de él.

—No lo dejaré huir la próxima vez.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de jugar. ¡Les dije que la prioridad es aniquilar a los del 12!

— ¿Creen que estén juntos?

—Es una posibilidad. La niña bonita parecía demasiado débil como para sobrevivir por su cuenta.

—Puede. También parecía bastante simplona. Cada vez que la recuerdo dando vueltas con ese vestido me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Sí, pero ella también se te escapó, ¿no?— añade la chica del Distrito 1 con malicia. Clove la mira y amenaza con lanzarle un cuchillo también, pero su compañero la detiene.

—Olvídalo. Ellos y el gigante del 11 son la prioridad. Andando.

La manada profesional sale corriendo justo cuando despunta el alba y los cantos de los pájaros llenan el aire. Me quedo tan rígida como una estatua, con los músculos temblando durante un rato más, y después logro moverme un poco sobre la rama. Necesito bajar, seguir adelante, pero, por un momento, me quedo tumbada donde estoy, digiriendo lo que he oído. Gale y yo somos su blanco principal. Cinco asesinos entrenados están buscándonos, y no se detendrán hasta aniquilarnos.

De repente, los pájaros se callan y uno lanza una aguda llamada de advertencia. Una sola nota. Un aerodeslizador se materializa sobre la hoguera moribunda y de él bajan unos enormes dientes metálicos. Poco a poco, con cuidado, meten a la chica muerta en el aparato. Después desaparece y los pájaros reanudan su canción.

El cielo se ilumina por completo, pero me niego a salir de mi saco de dormir. El calor es tal que en un punto es casi asfixiante, pero ni aun así quiero salir de la protección de mi saco.

Me aterra volver a pisar el suelo. La sola idea de que los profesionales pudieran tenderme una trampa me paraliza. No pienso bajar de éste árbol; quisiera decir que jamás me bajaré, pero sé que en algún momento tendré que hacerlo. Aunque no quiera pensar en ello. Me acurruco e intento volver a dormirme, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos veo la cara de terror de la chica del Distrito 8 pidiéndome ayuda. El calor es infernal, pero yo estoy temblando.

Ya no me interesan las cámaras, ni los patrocinadores; mucho menos la actuación con Caesar ni mi tonta promesa de ganar los juegos por Maysilee Dooner. Sólo quiero regresar a casa; o, al menos, cerrar los ojos y pretender que estoy allí, pero no puedo. Sé que puedo perder popularidad con esta muestra de debilidad, pero no me importa. No quiero moverme, no quiero que los profesionales me atrapen. Aún temblando, me quedo dormida.

.

* * *

><p>Me despierto al oír un cañonazo.<p>

Aturdida, pego un salto que casi me hace caer, pero logro mantener al equilibrio. No sé por cuánto tiempo dormí, pero cuando despierto la noche ya comenzaba a caer. ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Será Gale? Pensar en ello me aterra. Al menos sabré la respuesta pronto. Me doy cuenta de lo hambrienta que estoy, al igual que mojada debido a todo el sudor que el calor del saco me provocó. Como casi una hogaza entera de pan con cinco tiras de cecina. También me acabo una botella de agua. Había estado tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no he bebido ni una gota en todo el día.

«Ya no tiene caso bajar», me digo. Es mucho más peligroso hacerlo ahora, sabiendo que los profesionales cazan de noche. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Gale; si sabrá que ellos ansían cazarnos. Dijeron que creen que estamos juntos, ¿esa sería una buena idea? Tal vez sí, pero sé que él no aceptaría ni en un millón de años aliarse conmigo.

De un momento para el otro tocan el himno y veo en el cielo la imagen del chico del Distrito 10 primero, y la de la chica del 8 después. La misma que murió frente a mis ojos y pidiendo mí ayuda. No hay más muertes por hoy. Mis ojos se humedecen. Sé que nunca podré sacarme aquella imagen de la cabeza. Hay dos jugadores menos, eso debería ser un alivio, pero no lo es. Comienzo a preguntarme si Gale habrá tenido que ver con eso, pero no le doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto. El agotamiento mental es tal que no consigo concentrarme, así que me doy la vuelta e intento dormir otra vez. No estoy muy cansada, por lo que no lo consigo de inmediato, pero, en algún momento de la noche, pierdo la conciencia.

.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño tintineo sobre mi cabeza me alerta y alzo la mirada. Un paracaídas plateado desciende sobre mis piernas y se posa allí.<p>

Mis ojos se abren como platos. ¡Haymitch me envió un obsequio! ¡Tengo patrocinadores! ¿Qué me habrá enviado? ¿Comida? ¿Medicinas? ¿Qué podría ser?

Me siento, un poco más animada que ayer, y lo tomo. No es mucho más grande que la palma de mi mano. Lo abro. Es un recipiente cargado con una sustancia casi líquida de color negro y tiene un pequeño aplicador a un lado. Frunzo el ceño. No tengo la menor idea de lo que es, así que levanto un dedo y meto la punta. Arde tanto que lo quito de inmediato. ¿Qué podrá ser? Le pongo la tapa y lo examino. No parece ser comestible, mucho menos medicina. Me salgo del saco y me acomodo sobre él sin dejar de contemplar el recipiente. No pude haberme enviado comida; con lo que tengo duraré bastante. Por alguna razón, dudo mucho que pueda ser medicina, pues no tiene ése característico aroma a almizcle que suelen tener todas las medicinas del Capitolio que le envían a mi padre; su olor es más fuerte, casi peligroso. De pronto, pienso en algo. Mis dardos son capaces de paralizar a una persona, pero no de matarla… buscó el pequeño contenedor dentro de mi mochila y saco un dardo. Lo examino durante un buen rato y encuentro una pequeña cavidad detrás de la aguja, como si tuviera que llenarla con algo. No estoy muy segura de lo que hago, pero mi recién descubierto instinto me dice que la cosa negra va allí. Tomo el aplicador, lo cargo con la sustancia negra y, con mucho cuidado, lleno el dardo. Espero a ver que pasa, pero no pasa nada. No sé como se me ocurre, pero clavo el dardo sobre el tronco. Cuando la punta se entierra en la madera, veo que el líquido negro desaparece, como si le hubiera aplicado una inyección a la rama.

No lo dudo. Son dardos venenosos; y lo que Haymitch me envió es el veneno para llenarlos.

Un gran dilema moral me invade. Eso, sin duda, me ayudará a sobrevivir, pero no me creo capaz de usarlo. Me parece bastante deshonesto. Aunque lo analizo bien. Los profesionales no dudarían en usarlos, como tampoco dudaron en asesinar a esa chica. Me resisto a aceptarlo, pero sé que ésa es mi única defensa contra sus cuchillos, sus lanzas y sus letales espadas. El resto del día me la paso rellenando mis doce dardos, y, para cuando termino, la tarde estaba cayendo. Tomo una merienda de pan, agua y manzanas y contemplo el atardecer mientras como. No quiero parecer asustada (aunque sigo estándolo), así que intento mostrarme lo más tranquila que puedo. Tiene que parecer que voy un paso por delante de los demás si quiero recuperar un poco de la convicción que demostré antes de entrar al estadio y sobrevivir un día más.

Me como otra de las jugosas manzanas mientras sigo cómodamente sentada sobre mi árbol; estoy segura de que todavía salgo en las pantallas del Capitolio, así que sigo ocultando con cuidado mis emociones; sin embargo, Claudius Templesmith debe de estar pasándoselo en grande con sus comentaristas invitados, comentando mi reacción tan débil y asustadiza. Sé que luego de mi entrevista con Caesar y la vehemencia con la que aseguré que yo ganaría, muchos deben sentirse decepcionados, o, cuando menos, confundidos.

Ahora que sé que los profesionales quieren matarme a mí y a mi compañero, ¿cómo afecta eso a las apuestas? ¿Perderemos patrocinadores? ¿Cuántos tendremos?

El sol sigue descendiendo en el cielo mientras yo sigo observándolo. Por primera vez en días me siento realmente tranquila. Intento racionar el agua que me queda porque no sé cuándo hallaré otra fuente. Decido que esa sea mi prioridad. Intento pensar en todo lo que sé sobre la búsqueda de agua: fluye colina abajo, así que, de hecho, seguir por el valle no es mala idea. Si pudiera localizar alguna zona de vegetación especialmente verde, eso podría ayudarme, pero no lo haré hoy. Por ahora, mis reservas bastan. Quisiera tener un libro o algo para entretenerme, aunque con el atardecer está bien.

Me acomodo una vez más y pienso. Descansé demasiado ése día y el anterior, debo moverme o los patrocinadores perderán el interés. Además, no quisiera quedarme mucho más tiempo aquí, sabiendo que el resto de los tributos profesionales andan al acecho. No, no quiero hacerlo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo decido avanzar en busca de agua durante la madrugada. No sería lo más indicado sabiendo que los profesionales cazan de noche, pero sé que tampoco estaré tranquila sobre éste árbol mucho más, consciente de que uno de ellos me ha visto. Salgo como puedo del saco de dormir, lo enrollo y lo meto en la mochila, al igual que el resto de mis cosas. Respiro profundamente. Mientras me ocultan la noche, el saco y las ramas de sauce, las cámaras no podrán obtener una buena imagen mía, pero sé que deben de estar siguiéndome. En cuanto toque el suelo, tengo garantizado un primer plano.

Me pongo las gafas y comienzo a caminar por el bosque. La capa de agujas de pino que cubre el suelo ahoga el eco de mis pisadas. No hace tanto frío como ayer, pero aun así se me enfría la nariz. El himno suena sobre mi cabeza y me detengo a observar el cielo. Nada. Ningún tributo murió hoy.

Camino durante un par de horas, atenta a cualquier sonido. El bosque resulta mucho más aterrador de lo que imaginaba, y toda la valentía me abandona, pero no oigo pisadas ni nada que me alerte de la presencia de otra persona. Tal vez los profesionales han decidido cazar en otra parte de estadio. La idea me alivia tanto que, casi sin darme cuenta, me acomodo bajo unos arbustos, sin desarmar mi equipaje; me cubro con unas ramas y empiezo a quedarme dormida.

Unas cuantas horas después me despierta una estampida. Miro a mi alrededor, desconcertada. Todavía no ha amanecido, pero mis maltrechos ojos lo ven; sería difícil pasar por alto la pared de fuego que desciende sobre mí. Mi primer impulso es tirar las ramas que me cubren antes de que se incendien y comenzar a correr, y así lo hago. Por suerte, tengo mis cosas guardadas en la mochila, así que me la pongo en la espalda, me cuelgo el saco de manzanas al hombro y huyo.

El mundo se ha transformado en un infierno de llamas y humo. Las ramas ardiendo caen de los árboles convertidas en lluvias de chispas a mis pies. Corro tan rápido como me es posible. No puedo hacer más que seguir a los otros, a los conejos y ciervos, e incluso a una jauría de perros que corren por el bosque. Confío en su dirección porque sus instintos están más desarrollados que los míos. Sin embargo, ellos son mucho más rápidos, vuelan por el bosque con gran agilidad, mientras que mis botas no dejan de tropezar con raíces y ramas caídas, y no puedo seguir su ritmo de ninguna manera.

El calor es horrible, pero lo peor es el humo que amenaza con ahogarme en cualquier momento. Me subo la camisa para taparme la nariz y me alegro de que esté mojada de sudor, ya que eso me ofrece una pequeña protección. Y sigo corriendo, ahogándome, con el saco de manzanas dándome botes en la espalda y la cara llena de cortes por las ramas que se materializan delante de mí sin avisar, surgidas de la niebla gris, porque se supone que tengo que correr.

Esto no puede ser una hoguera que se le haya descontrolado a un tributo, ni tampoco un suceso accidental; las llamas que me acechan son demasiado grandes, una uniformidad que las delata como artificiales, creadas por humanos, creadas por los Vigilantes. Hoy ha estado todo demasiado tranquilo; no ha habido muertes y quizá ni siquiera peleas, así que la audiencia del Capitolio empezaba a aletargarse y a comentar que estos juegos resultaban casi aburridos. Y los Juegos del Hambre no pueden ser aburridos.

Es fácil entender la motivación de los Vigilantes. Hay una manada de profesionales y después estamos los demás, seguramente repartidos a lo largo y ancho del estadio. Este incendio está diseñado para juntarnos, para que nos encontremos. Aunque puede que no sea el dispositivo más original que haya visto, es muy, muy eficaz.

Salto por encima de un tronco en llamas. En cuestión de minutos noto la garganta y la nariz ardiendo. Las toses empiezan poco después, y me da la impresión de que se me fríen los pulmones. La incomodidad se convierte en angustia, hasta que cada vez que respiro noto una puñalada de dolor que me atraviesa el pecho. Consigo refugiarme debajo de un saliente rocoso justo cuando empiezan los vómitos, y pierdo mi cena y todo lo demás que me quedase en el estómago. Me apoyo sobre las rodillas y sigo con las arcadas hasta que no hay nada más que echar.

Sé que tengo que seguir moviéndome, pero estoy temblando y mareada, jadeando por la falta de aire. Me permito tomar una gota de agua para enjuagarme la boca y escupir, y después le doy un par de tragos más a la botella.

«¡Anda, Madge!— me digo_—_. ¡Anda! ¡Muévete!» Me tomo ese tiempo de indecisión para reordenar mis provisiones, juntar mis manzanas y meter todo a lo bruto en la mochila. Sé que ha llegado el momento de moverse, pero el humo me ha dejado atontada. Los veloces animales que me guiaban me han dejado atrás y sé que no he estado antes en esta parte del bosque. ¿Adónde me llevan los Vigilantes? ¿De vuelta a la Cornucopia? ¿A un nuevo terreno lleno de nuevos peligros? El ataque comenzó justo cuando por fin lograba tener unas cuantas horas de paz. Sin embargo, la pared de fuego debe terminar en alguna parte y no puede arder para siempre. No porque los Vigilantes no puedan hacerlo, sino porque, de nuevo, la audiencia se quejaría. Si pudiera meterme detrás de la línea de fuego, evitaría encontrarme con los profesionales. Intento moverme, pero mis piernas no responden. Me aterrorizo otra vez. A penas puedo respirar; me cuesta tanto que casi me siento desfallecer. No puedo quedarme, pero me atemoriza avanzar. Y allí me quedo, hiperventilando, llorando, no sé si por el humo que me ciega o por el miedo. Y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, la primera bola de fuego se estrella contra la roca, rozándome la cabeza e hiriéndome el rostro. El mismo bello rostro que días atrás había encandilado al Capitolio. Me retuerzo y retrocedo a gatas, chillando de dolor, intentando apartarme del horror mientras me cubro la cara con ambas manos. Nunca antes me había lastimado; ni un corte, ni un rasguño, mucho menos una quemadura. El dolor es demasiado para poder soportarlo. La tos regresa y mi estómago quiere vomitar otra vez. La violencia de las arcadas ha hecho que se me salten las lágrimas, y me pican los ojos. Tengo la ropa empapada en sudor y, de algún modo, a pesar del humo y el vómito, me llega el olor a cabello quemado, pero no consigue apartar mis pensamientos del terrible dolor que me invade.

El juego ha dado un giro inesperado: el incendio es una excusa para hacer que nos movamos, para que la audiencia vea diversión de verdad. De pronto oigo un siseo, otra bola de fuego pasa junto a mí; me tiro al suelo boca abajo sin entretenerme en mirar atrás, y la bola de fuego da en un árbol a mi izquierda y lo envuelve en llamas. Grito de terror y me acurruco en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar. Es todo. No puedo levantarme, no puedo respirar ni pensar en otra cosa que no sea el dolor de mi rostro. Estoy perdida. Los juegos acabaron para Madge, la chica en llamas.

Sólo soy capaz de sentir al agobiante calor que el incendio desprende, y el humo tóxico llenándome los pulmones.

Quedarse quieta significa morir; pero no puedo moverme. Es mi fin. No tengo escapatoria. No puedo ni quiero escapar. Si un vigilante decidiera dispararme una bola de fuego ahora, no me resistiría a lo inevitable. Ya no podré soportar más. Estoy lista para morir.

Me doy la vuelta y cierro los ojos.

No quisiera que mi padre y Peeta vieran que me doy por vencida, pero realmente no soy capaz de seguir.

«Lo siento, papá», pienso.

Oigo otro siseo, y siento como una nueva bola de fuego se estrella detrás de mí.

— ¡Madge!

Creo que empiezo a alucinar, porque juraría que alguien grita mi nombre.

— ¡Madge! ¡Levántate! ¡Deprisa!

Conozco ésa voz… ¿Papá? ¿Peeta? Abro los ojos e intento sentarme. Mi rostro sangra a borbotones.

Miro en todas direcciones, pero no veo nada. Me pongo de pie, tambaleándome pero sin soltar mi rostro. ¿Mi mente me jugó una mala pasada? Vuelvo a desesperarme.

Escucho otro siseo y me paralizo. Puedo sentir el calor de otra bola de fuego, y como alguien tumba mi cuerpo.

— ¡Abajo!

Caigo de espaldas, y algo muy pesado me cae encima. Aturdida, intento ver a mi atacante, pero mis ojos se cruzan con unos grises, igual de aterrados que los míos.

No estoy alucinando.

Es Gale.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>No es por nada, pero este es mi capítulo favorito.<strong>

**Gracias a Richter EverSwan!**

**Nos vemos!**

**H.S. **


	8. Cato

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

8

CATO

**.**

* * *

><p>Apenas me he puesto en pie cuando la cuarta bola golpea el lugar en el que estaba tumbada y levanta una columna de fuego a mis espaldas. El tiempo pierde significado mientras siento como Gale sujeta mi mano y me guía a través del bosque, intentando esquivar los ataques. Yo sólo me dejo guiar, demasiado turbada como para tener algún tipo de reacción.<p>

El calor es horrible, y el miedo es aún peor. Muros de fuego nos amenazan por todos lados mientras Gale corre serpenteando y yo sólo lo sigo. Se agacha, se levanta de un salto y sigue, siempre llevándome con él. Las bolas de fuego son del tamaño de manzanas, pero liberan una potencia enorme al hacer contacto. Tengo que utilizar todos mis sentidos al máximo para intentar seguirle el paso, no hay tiempo para juzgar si un movimiento es correcto o no: si oímos un siseo, o actuamos o morimos.

De pronto me encuentro a mí misma luchando por sobrevivir. Algo me hace seguir adelante; ése algo puede ser Gale. Sin embargo, no puedo explicarme qué es lo que lo motiva a él a ayudarme. Quiero creer que no planea usarme como escudo para los lanzacohetes, aunque eso parece muy poco probable por la forma en que intenta alejarnos a ambos del fuego. También es posible que ambos acabemos dentro de un nido de víboras, pero ahora no puedo preocuparme por eso.

Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo hemos pasado esquivando bolas de fuego, finalmente, los ataques empiezan a decaer, lo que me parece estupendo, porque vuelvo a sentir arcadas. Pero Gale no se detiene, y una sustancia ácida que me quema la garganta y se me mete en la nariz sale de mi boca mientras sigo corriendo tras él. Me veo obligada a parar, entre convulsiones, intentando desesperadamente librarme de los venenos que he absorbido durante el ataque. Suelto la mano de Gale mientras él sigue corriendo sin darse cuenta. Toso y vómito una sustancio grisácea. A penas me recupero, vuelvo a buscarlo con la mirada.

— ¡Gale!— grito. El humo es tan espeso que no puedo ver nada— ¡Gale!

Oh, no. Lo he perdido. Camino de un lado al otro como si estuviera enjaulada, esquivando los muros de humo tóxico que me rodean, sin atreverme a atravesarlos.

— ¡Gale!— sigo gritando, desesperada. La sangre de mi rostro obstruye mi visión, así que la limpio torpemente con la manga de mi chaqueta.

Una bola de fuego cae al suelo junto a mí, y me lanzo a correr por puro terror. El humo vuelve a llenarme los pulmones. Es muy doloroso respirar. Mis ojos lloran, pero no de miedo o tristeza. La nube tóxica está haciéndome daño, pero no me detengo.

Corro tan deprisa como puedo, a ciegas. Esquivo ramas y rocas. Salto unos cuantos troncos, buscando a Gale. Tengo que tirarme al suelo para esquivar otra bola de fuego, pero rápidamente me pongo en pie. Intento dar otro paso pero no hallo el suelo y caigo sin remedio al agua, que me entra por la nariz y la boca, me limpia la sangre del rostro, pero casi me ahoga. Al menos, el estanque donde caí no es muy profundo. Emerjo a la superficie dando una gran bocanada de aire, y me arrepiento enseguida: el humo vuelve a colarse por mi nariz, ahogándome con sus tóxicos. Vuelvo a meterme bajo el agua y espero hasta donde puedo para volver a asomarme. Otro proyectil pasa sobre mi cabeza y golpea en las rocas que tengo detrás, haciéndome sumergirme para evitar ser quemada otra vez. El rostro me arde mucho, pero intento con todas mis fuerzas no hacer caso. Cuando mis pulmones vuelven a exigir aire asomo el rostro a la superficie un instante. Y espero.

Oigo la voz de Cinna, que me trae imágenes de telas lujosas y gemas resplandecientes: «Madge, la chica en llamas». Todo me parece tan irónico ahora…

Me asomo por última vez, sólo que ahora no vuelvo a sumergirme. Y otra vez espero.

El ataque ha terminado. Está claro que los Vigilantes no quieren más muertos, al menos todavía. Todos saben que podrían destruirnos en cuanto suena la alarma inicial, pero el verdadero entretenimiento de los juegos es ver cómo los tributos se matan entre ellos. De vez en cuando intentan manipularnos para que tengamos que enfrentarnos cara a cara. Supongo que eso significa que, si ya no me atacan, hay al menos un tributo cerca. Espero que sea Gale.

Saldría y correría hasta un árbol para refugiarme y esperar para ver de quien se trata si pudiera, pero el humo todavía es lo bastante espeso para matarme. Sin embargo, me obligo a salir del agua y me alejo del muro de llamas que ilumina el cielo. Parece que ya no me persigue, salvo con sus apestosas nubes negras.

Otra luz, la luz del día, empieza a surgir poco a poco, y los rayos de sol caen sobre los remolinos de humo. Tengo mala visibilidad, puedo ver a una distancia de unos pocos metros a mi alrededor; cualquier tributo podría esconderse de mí fácilmente. Debería sacar la cerbatana como protección, pero dudo de mi capacidad para sostenerla durante mucho rato. Mi mano sangra; en algún momento me la quemé también, pero ése dolor no puede compararse con el que, ahora que la adrenalina ha disminuido, siento en mi rostro.

Nunca he experimentado nada como esto, ni siquiera una quemadura pequeña provocada por un sartén o una tetera muy caliente. Me toco la piel y grito. Las lágrimas caen como ríos. Siento que voy a morir de dolor.

Me desplomo sobre la tierra y allí me quedo por un buen rato, llorando y gimiendo de dolor entre sollozos. Estoy tan cansada que sólo quisiera dormir, pero tengo la sensatez suficiente para recargar mis suministros de agua y purificarlos. El agua viene del arroyo que sale de una grieta en las rocas y está fresca, así que meto mi mano herida dentro y me mojo el rostro una vez más. Sigue doliendo horriblemente, y sangra, pero no tanto como antes. El agua fría me produce una ligera sensación de alivio por un segundo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano me siento al borde del estanque durante un rato y examino las llamitas de las uñas, que ya empiezan a descascarillarse. Bien, he tenido fuego de sobra para toda una vida.

Me limpio la sangre y la ceniza mojada que me queda en la cara e intento recordar todo lo que sé sobre quemaduras. Son heridas comunes en el Distrito 12, donde todos cocinan y calientan las casas con carbón; además de eso, están los accidentes de las minas... claro que yo nunca me he acercado a la estufa, y los accidentes de las minas pasan tan lejos de mi casa que nunca me preocupaba por eso, aunque las muertes siempre eran muy tristes.

Mi rostro tal vez necesite atenciones, pero no me atrevo a mirar mi reflejo. ¿Y si está tan mal que no tiene arreglo? Me asusto, pero me digo a mí misma que el Capitolio tiene medicamentos milagrosos, que en los distritos ni siquiera imaginamos, para cada cosa. Animada por la idea, me acuclillo y me asomo al estanque.

Casi me desmayo al ver la mitad derecha de mi rostro: la carne está de un rojo brillante, cubierta de ampollas. Me obligo a respirar lenta y profundamente, segura de que las cámaras están emitiendo un primer plano de mi cara; no puedo parecer débil una vez más si quiero patrocinadores. Lo que te consigue ayuda no es la lástima, sino la admiración cuando te niegas a rendirte. Quisiera haberlo recordado antes… Ya di demasiadas muestras de debilidad, no quiero dar una más. Muevo las hebras de cabello quemadas y examino la herida más de cerca. El área quemada es del tamaño aproximado de mi mano e incluye el inicio de la oreja. Me mojo el rostro de nuevo, como si pudiera deshacerme de la herida de esa forma. Sé que existen hierbas que acelerarían la curación, si las encontrase, aunque no logro recordarlas. Es probable que el agua y el tiempo sean mis mejores alternativas. Me arrojo dentro del estanque una vez más y me quedo tumbada, con el lado herido de mi rostro dentro del agua.

¿Debería seguir moviéndome? El humo empieza a clarear, pero sigue siendo demasiado espeso. Si continúo alejándome del fuego, ¿no iré directo a las armas de los profesionales? No tengo forma de saberlo, pero necesito encontrar a Gale. Él me salvó la vida, después de todo. Y ya no quiero estar sola.

Me obligo a ponerme en pie otra vez y miro hacia el bosque. Tal vez sea mala idea. El humo aún luce atemorizante, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, sola y desprotegida.

Ordeno mis provisiones, incluso llego a ponerme la mochila a la espalda, pero no consigo alejarme. Bebo un poco de agua y observo cómo el sol traza su lento arco por el cielo. ¿Acaso puedo ir a algún sitio más seguro que éste? No lo sé. Sólo sé que debo encontrar a Gale, que quizá esté herido y necesita de mi ayuda. Esa idea me hace levantarme. Al final empiezo a avanzar, aunque lo hago lentamente. El humo aún no se ha disipado del todo.

Camino con cuidado, alerta a cada movimiento o sonido. Quiero llamar a Gale, gritar su nombre, pero no me atrevo. Estoy casi segura de que los profesionales andan cerca.

Me subo a un árbol cuando empieza a caer la noche. Mañana seguiré buscando. Sólo espero que Gale no esté herido…

Después de meterme en el saco el sello del Capitolio brilla en el cielo y empieza a sonar el himno. Sorprendentemente, hoy tampoco hubo muertos.

Me quedo contemplando el cielo nocturno durante varios minutos, aún después de que el sello desapareciera y el himno terminara. Cuando al fin desvío el rostro, miro hacia mis pies y encuentro con la mejor sorpresa posible: sobre mi saco de dormir hay un botecito de plástico unido a un paracaídas plateado. ¡Otro regalo de un patrocinador! Haymitch debe de haberlo enviado durante el himno. El botecito me cabe en la palma de la mano. ¿Qué puede ser? Abro la tapa y sé, por el olor, que es medicina. Toco con precaución la superficie del ungüento y desaparece el dolor de la punta del dedo.

—Oh, Haymitch— susurro_—_. Gracias.

Sé que le pedí que ayudara a Gale, pero no podría sentirme más agradecida ahora.

La medicina debe de haberle supuesto un gasto astronómico, seguro que han hecho falta unos cuantos patrocinadores para comprar este botecito diminuto. Para mí, no tiene precio.

Meto dos dedos en el tarro y me embadurno con cuidado mi mejilla. El efecto es casi mágico, borra el dolor con sólo tocarla y deja una agradable sensación de frescura. No cabe duda de que es medicina de alta tecnología creada en los laboratorios del Capitolio. Cuando termino con mi rostro, me echo un poquito en la mano. Después envuelvo el bote en el paracaídas y me lo guardo en la mochila. Como ya no me duele tanto, consigo colocarme en posición y quedarme dormida.

·

* * *

><p>Un pájaro que se ha colocado a pocos metros de mí me avisa de que está amaneciendo. Bajo la luz gris de la mañana, me examino la mano herida: la medicina ha transformado los parches rojo intenso en una suave piel rosada. Mi mejilla sigue inflamada, porque esa quemadura era mucho más profunda. Le pongo otra capa de pomada y guardo mis cosas en silencio. Pase lo que pase, tengo que encontrar a Gale. También me como una hogaza de pan, que estaba poniéndose dura, y un trozo de cecina, y bebo unas cuantas tazas de agua. Ayer lo vomité casi todo y ya empiezo a notar los efectos del hambre.<p>

Quiero bajar, pero no lo hago de inmediato. Me detengo al pensar en Gale y en sus razones para salvarme. Quiero creer que de verdad le importa lo que suceda conmigo, pero sé que no es así; él mismo me lo dijo, ¿no? Me odia. Odia todo lo que, según él, represento. Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué no me dejó morir ayer? ¿Será una estrategia para conseguir patrocinadores? O, tal vez… ¿será posible que yo sí le importe?

Mis mejillas se ruborizan al pensar en eso. Pero no, no es posible. Mi mente trabaja a toda máquina, intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente, hasta que, de pronto, oigo movimientos en el suelo.

Me pego al tronco y escucho. Son pasos; alguien está corriendo. Me cuelgo la mochila a la espalda y me sujeto a la rama, buscando con la mirada.

De la nada, veo que alguien corre por el bosque, no muy lejos de mi árbol. Agudizo la vista y entonces lo veo: es Gale.

Está herido, puedo ver la sangre seca que cae por su frente y se pierde en el cuello de su chaqueta quemada. Además, cogea. Parece escapar de algo, pero no presto atención. Me paro sobre la rama y estoy a punto de gritar su nombre al mismo tiempo que veo la lanza que vuela hacia su cabeza.

Mi corazón se detiene cuando, pese a que los demás árboles obstruyen mi visión, veo como Gale cae, pero no tengo manera de saber si por el impacto de la lanza o no. Entonces, veo que vuelve a ponerse en pie y corre en mi dirección.

«Me ha visto», pienso, esperanzada. Sin embargo, él no mira hacia arriba, sino que mira a los lados, como si buscara algo. O a alguien.

Se detiene y gira el torso hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar que Cato, el chico del Distrito 2, clave su enorme espada en su abdomen. Gale se echa hacia atrás, rueda en el piso y con una velocidad increíble carga una flecha en su arco y apunta a su agresor. Éste rápidamente se cubre con un árbol y vuelve a atacarlo. Gale dispara otra flecha, pero Cato la intercepta con la hoja de su espada y se lanza con todo su peso sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y haciéndole soltar su arco por el brusco impacto.

Me horrorizo. Gale es de contextura fuerte, pero el chico del 2 es un verdadero gigante. Aun así, se defiende con los puños, quitándoselo de encima antes de que lograra asfixiarlo. El gigante se echa a un lado, lanzando un alarido de dolor y limpiando la sangre que cae de sus labios mientras ríe.

— ¡Así me gusta, 12!— exclama, jalando a Gale por un pie antes de que lograra alcanzar su arco— Pero deberás hacerlo mejor si quieres matarme.

— ¡Ya lo creo!— dice él, dándole una certera patada en la quijada que lo aturde durante unos segundos, aunque parece dolerle a él también. Es claro que su pierna está herida.

Gale se arrastra e intenta una vez más recuperar su arma, pero Cato vuelve a detenerlo, se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y lo golpea repetidas veces con sus enormes puños; la angustia se apodera de mí. Quiero ayudarlo, así que saco mi cerbatana, pero no puedo encontrar ningún ángulo desde el cual disparar.

Mientras sigo indecisa, Cato le da un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo deja momentáneamente fuera de combate.

—Tienes agallas, 12. Por eso eres el primero de mi lista—. Dice y lo golpea bestialmente en el rostro hasta dejárselo rojo de sangre; su ojo derecho está muy hinchado— ¡Al diablo Clove! Seré yo quien te envíe al otro mundo… Y cuando acabe contigo iré por tu linda amiguita, y te garantizo que me divertiré un poco con ella antes de matarla…

Gale se retuerce y lucha como puede.

—No… te lo permitiré…

— ¿No?— ríe el chico del 2— ¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo?— Saca un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo clava en el muslo izquierdo de Gale. Él grita de dolor— Si me dices dónde está olvidaré que quisiste robarnos y haré que tu muerte sea rápida.

Gale deja de forcejear. Mira a Cato a los ojos; pienso que tal vez quiera hacer un trato para no prolongar su agonía, pero para mi sorpresa, le escupe su sangre en la cara. Eso sólo enfurece mucho más al chico del 2. Con horror, veo como hunde su cuchillo mucho más en la carne de Gale, quien está demasiado golpeado para luchar. Cato busca su enorme espada a tientas y cuando la encuentra juega con el filo en el cuello de mi compañero. Lo está disfrutando.

—Despídete, 12. Y no te preocupes, tu amiga está en muy buenas manos…

Alza la espada, pero Gale lo sorprende arrojándole tierra en los ojos. Cato gruñe y se desestabiliza, cosa que mi compañero aprovecha para quitárselo de encima de un empujón y arrastrarse hacia su arco. Lo alcanza, pero, horrorizado, descubre que no puede alcanzar las flechas.

— Buen intento— exclama Cato, con sorna— ¡Pero no es suficiente!

Se abalanza sobre él una vez más. Su espada se perdió en alguna parte. Gale lo golpea con el arco y vuelve a tirarlo al suelo. Aprovecha los pocos segundos que tarda en recuperarse y busca compulsivamente sus flechas. Antes de que pueda encontrarlas ya tiene a Cato sujetándolo del cuello desde atrás, inmovilizándolo. El chico del Distrito 2 está muy golpeado también, pero no tanto como Gale.

—Estoy cansándome de ti, 12— le dice— Esto ya se ha vuelto aburrido, así que, despídete de éste mundo— Veo cómo se le hinchan los músculos de los brazos mientras Gale intenta desesperadamente zafarse de su agarre. Cato intenta romperle el cuello, pero mi dardo lo alcanza antes de que pueda hacerlo.

El chico del 2 se lleva una mano a la nuca, se saca el dardo y tiene el tiempo justo de ver lo que lo había atacado antes de caer.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, sólo diré una cosa: Si no llego, como mínimo, a los 30 reviews NO VUELVO A PUBLICAR. <strong>

**Es sencillo. Si les gusta mi historia, comenten.**

**Dedico este capítulo a Richter EverSwan; es bueno encontrar a otro escritor varón aquí :)**

**Nos vemos, a menos que no haya reviews.**

**Hasta entonces.**

**H.S.**


	9. Aliados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**9**

**ALIADOS**

**.**

* * *

><p>El cañonazo se escucha casi de inmediato.<p>

Gale cae frente a Cato, sujetándose la garganta mientras jadea y respira con mucha dificultad, pero está con vida.

—Viviremos más si nos unimos— le digo, parándome frente a él. Alza la cabeza y me mira, algo desconcertado al principio, pero puedo adivinar que se alegra de verme.

—Supongo que ya lo has demostrado— responde mientras se pone en pie, restregándose el cuello— ¿Aliados?

Asiento, y ahí estamos los dos, metidos en uno de esos pactos que no queda más remedio que cumplir si esperas volver a casa y enfrentarte a tu distrito.

—Bien. Pero ya estamos en paz— añade.

No lo entiendo de inmediato, pero no tardo en hacerlo. Él me salvó del fuego, yo lo hice de Cato. No nos debemos nada ahora.

—De acuerdo— respondo, encogiéndome de hombros. Viniendo de él, supongo que es el máximo de tolerancia que puedo conseguir.

—Como sea, el resto no tardará en venir a buscarlo. Debemos irnos.

Asiento una vez más, algo turbada, pues lo imposible ha sucedido: Gale ha aceptado ser mi aliado.

Él recoge su arco y toma la mochila de Cato mientras yo me mantengo a un lado. De pronto caigo en cuenta de lo que hice. Yo, Madge Undersee, la chica que detesta la violencia, la diplomática y políticamente correcta hija del alcalde, acabo de matar a una persona. Una persona horrible, tal vez, pero una persona al fin y al cabo. Una persona a la que le quité la vida.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunta Gale. No respondo. Suspira— Tuviste que hacerlo. Era él o yo. Salvaste mi vida, Madge— Vuelvo a asentir, sin dejar de mirar el inerte cuerpo de Cato; Gale me toma por el brazo— Vamos.

Intenta llevarme, pero me niego a moverme. Ese chico estuvo a punto de asesinar a Gale, y sé que me hubiera matado a mí también de tener la oportunidad; pero ahora se ve tan sereno e inocente que me niego a odiarlo. No puedo hacerlo.

Quizá tenía familia, amigos; gente esperándolo en casa. Personas que, impotentes, me vieron asesinarlo.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo. La culpa me invade.

—Madge…— me llama Gale, pero no hago caso.

Me acerco a Cato y me arrodillo a su lado. Sus ojos están abiertos, así que se los cierro con delicadeza y acomodo su cabello rubio como si lo hiciera con un niño. En mi vida no he tenido muchas oportunidades de demostrar tanto cariño con las personas que amaba, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora, para alguien que ya no volverá a casa; que nunca volverá a ver a sus seres queridos? Su rostro está amoratado y manchado de sangre, pero aun así parece estar dormido. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, en otro tiempo, él y yo pudimos ser amigos…

No es justo. Nada de todo esto lo es. Ahora lo entiendo, y comprendo a Gale más que nunca.

—Madge, tenemos que irnos— insiste, tocándome el hombro.

—Lo siento— digo, secando mis ojos.

—No importa… Ven, deben llevarse el cuerpo.

Afirmo con la cabeza, y me dejo llevar por él.

Antes de alejarnos demasiado, y de que el aerodeslizador se llevara el cuerpo, volteo por última vez y lo miro.

—Lo siento…— repito en un susurro antes de seguir avanzando.

.

* * *

><p>Nos internamos mucho más en el bosque. Gale insiste en buscar agua, pese a que le aseguro que tengo suficiente para ambos, así que le cuento sobre el estanque en el caí ayer. Sin embargo, tenemos que detenernos antes de llegar; su pierna sangra mucho y él cogea demasiado.<p>

—Debemos acampar— digo. Me sorprende que mi voz suene mucho más triste de lo que me siento. Gale me mira.

—No es necesario. Puedo avanzar más.

—No, Gale. Estás herido. Debemos parar.

Veo que quiere discutir, pero se arrepiente a último momento.

—De acuerdo. Busquemos un árbol.

— ¿Árbol? ¿Podrás subir con esa pierna?

—Sí, sí. Preocúpate por conseguir un árbol fuerte— gruñe con fastidio. Me encojo de hombros.

Encuentro un nuevo roble cuyas ramas forman un lecho que se ve bastante resistente. Trepo en el y Gale me sigue, aunque con un notable esfuerzo. Quiero auxiliarlo, pero se niega a recibir mi ayuda, así que me acomodo y comienzo a sacar mis cosas con cuidado mientras él sigue subiendo. Desenrollo mi saco y me sorprende ver que Gale tiene uno también. Supongo que sólo así pudo haber sobrevivido a las frías noches del estadio. Los acomodamos uno junto al otro y juntamos nuestras provisiones.

A mi hogaza de pan, mis manzanas, latas, las galletas saladas y cecinas de res, él aporta carne asada de un animal que no me dice cuál es; unas cuantas galletas y raíces, y tres tiras de cecina. Como yo, tiene dos contenedores de agua, aunque uno está vacío.

—Es un buen botín— dice en un suspiro— Estaba temiendo que desfallecieras de hambre… ¿Escapaste ilesa del baño de sangre?— Asiento, pero me quedo de piedra al oír sus primeras palabras. Él, ¿preocupado por mí? No lo creo posible, pero no digo nada— Podremos darnos un festín hoy. Mañana puedo cazar o poner unas trampas.

—Primero debo revisar tus heridas— digo con calma. Mi voz, de nuevo, suena demasiado fría y triste. Sé que debería olvidarme cuanto antes de todo lo sucedido, pero no es fácil. Pasé de vivir en mi burbuja segura a la realidad más cruda; intuyo que tal vez sea más fácil para Gale, quien ya ha perdido a su padre en un cruel accidente en las minas.

Extiendo mi brazo hacia Gale, indicándole que se acercara; él parece renuente al principio, pero acaba por voltear el rostro con resignación a la vez que se acerca a mí. Noto que tiene una pequeña quemadura en la sien izquierda, su cabello está chamuscado allí. Por eso la sangre en su rostro y cuello.

Examino la quemadura de su cabeza, moviendo el cabello chamuscado con la punta de los dedos.

—No está tan mal… creo.

Gale ríe con suavidad. Eso me extraña, teniendo en cuenta que la situación no es muy cómica.

— ¿Eres médica ahora?

—No, así que yo que tú no confiaría en mi diagnóstico. Podrías estar muerto en cualquier momento…

Otra risa. Estoy tan confundida por aquel cambio de actitud suya. De pronto, parece que hasta le agrado.

—Tu pierna. Noté que cogeabas incluso antes de que Cato te atacara.

— ¿Cato? ¿Ése era su nombre?— Asiento, bajando la mirada. Gale gruñe— No deberías darles un nombre— dice, mirando al cielo— Sino, será más difícil…

— ¿Qué? ¿Asesinarlos?— lo interrumpo. Él se gira para verme a la cara, serio.

—Sí.

Muevo la cabeza.

—Su compañera se llama Clove. El chico del Distrito 1, Marvel; y la chica… no lo sé. Tampoco sé el nombre de la chica del 4— Gale frunce el ceño y yo vuelvo a encogerme de hombros— Te guste o no, son personas, Gale. No dejan de serlo porque estemos aquí. Después de todo, no es culpa de nadie, ¿no?— digo, recordando lo mismo que él había dicho fuera de mi casa el día de la Cosecha.

—No, no lo es.

Se ve molesto de pronto, pero no me dejo intimidar por su actitud y volteó el rostro hacia el árbol vecino. De repente, lo entiendo; sé exactamente a lo que se refiere: darle un nombre a un rostro es involucrarse con su portador, identificar a la otra persona, reconocerla como un igual… He estado tan centrada en mis propios sentimientos que nunca me detuve a pensar que Gale tampoco disfruta tener que estar obligado a matar o morir. Ahora me siento mucho más culpable que antes.

—Lo siento…— murmuro con pena. Gale suspira.

—Deja de decir eso. Es muy molesto. Si vamos a ayudarnos el uno al otro no quiero tener que matarte.

¿Fue eso una broma? No lo sé, pero aun así sonrío.

—A ver, déjame ver tu pierna.

No dice nada, pero mueve su pierna, la que Cato había apuñalado, hasta colocarla frente a mí.

—La herida es bastante profunda— dice. Asiento. La verdad es que no sé nada sobre ningún tipo de heridas— Pero lo que realmente luce mal es el tobillo.

Levanto un poco su pantalón, dándome cuenta de que la pernera estaba quemada y escondía una quemadura aún más horrible que la de mi rostro.

—Oh, Gale— exclamo— ¿Haymitch no te envió nada para tu tobillo?

—No me envió nada de nada— contesta entre dientes— A ti sí, ¿verdad? Veo que tu rostro está curado.

No contesto; sólo busco en mi mochila, saco el botecito con medicina y se lo enseño como respuesta. Prefiero no hablarle del veneno por ahora. Le aplico la pomada en las horribles ampollas y él no puede reprimir un alarido de alivio.

—Es excelente. Debes tener muy buenos patrocinadores— dice; no con rabia, sino con una extraña comprensión.

—Tenemos— lo corrijo— Estoy segura de que Haymitch sabía que te encontraría; o tú a mí.

—Supongo. Aunque no es muy probable. Aplica un poco más, por favor— Lo hago, y Gale se deshace en suspiros de alivio— ¿Sabes? Aún no hemos revisado las provisiones de…

—Cato.

—Sí, como sea.

Gale busca la mochila del chico del Distrito 2 y la revisa. Hay varios cuchillos, tres cabezas de lanza de repuesto, un cambio de chaqueta y pantalones, unas gafas, una linterna, un saquito de cuero, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una botella llena de agua, varias naranjas, una lata de frutas y otra de leche, y una bolsa de nueces.

— ¡Una bolsa de nueces y frutas!— exclama Gale— De todas las cosas que podría haber cargado, se le ocurre llevarse esto. Es como una señal de extrema arrogancia, ¿no crees? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué molestarse en llevar comida cuando tienes todo un botín en el campamento, cuando matas con tanta rapidez a tus enemigos que puedes estar de vuelta antes de que te de hambre? Que imbécil. Al menos me servirá la ropa.

Yo sólo suspiro sin hacerle caso y tomo el botiquín. Hay unas vendas, una botella de antiséptico, píldoras para reducir la temperatura y medicina para el dolor de estómago, además de un diminuto frasco de morfina; reconozco las medicinas porque mi padre solía recibirlas del Capitolio.

—Esto será de ayuda— digo— Déjame ver tu herida.

Gale obedece. Vuelve a acercar su pierna y rompe su pantalón para darme mayor acceso a la herida del cuchillo de Cato. Sólo suspiro, pensando en lo bueno que es que tenga unos pantalones extra ahora. Lavo el muslo con un poco de agua. Abro el antiséptico y arrojo un poco sobre la cortada. Gale gruñe, pero lo lleva bastante bien; cuando la efervescencia de antiséptico acaba quiero cubrirlo con las vendas, pero descubro que no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Yo lo haré— dice él, comenzando a vendarse la herida solo, lo cual es un gran alivio. Mientras trabaja en eso saco una píldora para la fiebre y se la paso junto a una botella.

—Toma esto. Sólo por si acaso…

Se toma la medicina sin rechistar y sólo después comemos. Yo no tengo demasiada hambre, así que solamente me dedico a masticar un poco de carne seca durante cerca de media hora.

Es extraño estar ahí con Gale. Sé que debería sentirme más tranquila al tener un aliado, pero eso no pasa. He matado a una persona, a otro ser humano. ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme? De repente me siento molesta, pero eso no alcanza para aplacar mi tristeza.

El sello del Capitolio brilla sobre nosotros y suena el himno. Sólo la imagen de Cato sale hoy. Contra todo pronóstico, yo, el tributo más débil de todo el estadio, maté al más mortífero y fuerte de todos. Supongo que las apuestas deben estar descontroladas.

—Al menos los Vigilantes estarán satisfechos— dice Gale mientras la música cubre sus palabras. El himno acaba y el cielo vuelve a oscurecerse— Por cierto, esto es tuyo— me alcanza mi dardo, y yo sólo lo observo reposar en su mano, sorprendida— Lo tome del cuerpo del chico del 2. Tal vez lo necesitarás más adelante.

—Gracias— es todo lo que puedo decir. Tomo el dardo y me lo guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Así que son dardos…

—Sí. Creo que nadie se lo esperaba.

Gale se encoje de hombros.

—Es muy propio de ti. Es el arma más elegante que se me ocurre. Sin horribles heridas ni sangre. Muy sutil y estético.

¿Lo dice en serio o es una broma? No tengo forma de saberlo, porque no le da ninguna clase de entonación a sus palabras.

—Supongo.

— ¿Qué veneno fue el que usaste?

—No lo sé— respondo de inmediato. Y no miento, pero tampoco agrego nada más.

Gale mira la luna y los dos guardamos silencio por un rato.

—Bien… puedes dormir, yo haré la primera guardia— dice.

—No, está bien. He descansado suficiente.

— ¿Segura?— pregunta, desconfiado; es claro que no confía en mí, pero eso no me molesta.

—Sí. Tú lo necesitas más. Y no te preocupes; somos aliados, ¿recuerdas?

Gruñe algo que no alcanzo a entender, pero acaba aceptando. Se acomoda dentro de su saco y no tarda en dormirse.

Yo me mantengo rígida y en la misma posición. Se me ha acabado la adrenalina por completo; el agotamiento mental y el hambre me han debilitado, pero no consigo comer. Aunque aguante toda la noche, ¿qué pasará por la mañana? Me quedo mirando las hojas, intentando obligarme a descansar, aunque sin éxito; mi mente no me lo permite. Oigo ulular a un búho y un débil zumbido llega hasta mí. Muevo la cabeza en busca de lo que sea que haga ese sonido; entonces, de repente, me enderezo, ayudándome con el tronco: un par de ojos me observan desde el árbol vecino. Me asusto y hago el ademán de despertar a Gale, pero me detengo a medio camino. Al principio creo que no son ojos humanos, pero cuando las nubes despejan el cielo la distingo gracias a los rayos de luna. Me observa en silencio desde un hueco entre las ramas. Es Rue.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Probablemente desde que Gale y yo llegamos, inmóvil e invisible mientras acampábamos.

Nos miramos durante un rato y después, sin mover ni una hoja, las manitas de la chica salen al descubierto y apuntan a algo por encima de mi cabeza.

Sigo la dirección de sus dedos; al principio, no tengo ni idea de qué me señala, pero entonces veo una vaga forma unos cinco metros más arriba. ¿Qué es? ¿Alguna clase de animal? No se me ocurre nada, aunque cuelga del fondo de una rama y se balancea ligeramente. Hay algo más; entre los sonidos nocturnos, vuelvo a notar el suave zumbido. Entonces lo entiendo: es un nido de avispas.

Estoy muerta de miedo, pero tengo el sentido común suficiente para quedarme quieta. Al fin y al cabo, no sé de qué tipo de avispas se trata; podrían ser las normales, las de «déjanos tranquilas y te dejaremos tranquila». Sin embargo, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre y lo normal no es encontrarse con algo normal. Lo más probable es que se trate de una de esas mutaciones del Capitolio, las rastrevíspulas.

Sé poco sobre esos insectos, pero los hay por montones en las vallas que rodean al Distrito 12. Cada tanto un agente de la paz es picado, así que mi padre siempre se quejaba por ellas. Nunca las he visto con vida, pero sé que son más grandes que las avispas normales, tienen un inconfundible cuerpo dorado y un aguijón que provoca un bulto del tamaño de una ciruela con solo tocarlo. Casi nadie tolera más de unas cuantas picaduras y algunos mueren al instante. Si vives, las alucinaciones producidas por el veneno han llevado a algunos a la locura; además, estas avispas persiguen a cualquiera que las haya molestado e intentan asesinarlo. De ahí viene el _rastreadoras _que forma parte de su nombre. Por suerte, nadie ha muerto en casa por sus picaduras, pero todo el mundo las evita con terror.

Escuché que después de la guerra el Capitolio destruyó todos los nidos que rodeaban la ciudad, pero los que estaban cerca de los distritos se quedaron para evitar nuevos levantamientos contra el país. Son otra razón para quedarse dentro de los límites de la alambrada de casa. ¿Es eso lo que tenemos encima? Miro a Rue, en busca de ayuda, pero se ha fundido con el árbol.

Teniendo en cuenta mis circunstancias, supongo que da igual qué clase de avispas sean, ya que Gale está herido y no podremos escapar corriendo si nos atacan.

Estamos atrapados.

—Gale… Gale— susurro, moviéndolo con una mano.

— ¿Hmmm?

— ¡Despierta! Necesito que veas algo…— no estoy segura, pero calculo que él sabrá distinguirlas si las ve.

— ¿Qué pasa, Madge?— dice, restregándose los ojos mientras se apoya en un codo para mirarme— ¿Cuántas horas han pasado?

—No lo sé, pero necesito que veas algo allá arriba…— digo en voz baja, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco mientras señalo hacia el cielo.

Gale suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara. Me doy cuenta de que no cree en mis palabras. Sin embargo, sigue la dirección de mis dedos y alza el mentón.

—Oh, no— susurra.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Maldición!— de pronto se pone de pie y trepa a una rama más alta.

— ¡Gale, no!— lo llamo, pero no me hace caso.

— ¡Son rastrevíspulas!— grita, bajando del hasta mí tan rápido como puede, cubriéndose la nuca con una mano.

El zumbido en mis oídos se agudiza. Creo que Gale las ha asustado.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Debemos bajar. Nos picarán si se sienten amenazadas.

—Pero no puedes avanzar con tu pierna herida.

—Eso no importa. Sólo debemos movernos de árbol. Alejarnos lo más posible del nido.

—Pero…

— ¡Andando!

Empieza a juntar sus cosas. Me sorprende la soltura con la que se mueve; parece que sus heridas ya no le duelen tanto. Yo lo imitó rápidamente. Los zumbidos se oyen cada vez más cercas.

— Maldición… ¡Date prisa!— me ordena.

Enrollo mi saco y meto la comida como puedo en mi mochila. Gale espera a que termine para ayudarme a bajar primero. Me sostengo de una rama y comienzo el descenso.

— ¡Agh!

Alzo la mirada al oír el gemido de dolor de Gale, pero, antes de que pudiera entender qué está pasando, su cuerpo resbala de la rama y él cae de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡Gale!— grito, y, sin pensarlo, bajo los últimos metros de un salto y caigo con todo mi peso sobre mi pierna izquierda— ¡Ah!— el dolor es horrible, pero aun así intento arrastrarme hasta mi compañero— ¡Gale! ¡Gale!

Él no responde, sólo hiperventila y suda mucho mientras se retuerce sobre el suelo.

— ¡Gale!— lo sacudo, pero sigue sin responder, sólo balbucea cosas que no alcanzo a entender. Entonces, señala su nuca y abre y cierra la boca varias veces, repitiendo la misma palabra: «Corre». Miro detrás de su cabeza y veo las enormes picaduras.

Las rastrevíspulas lo habían alcanzado.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N <strong>del** A: **_**Bien, antes que nada, ¿fue tan mortalmente difícil dejar sus reviews? No, ¿verdad? Confío en que la gran mayoría no murió por hacerlo.**

**Dejando a un lado el sarcasmo, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron, y lo prometido es deuda.**

**Seguiré subiendo los capítulos, pero no olviden que tengo una vida real fuera de FanFiction, y realmente me cuesta hacerme un tiempo para escribir y publicar.**

**De nuevo, gracias por los reviews que prácticamente tuve que sonsacarles, pero que son igual de efectivos :D**

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Ah, y sepan disculpar las faltas de ortografía; las arreglaré a la mayor brevedad posible :)**

**Su buen vecino,**

**H.S. **


	10. Tres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**10**

**TRES**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gale se retuerce durante un rato mientras intenta recobrar el aire de sus pulmones.<p>

—Corre…— repite mientras intenta recomponerse, pero no hago caso y me quedo a su lado, ayudándolo a levantarse— ¡Debemos irnos!— grita.

Asiento y me pongo las gafas; puedo oír a las rastrevíspulas sobre nosotros, así que intento darme prisa. Noto que me lastimé la rodilla en la caída, pero no hago caso y paso una de los brazos de Gale sobre mis hombros. Su cogera regresa y se nos hace muy difícil movernos.

— ¡Al bosque; al bosque!— me ordena, dejándome ayudarlo. Una rastrevíspula pasa junto a mi oído, luego otra y otra. Gale saca su arco y comienza a intentar espantarlas, pero son demasiadas. Noto una puñalada de dolor en el brazo, y sé que una de ellas me ha encontrado y que las otras se le unirán— ¡El lago…!

Cambio nuestra trayectoria hacia la dirección que Gale me indica e intento llevarnos lo más rápido posible hasta allí. Lo oigo quejarse mientras sigue espantando a esos insectos, así que corro tan rápido como mis maltrechos pies me lo permiten.

Ni siquiera lo pienso. Primero arrojo a Gale y luego me lanzo de cabeza al lago.

Los zumbidos cesan de inmediato. Quiero emerger a la superficie, pero la mano de Gale me detiene, logro verlo bajo el agua cristalina. Señala hacia la superficie y me indica que las rastrevíspulas siguen allí, así que no me muevo. Diez, veinte, treinta segundos y aún puedo distinguir sus pequeños cuerpos dorados volando sobre nosotros. El aire se me acaba y miro a Gale para hacérselo saber. Él niega con la cabeza; sabe lo que pienso.

Unas pocas burbujas de aire escapan de mis labios; cierro los ojos con fuerza. Duele. Necesito respirar, y necesito hacerlo ahora.

Vuelvo a mirar a Gale y se lo digo con mis ojos, le digo que necesito aire. Él niega de nuevo, pero no hago caso e intento sacar la cabeza. Entonces pasa lo inesperado; Gale me sujeta con tal fuerza que me impide cumplir mi cometido, y no me da tiempo a luchar, porque antes de que pudiera hacer algo está uniendo sus labios a los míos.

Aún bajo el agua abro los ojos, aturdida. Mi primer pensamiento es que Gale esta besándome, que esta dándome mi primer beso… sin embargo, apenas sella nuestras bocas, puedo sentir el aire de sus pulmones llenando los míos.

Esta impidiendo que muera.

Me sostiene con fuerza por los brazos mientras sigue compartiendo nuestro aire, y yo sólo me dejo hacer, demasiado consternada aún como para hacer algo. Siento que algo da un vuelco en mi interior, aunque intento con todas mis fuerzas acallar los pensamientos que empiezan a arremolinarse en mi cabeza. Intento convencerme a mí misma de que Gale no está besándome; sólo intercambiamos oxígeno.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estamos así, pero de pronto él se separa, preguntándome con una seña si estoy bien. Respondo afirmativamente con la cabeza y me ordena esperar mientras saca la cabeza. Después siento su mano tomándome por la chaqueta y sacándome del agua también. Doy una gran bocanada de aire y parpadeo varias veces antes de poder ver con claridad.

—Se fueron— dice Gale entre jadeos; yo asiento.

Él es el primero en salir, y me ayuda a hacerlo también.

—Los aguijones— jadea, pasando una mano detrás de su cuello— ¿Te picaron?

Como respuesta alzo el brazo, en donde se ha formado un bulto del tamaño de una naranja. Gale observa la picadura y me saca el aguijón dentado. De pronto me doy cuenta de lo mareada que me siento, y él no parece estar mucho mejor que yo.

—Debemos…— comienza a decir, pero se desploma casi de inmediato frente a mis ojos.

— ¡Gale!— grito, lanzándome hacia él. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de las picaduras que tiene detrás del cuello, en las manos y en la barbilla, y los agujeros dejados por los aguijones expulsan un horrendo líquido verde y apestoso.

Hinchazón, dolor, líquido verde; Gale inconsciente en el suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza; son muchas cosas para asimilar y ni siquiera ha amanecido aún. Me arrastro de regreso al estanque y recupero las gafas, cayendo al suelo. Estoy muy mareada y la picadura duele terriblemente. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Sin darme cuenta, estoy llorando; pero no me permito ser débil. No esta vez.

El inerte cuerpo de Gale pesa como una tonelada, pero no puedo dejarlo. Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí, tan cerca de esos insectos, y tan expuestos a otros tributos. Muevo su cuerpo como puedo (o más bien, lo arrastro por el bosque). El mundo empieza a doblarse de forma alarmante, y el suelo se llena de unos montículos que aparecen de la nada. ¿Es esto real? ¿O han empezado las alucinaciones provocadas por el veneno de las rastrevíspulas? Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, intento respirar por la boca y me ordeno no vomitar. Sigo arrastrando el cuerpo de Gale hasta que caigo en un pozo poco profundo y rodeado de follaje. No sé por cuánto tiempo ni por cuántos metros he arrastrado su inconsciente humanidad entre los árboles, sólo sé que estoy exhausta.

Cabeceo varias veces, pero no me permito dormir. Si lo hiciera, los dos quedaríamos completamente desprotegidos. Sujeto mi cerbatana y me hago un bollo mientras intento dejar de llorar, pero no lo logro de inmediato. Me aterra pensar que Gale puede morir; que fuera una de esas personas que no soportan más de una picadura de rastrevíspula. Me digo que no, que él es fuerte y puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, pero las horas pasan, su temperatura aumenta y él no abre los ojos.

—Gale… despierta, por favor…— digo en su oído, él sólo gruñe y se retuerce entre sueños; está sufriendo, lo sé— ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta!— grito entre lágrimas; angustiada, me quito las gafas y me lanzo sobre él. Quizá parezca una chica enamorada rogando al amor de su vida que no la deje, otra tonta muestra de debilidad, pero no me importa. Me siento débil sin Gale. No quiero que muera; me aterra que me deje sola de nuevo— Gale…— Casi sin darme cuenta, me acomodo a su lado y lo abrazo, aferrándome a él como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo. Y en parte lo es; Gale es lo único que tengo de casa. Lo único que me queda del Distrito 12; lloro en su hombro, y, casi sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormida.

.

* * *

><p>¡Crac, crac!<p>

Me despierto al escuchar un suave crujido; no de ramas, sino, más bien, parecen ser hojas quebrándose. A penas abro los ojos, creo distinguir una sombra cerca de nosotros.

¡Crac! ¡Crac! Me asusto y me levanto de un salto, buscando algún arma. Encuentro uno de los cuchillos de Cato y lo empuño, pero no veo a nadie. Eso me desconcierta, sin embargo, puedo percibir un ligero movimiento en los arbustos que se encuentran tras nosotros. Decidida, alzo el cuchillo y espero. Nada pasa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Gale gruñe algo y me distrae. Sigue inconsciente, pero está vivo. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado? El sol parece brillar en lo más alto, pero no estoy segura. Me doy cuenta de que me duele todo el cuerpo, así que intento estirarme un poco. Tras hacerlo, decido revisar su herida y abro mucho los ojos. ¡Alguien había cubierto las picaduras con hojas! Algo confundida y, asustada al principio, intento quitárselas, pero una voz suave y tranquila me detiene.

—No lo hagas. Eso le ayudará a expulsar el veneno.

Me sobresalto de inmediato y vuelvo a alzar al cuchillo mientras me pongo frente al cuerpo de Gale. Me vuelvo hacia el sonido, y pongo el arma frente a mí. No hay nadie; al menos, que yo vea. Entonces distingo la punta de una bota de niña asomando por detrás del tronco de un árbol; me relajo y sonrío. Esta niña puede moverse por los bosques como una sombra, hay que reconocerlo. Si no, ¿cómo podría habernos encontrado? Las palabras surgen antes de poder detenerlas.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien le puso las hojas?

No obtengo respuesta durante un momento, pero entonces uno de los ojos de Rue sale del cobijo del árbol.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Vi que necesitaban ayuda…

Miro mi brazo; alguien había alzado la manga de mi chaqueta y me había colocado un vendaje de hojas también. Suspiro y bajo el cuchillo.

— ¿Sabes? Los profesionales no son los únicos que pueden aliarse…— suelto sin pensar. Su ayuda tan desinteresada me conmueve por completo.

— ¿Quieres que seamos aliados?

— ¿Por qué no? Nos salvaste de esas rastrevíspulas, eres lo bastante lista para seguir viva y, de todos modos, ahora estamos en deuda contigo— Ella parpadea, intentando decidirse_._

—Pero… ¿y si él…?

—No te preocupes por Gale— la interrumpo, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarme— ¿Tienes hambre?— Veo que traga saliva de forma visible y baja la mirada—. Pues ven, tenemos bastante comida que debemos ingerir antes de que se eche a perder…

—Puedo curar las picaduras de tu amigo_— _dice la niña, dando un paso vacilante hacia mí.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?— Ella mete la mano en su mochila y saca un puñado de hojas. Estoy casi segura de que son las mismas que Gale y yo tenemos puestas— ¿Dónde las encontraste?

—Por ahí. Todos las llevamos cuando trabajamos en los huertos; allí dejaron muchos nidos. Aquí también hay muchos.

—Es verdad, eres del Distrito 11. Agricultura. Huertos, ¿eh? Por eso eres capaz de volar por los árboles como si tuvieses alas— Rue sonríe— Bueno, cúralo, por favor.

Me hago a un lado y descubro el cuello y las manos de Gale. Rue me sorprende metiéndose un puñado de hojas en la boca y masticándolas. Nunca he visto nada así; me resulta muy curioso. Al cabo de un minuto, comprime un buen montón de hojas masticadas y se lo escupe en las picaduras.

Él suspira con alivio, entre sueños.

—Menos mal que tuviste la sensatez de sacarle los aguijones_— _comenta Rue, después de soltar unas risillas_—_. Si no, estaría mucho peor.

Parpadeo.

—No fui yo. En realidad no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo tratar esta clase de heridas… o ninguna otra. Supongo que él lo habrá hecho antes de quedar inconsciente— suspiro y veo que Rue tiene una larga quemadura en el brazo— Oh, tengo algo para eso— busco en mi mochila y le extiendo la pomada en el brazo.

—Tienes buenos patrocinadores— dice ella, anhelante. ¿Por qué todos insisten con lo mismo?

—Supongo… ¿Te enviaron algo a ti?— pregunto, y ella sacude la cabeza_—_. Pues lo harán, ya verás. Cuanto más cerca estemos del final, más gente se dará cuenta de lo lista que eres.

Rue me cambia las hojas de mi brazo; luego volteo para buscar mis provisiones y saco mis restos de pan y de la presa que Gale sacó ayer.

—No estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? Sobre lo de aliarnos.

—No, lo decía en serio. Por cierto, mi nombre es Madge.

Casi oigo los gruñidos de Gale cuando se entere de que nos alié a ambos con esta niña menuda, pero la quiero la mi lado porque ha demostrado que es de confianza, porque no quiero dejarla sola e indefensa y, por qué no admitirlo, porque me recuerda a Katniss por ser una luchadora; y a Prim, por su tamaño.

—Lo sé. Bueno— responde, y me ofrece la mano. Le doy la mía_—_. Trato hecho. Soy Rue.

—Lo sé.

Por supuesto, este tipo de trato sólo puede ser temporal, pero ninguna de las dos lo menciona, tal y como hice con Gale.

Rue aporta a la comida un buen puñado de una especie de raíces con aspecto de tener almidón. Reconoce el pájaro que mató Gale, un ave silvestre a la que llaman «granso» en su distrito. Dice que a veces una bandada llega al huerto y ése día todos comen bien. La conversación se detiene un momento mientras nos llenamos el estómago. Gale no despierta aún.

—Oh— dice Rue, suspirando_—_. Nunca había tenido un muslo para mí sola.

Ese comentario me estruja el corazón; nunca he pasado hambre, así que no sé lo que es, pero estoy segura de que, en su casa, Rue apenas consigue comer carne.

—Toma otro.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, toma todo lo que quieras, Gale no se enfadará. Además, él puede cazar más con su arco y flechas. Y colocar trampas. Puede enseñarte a ponerlas— Rue sigue mirando el muslo con incertidumbre_—_. Vamos, tómalo— insisto, poniéndole la pata en las manos_—_. De todos modos, se pondrá malo en cualquier momento, y tenemos cecinas, galletas, conservas y muchas manzanas— Una vez le pone la mano encima al muslo, su apetito gana la batalla y le pega un buen mordisco— Creía que en el Distrito 11 tendrían un poco más para comer que los mineros en casa. Ya sabes, como cultivan la comida... casi todo lo que papá recibe viene del Distrito 11.

—Oh, no, no se nos permite alimentarnos de los cultivos— responde Rue, con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso sí que me sorprende.

— ¿Te detienen o algo?

—Te azotan delante de todo el mundo. El alcalde es muy estricto con eso.

Sus palabras me impactan, pero, por su expresión deduzco que no es algo poco común. En el Distrito 12 no suele haber flagelaciones públicas, a mi padre no le agradan, aunque suceden de vez en cuando. En teoría, a Gale y a Katniss podrían azotarlos todos los días por ser cazadores furtivos (bueno, en teoría podrían hacerles algo mucho peor), pero he oído que todos los funcionarios compran de su carne. Además, como ya dije, a mi padre no le gustan mucho ese tipo de acontecimientos. Tal vez ser el distrito más desprestigiado, pobre y ridiculizado del país tiene sus ventajas, como, por ejemplo, que el Capitolio casi no nos haga caso, siempre que produzcamos nuestro cupo de carbón.

— ¿Ustedes tienen todo el carbón que quieren?— me pregunta Rue—. Es decir, seguro que tú si, porque oí que eres la hija del alcalde de tu distrito.

—Lo soy, pero aun así debemos comprar el carbón que necesitamos para calentarnos.

—A nosotros nos dan un poco más de comida en tiempo de cosecha, para que resistamos más.

— ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?

—Durante la cosecha, no, todos trabajamos— me explica, luego hace una pequeña pausa. Es interesante oír cosas sobre su vida. Tenemos muy poca comunicación con los que viven fuera de nuestro distrito; ni siquiera en los viajes que he hecho con papá pude interactuar con gente de otros distritos. Sólo los alcaldes pueden recibir información de fuera, y mi padre jamás comparte esas cosas conmigo. De hecho, me pregunto si los Vigilantes estarán bloqueando nuestra conversación, porque, aunque la información parece inofensiva, no quieren que la gente de un distrito sepa lo que pasa en los otros— Debe ser grandioso ser hija de un alcalde— añade con una sonrisa.

Sus palabras me turban un poco. Nunca me había sentido especialmente afortunada por ser hija de mi padre, a pesar de haber nacido en un distrito donde todos los días las personas mueren de hambre; pero desde que estoy en los juegos me he dado cuenta de que en verdad he sido muy favorecida en esta vida. Y que eso no es justo.

—No lo es tanto… Tengo que hacer muchas cosas aburridas. Aprender muchas cosas que no me interesan y asistir a fiestas a las que no quiero ir por obligación…— admito mientras me trenzo el cabello, pero me arrepiento de inmediato al pensar en lo banal que habrá sonado. Sé que no debería decir eso con tantas cámaras sobre mí, pero ni modo, esa es la verdad y no me creo capaz de mentirle a Rue.

— ¿En serio?— se encoge de hombros— Eso no es bueno; pero, al menos, nunca tienes hambre… y no tienes que trabajar— contesta con inocencia.

Eso me desarma por completo, y me quedo callada. ¿Qué puedo objetar?

Tal vez, muchas personas en los distritos estén odiándome ahora. No sólo a mí, sino a todo lo que represento en un mundo donde muchos no tienen qué llevarse a la boca todos los días. Soy como el Capitolio; rodeada de pobreza y hambruna, y siendo completamente indiferente a ello; sólo quejándome de mi aburrida y tediosa vida porque tengo todo lo que a ellos les falta. Porque nunca tengo que esforzarme por nada.

«Porque tú representas todo lo que odio»

Las palabras de Gale retumban en mi cabeza. ¿Cuántos más estarán pensando como él ahora? Si yo saliera con vida de éste estadio, ¿podría enfrentarme a sus miradas acusadoras el resto de mi vida?

Mi corazón se estruja dentro de mi pecho. Quisiera poder decir algo; decirle a todo el país que no soy la persona horrible que creen, pero, ¿de qué serviría? Al cabo de unos minutos me pongo en pie y tomo las dos botellas de agua que Rue y yo vaciamos.

—Rue, iré a buscar agua— digo— ¿Te importaría cuidar de Gale? No creo que despierte, pero…

—Está bien.

Asiento y camino hacia el bosque. En realidad, no tengo ni la menor idea de adónde me dirijo, sólo intento alejarme de Rue y de lo miserable que me siento junto a ella, una pequeña gran luchadora. Me abro paso entre unos arbustos y avanzo como puedo. No quiero alejarme mucho porque temo perderme, así que no camino demasiado. Sólo quiero estar sola, como salía estarlo en casa.

Quisiera poder volver a encerrarme en mi pequeña burbuja y aislarme del mundo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir ahogándome en mi propia miseria, oigo un grito de terror:

— ¡Madge!

Corro tan rápido como puedo, abriéndome paso torpemente entre los arbustos. Gracias al Cielo no me he alejado demasiado, porque Gale ha despertado, y apunta a Rue con una de sus flechas.

— ¡Gale, no!— grito, interponiéndome en su tiro.

— ¡Quítate!— me grita— ¡Se comió nuestra comida!

Rue, aterrada, se esconde detrás de mí. Extiendo las manos hacia Gale e intento calmarlo.

—Gale, no… Rue es nuestra aliada.

— ¿Qué?— pregunta, pero no baja la guardia. Paso saliva y repito:

—Nos alié con ella mientras estabas inconsciente.

Él baja su arma y suelta un bufido, molesto.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿Quién te autorizó a aliarnos con ella?!

Me acerco a él y susurro:

—Ella ayudó a que te aliviaras.

Gale me mira, conmocionado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ya viste las hojas que tienes tras en las picaduras?— se lleva una mano al cuello y saca una hoja, observándola con atención.

—Son las mismas que usa la mamá de Katniss…— murmura, con la mirada perdida en las curvas de la pequeña hoja; terminado su escrutinio me mira, molesto, y se acerca a mi rostro para hablarme con susurros:— Aun así, no debiste permitirle quedarse con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque en algún momento tendremos que matarla.

Abro los ojos con impacto. Lo que dice es lo más lógico del mundo, por más que quisiera evitar pensar en ello. Bajo la mirada hacia mis pies y esquivo los ojos acusadores de Gale.

—Madge, no es bueno para nadie que se quede con nosotros… no puedes ni debes encariñarte con ella.

—Pero, si la dejamos, la matarán.

—Morirá de todos modos— murmura, para que sólo yo pueda oírlo— Mírala, ella no puede ganar. Sólo será una carga para nosotros. Debes…

— ¡No!— lo corto, alzando la voz. Sé lo que va a decirme, y no quiero oírlo ni aceptarlo—. No vamos a dejarla— señalo a Rue, intentando no alzar demasiado la voz. Gale me observa, furioso— Por favor, Gale…— suplico, bajando una décima el tono de mi voz— Por favor, deja que se quede… te lo ruego— Gale sólo me fulmina con la mirada, pero no me dejo amedrentar— Deja que se quede, o…, o si no, ¡yo me iré con ella!— no sé de dónde sale tanta convicción, pero no quise detenerme a averiguarlo. Estoy haciendo demasiado drama de todo esto, y tal vez me arrepienta, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Atrapada en mi propio dramatismo, hago el intento de ir hacia el pozo y tomar mi mochila, pero la fuerte mano de Gale alrededor de mi brazo me detiene.

—Madge, no seas tonta…— lo miro, atenta. Gale suspira y me suelta. Da unos cuantos pasos, se toma la cabeza con las manos y deja escapar un gruñido, como si estuviera haciendo una pequeña rabieta. Cuando termina, vuelve a acercarse a mí y me apunta con un dedo— Eres exasperante— dice, enojado. Pero, por algún motivo, eso me causa gracia— Está bien. Que se quede— gruñe con resignación. Sonrío con triunfo y volteo hacia Rue, quien había vuelto a esconderse entre los arbustos.

— ¡Rue!— la llamo, y vuelve a aparecer; sonrío— Gale, ella es Rue. Rue, él es Gale. Saluda— le digo, codeándolo; un excelente humor me invade de pronto. Él me gruñe y frunce el ceño, pero obedece.

—Sí, claro. Hola.

—Hola— responde ella, saliendo por completo de su escondite, dándose valor— ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas más hojas?

Gale suspira y se sienta en el suelo. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de lo cansado que luce. Estoy temiendo que conteste con alguna grosería, pero él solamente se encoge de hombros.

—Tú eres la experta, ¿no?

Rue sonríe y, con más confianza, se acerca a él poco a poco.

Puede que Gale parezca molesto, pero yo sé que en el fondo se alegra de que ahora tengamos una aliada más, aunque sea una tan pequeña como Rue. Debe saber mejor que yo que ella es una sobreviviente, al igual que él.

Le doy a Gale las últimas tiras de cecinas que nos quedan y pan para que coma; después de dormir por horas en verdad está hambriento y muerto de sed. Come y toma en silencio y muy serio; sé que de seguro debe estar planeando nuestro siguiente movimiento… o lamentándose por haber aceptado a Rue. Ella y yo nos sentamos a unos pocos metros de distancia; no quisiera que cambiara de opinión, así que intento no estorbarle.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Rue, luego de que Gale terminara su almuerzo sacamos toda la comida que tenemos, para organizamos. Ella ya ha visto casi toda la nuestra, pero añado las latas de conservas, las galletas saladas que le quedaban a Gale y las nueces de Cato. Ella ha recogido una buena colección de raíces, nueces, vegetales y hasta algunas bayas.

Tomo una baya que no me resulta familiar.

— ¿Estás segura de que es inofensiva?— le pregunta Gale.

—Oh, sí, en casa tenemos. Llevo varios días comiéndolas— responde ella, metiéndose un puñado en la boca.

Él le da un mordisco de prueba. Yo sonrío. Cada vez estoy más segura de que piensa que aliarnos con Rue ha sido buena idea. Dividimos la comida; así, si nos separamos, estaremos todos abastecidos durante unos días. Aparte de la comida, ella tiene una pequeña bota con agua, una honda casera y un par de calcetines de recambio. También lleva un trozo de roca afilada que utiliza como cuchillo.

—Sé que no es gran cosa— dice, como si se avergonzara_—_, pero tenía que salir de la Cornucopia a toda prisa.

—Hiciste bien— responde Gale, siendo extrañamente simpático.

Cuando saco todo mi equipo, ella ahoga un grito al ver las gafas de sol.

— ¿Cómo las has conseguido?— pregunta, curiosa.

— Podría usarlas para que el sol no dañe mis ojos mientras cazo— dice Gale, tomándolas para mirar a través de ellas.

Abro la boca para responder que no son gafas de sol, pero la voz de Rue me interrumpe:

—No son para el sol, son para la oscuridad— exclama—. A veces, cuando cosechamos de noche, nos dan unos cuantos pares a los que estamos en la parte más alta de los árboles, donde no llega la luz de las antorchas. Una vez, un chico, Martin, intentó quedarse las suyas; se las escondió en los pantalones. Lo mataron en el acto.

— ¿Mataron a un chico por llevarse una cosa de éstas?— pregunto, horrorizada. Gale sólo escucha en silencio, pero sé que está mordiéndose la lengua para no dar su opinión.

—Sí— dice Rue—, y todos sabían que Martin no era peligroso. No estaba bien de la cabeza, es decir, seguía comportándose como un niño de tres años. Sólo quería las gafas para jugar.

No puedo creer que algo tan horroroso pueda ser real.

— ¿Y para qué sirven?— le pregunto Gale a Rue, tomando las gafas.

—Te permiten ver a oscuras. ¿Tú ya las usaste?— me pregunta.

—Sí. Mi padre una vez recibió un par para los agentes de paz del distrito, así que supe lo que eran cuando las vi.

—Quisiera probarlas— añade Gale, con una sonrisa traviesa— El gigante del dos también tenía unas— resuelve, buscando dentro de la mochila que le había quitado a Cato.

Curo las heridas de Gale y luego los tres caminamos hasta dar con un arroyo. Cargamos nuestras botellas y nos aseamos un poco. Gale es quien más lo necesita; todavía tiene la ropa llena de sangre seca y mucha tierra en las manos y el rostro; luego, se pone el cambio de pantalones y chaqueta que tomó de la mochila de Cato y limpia lo mejor que puede el resto de la ropa. Rue y yo lo esperamos. Para cuando acaba, ya está anocheciendo.

— ¿Dónde duermes?— le pregunto a Rue— ¿En los árboles?— Ella asiente_—_ ¿Abrigada con la chaqueta, nada más?

—Tuvimos noches muy frías— acota Gale, interesado en su respuesta.

—Tengo esto para las manos— responde Rue, enseñándonos los calcetines de repuesto.

Él sonríe.

—Lo has hecho bien, Rue.

—Puedes compartir el saco de dormir conmigo, si quieres— le ofrezco; también me acuerdo de lo frías que han sido las noches.

— Las dos cabrán de sobra— dice Gale. A Rue se le ilumina la cara y sé que es más de lo que se atrevía a desear.

Elegimos una rama de la parte alta de un árbol y nos acomodamos para pasar la noche justo cuando empieza a sonar el himno. Hoy no ha muerto nadie.

—Madge— me llama Gale desde el otro lado del árbol— ¿Cuántos días me perdí?

—No estoy muy segura…

—Dos. Pero no ha habido muertes tampoco— dice Rue.

— ¿Nos cuidaste por dos días?— le pregunto, pasmada. Ella asiente.

— ¿Y que hay de los profesionales?— pregunta Gale— ¿No se han movilizado?

—No desde que mataron a su líder— dice— Los he espiado en su campamento, junto al lago. No han hecho mucho hasta ahora.

—Deben estar perdidos sin el grandulón— murmura él— Mejor así. Deberíamos planear una emboscada mientras aún estén aturdidos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Gale?— pregunto, pero él no responde. Solo espero que no esté planeando nada que pueda matarnos.

El himno acaba y el cielo se oscurece.

— Vamos a probar esas gafas— dice al fin. Lo veo sacarlas y ponérselas— No estabas bromeando, lo veo todo. Podría matar a cualquiera desde aquí si me lo propusiera— ríe— Me pregunto quién más tendrá unas de éstas.

—Los profesionales tienen dos, o bueno, tenían; pero lo guardan todo en el lago. Y son muy fuertes. Fue una verdadera sorpresa que mataran a ese chico tan enorme. Con lo fuerte que era…

Siento un nudo en la garganta, pero no digo nada.

—Él también lo sabía— dice Gale— Tal vez seguiría vivo si su ego no hubiera sido tan grande.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunta ella, curiosa.

—No importa. No debes preocuparte por ellos. Nosotros también somos fuertes—. Afirma Gale— Y además somos más listos.

—Tú eres fuerte. Eres capaz de disparar. Madge es muy lista. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Puedes alimentarte. ¿Y ellos?— responde él.

—No les hace falta, tienen un montón de suministros.

—Supón que no los tuvieran. Supón que los suministros desapareciesen. ¿Cuánto durarían? Es decir, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, ¿no?

—Pero ellos no tienen hambre.

Gale guarda silencio durante un rato. No puedo verlo, pero asumo que está pensando en algo.

—No, es verdad, ése es el problema— dice después de un rato, y, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, lo veo sonreír con satisfacción— Creo que vamos a tener que solucionar eso nosotros tres.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Bien, la dinámica seguirá siendo la misma: obtengo reviews, sigo publicando.**

**Aun así, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y que son mi verdadera inspiración.**

**Bien, se me agotan las palabras...**

**Nos vemos!**

**Saludos,**

**H.S.**


	11. Plan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**10**

**PLAN**

**.**

* * *

><p>Recuerdo vagamente que Peeta y yo jugábamos a trepar las delgadas ramas del feo árbol que está al lado de la panadería de su familia cuando éramos pequeños. Quizás ahora, al verme en la situación en la que estoy, está orgulloso de que nuestros juegos infantiles sirvieran de algo.<p>

Rue se acurruca a mi lado y se queda dormida. No la recelo, ya que confío plenamente en ella. Después de todo, si quisiera vernos muertos a Gale y a mí, le habría bastado con desaparecer de aquel árbol sin avisarme de la presencia del nido de rastrevíspulas. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de mi conciencia, noto la presión de lo obvio: no podemos ganar estos juegos los tres. En cualquier caso, como lo más probable es que no sobrevivamos ninguna y que el ganador acabe siendo Gale, consigo no hacer caso de ese pensamiento. Lo único que me asusta ahora es pensar que él tendrá que cazarnos en algún momento para poder coronarse ganador. Quisiera poder creer que no haría algo como eso, pero ya no puedo fiarme de nada.

Esos pensamientos comienzan a atormentarme, pero estoy demasiado cansada para darle más vueltas al asunto. Mis heridas están sanando, sigo un poco aturdida por culpa del veneno, y el calor de Rue a mi lado, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, hacen que me sienta segura. Por primera vez, después de sentirme tan sola por tantos días, me doy cuenta de lo reconfortante que puede ser la presencia de otro ser humano. Me dejo vencer por el sueño y decido no pensar en nada más que no sea el calor de Rue a mi lado.

.

Mi sueño se llena de imágenes inquietantes. Mi padre, mi madre, Katniss y Peeta, todos están en la arena, heridos y hambrientos, peleando por sus vidas. Entonces todo se oscurece, pero en la oscuridad puedo distinguir a una fornida figura de pie. Él me sonríe antes de que un río de sangre manchara sus blancos dientes, y cae a mis pies, suplicándome que lo ayudara.

Me despierto con un grito ahogado contenido en mi garganta. A mi lado, Rue se remueve un poco por mis bruscos movimientos, pero no despierta. Respiro con algo de dificultad y, a pesar de que tengo la nariz fría, estoy sudando.

Mientras intento regularizar mi respiración observo el amanecer. A pesar que el sol aún no ha salido del todo, unos rayos de luz atraviesan el cielo y ya pueden escucharse los sonidos del bosque. Me remuevo dentro del saco y tengo tiempo de desperezarme antes de darme cuenta de que alguien me observa desde la rama contigua.

— ¿Estás bien?

Casi se me salen las medias al distinguir la pálida cara de Gale entre las hojas. Está encaramado sobre la rama, con la mochila puesta y el arco colgado al hombro.

—Me asustaste— protesto, tomando una gran bocanada de aire— Sólo fue una pesadilla. Tengo muchas últimamente.

—Ah, ya veo— murmura, desviando la mirada hacia el bosque mientras carga una flecha y me indica guardar silencio— Creí escuchar algo— dice en un susurro que apenas escucho.

— ¿Profesionales?— pregunto en el mismo tono.

—No sé; da igual. Un conejo o dos no nos vendrían mal ahora.

Asiento.

— ¿Cuándo despertaste?— digo, aún hablando con susurros. Gale se desplaza un poco sobre la rama y no me mira cuando dice:

—No dormí— admite en tono despreocupado; yo alzo las cejas. Entonces me mira y añade:— Dormí demasiado ayer, y no me fío de que los profesionales restantes se queden de brazos cruzados por mucho tiempo más.

Asiento otra vez. Tal vez siga sin confiar en mí y en Rue, pero me doy cuenta de que se esfuerza mucho por convencerme de lo contrario.

— ¿Aún nos queda comida?

Busco mi mochila y encuentro unas cuantas naranjas, las latas que aún no hemos abierto, y unas manzanas que comienzan a malograrse.

—Las manzanas están malas…— lamento. Gale voltea, extiende una mano y le pasó una de las frutas; la examina y esboza una sonrisa tenue.

—Están bien para mí. En casa tenemos suerte si encontramos un corazón con solo uno o dos gusanos… Claro, que tú no sabes como es eso.

Ese comentario es como una bofetada directa en el rostro, y, como una oleada, llegan a mí los recuerdos de las personas del Distrito 12 que a veces hurgaban en nuestra basura. Gale tiene una habilidad innata para hacerme sentir miserable.

—Madge, es una broma— dice, suavizando el tono de su voz.

—Lo sé— contesto, en un tono más frío de lo que en verdad pretendía.

Gale vuelve a indicarme que guarde silencio. Dispara una flecha y luego golpea el tronco con frustración.

—Fallé— se lamenta, volviendo a colgarse el arco al hombro— Era una excelente presa.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré tras él. Me llevará a más conejos.

— ¿Madge?— Gale detiene su descenso y los dos nos giramos hacia la somnolienta Rue, que se refriega los ojos mientras se sienta— ¿Pasó algo?

—Claro que no, Rue— respondo con una sonrisa— Buenos días.

—Buenos días. ¿A dónde va Gale?

—Voy a buscar el desayuno— responde él.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?— se apresura a preguntar la pequeña niña— Me gustaría ayudar…

Gale me mira; yo miro a Gale, y Rue nos observa a ambos. Es claro que la idea lo incomoda.

—No creo que…

—Puedo recoger plantas y raíces— dice ella— Sé reconocer las venenosas.

Él suspira y se rasca la sien izquierda en un extraño gesto.

—Como quieras— dice; luego continúa bajando del árbol, pero se detiene otra vez— ¿Tú también vienes, Madge?

—Oh, no. Sólo les causaría problemas— admito. Nunca en mi vida he cazado, y no me apetece ver más muerte por ahora— Yo cuidaré las cosas. Tengan cuidado.

—Está bien. No te alejes del árbol.

—No lo haré.

Le doy unas manzanas a Rue para el camino y ella y Gale se alejan por un sendero hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque. Como apenas ha amanecido intento volver a dormir, pero es inútil, así que me dedico a doblar el saco de dormir, contar las provisiones que aún nos quedan y ordenar mis dardos en lo que espero.

Pasa cerca de una hora y ellos no regresan.

Cierro los ojos, y, al hacerlo, la imagen de Cato vuelve a mi cabeza, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, suplicando por su vida.

Me despierto de golpe. Mi corazón late con fuerza y me cuesta bastante respirar.

¿Por qué la muerte de Cato me atormenta tanto? Entonces, recuerdo lo obvio: maté a una persona. ¿Soy una asesina ahora? ¿Dónde está Gale? ¿Qué pasó con Rue? Empiezo a buscarlos con la mirada, en un intento por apartar a Cato de mi mente.

Comienza a aterrarme la idea de que Gale intentase sacar a Rue del medio, así que, casi sin darme cuenta, tomo un cuchillo y empiezo el descenso. Sin embargo, una suave voz me detiene antes de tocar el suelo:

— ¿Madge?— Encaramada a una rama frente a mí, con algo en la mano, está Rue, mirándome con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Rue!— exclamo con emoción, casi cayéndome de las ramas, pero alcanzo a sostenerme a tiempo— ¿Y Gale?

—Se quedó recolectando algunas raíces en lo que espera antes de recoger las presas— responde con una sonrisa— Nos tardamos porque estaba enseñándome a fabricar algunas trampas en los bosque. Dice que hay que movernos para entretener un poco al público, con eso de que no ha habido muertes desde la del chico del 2...

De pronto me siento muy avergonzada por haber desconfiado de él, pero intento que Rue no vea el rubor de mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué tienes en las manos?— pregunto, desviando el tema.

—El desayuno— responde Rue; las abre y me enseña dos grandes huevos.

— Oh… ¿De qué son?

—No estoy segura; hay una zona pantanosa por allá, una especie de ave acuática. Estaría bien cocinarlos, pero Gale dice que no debemos arriesgarnos a encender una fogata.

—Supongo que tiene razón— admito— ¿los profesionales se habrán movido ya?

—No lo sé. No nos acercamos a su campamento.

—Ah…

Nos dedicamos a sorber el contenido de los huevos, y a comernos una lata de frutas y algunas bayas hasta que Gale aparece con un conejo sobre el hombro, caminando entre los árboles.

—Hora de movernos— dice mientras recoge sus cosas. Yo sólo me quedo muy quieta y lo miro, aún algo avergonzada.

Gale se sienta mientras cuenta sus provisiones y revisa su mochila.

— Tendremos que camuflar las mochilas…— lamenta— Ahora, ¿quién queda en el estadio?

—Los dos del Distrito 1, la chica del Distrito 2, el chico del Distrito 3, la chica del Distrito 4, Thresh y yo, y Madge y tú. Eso hacen nueve— contesta Rue.

—Te faltó la Comadreja_—_ dice Gale. Rue y yo lo miramos, confundidas— Es como le digo a la chica del Distrito 5… No sé como se llama, pero su cabello rojo me recuerda al pelaje de las comadrejas, de ahí el nombre— sonríe—. ¿Listas para hacerlo?— pregunta, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

— ¿Hacer qué?— pregunto, confundida— ¿Qué tienes pensado, Gale?

Él me mira.

—Hoy vamos a quitarle la comida a los profesionales.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Verás, le decía a Rue que me pasé toda la noche pensando en los profesionales y sus provisiones, y en que debemos encontrar la forma de robar o destruir su comida— hace una pausa mientras se baja del árbol— Estoy bastante seguro de que a ellos les costará terriblemente alimentarse solos. Ya saben, la estrategia tradicional de los tributos profesionales consiste en reunir toda la comida posible y avanzar a desde ahí. Cuando no la protegen bien, pierden los juegos. Como ese año en que la destruyó una manada de mutos, ¿recuerdan?— Baja las últimas ramas de un salto, se sacude las manos y me ayuda a bajar. Parece que está recuperándose rápidamente— El hecho de que los profesionales hayan crecido con una alimentación mejor a la del resto en los distritos juega en su contra, ya que no están acostumbrados a pasar hambre; todo lo contrario que Rue y yo.

Me siento un poco ofuscada por su comentario final, pero debo aceptar que no miente.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto.

Veo que los ojos de Gale brillan de emoción. Creo que nunca lo he visto tan emocionado.

—Ni idea. Vamos, ahora que estás despierta, se nos ocurrirá algo a los tres mientras nos movemos.

Mientras Gale despedaza el conejo le saca a Rue toda la información posible sobre la base de los profesionales y la compara con las cosas que él sabe. Ella sólo se ha acercado a espiar un poco, pero es muy observadora. Han montado el campamento junto al lago, y todos sus suministros están a unos veinticinco metros. Durante el día dejan montando guardia a otro tributo, el chico del Distrito 3.

— El chico del Distrito 3 fue quien les avisó que yo estaba allí_— _dice Gale_—_ Cuando encontré su campamento me acerqué a buscar medicinas para mis heridas, algunas vendas o algo que me ayudara a prevenir una infección. Pero por la cogera no fui muy silencioso, y el chico dio el aviso.

— ¿Por eso Cato te perseguía?— pregunto.

—Sí. Todos saben que ellos cazan de noche, así que fui a su campamento en la mañana. La mayoría estaban dormidos, así que fue fácil perderlos en el bosque, pero el chico del 2 no, y él y la chica del 4 me persiguieron por el bosque.

—Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado solo— añade Rue.

—Supongo. Bien, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el del 3…

—No lo recuerdo mucho…, pero creo que no era muy fuerte, ¿no?— digo.

—No, no lo es. Pero se queda todo el tiempo en el campamento— responde Rue_—_. Supongo que acordaron dejarlo vivir a cambio de que les hiciese de guardia, pero no es un chico muy grande.

—No crea que sea solo eso— discurre Gale— El Distrito 3 se destaca por fabricar innovadores artículos tecnológicos, y por ser el mayor proveedor de ingenieros para el Capitolio. Por lo que deduzco que ese chico tiene algo de mucho valor para los profesionales…

— ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

—Su cerebro— responde con calma— Ellos son muy fuertes, pero ninguno parecía ser muy listo. Con ese chico, cubren todos los flancos.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?— pregunto; Gale se encoje de hombros.

—No se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa. ¿Qué armas tiene?— le pregunta a Rue.

—No muchas, por lo que vi. Una lanza. Puede que consiga espantarnos a unos cuantos con ella, pero Thresh podría matarlo con facilidad.

—Eso reafirma mi teoría.

— ¿Y la comida está ahí, sin más?— pregunto, y ella asiente. Gale frunce el ceño.

— No la tenían apilada cuando estuve allí…, Hay algo que no encaja en ese esquema— Dice, serio.

—Lo sé, pero no pude averiguar el qué. Gale, aunque lográramos llegar hasta la comida, ¿cómo nos libraríamos de ella?

—Da igual la forma_. _La idea principal es intentar robar todo lo que podamos; pero si eso no se puede, prefiero quemarla, o tirarla al lago...cualquier cosa para quitársela. No te preocupes, pensáramos en algo.

Nos pasamos un rato desenterrando raíces, recogiendo bayas y vegetales, y elaborando una estrategia entre susurros. Así acabamos conociendo a Rue, la mayor de seis niños, tan protectora de sus hermanos que les da sus raciones a los más pequeños, tan valiente que rebusca en las praderas de un distrito cuyos agentes de la paz son mucho menos complacientes que los nuestros. Eso parece impactar mucho a Gale, y su aprecio por Rue parece aumentar con cada palabra que sale de sus labios. No es difícil entender el por qué. Gale también es el mayor de una familia numerosa, y, por lo que sé por Katniss, desde la muerte de su padre, él se ha convertido en el sustento de su madre y sus hermanos menores; Gale no parece ser alguien muy expresivo, pero cuando habla de ellos uno fácilmente puede darse cuenta de que son lo que más ama en el mundo.

Rue y él tienen tantas cosas en común en que por momentos me siento como si fuera de un mundo completamente paralelo al suyo. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntas a la niña del Distrito 11 por lo que más ama en el mundo, contesta que la música, nada más y nada menos.

— ¿La música?— repito, sonriendo. En mi mundo, la música era lo único que en verdad me hacia feliz.

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo para eso?— pregunta Gale. Sé que él no lo entiende; aunque a decir verdad tampoco yo, pues la vida de Rue y la mía son completamente opuestas.

—Cantamos en casa y también en el trabajo. Por eso me encanta tu insignia— añade ella, señalando mi sinsajo y sorprendiéndome de nuevo.

— ¿Tienen sinsajos?— pregunto, quedándome a solas con ella, camuflando las mochilas de color naranja con barro, mientras Gale sigue a un conejo.

—Oh, sí, algunos son muy amigos míos. Nos dedicamos a cantar juntos durante horas y llevan los mensajes que les doy.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Suelo ser la que está más alto, así que soy la primera que ve la bandera que señala el fin de la jornada. Canto una cancioncilla especial— dice; entonces abre la boca y canta una melodía de cuatro notas con una voz clara y dulce_—_, y los sinsajos la repiten por todo el huerto. Así la gente sabe cuándo parar. Sin embargo, pueden ser peligrosos si te acercas demasiado a sus nidos, aunque es lógico.

—Oh…— me siento sobre el suelo blando y paso los dedos sobre mi broche— Nunca he visto un sinsajo, aunque me gustaría hacerlo… Toma, quédatelo tú— le digo, quitándome la insignia_—_. Significa más para ti que para mí.

—Oh, no— contesta ella, cerrándome los dedos sobre la insignia que tengo en la mano_—_ Ese broche era de tu tía, y me gusta vértelo puesto, por eso decidí que eras de confianza. Además, tengo esto— Se saca de debajo de la camisa un collar tejido con una especie de hierba. De él cuelga una estrella de madera tallada toscamente; o quizá sea una flor_—_. Es un amuleto de la buena suerte.

—Bueno, por ahora funciona— respondo, volviendo a prenderme el sinsajo a la camisa_—_ Quizá te vaya mejor sólo con él. Mi tía no tuvo mucha suerte con su sinsajo…

A la hora de la comida Gale ya tiene un plan; lo llevaremos a cabo a media tarde.

Pese a que no me convence del todo el asunto del plan, ayudo a Gale y a Rue a recoger y colocar la madera para la primera de dos fogatas, aunque la segunda tendré que prepararla yo sola. Decidimos reunimos después en el sitio donde nos encontramos los tres por primera vez, ya que el arroyo debería facilitarnos la tarea de encontrarlo. Antes de partir Gale se asegura de que la niña y yo estemos bien provistas de comida y cerillos, incluso insiste en que ella se lleve su saco de dormir, por si no logra encontrar a ninguno de los dos antes de que caiga la noche.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿No pasarás frío?— le pregunta ella.

—No si tomo otro saco en el lago— responde, sacudiendo sus ensortijados cabellos_—_. Ya sabes, aquí robar no es ilegal— añade, sonriendo.

En el último minuto, Rue decide enseñarnos su señal de sinsajo, la que canta para anunciar que ha terminado la jornada.

—Quizá no funcione, pero, si oyen a los sinsajos cantarla, sabrán que el resto de nosotros estamos bien, aunque no podamos juntarnos en ese momento.

— ¿Hay muchos sinsajos por aquí?— pregunto, incrédula.

— ¿No los has visto? Tienen nidos por todas partes— responde. Reconozco que no me he dado cuenta.

—Pues bien. Si todo va según lo previsto, las veré para la cena— dice Gale, suspirando.

De repente, Rue le rodea el cuello con los brazos; él vacila un instante, pero acaba devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Ten cuidado— le pide.

—Y tú— responde; después se vuelve y me mira— Madge, yo…— dice, y se detiene un momento, como si no encontrara las palabras. Sin embargo, no lo dejo continuar; presa de una gran melancolía me lanzo a sus brazos y entierro la cara en su pecho. Sorprendentemente, Gale también me abraza.

—Regresa con nosotras— digo.

—Lo haré. Tú… ten mucho cuidado también, y no dejes que te atrapen, ¿quieres?

—Sí.

Él se separa de mí y se dirige al arroyo.

Rue y yo lo observamos hasta que se pierde entre los árboles. Al cabo de unos minutos sé que ha llegado la hora de que yo me marche también, aunque me resulta muy difícil dejar a Rue.

—Debes irte— me dice ella. La miro y la abrazo. Rue me responde de inmediato.

—Cuídate, Rue. Nos reuniremos en cuanto encienda la segunda fogata, ¿oíste?

—Sí. Tú también ten mucho cuidado.

—Claro que sí. No olvides ponerte a resguardo lo más rápido que puedas.

Asiento y beso su coronilla, comenzando a alejarme en dirección opuesta a la de Gale, muy preocupada. Preocupada por que Rue acabe muerta, por que Rue no acabe muerta y nos quedemos las dos hasta el final, enfrentándonos a Gale; por dejar a Rue sola, por la posibilidad de que Gale no regresara tampoco.

Me adentro en el bosque dando grandes zancadas, con la idea de que algo malo podría pasar rondándome en la mente. Hace días que nadie muere; temo que los Vigilantes piensen que la cosa va lenta y estén planeando algo para animar los juegos. Temo que, ahora que nos hemos separado, tengamos que encontrarnos con alguna desagradable sorpresa como la de las bolas de fuego.

Camino sin detenerme durante un par de horas, hasta toparme con una pequeña laguna. No sé si es la misma en la que caí luego del ataque de fuego, pero no me detengo a pensarlo. Hago un alto para llenar la botella de agua y añado otra capa de barro a la mochila, que parece decidida a seguir siendo naranja, independientemente de la cantidad de camuflaje que le ponga.

Conforme más de alejo de nuestro campamento, más se me agudizan los sentidos y, cuanto más me adentro en el bosque, más alerta estoy; me detengo con frecuencia para prestar atención a ruidos extraños, con un dardo preparado en la cerbatana. Por suerte, no veo a otros tributos.

Paso bajo el nido de rastrevíspulas y sigo caminando unos cuantos minutos más. Llego al punto en el que Gale me dijo que tenía que llegar y comienzo a recoger toda la madera verde que puedo y a armar una fogata. Según él, eso debería provocar mucho humo, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los profesionales y desconcertarlos.

Cuando acabo, subo a un árbol y como una naranja mientras espero mi señal, con el comienzo del atardecer de fondo.

Los ciudadanos del Capitolio deben estar mordiéndose las uñas y sujetándose a las butacas, ansiosos de poder ver el desenlace del plan de Gale; o todo lo contrario y están mortalmente aburridos de vernos caminar por el bosque y juntar maderas. Yo, por mi parte, me mantengo quieta sobre mi rama. Puede que me vea tranquila, pero la idea de que el plan falle no deja de aterrarme; así como también la idea de que funcione y Rue, Gale y yo tengamos que enfrentarnos los unos a los otros para poder seguir con vida.

Un pájaro chilla sobre mi cabeza y me distrae durante un rato, pero lo único que logro ver de él son un par de alas negras y blancas. Creo que fue un sinsajo. Hasta de seguir esperando, bajo del árbol y busco más leña. Camino, corro y salto durante un rato para evitar que mis músculos se duerman. Luego me siento sobre un montículo de hojas y bebo un poco de agua mientras lanzo pequeñas piedras al tronco del árbol que tengo en frente. Me pongo en pie y vigilo los alrededores. La ansiedad está matándome. ¿Por qué Rue no encendió su fogata? ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Los profesionales la habrán atrapado? ¿O a Gale? Mientras le doy vueltas a mis opciones, veo el humo elevándose sobre la copa de los árboles a lo lejos. Es la señal que estaba esperando.

Me sudan las manos y mi corazón se acelera. Es hora de actuar.

Tomo los cerillos y enciendo la fogata antes de lanzarme a correr por el bosque. Sin embargo, antes de alejarme mucho vuelvo la vista atrás: el humo de la segunda fogata sube por el cielo. Los profesionales deben de haber empezado a sospechar que se trata de una trampa, pero no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo.

Mientras corro entre los árboles no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué habrá pasado con Gale. ¿Habrás logrado su propósito?

Me detengo cuando llego a la laguna y espero. Todo parece paralizarse durante un segundo. Después, escucho lo que parece ser un aullido, seguido del cañón. Una gran explosión sacude la tierra, tirándome al suelo por la impresión, y, milésimas de segundos después, otras más se le unen.

El suelo sigue temblando por los estallidos. Un humo acre empieza a elevarse a lo lejos.

Al cabo de un minuto, el piso deja de vibrar. Ruedo por el suelo y me pongo en pie mientras intento salir de mi estupefacción.

Otro estallido me sorprende. Pasa otras dos veces más, y, a pesar del estridente sonido, puedo oír el nuevo cañonazo.

Y el nombre de Gale escapa de mis labios mientras cambio de dirección y corro hacia el arroyo, con solo una idea en mente:

«Que no sea él— pienso mientras avanzo entre los pinos— Por favor, que no sea Gale…»

Y mis plegarias parecen ser escuchadas. Cerca del arroyo, Gale aparece corriendo entre los árboles, con sangre en el rostro y la mirada cargada de terror.

— ¡Ahí vienen!— es lo único que me dice, antes de, sin detenerse, jalarme por el abrazo en dirección opuesta. Y no me da tiempo a negarme; lo único que puedo hacer es mirar hacia atrás un instante, encontrándome casi frente a frente con la horrenda cabeza de la bestia que amenaza nuestras vidas.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>_ _del **A:**_

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lamento la demora, pero, como muchos de ustedes desconocerán, acabo de sufrir una pérdida muy dolorosa recientemente, por eso no he escrito mucho últimamente. **

**Aún duele, pero intento seguir publicando.**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer, y espero que podamos leernos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos,**

**H.S.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	12. Mutos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_12_**

**Mutos**

**.**

* * *

><p>Examino el bosque justo a tiempo de ver cómo la primera criatura aparece entre los árboles de un salto. Mientras me vuelvo, veo que se le unen otras seis. Después sigo corriendo a ciegas detrás de Gale, sin pensar en nada que no sea salvarnos.<p>

Mutaciones, no cabe duda. Nunca había visto a estos mutos, pero no son animales de la naturaleza. Parecen lobos enormes, pero, y no es que yo sea una experta, ¿qué lobo aterriza de un salto sobre las patas traseras y se queda sobre ellas? ¿Qué lobo llama al resto de la manada agitando la pata delantera, como si tuviese muñeca? Puedo todo eso aún de lejos, y estoy segura de que encontraré otras características más amenazadoras cuando estén cerca.

Gale se abre paso con algo de dificultad entre los árboles, pero lo sigo sin planteármelo. Si él cree que es el lugar más seguro, ¿quién soy yo para decir lo contrario? Los mutos nos están alcanzando. Quiero sacar mi cerbatana, pero no puedo hacerlo y seguir corriendo. De repente un muto nos cierra el paso, pero Gale lo aparta golpeándolo en la cabeza con su arco y corre más rápido. La criatura se turba, pero no tarda en volver detrás de nosotros. Entonces, sin pensarlo, consigo sacar uno de los cuchillos de Cato con mi mano libre y se lo clavo en el ojo. La criatura cae, pero hay muchos para ocupar su lugar.

De repente, Gale se detiene y saca sus flechas, empujándome lejos.

— ¡Trepa, Madge, trepa!— me grita, señalando los árboles que tenemos más cerca.

Tiene razón, no podemos protegernos en el suelo. Empiezo a trepar el prier árbol resistente que encuentro con pies y manos. Pero en cuanto llego a una altura suficiente, unos seis metros por encima del suelo, jadeando para recuperar el aliento, apenas tengo el tiempo suficiente de esquivar el cuchillo que vuela hacia mi cabeza, aunque casi caigo de la rama en el intento, pero consigo sostenerme de la misma.

Con sorpresa descubro que Clove se encuentra en el mismo árbol, herida, pero con al menos una docena de filosas dagas en las manos.

—Árbol equivocado, 12— masculla, lánzandome dos cuchillas más que logro esquivar escondiéndome tras el tronco, momento que ella aprovecha para acercarse y jalarme con fuerza por el cabello, golpeándome la cabeza repetidas veces con el árbol hasta aturdirme lo suficiente como para dejar de luchar. Entonces golpea mi espalda y me apresa entre su cuerpo y la madera, colocando un cuchillo en mi cuello para evitar que me mueva, a pesar de que estoy demasiado aturdida como para hacerlo. Usa la misma brutalidad que su compañero, y se ve el doble de furiosa— Estuve esperando días para hacer esto— dice, alzando el cuchillo para hacerme un tajo en la mejilla al tiempo que sonríe— Sé que fueron ustedes los que mataron a Cato. Y ahora yo voy a disfrutar matándolos a ustedes…— ronronea, cortando la piel de mi mejilla más profundamente, pero no suelto ningún sonido; si voy a morir, no pienso darle ese placer; ya estoy cansada de llorar— ¿Por dónde podré empezar…?— canturrea Clove, buscando una daga más pequeña y mortífera dentro de su chaqueta, pasándola por mi rostro, sin cortar esta vez— No tienes idea de cómo voy a divertirme con esto…

Cierro los ojos; sin embargo, justo cuando creo que estoy a punto de morir, Gale grita, desencajando a Clove, que afloja su agarre en mi cuello; no sé de donde saco las fuerzas para empujarla lejos, pero lo hago.

— ¡Gale! ¡Gale!— grito, desesperada. Me vuelvo y veo que está en el suelo, debajo de nosotras, con los mutos pisándole los talones. Gale empieza a subir con dificultad, no sólo por culpa de la mordida que tiene en la pierna, sino del arco que lleva en la mano. Se para a pocos metros del suelo y dispara una flecha que le da en el cuello al primer muto que pone las patas sobre el árbol. Al morir, la criatura se estremece y, sin querer, hiere a varios de sus compañeros. Entonces le podemos echar un buen vistazo a las uñas: diez centímetros y afiladas como cuchillas— ¡Trepa!— chillo, sintiendo la presión en mi tobillo. Es Clove, que desde la rama de abajo tira de mi pie, obligándome a caer, haciendo que me golpee con la rama en el trayecto y pierda todo el aire de los pulmones. De repente estoy boca abajo, solo sostenida por el fuerte brazo de Clove.

—Es todo, 12— dice, y me suelta hacia las mutaciones, o al menos ése parecía ser su plan.

Caigo de cara contra una rama inferior, y creo escuchar el sonido de mis huesos rompiéndose, o quizás es la madera, estoy muy aturdida para descubrirlo; el dolor es instantáneo y corrosivo, y durante varios segundos me cuesta respirar. Aun así, sólo por las dudas. no muevo ni un músculo.

— ¡Madge! ¡Madge!— grita Gale ahora, pero algo lo silencia. Es Clove. Están peleando sobre mi cabeza, luchando por tirar al otro hacia los mutos. Intento enderezarme pero mi rama es muy frágil.

Los mutos empiezan a reagruparse. Al unirse, se levantan y se yerguen fácilmente sobre las patas traseras, lo que les da un aspecto humano. Todos tienen un grueso pelaje, cuyos colores varían del negro azabache a algo que sólo podría describirse como rubio. Hay algo más en ellos, algo que hace que se me erice el vello de la nuca, aunque no logro identificarlo.

Suben sus hocicos hacia nuestro árbol, olisqueando, arañando el tronco con las patas y lanzando gruñidos agudos. Desde mi posición no puedo verlos con mucha claridad, además estoy más preocupada por no caer que por verlos. Dejo escapar un chillido y me cuesta sostenerme de la rama endeble. Arriba puedo escuchar a Gale y a Clove forcejear, y me vuelvo; Clove lo tiene sujeto con un cuchillo en el cuello, ahogándolo con su otro brazo. Gale forcejea, pero ella parece mucho más fuerte.

Sin pensármelo, me levanto de un salto y vuelvo a escalar, pero no puedo llegar hasta ellos, así que me detengo en un ángulo adecuado, intentando contener el desbocado latido de mi corazón, y saco mis dardos, pero no disparo. Sé que tengo sólo una oportunidad, y que disparar con mis dardos venenosos sería muy arriesgado, porque podría matar a Gale por error. Entonces, algo reluce cerca de mí: ¡es el arco de Gale, y sus flechas! Clove debe de haberlo desarmado. Sin dudarlo, llego hasta ellos y preparo una flecha.

Me tiemblan las manos, y me cuesta mantenerla en su lugar, pero hago el esfuerzo. Apunto a la cabeza de Clove, pero me doy cuenta de que también podría dañar a Gale si me equivoco, y mientras vacilo ella se da cuenta y me enfrenta:

—Dispárame y él se cae conmigo— dice, mirándome y riéndose.

Tiene razón, si la derribo y cae sobre los mutos, Gale morirá con ella. Estamos en las mismas: no puedo disparar a Clove sin matar también a Gale; ella no puede matar a Gale sin ganarse una flecha en la cabeza. Nos quedamos quietos como estatuas, buscando una salida.

Tengo los músculos tan tensos que podrían saltar en cualquier momento y los dientes tan apretados que podrían romperse. Las criaturas guardan silencio y lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi agitado corazón.

—Dispara… ¡Hazlo!— pronuncia Gale, con voz débil y los labios azules; si no hago algo pronto, morirá ahogado y lo perderé, y entonces Clove usará su cadáver como arma contra mí. De hecho, estoy segura de que ése es el plan de Clove, porque, aunque deja de reírse, esboza una sonrisa triunfal. Entonces, busco otro tiro, concentrándome en la mano que usa para manipular sus cuchillos. Y disparo.

La chica del Distrito 2 chilla de dolor y tiene que soltar el cuchillo con el que pretendía cortar el cuello de Gale. En ese momento veo mi oportunidad: salto debajo de Clove y consigo sujetarla por el tobillo, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Clove se tambalea, pero no cae. Me lanza un cuchillo que me obliga a saltar de rama otra vez, y entonces Gale toma ventaja y la empuja hacia las bestias.

Oímos el sonido de algo rompiéndose, el golpe, y el ruido del ataque de las criaturas. Gale baja hacia mí y nos abrazamos. El cañón suena de inmediato.

Estando en la seguridad de los fuertes brazos de Gale miro hacia abajo y puedo ver el cuerpo de Clove tendido entre las bestias, que sólo lo olfatean y terminan alejándose. Supongo que no le encuentran la gracia si está muerta.

De pronto los mutos que quedan con vida alzan la cabeza como si alguien los hubiera llamado y comienzan a correr rumbo a la Cornucopia. Gale y yo los vemos irse, pero no dejamos de abrazarnos, aún cuando se pierden más allá del bosque. Mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza, al igual que el suyo, puedo escucharlo por tener mi cabeza pegada a su pecho. Poco a poco se deja caer contra el tronco, cansado, llevándome con él. Los dos estamos exhaustos y heridos.

Mi rostro sangra, así que Gale lo limpia con la manga de su chaqueta.

—De nuevo salvaste mi pellejo— dice, cerrando más su abrazo a la vez que suspira— Vamos 2-0 a tu favor.

No entiendo lo que eso significa, pero no hago caso.

— ¿Lograste destruir sus provisiones?— pregunto después de un rato, todavía temblando de miedo. Gale respira por la nariz.

—Más o menos. Los mutos salieron del llano y se interpucieron en mi plan. ¿Sabes? El chico del 3 había desenterrado los explosivos de la Cornucopia, y había logrado reactivarlos. Tenían la comida apilada en el centro de un campo minado. Fue un plan brillante, ¿no crees?

—Que astuto— consigo decir— ¿Esas fueron las explociones que escuché?

—Sí. Tresh las activó al querer escapar de las bestias.

— ¿Tresh, del Distrito 11?

—El mismo. El chico del 3 fue atrapado por un muto, y los dos fueron alcanzados por la explosión.

— ¿Y la comida?

—Voló por los aires— rió, haciendo un gracioso sonido con la boca y un gesto con las manos— No quedó nada de nada.

Los dos reímos. Tal vez por lo ridículo de la situación, o por el hecho de que tres tributos han muerto hoy tan cerca de nosotros. Es una situación extraña. Estando así, con Gale, tan cerca y tan a gusto, por un segundo me siento en paz…hasta que recuerdo lo más importante.

— ¡Rue!— Me separo de Gale y lo miro— ¡Debemos buscarla, Gale!

—Tranquilízate, Madge— me dice, esbozando una mueca de dolor; entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy presionando su pierna lastimada— Rue es mucho más lista que mucho de los tributos que están aquí. Además sólo contamos tres cañonazos. Te aseguro que está a salvo sobre algún árbol.

Lo pienso un momento antes de aceptar que tiene razón. Rue es una luchadora nata.

Gale abre sus brazos de nuevo y no dudo en lanzarme a ellos como una niña pequeña. Él suelta otro alarido de dolor y me doy cuenta de que está lastimado en las costillas, y de que yo también lo estoy, porque el más mínimo movimiento es sumamente doloroso.

Cae la noche y suena el himno, y la imagen de Clove es la primera en salir en el cielo, seguida por la del chico del 3, y, al último, la de Tresh. Nada de Rue, lo cual nos alegra a los dos.

Gale y yo no nos separamos hasta que el frío se hace insoportable. Por suerte estamos en una rama lo bastante gruesa y resistente para caber cómodamente los dos. Nos tapamos con mi saco de dormir e intentamos conciliar el sueño sin comer nada, pues ninguno tiene apetito.

A la mañana siguiente despierto sola, sintiendo movimiento sobre mi cabeza.

— ¡Madge, despierta!— solo al mover la cabeza para ver a Gale recuerdo que mi cuerpo está completamente destruído, pero al verlo bajar las ramas con el rostro iluminado se ilumina el mío también, sobre todo al notar el paracaídas plateado que tiene entre sus manos. ¡Es el obsequio de un patrocinador! Tengo que ahogar un gritito de alegría. Gale se balancea sobre la rama y se sienta frente a mí, colocando el paracaídas en el medio.

— ¿Qué nos mandaron?— comienzo a impacientarme y él sonríe.

—Pues vamos a ver— quita la tapa y nos chocamos las cabezas al intentar ver dentro, aunque me decepciono un poco al notar que solo hay dos diminutas píldoras de color rojo.

— ¿Para qué son?

—No lo sé. No hay nota ni nada— contesta Gale, revisando el paracaídas— Supongo que es una para cada uno. Parece medicina.

Un recuerdo me invade de pronto: el veneno que me envió Haymitch. Me quedo muy quieta, pensando. ¿Y si se trata de algo parecido? ¿Y si Haymitch me lo mandó a mí para deshacerme de Gale y Rue? No consigo seguir cavilando.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— me sobresalto e intento detener a Gale antes de que se pusiera una píldora en la boca.

— ¿Qué?— protesta, deteniéndose— No sé tú, pero yo siento como si una chica enorme y loca me hubiera dado una paliza— bromea, descolocándome un poco— Además, ¿qué otra cosa podría mandar Haymitch?

Quisiera poder decirle, pero algo me detiene. Entonces le arrebato la píldora y me la trago.

Gale me mira alzando una ceja. Me molesta en la garganta, por lo que hago una mueca, y él sonríe.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No quieres un poco de agua?

Niego como puedo, esperando el efecto de la píldora y cayendo en cuenta de que, probablemente, acabo de cometer una estupidez más grande que una casa. Así que cierro los ojos, pero en cambio siento una increíble sensación de alivio recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Me llevo una mano al rostro y noto que la mejilla sigue lastimada, pero ya no duele.

— ¿Madge?

La voz de Gale me distrae de mi nube de éxtasis.

—Es medicina— corroboro, sonrojándome un poco por haber desconfiado de Haymitch.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa creíste que era?— ríe; extrañamente luce muy animado.

Al cabo de una media hora el dolor de nuestros músculos desapareció casi por completo y los dos nos sentimos mucho mejor. Gasto lo último que me queda de la pomada en los cortes de mi rostro y la mordida que Gale tiene en la pierna. Al menos no nos habíamos quebrado ningún hueso, o tendríamos un serio problema.

—Es asombroso— dice Gale, estirando los músculos de su espalda— Ya no duele nada. Esta medicina podría sernos muy útil en los distritos…— masculla, bajando el tono de su voz hasta que sale como un suave susurro. De pronto endurece su expresión y se trona los largos y delgados dedos— Ahora puedo cazar sin problemas. Iré por algo de comer. Después iremos por Rue, si es que ella no nos encuentra primero.

Empieza a bajar del árbol sin mirarme. Quiero decirle que aún tengo provisiones, pero se ve a leguas que Gale necesita estar en movimiento.

Mientras lo espero comienzo a pensar en Rue. ¿Por qué aún no aparece? ¿Estará herida? No, me niego a creerlo, podría haber un centenar de explicaciones diferentes: se ha perdido, o se ha encontrado con otra jauría de depredadores o con un tributo profesional y ha tenido que esconderse. Pasara lo que pasara, estoy casi segura de que está por alguna parte, en alguna parte del Estadio; algo la mantiene encaramada a un árbol.

Gale llega al poco tiempo, con una especie de ave colgada al hombro.

—No encontré ningún conejo, pero creo que éste pajarraco es comestible.

— ¿Vas a encender fuego?

—No veo porqué no. Sólo quedan tres profesionales, y los dos más fuertes están muertos. Aunque estaremos listos por si deciden venir. Además, podría darnos algo por comer carne cruda, creéme.

Comemos sin que nos ataque ningún profesional; guardamos los muslos del ave para Rue y nos ponemos en camino cerca del mediodía.

Es un alivio estar en movimiento después de pasar tantas horas sentada. Gale y yo nos arrastramos en silencio por el bosque, pero no vemos nada sospechoso; no hay signos de lucha, ni agujas rotas en el suelo, según dice Gale. Nos paramos un momento y lo escucho: es la melodía de cuatro notas de Rue, cantada por un sinsajo. La melodía que nos dice que sigue viva.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— dice Gale y sonríe, avanzando hacia el pájaro— . Te dije que estaría bien.

Otro sinsajo repite un puñado de notas un poco más allá.

—Estamos cerca. Rue estuvo cantándoles hace poco.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto, tratando de mantenerle el paso.

—Porque si no, ya habrían pasado a otra canción— contesta. Levanta la mirada en busca de la niña, lo veo tragar saliva y después silba la melodía en voz baja, esperando que ella sepa que es seguro reunirse con nosotros. Un sinsajo la repite y, entonces, oímos el grito.

Es un grito infantil, un grito de niña, y en el Estadio no puede pertenecer a nadie más que a Rue.

Gale es el primero en salir corriendo, y yo lo sigo sin dudarlo, aún sabiendo que puede ser una trampa, sabiendo que los tres profesionales pueden estar preparados para atacarnos, y no dudo que él también lo sepa, pero no puede evitarlo. Oigo otro grito agudo, aunque esta vez es de Gale:

— ¡Rue!

— ¡Gale, Gale!— responde, Rue, haciendo que Gale desvíe nuestra trayectoria.

— ¡Rue! ¡Ya voy!— le responde, ya varios metros por delante de mí.

Entonces la vemos correr hacia nosotros desde el otro lado de un claro.

— ¡Rue!— exclamo. Rue me ve y se le ilumina el rostro.

Sin darme cuenta estoy corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos; y tengo el tiempo justo de abrazarla antes de que la lanza se clavara en su espalda.

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong> del_ **A:  
><strong>

**Sé que tardé en actualizar, pero como casi no recibí reviews no me daba la gana publicar. De cualquier forma quiero agradecer a las tres personas que lo hicieron. Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos!**

**H.S.**


	13. Tercera Parte: Los Vencedores

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ****_The Hunger Games _****no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_13_**

**JUNTOS**

**.**

* * *

><p>El pequeño cuerpo de Rue se tensa contra el mío, dando una profunda bocanada de aire antes de que se le aflojen los brazos y sus rodillas cedan junto a las mías.<p>

—No…— murmuro, temblando de terror. — ¡Rue!

Aún en mi estado de shock escucho el desgarrador grito que escapa de la garganta de Gale, y consigo alzar la vista para verlo rodar por el suelo, esquivando un segundo ataque, y sacando su arco.

La chica del Distrito 4 muere antes de poder acercarse a nosotras y liquidarnos. La flecha Gale se le clava en el ojo derecho y cae de rodillas, desplomándose para siempre. El cañón suena de inmediato.

Gale ya ha recargado y mueve el arco de un lado a otro, mientras grita:

— ¿Ves más? ¿Ves más?

Tiene que repetirme varias veces la misma pregunta antes de que consiga reaccionar.

—N-No, no lo sé…

Me aferro al cuerpo de Rue, intentando protegerla aunque ya sea tarde, y las dos terminamos de caer de rodillas. Ella, con mucho esfuerzo, nos dice que no hay nadie más.

Mis manos están cubiertas de sangre, y, al moverlas, puedo tocar la lanza que sigue clavada al cuerpo de la niña, y miro a Gale con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gale…— susurro con voz temblorosa, pero él no me presta atención, está demasiado preocupado en analizar la herida de Rue, que yo no me atrevo a ver.

—Descuida, Rue— dice con prisas, arrodillándose detrás de ella, más alterado de lo que lo he visto jamás— Tengo que sacar la lanza. Debes… Tienes que ser fuerte, ¿sí?— susurra, mirándome a los ojos con desesperación y moviendo la cabeza en silencio. Sé lo que quiere decirme, así que abrazo a Rue con más fuerza, escondiendo mis lágrimas en sus rizos oscuros— ¿Lista?— ella no responde, pero puedo percibir que asiente un poco con la cabeza— Bien— Gale se moja los labios— Allá vamos.

Lloro con más fuerza al oír el desgarrador grito de Rue, y sus pequeños bracitos rodeándome con sus últimas fuerzas, aflojándose luego para caer, inertes, a cada lado de su frágil cuerpecito.

Y mi corazón se paraliza. Con sólo ver la mirada de Gale sé que la herida está más allá de sus conocimientos de medicina, y seguramente esté más allá de los conocimientos de cualquiera.

—La punta de la lanza se clavó en el fondo de su pulmón—. Murmura, abatido, agachándose a su lado y mirando la herida con impotencia. Siento como si alguien me hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría— Ayúdame a recostarla— me dice, con la voz estremecida. Yo lo obedezco sin rechistar, intentando ser fuerte por la pequeña— Vas a estar bien, Rue— le dice, al borde de la desesperación— Tenemos medicinas. Vamos a curarte— su voz se quiebra en la última nota— ¡Madge! ¡Busca el botiquín, el anticéptico, las vendas! ¡Saca todo lo que tengamos!— grita, quitándose la chaqueta — Respira Rue, todo saldrá bien… Vas a estar bien…

Me quedo muy quieta y miro la escena. Aún en mi estado resulta desgarrador ver a Gale de aquella forma, tan destrozado e indefenso, cuando para él más que para nadie es claro que no tiene sentido consolarla con palabras, decirle que se pondrá bien, porque Rue no es tonta.

— ¡Madge! ¡Date prisa!— vuelve a gritarme, moviéndose desesperadamente para intentar frenar el sangrado. Quiero decirle, con todo el dolor de mi alma, que no podemos hacer nada ya, que aún yo, con mi experiencia casi nula en heridas, sé que no le queda mucho, pero no me atrevo.

Rue, por su parte, alarga una mano y Gale se aferra a ella como si fuese un salvavidas, como si fuese él el que muere.

— ¿Volaste la comida en pedazos?— susurra la niña.

—Hasta la última uva.

Ella intenta sonreír y me busca con la mirada, extendiendo su otra manito hacia mí.

—Me gustaría que ambos pudieran ganar…

—Lo haremos—. Le aseguro sin pensar; es obvio que no podermos ganar los dos, pero no quiero decírselo— Vamos a ganar por ti.

Puedo sentir la mirada de reproche de Gale.

—No se vayan— nos pide, apretándonos la mano.

—Claro que no, nos quedaremos donde estamos—. Dice mi compañero, aguantándose las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos.

Me acerco más a Rue y le apoyo la cabeza en mi regazo. Después le aparto unos tupidos mechones de pelo oscuro de la cara y se los recojo tras la oreja.

—Gale… ¿recuerdas la canción que le cantabas a tu hermana?— dice, aunque apenas podemos oírla.

Gale ahoga un sollozo y se limpia la cara con la manga de la chaqueta.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Podrías cantármela?

¿Cantar? ¿Gale canta? Eso es algo que jamás creí vivir para ver. Entonces recuerdo que él es el hermano mayor de una familia numerosa; de seguro ha tenido que cantarles a sus hermanos menores más de una vez.

Gale se moja los labios y cierra los ojos. La voz le sale ronca, pero aun así consigue cantarle:

_· En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_· hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_· recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_· y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_·_

_· Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_· las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_· tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_· y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_._

La reconozco; es una canción de cuna muy sencilla, una que siempre le cantan a los bebés del Distrito 12 para que se duerman. Mi padre me la cantaba cuando era pequeña. Creo que es muy, muy antigua, alguien la inventó hace muchos años, en nuestras colinas; es lo que mi profesor de música dijo una vez. Es muy hermosa, y evoca lo más bello de nuestro hogar, así que comienzo a cantarla con él.

_·_

_· En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_· hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_· Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_· pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_·_

Seco las lágrimas de mi rostro y acaricio el cabello de Rue mientras intento serenarme; ella ha cerrado los ojos. Todavía se le mueve el pecho, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. Hasta que deja de hacerlo, y su mano deja de sujetar la mía.

No puedo evitar soltar un sollozo ahogado al darme cuenta de que ella nos ha dejado para siempre, y miro a Gale, que sigue luchando por contener las lágrimas. Entonces suspiro, aunque se me corta el aire, e intento mantener la entereza.

—Gale— lo llamo, sorbiéndome la nariz y tratando ser fuerte por los dos— Se ha ido…— digo, pero me ignora y sigue cantando:

_._

_· Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_· las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_·_

—Gale— vuelvo a llamarlo, tocando su hombro; él me aparta y pasa saliva pesadamente.

Los últimos versos son apenas audibles:

_·_

_· Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_· y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

·

Todo queda en silencio; entonces, de una manera que resulta casi inquietante, los sinsajos repiten la canción.

Me quedo sentada un momento, viendo cómo mis lágrimas caen sobre la cara de Rue. Suena el cañonazo, y yo me inclino sobre ella y le doy un beso en la frente. Despacio, como si no quisiera despertarla, y dejo su cabeza en el suelo, dejándome caer hacia atrás, impactada.

Gale, por su parte, está como ido, completamente en blanco.

— ¿Rue?— dice de pronto, con desesperación, como si recién cayera en cuenta de que ella nos ha dejado— Abre los ojos, Rue… ¡Abre los ojos!— grita, sacudiéndola por los hombros. completamente alterado.

—Gale…

— ¡No!— me grita, volviendo a mover el cuerpo de Rue— ¡Abre los ojos, por favor! ¡Despierta!— comienza a hacer presión en su pecho, como si intentara reanimarla — ¡Vamos, Rue!

— ¡Gale, se ha ido!— intento detener aquel acto demencial, pero él sigue siendo más fuerte que yo, y me tira hacia atrás de un empujón.

— ¡No!— se gira hacia mí y me mira— Tengo que salvarla. ¡Debo salvarla!— exclama con ira. Sus manos y rostro están manchados de sangre, y sus ojos despiden un inusual brillo de locura.

Vuelve a intentar reanimarla, y yo sólo lo observo, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Me duele la muerte de Rue, pero me duele más que Gale no pueda aceptarlo, así que, sin pensarlo, me arrodillo detrás de él y abrazo a su espalda con fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

—Se ha ido, Gale. Ya no podemos hacer nada… Lo siento…

Gale desiste poco a poco de sus intentos de reanimarla y relaja sus músculos, dejándome abrazarlo. Se deja caer hacia mí y permite que las lágrimas escapen de sus ojos, comenzando a llorar en mis brazos.

De repente me he transformado en la fuerte, en el apoyo de Gale en vez de que él sea el mío.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza y dejo que llore en mi pecho.

Gale, el joven fuerte, decidido, el sobreviviente, llora desconsoladamente, y entonces sé que se ha derrumbado; que ya ha visto demasiado horror.

Seguro que quieren que nos vayamos para poder recoger los cadáveres, y ya no hay ninguna razón para que nos quedemos, pero Gale sólo sigue llorando en silencio, y yo sigo abrazándolo hasta que consigue calmarse, y sólo nos quedamos así; los sinsajos terminan de reproducir la canción de Gale.

—Ella está a salvo ahora— me dice mientras acaricio su oscuro cabello, intentando que se calme, y se levanta, limpiándose el rostro—. Me descontrolé. No debí hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Está bien.

—Tenemos que irnos. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Él se para y pone boca abajo el cadáver de la chica del Distrito 4, le quita la mochila y le arranca la flecha que le ha quitado la vida. Después corta las correas de la mochila de Rue y guarda la cabeza de la lanza.

—A ella le hubiera gustado que nos quedáramos con ella— dice, haciendo alusión a la mochila de Rue. Yo asiento, intentando limpiar mi rostro. Estoy tan destrozada como Gale, pero los dos sabemos que de nada sirve llorar ahora.

—Gale, ¿qué dirección debemos tomar?— pregunto, pero no me escucha. No puede dejar de mirar a Rue, así que lo imito. Parece más pequeña que nunca, un cachorrito acurrucado en el césped.

—No puedo abandonarla así— dice, todavía impactado por su muerte; creo que entiendo a lo que se refiere: aunque ya no vaya a sufrir más daño, da la impresión de estar completamente indefensa. La chica del Distrito 4 también parece vulnerable, ahora que está muerta, así que me niego a odiarla; a quien odio es a todas las personas que nos hacen todo esto.

Miro a Gale y recuerdo lo mucho que odia al Capitolio, y no puedo evitar estremecerme ante la idea de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, presa del dolor y la impotencia, que pudiera hacer que ganemos el odio del Estado y nos convirtamos en su blanco principal. Sin embargo, la muerte de Rue también me ha obligado a enfrentarme a mi propia furia contra la crueldad, contra la injusticia a la que nos someten.

—Quisiera…— Gale se estremece, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas— Quisiera hacer algo por ella…

Lo comprendo de inmediato. Quiere hacer algo ahora mismo, aquí mismo, algo que avergüence al Capitolio, que los haga responsables, que les demuestre que da igual lo que hagan o lo que nos obliguen a hacer, porque nosotros no les pertenecemos, como ellos creen. Tienen que saber que Rue era algo más que una pieza de su siniestro juego, al igual que nosotros.

A unos metros de donde estamos hay un lecho de flores silvestres con unos hermosos tonos de violeta, amarillo y blanco. Recojo un puñado y regreso con Gale, tocándole el hombro para enseñarle las flores; poco a poco, tallo a tallo, decoramos su cuerpo con las flores: Gale le junta las manos y coloca un pequeño ramo entre ellas, le rodea la cara, y yo le trenzo el cabello de vivos colores.

Tendrán que emitirlo o, si deciden sacar otra cosa en este preciso momento, tendrán que volver aquí cuando recojan los cadáveres, y así todos la verán y sabrán que nosotros lo hicimos.

Doy un paso atrás antes que Gale y miro a la niña por última vez; lo cierto es que podría estar dormida de verdad en ese prado. Él se para también, se posa junto a mí y aprieto su mano con fuerza, gesto que él corresponde.

—Adiós, Rue— susurra, aferrándose a mi mano con fuerza.

Se lleva los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después apunta a Rue con ellos. Yo sólo lo miro antes de que los dos nos alejemos sin mirar atrás, aún tomados de la mano.

Los pájaros guardan silencio. En algún lugar, un sinsajo silba la advertencia que precede a un aerodeslizador; no sé cómo lo sabe, debe de oír cosas que los humanos no podemos. Gale se detiene y clava la vista en lo que tenemos delante, no en lo que sucede detrás nuestro. Yo si lo hago, y veo como el pequeño cuerpo de Rue es elevado por una clase de pinza gigante. No tardan mucho; después continúa el canto de siempre de los pájaros y Gale tiene la seguridad de que ella se ha ido.

Otro sinsajo aterriza en una rama delante de nosotros y entona la melodía de Rue, aquel puñado de notas que significan que está a salvo.

— Está a salvo— dice Gale al pasar bajo su rama, apretando mi mano una vez más— . Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella.

_«Está a salvo»_, repito en mi cabeza, siguiéndolo por el bosque.

Caminamos durante horas sin pronunciar palabra. Gale no parece tener ni idea de qué dirección tomar, y yo mucho menos. Ya se ha desvanecido aquella vaga sensación de estar en paz de la que disfruté la noche que pasé en sus brazos, y ahora sólo estoy completamente en blanco; como vacía por dentro. Y Gale no parece estar mejor.

Nuestros pies nos llevan por donde quieren hasta que se pone el sol.

Ya no tengo miedo, y Gale ni siquiera está alerta, lo que nos convierte en presas fáciles, salvo por el detalle de que estoy segura de que él mataría a cualquiera que se nos pusiera delante. Sin emoción y sin que le temblasen las manos. De antemano sabía que odiaba al Capitolio, y ahora sé que eso no ha templado en absoluto el odio que siente también por los profesionales. Y ahora sólo parece ansioso por hacérselas pagar a ellos por la muerte de Rue.

Sin embargo, nadie aparece, y Gale sólo sigue esperando, tenso y rebosante de rabia. Ya no quedamos muchos en el estadio y, dentro de nada, sé que idearán la forma de juntarnos. No obstante, ya habrán tenido suficiente sangre por hoy, y quizá nos permitan dormir. Yo ya tuve demasiada sangre por el resto de mi vida.

—Gale, debemos descansar, por favor…

Él me mira, carente de emociones, y asiente. Cuando estamos a punto de subir nuestras mochilas a un árbol para acampar, un paracaídas plateado aterriza a unos metros de nosotros. Un regalo de un patrocinador. Intento mostrarme emocionada, pero mi compañero sólo mira el paracaídas con indiferencia. Nos va bastante bien con nuestros suministros, pero deduzco que quizá Haymitch haya notado mi abatimiento e intente animarme un poco. ¿O será algo para animar a Gale?

Soy yo quien abre el paracaídas y encuentro una pequeña barra de pan, no del pan blanco del Capitolio, sino hecho con las raciones de cereal oscuro, con forma de media luna y cubierto de semillas. Recuerdo la lección que Peeta me dio una vez sobre los distintos panes de los distritos: este pan es del Distrito 11. Lo sostengo con cuidado. Miro a Gale y puedo notar la confusión en su rostro.

—Todavía está caliente— le digo. ¿Cuánto debe de haberle costado a la gente del Distrito 11, que ni siquiera tiene con que alimentarse? ¿Cuántas personas tendrán que pasar hambre por haber dado una moneda para la colecta en la que se compró este pan?

—De seguro pensaban dárselo a Rue— responde él, falto de ánimo.

—Ya veo… pero en lugar de retirar el regalo con su muerte, nos lo dieron a nosotros. Fue un bonito gesto, ¿no crees?

Gale suspira, acomodando sus cosas con desgana.

—De seguro no les gusta dejar deudas sin saldar— dice, parco. Sea por lo que sea, es la primera vez que ocurre: nunca antes un distrito le ha dado un regalo a un tributo que no le pertenece.

Alzo la cabeza y procuro colocarme en un punto iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol.

—Muchas gracias a la gente del Distrito 11— digo, aferrándome a la mano de Gale.

Quiero que sepan que en verdad apreciamos el regalo.

Subimos a un árbol, pero cada uno acampa por su lado. Me meto en mi saco de dormir mientras veo como Gale ordena las provisiones y rebusca entre las cosas de Rue y la chica del Distrito 4; realmente no tengo ganas de ver lo que hay, así que me acurruco mientras intento abrir una de mis latas con un cuchillo. Estoy segura de que Gale decidirá un nuevo plan mañana, así que no digo nada. Una vez que los dos estamos listos parto del pan del Distrito 11 y le doy la mitad a Gale, que se acomodó al otro lado del tronco, junto con la mitad de la lata de carne compactada.

—Está bueno. Sabe a casa—. Dice él. Yo sólo me encojo de hombros. El sabor del pan caliente no evoca ningún recuerdo en mí. En mi casa jamás faltó la comida, por lo que no tengo ningún sentimiento de añoranza o alegría al poder tener algo que llevarme a la boca, pero concuerdo con Gale en que el pan de semillas del Distrito 11 tiene un sabor especial. A mí me sabe a esperanza.

El sello no tarda en aparecer, seguido del himno. Vemos la imagen de la chica del Distrito 4, y la de Rue; nada más por hoy.

—Quedamos cinco— suspira Gale, más para sí mismo que para que yo lo escuche—. Sólo cinco.

Con el pan todavía entre las manos, me quedo dormida de inmediato.

·

En casa casi nunca soñaba. Nunca ansié nada, ni extrañé a nadie; mi vida estaba bien para mí. Sin embargo, esta noche veo a Rue en mis sueños; estamos a salvo en el Distrito 12, y yo toco el piano mientras ella canta canciones que nunca he escuchado con esa voz tan clara y dulce, intentando enseñarme a hablar con los sinsajos de mi ventana. No veo ni rastro de sus heridas, ni sangre; sólo una niña brillante y sonriente.

Cuando despierto me siento reconfortada durante un momento; intento aferrarme a la sensación de tranquilidad del sueño, pero se va rápidamente, y me deja más triste que nunca.

Me siento terrible. Supongo que ayer no tuve tiempo de sentir toda la tristeza que quería, y ahora me golpea como un puñetazo en el pecho. Me pesa todo el cuerpo, como si me corriese plomo líquido por las venas, y Gale no está mucho mejor; no se mueve ni habla, no come y apenas se permite beber un poca de agua, incluso parece haber perdido la voluntad necesaria hasta para las tareas más sencillas. Así que me limito a quedarme donde estoy, contemplándolo sin parpadear. Me paso varias horas sin moverme y, finalmente, es la mirada de Gale lo que me saca de mi letargo.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— pregunta de forma casi robótica; sólo cuando él lo menciona empiezo a darme cuenta de lo hambrienta que estoy.

Gale me cede el resto del pan del Distrito 11 y los muslos que habíamos reservado para Rue. Tengo que hacer de tripas corazón para tragar sin soltar una lágrima cuando el recuerdo de la niña me invade. Mientras como Gale hace un inventario de las provisiones; sólo nos quedan las raíces y nueces de Rue, la fruta seca de Cato y la que tenía la chica del Distrito 4, una lata y una tira de cecina.

—Tengo que cazar— me dice, colgándose el arco al hombro para bajar de la rama.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?— me apresuro a preguntar. La idea de cazar no me emociona, pero tampoco la de separarnos.

Gale asiente y meto las provisiones en mi mochila con prisas. Después, bajo del árbol y empiezo a seguirlo por el bosque, a una distancia prudencial. Me siento bastante desorientada después de todo lo que pasó ayer, pero no tardo en descubrir que Gale intenta volver en dirección al arroyo. Sé que vamos por buen camino cuando encontramos la tercera fogata de Rue, la que no llegó a encender por culpa de los mutos. Poco después Gale descubre una bandada de aves en un árbol y derriba a dos antes de que puedan reaccionar. Volvemos a la fogata de Rue y la enciende, sin hacer caso a mis protestas por el exceso de humo.

—Es lo que quiero: que vengan a nosotros— dice, preparando sus armas — ¿Dónde están?— murmura, mientras asa los pájaros y las raíces de Rue—. Los estoy esperando.

Me alejo un poco y le doy su espacio. Entiendo que aún no logra superar la muerte de Rue, pero me aterra la idea de que esté atrayendo a los demás tributos hacia nosotros sólo por querer vengarse. ¿Quién sabe dónde estarán los profesionales? Demasiado lejos para alcanzarnos, tal vez; demasiado seguros de que Gale les ha preparado una trampa o, quizá, demasiado temerosos del chico que obtuvo puntaje perfecto en su sesión privada. ¿Será posible que Gale les dé miedo? Saben que tiene el arco y las flechas, claro, porque lo han visto sacándolo de la Cornucopia, y el 12 que obtuvo en la sesión sólo les dice que es un experto en lo que hace.

Me quedo sentada en un rincón mientras él se dedica a plantar trampas en los alrededores, pensando. Sólo quedamos cinco: los dos chicos del Distrito 1, la chica del 5, Gale y yo.

Por primera vez en años el Distrito 12 está entre los finalistas. Ahora creo de corazón que tengo la oportunidad de lograrlo, de ganar, por más ridículo que suene. Lo único que en verdad me preocupa es Gale. Si al final quedamos solo los dos, ¿tendré el valor necesario para ganar? Le pedí a Haymitch que si debía escoger escogiera a Gale, y no quiero que él muera, pero yo tampoco quiero morir. No ahora. No aquí.

Inconscientemente acaricio mi estuche de dardos mientras miro a Gale. La gente en el Capitolio debe estar eufórica. Él sigue en lo suyo, dejando que el ave se cocine a fuego lento. Algo en él ha cambiado. No es sólo por las flechas o por haber sido más fuerte que los profesionales más de una vez, aunque eso ayuda, sino porque pasó algo cuando sostenía la mano de Rue, cuando veía cómo se le iba la vida. Está decidido a vengarla, a impedir que olviden su muerte; lo sé, puedo verlo en su mirada. La pregunta ahora es, ¿qué magnitud tiene su sed de venganza? ¿Se limitará sólo a los tributos profesionales que quedan o se extenderá también al Capitolio? La idea de que intente algo realmente estúpido contra el Estado me encoge el estómago. Si se atreviera a hacer o decir algo en contra del Capitolio significaría una muerte segura para él; quizá para ambos. Ya deben estar furiosos por lo que hicimos con Rue.

Pese al miedo que me invade me quedo callada, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de detener a Gale en caso de que intente hacer algo.

Asa demasiado los pájaros, con el arco bien listo y la esperanza de que aparezca alguien a quien disparar, pero nada. Deduzco que los dos tributos del Distrito 1 son lo suficientemente listos como para no aparecerse hoy.

Al final, Gale envuelve la comida y volvemos al arroyo para recoger agua y algunas plantas; luego, bajo la última luz de la tarde, se dedica a dividir las provisiones en partes iguales. Asegura bien su mochila y yo intento imitarlo, pero me detiene.

—No Madge. Es hora de separarnos— dice, serio.

Me quedo de piedra en mi lugar, no muy segura de lo que acabo de escuchar.

— ¿Q-Qué?— consigo preguntar, temerosa. Me doy cuenta de que él evita mirarme a la cara.

—Eso. Ya sólo quedamos cinco. Los profesionales irán primero por mí, y…— suelta un bufido, pasándose una mano por el cabello— Si sobrevivimos los dos, muy pronto tendremos que…— se detiene y me da la espalda— Es lo mejor. Sigue con tu camino y yo haré lo mismo.

Intenta irse, pero lo detengo.

— ¡No te vayas!— ruego, a pesar de ser perfectamente consciente de que lo que hace es lo mejor; de que cuanto más lejos estamos mejor, porque no quiero ni podré matarlo si llegáramos a ese momento. Aun así me abrazo a su fuerte espalda con fuerza, negándome a dejarlo partir— Por favor, Gale…

Él se tensa, apartándome bruscamente para tomarme por los codos y mirarme a la cara, rabioso.

— ¡Entiende, Madge! ¡No podemos ganar los dos!— grita, perdiendo la compostura. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas— ¡Ya no te quiero cerca! ¡Vete!

— ¡No!— lo reto con un brío que no tengo idea de dónde ha salido. Él me mira, un poco sorprendido, y me suelta.

—No seas obstinada. No ganarás nada con eso. Además, puedes cuidarte sola, lo has hecho muchas veces ya.

—No se trata de eso, Gale— digo con voz apenas audible por la angustia que me cierra la garganta, y vuelvo a abrazarlo con insistencia— No quiero que te vayas; no sé porqué, pero quiero estar contigo. No me importa si muero. Por favor, déjame estar contigo.

—Madge…

—Ya sé que los dos no podemos ganar, pero no quiero perderte mientras pueda tenerte conmigo…— es mi corazón el que está hablando, y me sorprendo incluso a mí misma por aquellas palabras porque, aunque sé que son verdad, descifran sentimientos hasta entonces desconocidos para mí— Por favor…

Gale afloja su cuerpo y me alza el mentón con una mano, mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto en él. Suspira pesadamente y parece algo contrariado.

—Por favor, Madge. No hagas esto…— dice, con la voz compungida. Yo lo miro sin entender a qué se refiere, pero no me da tiempo de formularme ninguna pregunta— Entiende que no podemos seguir juntos porque…— se detiene y, algo renuente, coloca su mano libre sobre mi mejilla, acercando nuestros rostros; y suspira contra mi nariz—, no podría resistir que se repita lo de Rue… No a ti. Si algo te pasara yo…— se queda callado y se aleja, molesto— Le dije a Haymitch que nunca debías enterarte…

¿Enterarme? ¿De qué?

— ¿Enterarme?

Gale crispa un puño y vuelve a darme la espalda.

—Es todo, Madge. No me sigas porque sólo te pones en peligro a ti misma— gruñe, y sin más empieza a alejarse de mi vida.

Vuelvo a intentar detenerlo, pero no logro dar ni dos pasos cuando mis músculos dejan de responder. La noche ya ha caído, y Gale no tarda en desaparecer en la negrura del bosque.

Y yo sólo me quedo de pie, dolida, aterrada y sintiendo que mi corazón se quiebra poco a poco. Entonces lo entiendo: me he enamorado de Gale; o quizá ya lo estaba desde antes, no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta.

El dolor aumenta, aun así tengo la entereza suficiente para subirme a un árbol y prepararme para dormir. Sé que, a la larga, entenderé que la decisión de Gale ha sido la mejor, por eso no lo seguí por el bosque, pero por ahora no logro aceptarla.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando empieza a sonar el himno, así que alzo la vista por pura inercia. Según el cielo, hoy no ha pasado nada importante, no ha habido muertes. Me pregunto cuánto tardarán en provocar la siguiente catástrofe para unirnos. Si va a ser esta noche me da igual. Me siento destrozada, así que no me importaría, aunque después sí oigo las trompetas y me siento de golpe, a la espera.

Normalmente, la única información que recibimos del exterior es el recuento diario de muertes. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, tocan las trompetas para hacer un anuncio; lo más común es que se trata de una invitación a un banquete. Cuando la comida escasea, los Vigilantes llaman a los jugadores para que participen en un banquete celebrado en un lugar conocido por todos, como la Cornucopia, animándolos así a que se reúnan y luchen. A veces es un banquete de verdad, mientras que otras se trata de una hogaza de pan rancio por la que competir. Yo tengo suficientes provisiones, así que no me preocupo.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el cielo, felicitándonos a los cinco que quedamos, pero no nos invita a un banquete, sino que dice algo muy extraño: han cambiado una regla de los juegos. ¡Han cambiado una regla! Por sí solo, eso ya es alucinante, porque no tenemos ninguna regla propiamente dicha, salvo que no podemos salir del círculo inicial hasta pasados sesenta segundos y la regla implícita de no comernos entre nosotros.

—Según la nueva regla, los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos sobrevivientes—. Dice, después hace una pausa como si supiera que no lo estamos entendiendo— Repito, los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos sobrevivientes. Eso será todo por hoy. Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Un poco de estática y todo queda en silencio otra vez.

Asimilo la noticia: este año pueden ganar dos tributos, siempre que sean del mismo distrito. Los dos pueden vivir; los dos podemos vivir.

Antes de poder evitarlo, estoy corriendo por el bosque como una loca, prácticamente a ciegas, gritando el nombre de Gale.

— ¡Gale, Gale!— grito, moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones, consciente de que soy un blanco más que fácil, pero también de que él no puede estar muy lejos. Y mis sospechas se confirman de inmediato:

— ¡Madge!

No puedo verlo, pero sé que anda cerca, y que también corre hacia mí.

— ¡Gale!— vuelvo a llamarlo, rebosante de felicidad, miedo, y toda clase de extraños sentimientos entremezclados. Su respuesta no tarda en llegar:

— ¡Madge, Madge!

Tengo que correr un poco más para encontrarlo. Entonces lo veo, entre un montón de árboles, corriendo hacia mí. Nos abrazamos con fuerza; él me levanta del suelo y damos varias vueltas, riendo, aunque yo lloro a la vez.

Es el mejor abrazo de mi vida.

Y aún en el dolor que la muerte de Rue nos dejó, siento una chispa de verdadera felicidad en mi interior, porque ahora puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice; y porque sé que Gale y yo podemos ganar. Juntos.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong> del **A:**_

**Bueno, porque he recibido varios reviews publiqué el capítulo 13.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos quienes leyeron, más a quienes dejaron sus reseñas. Si bien es emocionante escribir acerca de estos dos, lo es mucho más saber que les agrada mi fic.**

** En respuesta a algunas dudas, si haré una continuación, y terminaré la saga. Incluso ya tengo el final resuelto, bastante diferente al original.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer, y espero poder seguir contando con ustedes.**

**Saludos,**

**H.S.**


	14. El Gran Final

**Diclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_14_**

**EL GRAN FINAL**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tardo unos pocos segundos en darme cuenta de las cosas. Gale, la persona de la cual me he enamorado, es nuevamente mi aliado. Todas las reservas que pudiera haber tenido con él se desvanecen, porque, aunque sé que nunca hubiera podido hacerlo, si alguno de los dos hubiese matado al otro, seríamos parias a nuestro regreso al Distrito 12. De hecho, sé que, de estar viendo los juegos por la tele, habría odiado a cualquier tributo que no intentase de inmediato aliarse con su compañero de distrito. Además, hemos venido haciéndolo muy bien desde que estamos los dos juntos, y eso debe estar ayudándonos en las encuestas. Sin embargo, pasada la euforia inicial, me asalta una idea escabrosa: sí, acepté que me he enamorado como una idiota de Gale; tal vez por todo lo que recientemente pasamos juntos, o porque toda la admiración que despertaba en mí gracias a lo que Katniss me comentaba sobre él en casa se ha trasformado en otra cosa mucho más fuerte; sea cual sea la razón, el resultado sigue siendo que me he enamorado, y que Gale no me corresponde. Es decir, nuestra relación ha mejorado mucho desde que sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro para sobrevivir, pero nada más. Él nunca se interesaría en la hija del alcalde, una chica que representa _todo lo que odia_, como él mismo me dijo. Por otro lado, también está Katniss, de seguro mirándonos desde el Distrito 12. Es decir, nunca ha habido nada más que una buena amistad entre ellos, pero pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que era imposible no sospechar que había algo entre los dos.

Si había, no sé en donde quedo yo.  
>Me pregunto si el público se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia mi compañero de distrito, aunque creo que eso es evidente. ¿Por qué si no habrían decidido los Vigilantes este cambio sin precedentes en las reglas? Para que dos tributos tengan la oportunidad de ganar, nuestro posible <em>«romance»<em> debe de ser tan popular entre la audiencia que condenarlo al fracaso antes de que comenzara pondría en peligro el éxito de los juegos. Ahora entiendo que tal vez todo lo que hice por Gale, y lo que él ha hecho por mí (como salvarme del bosque en llamas y de Clove), contribuyó a que la gente crea que algo ha nacido entre ambos, y en parte eso es cierto; me he arriesgado mucho por proteger a Gale y él ha hecho lo mismo por mí, a lo que no lo logro encontrarle una explicación. Desde que nos aliamos por primera vez creí que me había aceptado porque logré salvarlo de Cato y tenía medicinas, ¿es que realmente había algo más detrás? No lo creo posible, pero la sola idea basta para hacer que me sonroje.  
>Quizá más adelante pueda poner todas mis ideas en orden, pero, por ahora, sé que tengo que concentrarme en salir del estadio y sacar a Gale conmigo. En nada más.<br>¿A quién debo temer ahora? ¿A la chica del 5? El chico de su distrito está muerto y a ella no la he visto desde que empezaron los juegos; no sé cuál será su estrategia, pero no parece consistir en atacar, aunque no puedo estar segura. En realidad, no parecía ser una asesina, pero sí muy lista, y estoy segura de que ahora que sabe que es el único obstáculo entre dos parejas y la victoria no se expondrá antes de que nos matemos entre nosotros.  
>Cuatro de los tributos más fuertes, los de los Distritos 2 y 4, ya han caído. Eso nos deja con Marvel y Glimmer, del Distrito 1, que seguramente estarán celebrando la nueva regla. Es la única pareja que queda, salvo Gale y yo.<p>

Miro al cielo y suspiro. A mi lado, Gale cuenta sus flechas en voz baja junto a la hoguera que empieza a extinguirse poco a poco.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos buscarlos?— suelto, sólo para romper el sepulcral silencio que se ha formado entre nosotros. Sé que él entiende a lo que me refiero.

—No, ellos vendrán a nosotros con sus pesados cuerpos ruidosos, y solos se pondrán a tiro de mis flechas— dice, tensando su arco mientras apunta al oscuro bosque— Tú intenta dormir. Yo haré la primera guardia. Y estaré esperándolos...

Asiento y me acomodo a su lado. Estoy segura de que nadie vendrá hoy; si no vinieron a la luz del día guiados por nuestra hoguera, no se arriesgarán a caer en una trampa nocturna. No los conozco mucho, pero sé que no son tontos. Cuando vengan, será imponiendo sus condiciones, no porque sepan dónde estamos.

Consigo dormirme, esperando que Gale me despierte en la madrugada para hacer la segunda guardia, pero me deja dormir toda la noche. Por la mañana, él se comporta con un cuidado extremo, porque, aunque los profesionales podrían dudar en atacarnos en un árbol, sabe que son muy capaces de montar una emboscada. Se asegura de que los dos estemos completamente preparados para superar el día (tomamos un buen desayuno, cerramos bien la mochila, preparamos las armas) antes de descender. Todo parece tranquilo y sin cambios cuando llegamos al suelo. Para confundir al enemigo, Gale enciende una fogata con mucha leña verde. Aunque piensen que es una artimaña, espero que supongan que estamos escondidos por aquí, mientras que, en realidad, estamos moviéndonos.

El sol quema la neblina de la mañana casi de inmediato, y me doy cuenta de que hoy va a hacer más calor de lo normal. El agua me resulta fresca y agradable cuando meto los pies descalzos dentro, arroyo abajo. No sé adónde nos dirigimos. Gale es una persona difícil de predecir, lo que resultaría interesante en otras circunstancias, pero en este momento, sólo sirve para inquietarme.

Nos pasamos toda la mañana y la tarde avanzando bajo el sol abrasador, sólo deteniéndonos para cazar y cocinar las presas que Gale caza. Si Marvel y Glimmer nos siguen no lo sé, pero no los encontramos en ningún momento.

La noche se vuelva glacial, así que Gale busca un árbol y acampamos. Toda la euforia que sentimos ayer desaparece por completo. Gale apenas me dirigió la palabra durante el día, e incluso parece mucho más molesto que antes, por alguna razón. Evita estar cerca de mí, y cada vez que lo hace es como si esperara que algo más pase, cosa que no sucede.

El nuevo día no trae novedades. De nuevo hace mucho calor, parece que los arroyos han disminuido su cause y no vemos ningún animal cerca, lo que comienza a desesperarnos cuando acabamos la última lata de conservas.

—Deben querer que luchemos por lo que queda de comida— dice Gale, quitándose la chaqueta y dejando al descubierto sus fuertes brazos— En fin... Estoy asqueroso. Tomaré un baño, ¿tú quieres?— abro los ojos con asombro al ver que se deshace de su camiseta frente a mí sin ningún pudor, enseñando su bien formado torso, libre de cualquier tipo de vello y repleto de pequeñas y perladas gotas de sudor, que descienden lentamente entre los músculos cuadrados de su abdomen, pasando por los marcados huesos que sobresalen de su cadera y perdiéndose en la costura de la ropa interior antes que en la de sus pantalones. Nunca me había fijado en el cuerpo de los hombres antes, pero Gale es, por mucho, perfecto, aunque nunca había visto a otro chico semidesnudo y tan expuesto ante mí, cosa que provoca que no pueda evitar sonrojarme— ¿Qué?— pregunta tras olisquear su ropa sudada y llena de tierra. Yo no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara porque sé que mis ojos me traicionarán y se posarán sobre aquellos hipnóticos huesos de sus caderas, así que sólo suelto unos balbuceos sin sentido, cosa que parece divertirlo— Puedes mirar; todo el mundo lo hace en estos momentos y no voy a cobrarte por ello— bromea, aunque no me causa risa.

—Estoy bien— alzo la cabeza hacia el sol en intento quemarme las corneas, pero acabo decidiendo que tal vez no sea una buena idea.

—Puedes tomar un baño al otro lado de esas rocas. No creo que los profesionales nos encuentren aquí— me indica Gale, abriendo sus pantalones, y entonces decido que lo mejor es seguir su consejo y asearme un poco; no confío en mí misma, así que me alejo lo más posible cuando escucho como entra al agua, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Empiezo a quitarme la chaqueta, aunque dudo en si deshacerme del resto de mi ropa o no, a pesar de que está cubierta de sangre, sudor y suciedad. Finalmente decido quedarme en ropa interior y meterme rápidamente al agua, intentando cubrirme con algunas plantas acuáticas hasta que olvido que miles de personas están mirándome, y me permito moverme con más libertad. De tanto en tanto Gale me llama para asegurarse de que estoy bien.

Restriego mi ropa y la dejo tendida bajo el sol, sobre una roca; me lavo el cabello y lo dejo suelto mientras me permito jugar con el agua. Estando en la situación en la que estoy sé que tengo que aprovechar cada minuto de paz. Paso las manos sobre la lisa superficie y recuerdo los largos baños en casa cuando era pequeña y mi madre tenía que sacarme casi a la fuerza de la tina. Sonrío ante ello y me deslizo por el arroyo, sentándome en la corriente mientras siento como masajea mis músculos tensos, tan abstraída que no me doy cuenta de que están mirándome hasta que, jugando como una pequeña, me doy la vuelta y encuentro a Gale de brazos cruzados, con el cabello mojado y dejando caer varias gotas por su fuerte pecho desnudo, sólo vestido con sus pantalones limpios, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, ante lo cual pierdo el equilibrio y caigo sentada sobre una roca, golpeándome el trasero.

— ¿Por qué no sigues?— pregunta, ampliando su sonrisa. Y de nuevo me ruborizo.

— ¿P-Por qué estabas espiando?— balbuceo con torpeza, intentando desesperadamente cubrir mi pecho y el resto de mi cuerpo casi desnudo. Gale deja de sonreír y me mira fijamente, pasando de la burla al reproche en menos de un instante.

—Te llamé y no respondiste. Creí que te había pasado algo— dice, muy serio. Y la posibilidad de que de verdad le preocupe que algo malo me pase hace que mi corazón dé un vuelco— Por cierto que el rosa te sienta muy bien— añade, señalando con la cabeza mi ropa interior; y me sonrojo tanto que casi siento que me asfixio, pero Gale sólo se echa a reír, curiosamente relajado— Debiste ver tu cara, Madge. No seas tan infantil y sal del agua. Tu ropa ya debe estar seca.

¿Infantil, yo? La idea me hace molestar tanto que me olvido de toda vergüenza y miro a Gale con enojo, olvidando, así mismo, intentar cubrirme. Entonces, antes de que mi cerebro pudiera reaccionar, estoy pateando el agua para mojarlo. Gale recibe las gotas en el rostro y parece perplejo durante unos segundos, entornando la mirada de forma acusadora luego.

—No acabas de hacer eso— dice, apretando los labios. Yo me quedo perpleja también, pero mi mano no tarda en moverse sola y arrojarle más agua al rostro. Él no se mueve ni descruza los brazos, sólo recibe el agua en la cara y cierra los ojos para disminuir el impacto, volviendo a mirarme luego (sin darme cuenta estoy sonriendo), con una extraña mueca— Si así lo quieres...

Antes de que pueda moverme él ya ha acabado con toda la distancia que nos separaba y siento como mi cuerpo se eleva, así como cada uno de los fuertes músculos de Gale contra mi piel. Me lleva a una parte un poco más profunda; no puedo dejar de reír, sin que me importe mi escasez de ropa ni la de él, y sólo dejo de hacerlo cuando me deja caer sobre el agua una vez más, empapándome de cuerpo entero, comenzando con la guerra.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estamos así, pero el que Gale y yo nos permitamos olvidar (aunque fuera por un solo segundo) nuestra situación, es impagable. Reímos como nunca he reído y como nunca he visto que él lo hiciera; jugamos como dos niños pequeños que descubren el agua por primera vez, y nos divertimos como si nuestras vidas no corrieran peligro, algo muy raro e inimaginable en el estadio. Quizá los dos estamos tan asustados que nos aferramos a cualquier cosa para olvidar aquella realidad que nos amenaza a cada segundo. Sea cual sea la razón, no le doy importancia. Por el momento sólo somo Gale y yo. Nada más existe.

Estamos tan perdidos en nuestro juego que casi nos perdemos el paracaídas, aunque flota delante de nuestras narices. Gale salta a recogerlo, lo saca del agua y arranca la tela plateada para conseguir la cesta que venía atada a él. La abre de inmediato y dentro hay un banquete: panecillos recién hechos, queso de cabra, manzanas y, lo mejor, una sopera llena de aquel increíble estofado de cordero con arroz salvaje que nos sirvieron en el Capitolio.

—Debe ser un obsequio de Haymitch para ti— dice, sin expresión, aunque puedo ver un ligero brillo en su mirada mientras se quita los pantalones para volver a dejarlos bajo el sol, quedándose sólo con unos ajustados pantaloncillos cortos.

Sin importarnos estar en ropa interior, nos sentamos sobre unas rocas, dejando los pies dentro del agua, para comenzar a comer como si estuviéramos en un día de campo cualquiera, no la arena de los Juegos de Hambre, dándonos cuenta de lo hambrientos que estábamos. Imagino que la gente del Capitolio debe estar eufórica al vernos en una situación tan... ¿romántica? En sus distorsionados pensamientos debe verse de esa forma.

—Supongo que no fue tan malo tener a Haymitch como mentor— dice mi compañero de pronto— Es decir, tal vez sea un borracho barrigón, pero debo admitir que hace bien su trabajo— Gale se lleva un puñado de arroz a la boca y mastica durante un rato. Su torso, fuerte, pálido y cubierto por varias heridas pequeñas, reluce bajo los rayos del sol gracias a la humedad de la piel, y yo me concentro especialmente en una cicatriz que tiene sobre el hombro izquierdo por un buen rato.

—Es un buen hombre— respondo tras bajar la vista hacia mis pies desnudos para esconder una sonrisa— Tal vez sea alcohólico y barrigón, pero no es tan malo como parece.

—Sí. Creo que tienes razón— Gale sonríe, haciendo una pausa— ¿Cómo lo hizo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Haymitch. ¿Cómo ganó sus juegos? Digo, tu tía y él estuvieron juntos en la arena, supongo que sabes la historia completa.

—Ah, bueno, no en realidad— admito— Ni siquiera sabía que mi tía había estado en los mismo juegos que él hasta que fui cosechada; es decir, sí sabía que ella había sido un tributo y todo eso, pero nada más... A mi madre no le gustaba mucho hablar de eso.

—Lo entiendo. A mí tampoco me gusta hablar sobre la muerte de mi padre. Sigue siendo muy difícil a pesar de que pasen los años— dice Gale, con aire distraído, mientras arranca unas cuantas briznas de la poca hierba que hay entre las rocas. Por un segundo compartimos un momento tan íntimo para ambos, con él hablándome de su padre que murió en las minas del Distrito 12, que resulta casi agobiante.

— ¿Tú cómo crees que lo hizo?— regreso la pregunta, intentando recobrar el aire casual. Gale me mira como si lo agradeciera, y, tras pensárselo unos minutos, sonríe de lado y levanta la vista al cielo.

—Fue más listo que los demás.

Asiento y dejamos el tema, pero, en secreto, me pregunto si Haymitch permaneció sobrio lo bastante para ayudarnos a Gale y a mí porque pensaba que quizá tuviéramos el ingenio suficiente para sobrevivir. Estoy segura de que no siempre fue un ebrio; quizá, al principio, intentara ayudar a los tributos, pero al final le resultó insoportable. Debe de ser horrible guiar a dos niños y verlos morir, año tras año, durante el resto de tu vida. Entonces me doy cuenta de que, si salgo de aquí, ése será mi trabajo, convertirme en mentora de la tributo del Distrito 12. La idea es tan repulsiva que me la quito de la cabeza.

La tarde empieza a caer y tenemos que salir del agua. Gale y yo guardamos el resto de la comida y nos vestimos.

Es agradable volver a sentirme limpia. Peino mi cabello nuevamente en un trenza, aunque no tan bonita como la que Katniss me hizo, y después los dos nos concentramos en repostar nuestras provisiones. Gale parece más relajado también, y ya no tan desconfiado ni renuente. Eso es un alivio. Nos movemos sobre las rocas antes de que anochezca en busca de alguna presa, y seguimos avanzando sin encontrar nada. Los cantos rodados se convierten en rocas que, poco a poco, pasan a ser guijarros y después volvemos a las agujas de pino y la suave inclinación de la tierra del bosque.

A pesar de los días que llevo aquí sigo sin acostumbrarme al bosque, que es un lugar aterrador y prohibido al otro lado de las alambradas del Distrito 12. Gale, en cambio, se mueve con tal soltura que parece tener pies de terciopelo. Es espeluznante lo silencioso que llega a ser, incluso cuando el suelo está todo lleno de hojas caídas y resulta complicado moverse sin hacer ruido. Yo sólo intento seguirle el paso como puedo, aunque no estoy para nada a su altura.

— ¿Adónde se fueron todos los animales?— pregunto tras varios minutos de caminata. Gale mira sobre su hombro y suspira.

—Quién sabe...

Nos movemos unos cuantos metros más. Cuando el cielo empieza a teñirse de naranja nos resignamos a buscar sólo algunas plantas que nos permitan mantener el estómago lleno cuando se nos acabe el estofado, hasta que aparezca algo más abundante.

—Mira— recojo unas bayas moradas de un arbusto y se las enseño a Gale— Son como las que Rue tenía. Tal vez podamos comerlas.

—Lo dudo— dice él, mirándolas con ojo crítico— Son jaulas de noche, y son muy venenosas. Estarías muerta antes de que lleguen a tu...— se detiene y alza la cabeza, alerta— ¿Escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué?

—Hay alguien cerca— dice, sacando una flechas de su espalda y tensando el arco para apuntar— Sube a un árbol y saca tus dardos, Madge. ¡Ahora!— intento trepar, mientras Gale rodea el árbol con su arma en alto. Resbalo en la corteza y caigo en al mismo tiempo que Gale lanza su flecha, y el cañón no tarda mucho en sonar— ¡Madge!— Gale sale de detrás del tronco y se arrodilla a mi lado, agitado— ¿Te dieron? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Sólo me resbalé— le digo, sobándome la cabeza antes de caer en cuenta de que podemos estar en verdadero peligro— ¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé— Gale me ayuda a levantarme y mira hacia el bosque con el ceño fruncido— No te separes de mí— indica, y los dos nos acercamos sigilosamente a los arbustos en donde su flecha se perdió; los remueve con una mano y devela el demacrado cuerpo de la chica del Distrito 5 tirado en el suelo, sin vida y con una flecha clavada en el corazón.

—Es la chica del 5...— susurro, sujetándome a su espalda.

—Creí que sería un profesional, o algún animal... No ella— Gale se agacha a su lado y recoge su pequeña mochila e inspecciona su cuerpo— Parece que estaba siguiéndonos y no me di cuenta. Debió haber sido muy buena...

— ¿Cómo sabes que estaba siguiéndonos?

Como respuestas recoge un puñada de jaulas de noche que la chica pelirroja tenía en una de sus manos, observándolas.

—Si mi flecha no la mataba tal vez lo harían las jaulas— suspira— Es una lástima... Era en verdad muy lista. Pero con su muerte estamos más cerca de ganar, ¿no?— suelta una sonrisa cansada, y después vuelve a suspirar— Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevársela.

Toma mi mano y regresamos por el bosque. Cuando nos alejamos varios pasos vemos el aerodeslizador llevándose a la Comadreja, como Gale la apodaba; su cabello rojo brilla bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde.

—Mejor ella que nosotros— suelta Gale, apretando mi mano.

—Lo sé— respondo, porque, aunque suene horrible, sé que es la verdad— Sólo quedamos cuatro.

Quedamos cuatro.  
>Una vez más me permito pensar en serio en la posibilidad de volver a casa, de volver famosa y rica a mi propia casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. <em>Mi <em>casa, ya que mis padres no podrían dejar su residencia en el centro, cerca del Edificio de Justicia, para vivir conmigo, por lo que viviría sola. Sería independiente y ya no necesitaría de ellos para solventar mis gastos. Un nuevo tipo de libertad, supongo, pero, después... ¿qué? ¿Cómo será mi vida cotidiana? Además de la riqueza y la fama, mi vida seguiría siendo parte de la misma monotonía de siempre, asistiendo a fiestas, siendo educada por puro compromiso y sonriendo a personas a las que no conozco y que no me agradan. Nada cambiaría, además de que sería conocida en todo el país. Entonces, pienso en Haymitch nuevamente. ¿En qué se convirtió su vida? Vive solo, sin esposa ni hijos, se pasa la mayor parte del día ebrio, presa de los horrores que le tocó vivir en sus juegos. No quiero acabar así.  
><em>«Pero no estás sola»<em> pienso.  
>Tengo a mis padres, a Katniss y a Peeta. Bueno, por ahora. Y después... No quiero pensar en después, cuando mis padres mueran, mis amigos formen sus familias, y mis propios horrores no me dejen en paz. Siempre quise casarme y tener hijos, a pesar del fantasma de los Juegos del Hambre siempre presente, pero ahora empiezo a dudar de lo que realmente quiero, porque si hay algo que no te garantizan como vencedor es la seguridad de tus hijos. Los nombres de mis niños entrarían en las urnas de la cosecha con los de todo el mundo, y creo que no podría resistir ver a mis hijos en mi misma situación, luchando por sus vidas. No, no podría.<p>

—Eso es lo que me temo— dice Gale, cansado, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Ya no decimos nada porque lo entiendo. Casi sin comida, y tras dos días de muy poca acción y emoción los Vigilantes no deben tardar en hacer algo para juntarnos. Eso también es lo que yo me temo.

Un relámpago corta el cielo a lo lejos cuando estamos buscando un árbol donde subir al caer la noche, seguido de un trueno ensordecedor que hace temblar toda la tierra.

—Parece que lloverá— comento. Gale me escucha pero sigue caminando, eligiendo un pino de ramas anchas y ayudándome a subir primero. De repente una luz cegadora nos cubre, seguida de un crujido ensordecedor— ¿Que fue eso?— pregunto, aturdida. Mi compañero me mira y deja de trepar. De la nada, un rayo cae sobre un árbol, muy cerca de nosotros, provocando que todo vuelva a temblar.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Baja, baja!— Gale se suelta del tronco y cae de pie, ayudándome a bajar con rapidez.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto, confundida. Él mira al cielo y frunce el ceño, abrazándome contra su cuerpo como si fuera un acto reflejo, tirándome al suelo y lanzándose sobre mí justo antes de que otro rayo partiera el árbol que segundos antes intentábamos trepar.

—Es el gran final— murmura, recuperando el aplomo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N **del **A:**_

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews; estoy en verdad agradecido, por eso intenté no tardar mucho en subir éste capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por leer también. ****Se acerca el final de la primera parte.**

**Espero sus reviews para la siguiente actualización.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**H.S.**


	15. Los Vencedores

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games _no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**LOS VENCEDORES**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Un segundo rayo nos obliga a saltar para alejarnos. El bosque tiembla, la Luna ha desaparecido y el suave y tranquilo canto nocturno de los sinsajos se convierte en un chillido de advertencia.

Brillantes líneas de luz empiezan a iluminarnos como si fueran guirnaldas colgando del cielo sobre nuestras cabezas. Gale y yo alzamos la mirada un momento para observar el espectáculo de luces con formas irregulares danzando en la noche. Es hermoso e hipnótico, tanto que de un momento para el otro me veo estirando una mano para intentar tocarlas.

— ¡Madge!— siento como mi cuerpo vuelve a ser derrumbado sobre las hojas al tiempo que todo se desata: las guirnaldas de luces dejan de oscilar sobre nosotros y caen sobre la tierra como rayos, uno tras otro, destruyendo, carbonizando todo a su paso, pero ya no nos quedamos a ver. Corremos por el bosque sin mirar atrás, escapando de una muerte segura.

Los rayos caen con demasiada frecuencia como para ser obra de la naturaleza. Uno tras otro; a veces en el mismo sitio una y otra vez, otras veces no, siempre cortándonos el paso. Es obvio que están guiándonos adonde los Vigilantes quieren que vayamos, y Gale lo sabe, me lo dice su mirada de terror cuando toma mi mano, alejándonos de las corrientes eléctricas que cortan la oscuridad con sus formas indefinidas, iluminándonos, cegándonos. Gale y yo nos abrimos paso entre los árboles, él a la cabeza, esquivando los ataques que nos pisan los talones, así que no podemos detenernos.

— ¡¿Adónde nos llevan?!— grito, porque a estas alturas es claro que de nuevo estamos siguiendo el camino que ellos quieren.

— ¡No lo sé!— responde Gale, apresurando el paso. Entonces, un rayo cae justo a sus pies, obligándolo a echarse para atrás, cayendo al suelo y cambiando nuestra dirección. Nos pasa lo mismo otras cinco veces hasta que tomamos el único sendero que no fue marcado por los rayos, y llegamos a un claro cuando, tan de repente como había comenzado, el ataque se detiene.

— ¿Se terminó?— pregunto en un hilo de voz, con la respiración agitada, al igual que la de Gale.

—Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso— dice, empuñando su arco— Mantente alerta.

Obedezco, temiendo que los profesionales estén cerca, y saco mis dardos junto al botecito de veneno; mi cerbatana la llevo siempre sujeta al cinturón.

Gale se mueve muy lenta y cautelosamente para reconocer el terreno mientras yo intento recobrar la respiración tras él. Avanzamos un poco más, mirando al cielo cubierto de gruesos nubarrones.

De pronto un trueno ensordecedor vuelve a hacer temblar la tierra y nos aturde a los dos, y, de la nada, empieza la tormenta.

La lluvia empieza a avanzar desde el otro extremo del estadio como una inmensa cortina de agua, acechándonos. Miro a Gale, preguntándole con los ojos qué debemos hacer, y él me regresa el gesto encogiéndose de hombros, como diciendo «sólo es agua». Sin embargo, cuando la primer gota cae sobre nuestras cabezas nos damos cuenta de que no solo es una lluvia y ya.

El agua cae a borbotones, como si alguien estuviera arrojándola con cubetas desde arriba, empapándonos de pies a cabeza, anegando los senderos y entorpeciendo nuestra visión. Litros y litros de líquido que se mete en mi boca y ojos, casi ahogándome por la obscena cantidad en la que cae. Es una tormenta, pero jamás he visto una que soltara tal cantidad de agua; ¿acaso los vigilantes pretenden ahogarnos? Es probable porque nadie en los distritos, salvo las excepciones del Distrito 4, sabe nadar; no por falta de interés, si no por la falta de lugares para aprender. La gente del Distrito 4 vive junto al mar, y se dedican a la pesca, así que es obligatorio que aprendan a nadar a lo largo de sus vidas; en el Distrito 12, en cambio, el único contacto con grandes fuentes de agua son los pozos de abastecimiento para las minas, pero nadie puede meterse ahí.

— ¡Tenemos que buscar un terreno alto!— grita Gale; me cuesta un poco escucharlo a causa de la tormenta que hace sonar el agua que comienza a arremolinarse a nuestros pies.

Terreno alto... Sólo se me ocurre un árbol, pero todo está demasiado resbaloso como para trepar, e intentar hacerlo podría ser peligroso. Tenemos que encontrar otra forma.

Toma mi mano y corremos bajo la lluvia ahora, protegiéndonos las caras con los brazos, él con su arco por delante. Mientras corremos me asalta la idea de nuevos mutos tras nosotros, pero lo único que se oye es el incesante sonido de los truenos y el agua chapoteando sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas y agujas de pino. Corremos nuevamente por el bosque, casi a ciegas, ahogándonos con el agua que cada vez cae con más brío; no tengo idea de qué es lo que Gale planea para salirnos de esta, porque regresar al arroyo podría ser letal si éste desbordara, tampoco podemos meternos en la parte desconocida del estadio, así que me devano los sesos intentando recordar algún lugar alto, pero nada.

De repente un árbol derrumbándose nos corta el paso. Gale nos lleva hacia la derecha y pasa lo mismo; quieren que sigamos de frente, y así lo hacemos, bajo la lluvia infernal, chapoteando ruidosamente con cada paso, intentando no resbalar en el lodazal en que se ha convertido el Estadio.

Alzo la mirada de a ratos, intentando ubicarme, y en una de esas veces me doy cuenta de adónde nos dirigimos: la Cornucopia.

— ¡Es la Cornucopia!— exclamo, divisando la punta del cuerno dorado entre la copa de los árboles. Gale se detiene un momento, apretando mi mano. ¡Terreno alto! ¡Podemos trepar al cuerno!

— ¡Ahí!— grita, señalando el final del bosque, desde donde puede verse el metal dorado de la Cornucopia reflejando la luz de los relámpagos del cielo, de forma aterradora.

Nos precipitamos hacia allí sin detenernos a pesar de que la lluvia parece cada vez más insistentes. Finalmente salimos del bosque a grandes zancadas, y yo resbalo en la mezcla de lodo y hierba, doblándome el tobillo. Gale me ayuda rápidamente a erguirme para seguir corriendo, sujeta mi cintura con la mano con la que sostiene el arco y pasa mi brazo sobre su hombro para llevarme dentro de la Cornucopia, protegiéndonos del aguacero.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta, con la respiración agitada, producto de la carrera. Lo veo colocar las palmas sobre sus rodillas mientras se inclina hacia adelante e intenta recobrar el aliento.

—Sí— afirmo, en las mismas condiciones que él.

— Tenemos que trepar— dice— Los del Distrito 1 no deben estar lejos... ¿Tienes tus dardos?

—Tengo algo mejor— le digo, enseñándole el botecito de veneno, el cual mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Veneno— contesto con simpleza, poniendo el recipiente en sus manos a la vez que un nuevo trueno hace vibrar el metal— Puedes ponerlo en las puntas de tus flechas y…

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?— me interrumpe, ¿molesto? Yo solo inhalo profundamente.

—No lo sé, desde hace días… Fue el regalo de un patrocinador…

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?— pregunta con brusquedad, frunciendo mucho más el ceño.

—Yo… N-No… No lo sé…— la voz me falla; de verdad no tengo una respuesta para él.

— ¿Ibas a envenenarme?— dice entre dientes, tomándome por los hombros con fuerza. Abro los ojos con terror ante su ira, y siento mi cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Claro que no!— grito, apartándome— ¿Por qué haría eso si los dos podemos ganar?— intento sonar firme, pero no lo consigo.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste del veneno antes de que cambiaran las reglas?!

— ¡No lo sé!

— ¡Estás mintiendo!— me grita; su voz se oye apagada por la tormenta.

— ¡No te estoy mintiendo!— refuto, casi suplicante. Gale me mira, abriendo la boca, pero de la nada me empuja y cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que escucho algo chocando contra el fondo de la Cornucopia, causando un sonido metálico que retumba cruelmente en mis oídos.

— ¡Gale!— grito tras la sorpresa inicial, inclinándome hacia él sin pensarlo. Gale no responde. En un movimiento limpio se sienta con el arco listo y dispara una flecha hacia la lluvia, la cual mis ojos siguen, viendo como Marvel, del Distrito 1, la repele con la punta de su lanza y sigue corriendo hacia nosotros.

— ¡Tus dardos!— grita mi compañero, preparando otra flecha para asomarse a la entrada y detener su avance, corriendo hacia él bajo la lluvia.

Yo asiento y me llevo una mano a la cintura, tocando la cerbatana con la punta de los dedos. No obstante, antes de que pueda sujetarla con firmeza siento como alguien pasa su brazo por mi cuello y pone algo punzante a mi costado, inmovilizándome.

—Quieta, 12— sisea Glimmer a mi oído, ajustando la presión de su brazo a mi cuello— Arroja eso— un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al verme atrapada, así que obedezco; tiro mi cerbatana a un lado e intento no empezar a temblar de terror— Quien diría que te convertirías en la piedra en nuestro zapato... Una piedra muy... ¡molesta!— gruñe, clavando superficialmente la punta de su cuchillo en mi piel, haciéndome gemir de dolor, aunque su brazo en mi garganta me impide soltar otro sonido.

Es todo, me tiene en sus manos; mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras intento desesperadamente reunir fuerzas para liberarme y pedir ayuda.

—Debí adivinar que serían un estorbo desde que tú y tu _noviecito _se aparecieron tomados de la mano... No sabes las ganas de asesinarte que tengo desde entonces— me dice, presionando mucho más mi cuello— Te mostraré un truco que aprendí de Cato, y después Marvel y yo iremos por tu novio y nos divertiremos torturándolo antes de ser coronados...

Aún a punto de ser asfixiada abro los ojos con ira al escucharla decir eso. Su comentario sobre hacerle daño a Gale me pone furiosa, y toda esa furia hace que el miedo que invadía mis entrañas desaparezca, y sin saber cómo logro soltar mi mano y sacar el cuchillo que llevo escondido en el cinturón, y sin pensarlo se lo clavo en el muslo. Glimmer chilla y se desestabiliza, dándome la oportunidad para golpear su vientre con mi codo y apartarla, dando una bocanada de aire para llenar mis pulmones mientras caigo de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡Gale!— consigo gritar, sujetándome la garganta a la vez que intento recobrar la voz— ¡Gale!

— ¡Maldita!— Glimmer se lanza sobre mí, tirándome al suelo de espaldas para abofetearme con fuerza, pero esta vez no me dejo capturar tan fácil. Haciendo fuerza con mis piernas y brazos consigo empujarla hacia atrás y derribarla de una patada.

— ¡Gale, Gale!

Me lanzo hacia afuera, bajo la lluvia, pero no consigo ver a mi compañero ni a Marvel. ¿En dónde están? Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras con las manos temblando intento sacar mis dardos.

Un cuchillo pasa junto a mí, rozando mi brazo y obligándome a soltar el estuche, y no tengo tiempo de defenderme antes de que la chica del 1 se abalance sobre mí y me derribe una vez más con todo su peso, anclando sus rodillas a mis hombros para tenerme bien sujeta.

Yo vuelvo a luchar, me remuevo e intento liberarme desesperadamente.

— ¡Gal...!— empiezo a gritar, pero el puño de Glimmer chocando contra mi rostro me impide seguir gritando. Puedo sentir la sangre brotar de mis labios.

—Estás empezando a hartarme— gruñe, engarzando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. No somos muy distintas en tamaño, pero ella es mucho más fuerte que yo.

No sé si lo que más me ahoga son sus manos o el agua que cae en mi boca, mezclándose con mi propia sangre, pero no tardo en empezar a perder el aire, aunque mis manos no se quedan quietas, buscando con desesperación algo con lo que pueda defenderme. Toco la punta de mi estuche, y estiro la mano con mucho más desespero, intentando abrirlo y sacar un dardo antes de perder la consciencia. Si tan solo pudiera clavárselo... Entonces lo consigo. Abro el estuche con torpeza y tomo el primer dardo con prisas; intento clavarlo en el muslo de Glimmer para acabar con todo aquello, cuando ella toma mi muñeca con fuerza excesiva y me detiene justo a tiempo, teniendo que soltar mi cuello para quitarme el dardo, lo cual me permite volver a intentar respirar.

— ¿Qué es esto?— dice, mirando el diminuto artefacto; su voz se ve sosegada por la lluvia que nos cae encima, pero aun así puedo escuchar su retorcida risa— ¿Pensabas matarme con esto?— ríe, alzando el dardo, haciéndolo oscilar sobre mi pecho antes de hacer el amago de clavármelo.

— ¡No!— logro suplicar, con los ojos llenos de terror. Glimmer se detiene y frunce sus cejas rubias con escepticismo.

— ¿No? ¿Qué tiene este pequeño dardo?— canturrea, encontrando el estuche con la mirada. Ahora sí que estoy perdida. Glimmer analiza los dardos por un rato, divertida— ¡No me digas que es veneno!— ríe con más fuerza, alzando su brazo para volver a apuntarme con el dardo.

— ¡No, por favor!— vuelvo a gritar, retorciéndome con pánico, pero ella no me escucha: baja su brazo y yo cierro los ojos ante la vista de mi inminente muerte, tomando una última bocanada de aire. Sin embargo no tardo en sentir la puñalada junto a mi cabeza, la cual da sobre le hierba levemente inundada.

—Fallé...— se lamenta mi atacante, con falso pesar. Abro los ojos y la veo empuñar otro dardo— El veneno debe ser muy potente como para que estés tan aterrada. Dime, fue con estos dardos que mataron a Cato y a Clove, ¿no? Porque estoy segura de que ustedes lo hicieron— gruñe, sin darme oportunidad de hacer nada antes de clavar la punta al otro lado de mi cabeza— _Ups_— ríe y se regocija ante mi miedo. ¿Cuál es su problema? Me tiene a su merced, lista para ser aniquilada, ¿por qué disfruta tanto martirizándome de esta forma? De pronto la chica del 1 alza la vista y mira a nuestro alrededor; cuando se asegura de que no hay nadie cerca vuelve a mirarme, empuñando un tercer dardo— Marvel y tu novio se han ido. Juguemos— dice, sentándose sobre mi pecho para tomar el estuche y analizarlo, tomando los dardos restantes en su puño; saca un cuchillo de hoja larga de su chaqueta y de forma imprevista me lo clava en el hombro, haciéndome gritar por el dolor de sentirme atravesada, y al girar la cabeza puedo ver como mi sangre nuevamente se mezcla con la lluvia torrencial— Esto evitara que te muevas— vuelve a levantar su brazo y clava otro dardo junto a mi oreja, haciéndome soltar lágrimas de impotencia— Volví a fallar...— sonríe, dejando el pequeño objeto vacío dentro del estuche— Veamos si fallo dos veces— esta vez clava el dardo entre los dedos de mi mano, sobresaltándome— ¡Muy bien! Creo que ya entendiste que si te mueves, te mueres— celebra, clavando otra aguja junto a mi cuello, casi rozando mi piel. Y me veo obligada a no mover ni un músculo, presa del terror y la desesperación— Esto se está volviendo aburrido— dice tras el séptimo u octavo dardo; la lluvia sigue cayendo sobre nosotras, y cada vez siento más y más frío— Es hora, 12— le veo empuñar el dardo sobre mi corazón, y entonces siento como la diminuta aguja se hunde en mi piel.

— ¡No!— grito con todas mis fuerzas, desgarrándome la garganta, pero ya es tarde. Cierro los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y espero la muerte; sin embargo, los segundos pasan y milagrosamente sigo respirando, cosa que no le causa la menor gracia a mi atacante.

— ¡Demonios! Tienes suerte; el estúpido dardo estaba vacío— gruñe. Yo abro los ojos, consternada.

El dardo de Cato…

No obstante no tengo tiempo de sentir alivio, porque de inmediato vuelva a sacar otro, asegurándose de que está cargado antes de colocar la punta de nuevo sobre mi corazón, pero sin hacer presión todavía, con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Esta vez no habrá errores, _Madge_. Despíde...— dice, pero sus palabras se ven silenciadas por el sonido del cañón, y un único pensamiento me golpea: Gale.

Mientras dura su estupor veo mi oportunidad; me armo de tanto valor como puedo, por el simple hecho de que acabo de decidir que no quiero morir, y, mordiéndome los labios con fuerza, me atrevo a sacar el cuchillo de mi hombro. Glimmer se alerta por mis gritos, pero ya es demasiado tarde, porque la hoja se clava en su muslo, y se ve obligada a salir de encima mío para analizar la herida que, si bien no es muy profunda, asumo que sí es dolorosa.

Tengo que hacer de tripas corazón para ponerme de pie e intentar ponerme a resguardo, intentando al mismo tiempo contener la sangre que sigue brotando de mi hombro. Pero ella me impide alejarme sujetándome por el brazo y me azota contra la dura superficie de la Cornucopia mucho más furiosa que antes.

— ¡Estás más que muerta!— vocifera, presionando mi herida con la mano para hacerme más daño— ¿Por quién crees que fue el cañonazo, imbécil? En este momento Marvel debe estar regresando a la Cornucopia para que los dos terminemos contigo.

— ¡N-No!— consigo gritarle, alzando la mirada con furia. Gale no está muerto. ¡No puede estarlo!

Glimmer sonríe, pasando el filo de su cuchillos sobre mis labios.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un avox? Tal vez también debería cortarte la lengua para que no puedas gritar mientras nos divertimos contigo— dice, apresando mis mejillas con su mano libre para obligarme a separar los labios— Prometo ser breve...No, en realidad no.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la miro, suplicándole, rogándole que no me haga aquello. Sin embargo, cuando esta a punto de acercar su cuchillo a mi boca suelta un nuevo grito de dolor, y con sorpresa veo que una flecha ha atravesado su mano y la ha obligado a soltar su arma. ¡Una flecha de Gale!

— ¡Ah!— la chica del 1 me suelta, e intenta huir, pero dos flechas más salen del bosque, impactando en su cuerpo y haciéndola caer frente a mis ojos, justo antes de que alce la mirada y vea la figura de Gale trastabillando entre los árboles, causando que mis ojos vuelvan a llenarse de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¡Gale!— grito, lanzándome hacia él sin importarme nada más. Él me ve y me enseña una sonrisa ensangrentada, al igual que la mayor parte de su rostro, que luce golpes y heridas por todos lados. Su arco cae a un lado, Gale abre sus brazos y no dudo meterme en ellos, apoyando mi cabeza a su fuerte pecho, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Estás bien— suspira, apretando su abrazo— Temí no llegar a tiempo...

—Yo creí... pensé que Marvel...— intento hablar, pero no me salen más que sollozos ahogados en la ropa mojada de Gale.

—Shh... Estoy bien... Estamos bien ahora y... ¡Cuidado!— Gale nos da la vuelta; abre los ojos de pronto y calla, llevándose una mano al cuello para sacar el pequeño dardo que lo golpeó, y yo siento que mi corazón se detiene cuando veo a Glimmer tras él, con mi cerbatana entre los labios, lista para atacarme a mí.

Y de nuevo todo sucede demasiado rápido. Aparto a Gale, ruedo por el suelo y sin saber cómo logro recuperar el arco, cargar una flecha y lanzarla directa a la garganta de Glimmer, arrancándole la vida. El cañón suena, pero no bajo la guardia, y ya he buscado otra flecha para recargar. Durante unos segundos me veo incapaz de levantar los ojos para ver si el cañonazo ha sido por ella o por Gale.

Cuando al fin me atrevo lo único que veo es a mi compañero de distrito y a la chica del 1 desplomados en el suelo, y empiezo a temer lo peor.

La lluvia comienza a cesar, pero ahora me ahogan las lágrimas mientras me arrastro hacia el cuerpo de Gale, con la imagen de Cato y su muerte plantada en mi cabeza.

Cierro los ojos y lloro sin poder soportarlo; de ira, de dolor, de impotencia. Intento abrazarme a mí misma y esperar las trompetas que me anuncien como vencedora, aunque estas no llegan.

— ¡Madge! ¡Madge, ¿estás bien?!

Mi mundo se paraliza. Me obligo a abrir los ojos y veo a Gale, arrodillado a mi lado, muy lastimado pero con vida, ¡con vida! Antes de pensar que podría ser una ilusión me abalanzo sobre él y los dos caemos al suelo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...?— consigo preguntar, entre lágrimas.

—No lo sé. Creí que tus dardos eran letales— responde Gale, acariciando mi cabello.

—Lo son, pero...— me separo de él con lentitud. La lluvia por fin se ha detenido y ahora los dos estamos tiritando de frío, pero una ligera luz en el horizonte me indica que el sol saldrá pronto. Tras pensarlo un poco me acerco a Glimmer, que yace sobre el suelo, bañada en agua de lluvia y su propia sangre, con la flecha todavía enterrada en su cuerpo. Armándome de valor reviso sus manos encontrando seis dardos, tres de ellos vacíos, y entonces me permito suspirar con alivio— Creo que no se dio cuenta y te disparó un dardo vacío como a mí... Había estado jugando con ellos antes de... ¡Ah!— el fuerte dolor en mi hombro me obliga a apretar los dientes y sujetar la herida.

— ¡Madge!— Gale se acerca a mí y los dos caemos de rodillas. Su rostro se deforma de terror al ver mi hombro, pero noto que intenta disimularlo— Todo está bien. Estaremos bien...— me dice, poniendo presión— Pronto vendrán por nosotros, sólo... sólo...— mira al cielo, como preguntándose porque todavía no nos anunciaron como ganadores, y yo lo imito, haciéndome la misma pregunta. De pronto Gale abre los ojos con impacto, los cuales no tardan en llenarse de furia— No, por favor... que no sea lo que estoy pensando— murmura, más para sí mismo, aunque logro escucharlo.

Esperamos a que llegue el aerodeslizador para llevarse los restos de Glimmer, a que suenen las trompetas de la victoria, pero nada.

—Gale, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos anuncian?

—No lo sé... ¡Eh!— grita Gale al aire— ¿Qué está pasando?— La única respuesta es el parloteo de los pájaros al despertarse— Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos.

Intento recordar si hay que apartarse del último tributo muerto. Tengo el cerebro demasiado embotado para estar segura, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Un sinsajo emite un largo silbido bajo y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando aparece el aerodeslizador y se lleva a Glimmer. Ahora vendrán por nosotros, y podremos irnos a casa.

Sin embargo, sigue sin haber respuesta.

— ¿Qué están esperando?— le pregunto a Gale débilmente.

—No lo sé.

Sus palabras me angustían. Tampoco sé a qué se deberá el retraso, pero ya no soporto el dolor. Gale se quita la chaqueta mojada para seguir haciendo presión en mi herida, y está ayudándome a limpiar la sangre cuando la voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el estadio.

—Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Un pequeño estallido de estática y se acabó. Me quedo mirando a Gale con cara de incredulidad hasta que asimilo la verdad: nunca han tenido intención de dejarnos vivir a los dos. Los Vigilantes lo han planeado todo para garantizar el final más dramático de la historia, y nosotros, como idiotas, nos lo hemos tragado.

—No pueden hacer esto— gruñe Gale en voz baja, apretando la mandíbula y crispando un puño con ira— ¡No pueden hacernos esto!— grita, poniéndose en pie a duras penas y señalando al aire— ¡No pueden jugar con nosotros de esta forma!— se derrumba a mi lado y estoy temiendo que me falten las fuerzas suficientes para abrazarlo, aunque consigo hacerlo, y él me corresponde, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

—Está bien, Gale— intento calmarlo. Sólo uno de los dos saldrá con vida, y yo ya he decidido cual de los dos será. Lo he decidido desde antes de entrar al Estadio.

Mientras Gale sigue abrazándome consigo sacar el cuchillo que sé que lleva dentro de la bota. Él se da cuenta; se separa con brusquedad y rápidamente sujeta su arco y apunta una de sus flechas a mi cabeza. Yo no lo miro; sólo levanto el cuchillo a la altura de mi pecho.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!— grita con rabia— ¡Baja eso!— exige, tensando la flecha.

—No— respondo, conteniendo las lágrimas que igualmente caen por mi rostro— Sólo uno puede ganar, ¿no?

Gale abre los ojos por la impresión, ajustando su arco.

— ¡Aleja ése cuchillo de ti! ¡Te lo advierto!

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a disparar?— suelto una sonrisa triste y bajo la mirada— Hazlo. Nos ahorrarás el trabajo a ambos y regresarás a casa con tu...

— ¡No!— Gale tira el arco, sujeta mi mano y me arrebata el cuchillo, furioso— ¡No vas a morir para que yo salga de aquí!

—Gale, es lo que quiero— Admito, porque, en retrospectiva, los vencedores son la esperanza de los que ya no tienen esperanza, y Gale es el vencedor que Panem necesita, no yo.

—No vas a dejarme solo— insiste, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos llenas de sangre— No mueras por mí. Por favor, no lo hagas...

—Gale... Los dos sabemos que necesitan a un vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros, y esa no puedo ser yo. Por favor, acéptalo. Hay muchas personas esperándote en casa, en cambio a mí...— Él me mira, pero de pronto parece demasiado concentrado como para escucharme.

—Madge…— susurra, un tanto indeciso— No habrá nada para mí en el Distrito 12 si tú te quedas aquí— dice después de unos segundos, acercando nuestros rostros para mirarme a los ojos.

—Gale...

La intensidad de su mirada gris me abruma. Sin embargo, no me da tiempo a nada porque une nuestros labios en un beso, no uno como el de la laguna para compartir aire, si no uno real, como el que siempre ansié que me diera y sólo hasta ahora me doy cuenta.

Sus labios presionan suavemente los míos, casi como si no se atreviera a hacer algo más. Cuando interrumpe el beso se queda con su frente apoyada en la mía y mis mejillas apresadas entre sus manos, respirando en mi nariz.

—Sé que no te merezco, y que nunca podrás ser para mí, pero…— suspira, y siento como mi corazón lucha por salírseme del pecho— Me he enamorado como un tonto de ti, Madge Undersee... ¿Ahora ves por qué no puedo dejarte morir?

Sus palabras me quitan el aliento, las lágrimas de mis ojos caen con más intensidad, y la angustia se me atora en la garganta. ¿Esto es verdad o sólo un sueño cruel? Gale acaricia mi rostro y me hace saber que es real. Que de verdad acaba de confesarme su amor, a mí, a la inútil hija del alcalde, la que no sabe cazar ni ha pasado las mismas penurias que él, pero que lo ama contra todo pronóstico.

—También te amo, Gale— contesto, con voz ahogada; ahora todo duele mucho más—, por eso no puedo permitir que mueras...

Llevo las manos de nuevo al cuchillo e intento arrebatárselo. Gale se da cuenta y me sujeta la muñeca.

—No, no te dejaré— dice, arrojándolo lejos de mí, y de la nada saca mi botecito de veneno, quitándole la tapa.

— ¡No!— le grito, intentando quitárselo, pero él es más rápido.

—Confía en mí— susurra, soltándome. Toma la tapa y le echa un poco de la sustancia oscura dentro; después me la pasa, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos— Si tú no sales de aquí, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo— dice, mirando nuestras manos mientras entrelaza sus dedos a los míos.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y me limpio las lágrimas saladas con el brazo sano, luchando por no empezar a llorar.

—Y si tú te quedas aquí, yo me quedaré contigo— respondo, tan abrumada como confundida, pero sé que puedo confiar en él.

Gale me mira y sonríe, dándome otro beso en los labios.

— ¿A la de tres?

—A la de tres— respondo, incapaz de hacer nada más que inclinarme para darle un último beso. Nos ponemos de pie, uno frente al otro, tomados con fuerza de la mano.

—Enséñalo, quiero que todos lo vean.

Alzo la mano y el oscuro líquido reluce al sol. Gale me da un último apretón de manos para indicarme que ha llegado el momento, para despedirnos, y empieza a contar:

—Uno— No miramos, y sé que los dos pensamos que podemos estar equivocados— Dos— me tiemblan las piernas, pero ya lo he decidido— ¡Tres!

Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. Levanto la mano y le echo un último vistazo al mundo. Justo cuando el borde de la tapa hace contacto con mis labios, las trompetas empiezan a sonar.

La voz frenética de Claudius Templesmith grita sobre nosotros:

— ¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Madge Udersee y Gale Hawthorne! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!

Gale suelta el bote de veneno, tira el que tengo en mis manos y nos abrazamos, sin fuerzas.

— ¿Tragaste veneno?— pregunta. Yo niego.

—¿Y tú?

—No, creo que esta...— Veo que mueve los labios para contestar, pero no lo oigo con el rugido de la multitud del Capitolio, que sale en directo por los altavoces y el mareo que me embota los sentidos— ¿Madge?

Veo que el aerodeslizador aparece sobre nosotros, y escucho la voz asustada de Gale diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, pero no soy consciente de lo que pasa a continuación.

Tengo mucho frío, y de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro, y la voz de Gale desaparece, junto a todos los rugidos de la gente del Capitolio.

A pesar de eso una última idea asalta mi mente, y basta para que no importe nada más: con todo en contra, los dos nos hemos convertido en vencedores.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N** del **A:**_

**Y casi llegamos al final...**

**Je... ¿qué les pareció?**

**Personalmente no tenía pensado hacer este final, pero sus reviews me convencieron de adaptarlo mucho más a la historia original, con ligeros cambios.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**El próximo capítulo será, tal vez, el más dramático de todos, y posiblemente el último antes de adaptar _En llamas _y_ Sinsajo._**

**Sin más me despido hasta la próxima, agradeciendo todos sus reviews.**

**Ustedes hacen que las manos de este escritor se muevan más rápido con una reseña, queridos lectores.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	16. El regreso a casa

**Diclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_16_**

**EL REGRESO A CASA**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que estoy en un lugar extraño, con una suave luz amarilla sobre mi cabeza. Me cuesta varios minutos recordar todo lo que pasó, y cuando por fin lo hago me da miedo moverme. Estoy en una habitación en la que sólo está mi cama; ni puertas ni ventanas a la vista. El aire huele a desinfectante y antiséptico. Del brazo derecho me salen unos tubos que se meten en la pared blanca que tengo detrás. Estoy desnuda, pero la ropa de cama es reconfortante. Después de un rato me animo a sacar las manos de la colcha y noto que están limpias, con las uñas esculpidas y libres de cicatrices. Me toco el hombro y noto la piel rugosa, pero ya no hay dolor, y la herida parece haber sanado casi del todo. Estoy asombrada con la alta tecnología del Capitolio, sobre todo porque antes de desmayarme creí que si lo hacía no volvería a despertar. Lo que pasó después de que el aerodeslizador nos recogió no lo recuerdo.

Me siento con cuidado y algo de dificultad; hay unas correas que me sujetan las piernas pero no hago caso; ¿cuántos días habrán pasado? Supongo que no tengo forma de saberlo. Pasan unos días desde que termina la competencia hasta que presentan al vencedor, ya que la mayoría de las veces éstos están tan desnutridos y lastimados que en realidad no resultan muy atractivos a la cámara. Nosotros tuvimos la suerte de estar bien alimentados, pero estábamos muy heridos; yo al menos.

Me devano los sesos intentando recordar cómo llegué aquí, pero lo único que recuerdo es a Gale gritando mi nombre antes de que todo se volviera negro. Lo bueno es que lo recuerdo sano y salvo, lo que quiere decir que está vivo. Los dos lo estamos, o por lo menos lo estábamos cuando nos sacaron del estadio.

De repente una puerta de desliza en una de las paredes blancas y por ella entra una chica avox con una bandeja de comida en las manos, distrayéndome. Quiero hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero al instante recuerdo que, tristemente, no puede responder a ninguna. Pone la comida sobre mis muslos y presiona algún botón que me ayuda a sentarme mejor; acomoda mis almohadas y, como mis manos están algo débiles, me ayuda a sujetar la cuchara hasta que mis dedos vuelven a moverse con libertad. Me ha servido un cuenco de caldo, una pequeña ración de puré de manzana y un vaso de agua. Bien, siento como si mi estómago estuviera cerrado de todas formas.

Tras asegurarse de que empiece a comer ella se da la vuelta para salir, entonces, a pesar de que sé que no puede responderme, le suelto la duda que necesito aclarar para poder seguir estando tranquila. Tomo aire y hablo al fin:

—Gale…— suspiro; ella se detiene y se gira para verme a la cara, dándome a entender que está escuchándome; eso me da más valor— Por favor, quiero… Necesito saber que él está bien…— ruego. Ella pareció asustarse con mi pregunta, lo cual es muy extraño; sin embargo, tras mirar hacia todos lados como si se asegurara de que nadie puede verla, asiente con firmeza, dedicándome una sonrisa tímida que agradecí. Después de eso sale por la misma puerta, que se desliza silenciosamente hasta volver a desaparecer en la pared. ¡Claro que Gale lo ha logrado! Él es un sobreviviente después de todo, pero recibir la confirmación de esa chica era lo que necesitaba para al fin estar en paz. El resto sólo es recordar que Gale me ama como yo a él, y que hemos ganado juntos.

Gale me ama, y yo a él...

Nunca me había sentido así por alguien; es extraña la sensación de saber que serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por otra persona que hacía sólo unos días atrás decía odiarte. Supongo que así es esto. En el Distrito 12 casi nunca salía de casa; soy más bien reservada, así que no se me dan muy bien las relaciones humanas. No tenía muchos amigos, mucho menos pensaba en tener un novio, y ahora...

Mis mejillas arden ante la idea, así que intento llevar mis pensamientos hacia otro lado.

Cinna y Portia andarán por aquí, creando nuestro vestuario para las apariciones públicas. Haymitch y Effie estarán disponiendo el banquete para los patrocinadores y revisando las preguntas de las últimas entrevistas. En casa, en el Distrito 12, mi padre estará inmerso en el caos de organizar las celebraciones de bienvenida para Gale y para mí, sobre todo porque las últimas fueron hace casi treinta años, y porque es su hija la que regresa vencedora. Supongo que mi madre estará ayudando también, dejando de lado sus jaquecas.

¡En casa! ¡Mi padre y mi madre! ¡Peeta! El pensar que por primera vez deseo estar de regreso en el Distrito 12 me hace sonreír. ¡Pronto estaré en casa! En mi hogar.

Quisiera salir de la cama y verlos, pero me abstengo. Algo en mi cabeza dice que no sería buena idea intentarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que me quedo muy quieta, noto que un líquido frío sale de uno de los tubos y se introduce por una de mis venas; pierdo la conciencia casi de inmediato.

Lo mismo sucede una y otra vez durante un periodo indefinido: me despierto, me alimentan y me vuelven a dejar sin sentido. Es como estar en un extraño crepúsculo continuo.

La tercera vez que pasa abro los ojos Haymitch está esperándome con una bandeja de comida. Al instante se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, y noto que a él también, así que casi instintivamente extiendo los brazos hacia él, que me abraza con fuerza.

Realmente nunca me ha desagradado Haymitch; en casa sólo me producía indiferencia, pero ahora todo es diferente.

—Muy bien hecho, Madge— me dice; es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre— Lo lograste.

—Lo logramos— corrijo, limpiándome la cara con una mano. Haymitch se endereza y sorbe disimuladamente por la nariz, cubriéndose los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta como si se protegiera de una luz muy brillante.

—Sí... Bueno... Come algo, ¿quieres?— se sienta al lado mío y me ve comer en silencio. Por alguna razón veo en su rostro que no quiere preguntas, pero me mira fijamente y asiente, como si supiera lo que quería preguntarle.

Apenas termino mi ración de puré de manzana vuelven a inyectarme los sedantes, y los labios de Haymitch sobre mi frente son lo último que siento antes de quedarme dormida.

Pasan más ocasiones en las que no veo a nadie; entonces, por fin, llega un momento en que me despierto y no tengo nada clavado en el brazo derecho. También me han quitado la correa de las piernas y soy libre para moverme a mi gusto. Empiezo a levantarme, pero me detiene la visión de mis manos: la piel está perfecta, suave y reluciente. No sólo han desaparecido sin dejar rastro las cicatrices del campo de batalla, sino también la pequeña marca que tenía de la estufa de mi casa. Me toco la mejilla y parece de satén; cuando intento buscar la puñalada del hombro, no encuentro nada.

Saco las piernas de la cama, con la incertidumbre de no saber si soportarán bien mi peso, y compruebo que están fuertes y preparadas, aunque las siento un poco temblorosas. Al pie de la cama encuentro un traje que me hace estremecer, el mismo que llevábamos todos los tributos en el estadio. Me quedo mirándolo, insegura, hasta que recuerdo que, obviamente, es lo que tengo que ponerme para saludar a mi equipo.

Me visto con lentitud y espero; la puerta de la pared se abre sola. Salgo a un pasillo amplio y vacío que no parece tener más puertas. No obstante, debe de haberlas, y detrás de una de ellas tiene que estar Gale. Ahora que estoy consciente y en movimiento intento serenarme para no salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

— ¡Madge!— Oigo que alguien grita mi nombre, aunque no es su voz, sino una que me provoca primero irritación y después alegría: Effie.

Me vuelvo y los veo a todos esperando en una gran sala al final del pasillo: Effie, Haymitch y Cinna. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se posa en mis labios. Quisiera correr hacia ellos, pero todavía no confío en mis piernas temblorosas, así que camino. Abrazo primero a Haymitch, y no puedo evitar colgarme de su cuello mientras río como nunca le he hecho; Effie está algo llorosa y no deja de darme palmaditas en el pelo y de hablar sobre cómo le decía a todo el mundo que éramos perlas. Cinna se limita a abrazarme con fuerza y no dice nada. Me recuerda un poco a Katniss, mi amiga del Distrito 12. Entonces veo que Portia no está y tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Dónde está Portia? ¿Con Gale? Gale está vivo, ¿verdad?— la voz me tiembla al preguntar eso.

—Está bien, pero quieren que los dos se encuentren en directo durante la ceremonia— responde Haymitch.

— ¿Por qué?— digo, enfurruñada porque quiero verlo y comprobar que de verdad está a salvo. Effie ríe y me abraza.

— ¡Oh, que bello es el amor joven!— canturrea— En verdad nos sorprendieron... ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!

—Ya, ya, Effie— la interrumpe Haymitch, en tono molesto— Deja que vaya con Cinna para prepararse.

— ¡Ya oí, ya oí!— chilla ella, fulminándolo con la mirada para luego mover las manos delante de su cuerpo como si repartiera polvos mágicos por el aire— Cariño, ¡el público te ama!— dice antes de que Haymitch se la lleve lejos.

Es un alivio estar a solas con Cinna, sentir su brazo protector sobre los hombros y alejarnos de las cámaras, recorrer algunos pasillos y llegar a un ascensor que nos conduce al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento. Eso quiere decir que el hospital está en el sótano, incluso debajo del gimnasio en el que los tributos practicábamos haciendo fogatas y tirando cuchillos. Las ventanas del vestíbulo están oscurecidas y un puñado de guardias lo vigilan todo. Nadie más nos ve llegar al ascensor de los tributos. Se oye el eco de nuestras pisadas en el vacío. Cuando subimos a la duodécima planta, me pasan por la cabeza las caras de todos los tributos que nunca regresarán y escondo la cabeza en el hombro de Cinna para no llorar; él lo entiende, porque me abraza con más fuerza.

Entonces se abren las puertas, y Venia, Flavius y Octavia me asaltan hablando tan deprisa y con tanta alegría que no consigo entender lo que dicen, aunque el sentido está claro: están realmente encantados de verme, y lo mismo me pasa a mí con ellos. Si les quitas tanto brillo, maquillaje y bajas una décima el tono de sus voces no son mala compañía.

Me llevan al comedor y me dan una comida sustanciosa (rosbif con guisantes y panecillos), aunque no soy capaz de terminarlo todo.

—Veo que estás a dieta, _Madgie_— dice Octavia, frunciendo los labios— Quisiera tener tu fuerza de voluntad.

—Ella debe verse bien ahora que tiene galán— añade Venia con picardía, haciéndome sonrojar.

Volvemos a mi habitación y Cinna desaparece durante un rato mientras el equipo de preparación me arregla.

—Oh, te han hecho un buen trabajo de pulido— dice Flavius con envidia—. No tienes ni un defecto en la piel.

Cuando me miro desnuda en el espejo noto que es verdad; también adelgacé algunos kilos en el estadio, a pesar de que siempre tuve comida. Supongo que a causa de tanto nerviosismo.

Seleccionan los ajustes de la ducha por mí y empiezan a arreglarme el cabello, las uñas y el maquillaje cuando termino. Charlan sin parar, así que apenas tengo que decir nada; eso está bien, porque no me siento muy habladora, ya que soy un manojo de nervios. Tiene gracia porque, aunque parloteen sobre los juegos, sus comentarios versan acerca de dónde estaban, qué hacían o cómo se sentían cuando sucedió algo en concreto: «¡Todavía estaba en la cama!», «¡Acababa de teñirme las cejas!», «¡Les juro que estuve a punto de desmayarme!». Todo gira en torno a ellos, no tiene nada que ver con los chicos que morían en el estadio.

En el Distrito 12 no nos regodeamos así en los juegos, sino que apretamos los dientes, miramos por obligación e intentamos volver a nuestras cosas lo antes posible en cuanto acaban. Aun así no puedo guardarles rencor, o no quiero hacerlo.

Cinna entra con lo que parece ser un vestido rosa muy simple.

—Vaya, quisiera poder diseñar algo así— suspiro, tocando la tela— ¿Ya no voy a ser la «chica en llamas»?

—Siempre seguirás siéndolo— responde, y me lo mete por la cabeza. Enseguida noto que la parte del pecho me ajusta demasiado; Cinna frunce el ceño y yo me llevo las manos a los senos. Si bien siempre he sido del tipo _voluptuoso_ mi pecho parece más grande ahora que estoy más delgada—Vaya… Curioso— dice Cinna, tocándose la barbilla— Realmente tienes un cuerpo perfecto; me alegro de que Haymitch no haya permitido que lo modifiquen— no entiendo a qué se refiere, pero me siento tan avergonzada con su comentario que sólo quiero darle la espada y verme en el espejo; él me detiene— Espera, no te olvides de los zapatos.

Venia me ayuda a ponerme un par de sandalias de cuero planas y me vuelvo hacia el espejo.

Sigo siendo la «chica en llamas»: la fina tela del vestido despide un ligero brillo; el más leve movimiento del aire crea ondas. En comparación con éste, el traje del carro parece estridente, y el de la entrevista, demasiado artificial; ahora doy la impresión de haberme vestido con la luz de un apacible atardecer rosa.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Es muy hermoso.

Cuando consigo apartar la mirada de los destellos de la tela, me encuentro con una agradable sorpresa: llevo el cabello suelto y echado atrás con una sencilla cinta, tal y como solía usarlo en casa; el maquillaje redondea y rellena mis facciones; me han puesto esmalte transparente en las uñas; el vestido de mangas cortas de seda está recogido con un lazo de un rosa más oscuro a la altura de las costillas, no de la cintura, de modo que no resalta demasiado mi figura; el borde me llega justo a las rodillas; al no llevar tacones, tengo mi estatura real. En resumidas cuentas, cuando Cinna desajusta un poco el pecho parezco una chica, casi una niña, de doce años como mucho, inocente e inofensiva. Sí, me sorprende un poco que Cinna haya decidido hacerme lucir tan dulce e infantil, teniendo en cuenta que acabo de ganar los juegos.

—Creía que sería algo más rudo— admito, girándome un poco para observar la cinta que me llega casi a los talones.

—Supuse que a Gale le gustaría más que resaltara tu angelical belleza— responde él, brindándome una sonrisa.

¿Gale? Algo me dice que Cinna está ocultándome algo, pero, aunque no entiendo todavía su diseño, me recuerda que los juegos todavía no han terminado por completo. Supongo que esto es lo que el público quiere.

Bajamos en el ascensor hasta la planta donde nos entrenamos. La costumbre es que el vencedor y su equipo de preparación salgan al escenario en una plataforma elevada. Primero el equipo de preparación, seguido por el acompañante, el estilista, el mentor y, finalmente, el vencedor. Como este año somos dos vencedores que comparten acompañante y mentor, han tenido que reorganizarlo todo. Me encuentro en una parte mal iluminada bajo el escenario. Han instalado una nueva plataforma de metal para elevarme; todavía se ven pequeños montoncitos de serrín y huele a pintura fresca. Cinna y el equipo de preparación se van para ponerse sus trajes y colocarse en su sitio, así que me quedo sola. En la penumbra veo una pared improvisada a unos metros de mí; supongo que Gale estará detrás. Quisiera verlo.

El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor. Me tiro de la falda deseando que fuese más larga para tapar lo mucho que me chocan las rodillas. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no tendría sentido, porque todo el cuerpo me tiembla como una hoja; no sé si de miedo, ansiedad o emoción.

El olor a humedad y moho que hay debajo del escenario amenaza con ahogarme. Noto un sudor frío y pegajoso en la piel. La ansiedad está matándome y no sé porqué.

El himno me retumba en los oídos y después oigo a Caesar Flickerman saludar a la audiencia. La multitud rompe en aplausos cuando presenta al equipo de preparación. Me imagino a Flavius, Venia y Octavia dando saltitos y haciendo reverencias exageradas y graciosas; creo que éste debe ser el mejor día de sus vidas. Después presenta a Effie. Cuánto tiempo lleva esperando este momento; espero que lo disfrute. Portia y Cinna reciben grandes vítores, por supuesto, ya que han estado geniales, después de un debut tan deslumbrante. La aparición de Haymitch se saluda con grandes pisotones en el suelo durante cinco minutos, como mínimo. Bueno, ha conseguido lo nunca visto al mantener vivos no sólo a un tributo, sino a dos. De verdad me alegro mucho por él, y le debo una que no creo poder pagarle nunca. De repente noto que la plataforma se eleva hacia el escenario.

Luces cegadoras. Un rugido ensordecedor que hace vibrar el metal que tengo bajo los pies. Entonces veo a Gale a pocos metros de mí. Parece tan limpio, sano y guapo que apenas lo reconozco, sobre todo porque me está sonriendo; nunca lo había visto sonreír así, y, al verlo, doy unos tres pasos y me lanzo en sus brazos. Él me sujeta firmemente y me levanta del suelo. Por un segundo dudo que todo esto sea real. Da una vuelta y nos abrazamos mientras la audiencia se vuelve loca. No puedo resistirlo y lo beso. Y él me corresponde.

Después de diez minutos así, Caesar Flickerman le da un golpecito en el hombro para poder seguir con el espectáculo, pero Gale lo aparta sin mirarlo siquiera. El público pierde la cabeza.

Al final, Haymitch nos interrumpe y nos da un empujón cariñoso hacia el sillón de los vencedores. Lo normal es que sea un solo sillón muy recargado desde el que el tributo ganador observa la película de los mejores momentos de los juegos, pero, como somos dos, los Vigilantes nos han puesto un lujoso y pequeño sofá de terciopelo rojo. Antes de que pueda sentarme siento la mano de Gale en mi cintura, induciéndome a sentarme sobre su regazo; y lo hago sin importarme estar en vivo para todo el país, así que paso los brazos sobre sus hombros y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Él me rodea con un brazo automáticamente, y yo me siento más feliz que nunca. Su camisa está hecha con la misma tela rosa que mi vestido, pero Portia le ha puesto unos pantalones largos negros. Tampoco lleva sandalias, sino un par de relucientes zapatos oscuros. Se ve en verdad muy apuesto, mucho más que cuando estábamos en el Distrito 12.

Caesar Flickerman hace algunos chistes y pasa al espectáculo. Durará exactamente tres horas y es de visión obligatoria para todo Panem. Cuando reducen la intensidad de las luces y aparece el sello en la pantalla, me doy cuenta de que no estoy preparada para esto, de que no quiero ver morir a mis veintidós compañeros. Ya vi bastante la primer vez. Empieza a latirme el corazón con fuerza y siento el impulso de huir. ¿Cómo se han podido enfrentar a esto solos los otros vencedores? Durante los mejores momentos suelen mostrar la reacción del ganador en un cuadrito de una esquina de la pantalla. Pienso en los años anteriores... Algunos parecían encantados, alzaban los puños y se golpeaban el pecho. Casi todos parecían aturdidos. Sólo sé que lo único que me mantiene en este lugar es Gale: su brazo aferrado a mi cintura, su otra mano entre las mías.

Resumir varias semanas en tres horas es toda una hazaña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cámaras que funcionaban a la vez. El que monta esto debe tener claro qué historia desea contar. Este año, por primera vez, cuenta el origen de una historia de amor.

La primera hora o así se centra en los sucesos anteriores al estadio: la cosecha, el paseo en carro por el Capitolio, las clasificaciones del entrenamiento y las entrevistas. Una banda sonora animada hace que parezca el doble de horrible porque, claro, casi todos los que aparecen en pantalla están muertos.

Una vez en el campo de batalla se ofrece una detallada cobertura del baño de sangre y después, básicamente, los realizadores alternan imágenes de los tributos muriendo e imágenes nuestras. Sobre todo, imágenes de Gale, dejándome sin aliento. Primero, Gale asesinando a un chico que planeaba atacarme con su lanza sin que yo me diera cuenta en la Cornucopia, dejándome escapar a salvo; luego él siguiéndome por el bosque, escondido entre los setos; Gale bajo mi árbol la primera noche; Gale distrayendo a los profesionales para permitirme escapar de nuevo. Gale siguiéndome por el bosque en llamas y salvándome de un proyectil; nos veo a los dos compartiendo el aire con un beso, luego volvemos a separarnos y él me busca desesperadamente, ahogándose con el humo; pasan cómo intentó asaltar el campamento de los profesionales y cómo luchó contra Cato por su vida, cuando volvemos a reunirnos para aliarnos. Desde ese momento enfocan a ambos. Gale ha estado cuidándome desde el principio oculto en el bosque; eso hace que casi me de un infarto. De verdad le importo...

Pasan nuestra primera noche juntos, en la que Gale no duerme por velar mi sueño. Si hasta ahora tenía dudas, todas sus acciones me demuestran que de verdad se preocupó por mí; que de verdad me ama. Gale se concentra en cuidar de mí hasta que encontramos a Rue. Vemos a los mutos y la muerte de Clove, luego regresan con Rue. Enseñan su muerte al completo, la lanza, nuestro intento de rescate fallido, la flecha de Gale en el cuello de la chica del Distrito 4, el último aliento de Rue y la canción de Gale. Canta todas y cada una de las notas de la canción. Los músculos de Gale se tensan y me tomo la libertad de abrazarlo con más fuerza. Es casi como ver a unos completos desconocidos en otros Juegos del Hambre, aunque noto que omiten la parte en la que la cubrimos de flores.

Por un segundo la idea de que el Capitolio se hubiera enfadado con nosotros me paraliza.

El público no puedo reprimir sus suspiros cuando nos separamos, y muchos están sollozando cuando anuncian que los dos tributos del mismo distrito pueden sobrevivir, grito el nombre de Gale y corro por el bosque mientras él hace lo mismo; dividen la pantalla en dos hasta que nos reunimos en aquel abrazo que lo inició todo.

Vemos la pelea de Marvel y Gale, cómo éste último logró asesinarlo al conducirlo a una de las trampas que había armado en el bosque mientras Glimmer _juega_ conmigo; sé que sus muertes son tan horribles como todas las demás, pero es como si todo aquello le pasase a gente que no conozco. Entonces llega el momento de nuestras confesiones y el veneno. Oigo que el público pide silencio: no quieren perderse nada. Me ruborizo de pies a cabeza al ver todos los ángulos de nuestro primer beso 'oficial'. Para mi sorpresa, los realizadores acaban con el anuncio de nuestra victoria, sino con Gale aporreando una puerta de cristal del aerodeslizador, gritando mi nombre mientras intentan reanimarme.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte y mis mejillas están tan rojas que temo sofocarme en cualquier momento.

Vuelve a sonar el himno y nos levantamos cuando el presidente Snow en persona sale a escena, seguido de una niñita con el cojín que sostiene la corona. Sin embargo, sólo hay una corona, y se nota la perplejidad de la multitud (¿para quién será?), hasta que el presidente Snow la gira y la divide en dos. La primera mitad la coloca sobre mi frente con una sonrisa. Sigue sonriendo cuando coloca la segunda a Gale.

Después hay muchas reverencias y vítores. Tengo el brazo a punto de caérseme de tanto saludar cuando Caesar Flickerman por fin se despide de los espectadores y les recuerda que vuelvan mañana para las últimas entrevistas.

A Gale y a mí nos llevan a la mansión del presidente para el banquete de la victoria, donde tenemos muy poco tiempo para comer mientras los funcionarios del Capitolio y los patrocinadores más generosos se pelean por sacarse una fotografía con nosotros. Por nuestro lado pasa una cara sonriente tras otra, cada vez más borrachas conforme avanza la noche. Yo sólo río como en las fiestas en el Distrito 12, dando las gracias a todos y sonriendo para que me saquen más fotos. Lo único que no hago ni un momento es soltar la mano de Gale, que se pasa toda la velada muy tenso.

El sol empieza a asomar por el horizonte cuando volvemos muy despacio a la duodécima planta del Centro de Entrenamiento. Creía que por fin podría hablar a solas con Gale, pero Haymitch me dice que vaya a ver a Cinna para escoger algo apropiado para las entrevistas y acompaña a Gale hasta su habitación.

— ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?— refunfuño cuando estoy mirando vestidos con Cinna.

—Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con él en casa— me dice, desistiendo en su tarea— Ya que no vas a ayudarme mejor vete a dormir. Saldrás en la tele a las dos.

Me meto a la cama con pereza y consigo dormir profundamente hasta que Effie Trinket viene a avisarme de que ya empieza otro día «¡muy, muy, muy importante!».

Me dan unos cinco minutos para comerme un cuenco de cereales calientes y estofado antes de que baje el equipo de preparación. Cuando entra Cinna, los echa y me pone un vestido de gasa blanca con otro lazo y zapatos rosas. Después me maquilla personalmente hasta que parezco irradiar un brillo suave y sonrosado. Charlamos de todo un poco, pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo anda mal.

La entrevista se realiza bajando un poco por el pasillo, en el salón. Han vaciado un espacio y han colocado el sofá de la primer entrevista, rodeado de jarrones de rosas rojas y rosas. Sólo hay un puñado de cámaras para grabar el acontecimiento; al menos, no tendré público delante.

Caesar Flickerman me da un cálido abrazo cuando entro.

—Felicidades, Madge, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Excelente. Muchas gracias, Caesar.

—Vamos a pasarlo maravillosamente— dice, dándome una palmadita amigable en la mejilla.

— ¿Y Gale?

—Ya no debe tardar. Ponte cómoda, querida.

Entonces entra Gale, muy guapo vestido de rojo y blanco, y lo aparto a un lado.

—Apenas he podido verte. Haymitch parece decidido a mantenernos separados.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí— responde; lo noto un poco incómodo.

— ¿Gale? ¿Pasa algo?

—No, claro que no— se apresura a aclarar, tomando mi mano mientras fuerza una sonrisa que pretende ser tranquilizadora. Noto que ha tensado todo su cuerpo y no tengo tiempo para analizarlo, porque ya están preparados para atendernos. Nos sentamos un poco separados sobre el sofá, pero Caesar dice:

—Oh, adelante, siéntate sobre su regazo si quieres. Lucen adorables.

Miro a Gale con las mejillas encendidas; él me sonríe con más soltura y me acerca a su regazo.

Alguien inicia la cuenta regresiva y, sin más, salimos en directo para todo el país. Caesar Flickerman está estupendo; hace bromas, lanza broncas y se ahoga de risa cuando se presenta la ocasión. Me enorgullece decir que ya tenemos nuestra propia rutina desde la noche de la primera entrevista. Hablamos sobre los distintos aromas que he descubierto en la ducha; luego, me permito criticar algunos accesorios de moda en el Capitolio y Caesar enloquece. Gale sólo sonríe e intenta hablar lo menos posible. Es decir, tiene que hablar un poco, pero me doy cuenta de que, en cuanto puede, dirige la conversación hacia mí, que ya estoy horrorizada por esta nueva Madge tan simpática y alegre.

Instinto de supervivencia, supongo. Mi padre me lo había dicho: los Juegos del Hambre no son más que un concurso de popularidad.

Sin embargo, al final Caesar empieza a plantear preguntas que exigen respuestas más completas.

—Bueno, Madge, por sus días en el estadio ya sabemos que fue allí donde todo surgió... ¿Te imaginaste que todo terminaría así cuándo te ofreciste voluntaria?— pregunta.

—Bueno... En realidad, no— admito, apretando la mano de Gale— Si lo miras desde esa perspectiva, los Juegos del Hambre fueron lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado— suelto; mi voz ya no me pertenece, y es la Madge políticamente correcta la que habla ahora; sin embargo, sé que hay algo de verdad en todo lo que digo.

El público suelta una exclamación tras otra.

—Fue una toda una experiencia para todo el mundo— sonríe Caesar—. Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo te enamorabas de él. Sin embargo, Gale, por todas las noches que pasaste en vela cuidando de Madge, hemos de suponer que tú ya sentías algo por ella desde antes de entrar al estadio...

Gale alza la vista, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que le hablan a él.

—Oh, bueno...— vacila— Yo... Sí, supongo que eso fue lo que pasó— pasa saliva y desvía la mirada; Caesar quiere más— Madge siempre fue la chica más bella del distrito— dice— Era imposible no notarla en los recesos...

—Pero decidiste cuidar de ella desde que empezaron los Juegos, arriesgando tu propia vida aún cuando tus hermanos pequeños te esperan en casa; ¿por qué?

Noto que Gale balancea una de sus piernas con impaciencia. No quiero admitirlo, pero me muero por conocer la respuesta.

—Es que... Si sólo unos de los dos podía salir con vida, preferí que fuera ella...

—Te diste cuenta de que la amabas— resuelve Caesar, satisfecho. Gale lo mira y después a mí.

—Sí, es decir, hasta ese momento intentaba no pensar en mis emociones, la verdad, porque era muy confuso, y sentir algo por ella sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Era mi compañera de distrito y algo me decía que debía protegerla a cualquier costo. Pero, entonces, en algún momento, todo cambió.

—Yo sé cuándo fue eso; fue en el momento en que ambos corrieron por el bosque buscándose el uno al otro, ¿verdad?

Dejo escapar una risita débil y entrecortada, y me miro las manos. ¿Desde cuándo el mundo es tan caliente?

—Sí; supongo que sí...

—¿Por qué crees que fue?

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar a los Juegos para descubrir que la querías?

Vaya... No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría que la tierra me tragase ahora mismo.

—Quizá... porque, por primera vez... tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella— afirma— En casa mi destino era convertirme en minero; ¿qué alcalde dejaría que su hija saliera con uno? El día que cambiaron las reglas vi mi oportunidad para poder ser alguien y tener qué ofrecerle.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que tengo la vaga sensación de que todo mundo puede escucharlo. Caesar saca un pañuelo y se toma un momento, porque está conmovido.

—Gale— murmuro, y lo beso en un repentino ataque de valentía; la gente del cuarto deja escapar un suspiro, de verdad.

Caesar aprovecha el momento para pasar al daño sufrido en el estadio, desde quemaduras hasta picaduras, pasando por heridas.

—Debo decir que a todos se nos cortó la respiración cuando el corazón de Madge se detuvo y empezaste a golpear la puerta para verla luego de que ambos fueran recogidos del estadio, Gale; incluso golpeaste a cuatro asistentes y dos médicos.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?— me separo un poco y lo miró, curiosa. Eso no se veía en el video.

Gale suelta mi cintura y se pasa una mano por la nuca, un tanto incómodo.

—Estaba confundido... No logré entender que querían ayudarnos.

—Fue muy tierno, en realidad— añade Caesar— El público no lo vio, pero este chico luchó como una fiera por ti.

—Eso no es...— empieza Gale, pero calla de inmediato. Ha aparecido un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Caesar ríe.

—Amor joven...— suspira, palmeando la rodilla de Gale— Gale, sé que has sufrido una conmoción, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Cuando sacaste aquel veneno, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?

Él hace una larga pausa antes de responder.

—No lo sé, yo... no podía soportar la idea de... vivir sin ella.

—Madge, ¿algo que añadir?

—Bueno, me alegro de que nada malo le hubiera pasado— admito, pegando mi frente y nariz a las de Gale— No habría podido resistir vivir si él no estaba conmigo.

Caesar se despide y todo se termina. La gente se ríe, llora y se abraza, aunque Gale se mantiene muy tenso hasta que llegamos a Haymitch.

— ¿Estuvo bien?— pregunta, susurrando.

—Perfecto.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto, pero nadie responde.

—Ya casi es hora; ve por tus cosas— ordena Haymitch, dándome un suave empujón.

Me quejo pero vuelvo a mi cuarto para recoger algunas cosas y encuentro mi insignia del sinsajo. Alguien lo volvió a poner en mi dormitorio después de los juegos. Decido llevarme varias prendas, después de todo, son para mí. Nos llevan por las calles en un coche con ventanillas blindadas y el tren nos espera. Apenas podemos despedirnos de Cinna y Portia, aunque los veremos dentro de unos meses, cuando hagamos la gira por los distritos para una ronda de ceremonias triunfales. Nos darán un montón de placas y el pueblo celebrará nuestro triunfo.

El tren empieza a moverse y nos introducimos en la noche hasta salir del túnel, momento en que respiro libre por primera vez desde la cosecha. Effie nos acompaña, al igual que Haymitch, por supuesto. Comemos una cena que es un verdadero festín y guardamos silencio delante del televisor para ver la entrevista en diferido.

Gale se mantiene extrañamente callado y distante hasta que se va a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa; yo decido quedarme con mi vestido.

El tren hace una breve pausa para repostar, y nos dejan salir a respirar aire fresco. Gale y yo caminamos por el andén de la mano, y yo no sé qué decir ahora que estamos solos.

—Me gusta mi vestido— comento, insegura— Me recuerda al que tenía en casa el día de la cosecha...

—El otro era más bonito— me dice mientras se detiene a recoger un ramo de flores, haciéndome sonrojar—Estas son cebollas silvestres— comenta— Katniss y yo solíamos recogerlas todas las tardes en la Pradera. Son excelentes para la sopa...

Katniss. Escuchar su nombre de boca de Gale por primera vez me regresa a la realidad de un golpe.

—Quizá pueda acompañarlos cuando regresemos— digo; Gale se tensa y desvía el rostro— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunto.

—Nada. Sigamos.

Seguimos caminando hasta dejar atrás la cola del tren; Gale parece decidido a alejarnos lo más posible.

— ¿Gale? ¿Adónde…?

—Escúchame, Madge— me dice, sorprendiéndome al sujetar mis brazos con sus manos y acercar su rostro al mío como si estuviera contándome algo que nadie más debe oír, y la seriedad de su mirada me dice que así es— Tienes que saberlo todo antes de que lleguemos al Distrito 12.

Su tono me advierte que algo malo ha sucedido.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— me tiembla la voz; Gale desvía la mirada, pero no me suelta.

—Estamos en peligro— suelta sin rodeos, volviendo a mirarme con esa seriedad abrumadora.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?— se me estremece la voz una vez más.

—El presidente Snow está furioso por el truco del suicidio— dice.

¿El presidente Snow está furioso con nosotros? Recuerdo al anciano de cabello blanco que puso la corona de vencedora en mi cabeza; parecía ser un hombre extremadamente amable y educado. Si bien había algo en su persona que me hacía erizar la piel, me resultaba imposible pensar que intentara lastimarnos. ¿Qué daño podría hacernos alguien como él?

—Haymitch no quería que te lo dijera, pero… ¡Demonios! Ahora los dos estamos hasta el cuello en esto, y no tolero las mentiras... Mi truco le pareció demasiado rebelde, así que Haymitch ha estado ayudándome estos días para que no lo empeorase.

— ¿Ayudándote?

—Haymitch no cree que se haya tragado esa patraña de _amantes trágicos_…— Mi corazón se detiene y siento como si alguien lo hubiera atravesado con una lanza, y eso debe verse en mi cara, pero Gale está demasiado ocupado para notarlo— Debí seguir mi plan original y sacarte sólo a ti con vida— dobla las rodillas y se agacha, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza— Estarías viva y a salvo, y mi familia ya no pasaría hambre— gruñe, apretando los dientes— ¡Le dije a Haymitch que no funcionaría! No debí escucharlo… ¡Nos puse a todos en peligro!

— ¿Qué?— mi voz sale como un arrullo quebrado. Gale me mira, como recordando que estoy a su lado. ¿Escuché bien?

De pronto todo encaja; su repentina preocupación, el que me protegiera en el estadio… La verdad cae sobre mi tan abruptamente que puedo sentir su peso sobre mis hombros, lastimándome.

—Nunca te importé realmente— no quiero hacerlo, pero se me escapa un sollozo con esas palabras— Por eso esas palabras en el tren… Todo eso de que yo ganaría por los contactos de mi padre; lo decías con tanta seguridad…— siento que con cada palabra una herida invisible en mi pecho se abre más y más, pero necesito decir aquello.

Lo miro, con la esperanza de que lo negara, de que me diga que estoy diciendo tonterías, pero no lo hace.

—Era lo mejor para todos— se excusa— Yo no quería ser un vencedor y atarnos de por vida a mí y a mi familia al Capitolio; y tu padre… Él solo quería tenerte de regreso...

Me quedo sin palabras, casi como si oyera cómo mi corazón se parte en miles de pedazos.

—Entonces...— mi labio tiembla; apenas puedo contener las lágrimas—, ¿me estás diciendo que lo de estos últimos días y, supongo..., lo del estadio..., no era más que una estrategia que ustedes armaron?

—No. Es decir...— balbucea, después lanza un gruñido y se lleva las manos a la cabeza otra vez— Esto debía ser simple... Sólo tú tenías que vivir. Le dije a Haymitch que fingir no era buena idea.

— ¿Fingir?— le pregunto, y me muerdo el labio para que deje de temblarme—. ¿Gale?— me alejo un paso, como para poder verlo mejor— Ahora lo entiendo— murmuro, dando otro vacilante paso hacia atrás— Porqué me protegías en el estadio, porqué te preocupabas por mí... Mi padre te ofreció algo a cambio de permitirme ganar— resuelvo, conteniendo el dolor en mi pecho— Fue eso, ¿verdad?

—Madge...

— ¿Qué fue?— le suelto, brusca. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no llorar— ¿Qué fue lo que te ofreció para que te aseguraras de dejarme ganar?— empiezo a gritar sin darme cuenta; Gale me mira, atónito, y de inmediato baja la vista hacia sus manos— Fue por tu familia— murmuro— Claro que fue por eso— siento un pesado vacío en mi pecho, pero me resisto a llorar— Mi padre te dijo que cuidaría de ellos, ¿no es así?— él no responde, y yo empiezo a desesperarme— ¡Habla!

—Sí— admite, evitando mirarme a la cara, y con esa simple palabra siento como el mundo se derrumba a mis pies.

—Todo fue una actuación— sollozo, con la voz estremecida.

—No todo— responde, pero no le creo.

—No, Gale. No tienes que darme explicaciones— le digo, dándome la vuelta mientras sigo intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Madge...— me llama; espero a que me lo explique, pero no lo hace— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? Sólo hacemos lo necesario para sobrevivir— sé que el dolor que desprende mi voz es palpable a esta altura, pero no me importa.

Haymitch me sorprende poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Me giro y lo enfrento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tuerce los labios con desaprobación y lleva sus ojos oscuros a Gale.

— ¡Se lo dijiste!— lo acusa, furioso.

— ¡No iba a mentirle!— refuta éste— ¡Está tan metida en esto como yo!

Haymitch mueve la cabeza y me mira con... ¿lástima? Yo niego y doy dos pasos torpes hacia atrás; odio esa mirada, odio a Gale y también a Haymitch, y me odio a mí misma por haber parecido tan débil y manipulable. Lloro de rabia, vergüenza y dolor.

—Madge...

— ¡Déjame!— le grito, apartando su mano con una brusquedad que no empleé nunca, como si su tacto me quemara— Fueron los dos... ¡Los dos me mintieron!

— ¡Sólo queríamos traerte a casa!— dice Gale, también alzando la voz.

— ¡¿Y lo que yo quería?!— exclamo— ¡Nunca les importé!

—Madge— Haymitch habla con pausa, intentando calmarme— Es cierto; el chico y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en sacarte a ti con vida del estadio, pero no planeamos lo del romance...

—Sólo porque yo no quise escucharte— le dice Gale, entre dientes; Haymitch lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Él no quería ser el vencedor, y yo quería apoyarte. ¡Sólo hicimos lo mejor para todo el mundo!

— ¡Me mintieron! ¡Me hicieron creer que Gale me amaba, y yo me enam...!— callo. Mi respiración está tan agitada que me cuesta pasar el aire. Me arde el rostro, no sé si de vergüenza o rabia.

Gale da un paso hacia mí. Su rostro muestra un rictus de comprensión que me aturde por unos segundos.

—Madge, yo... De verdad lo lamento, pero...

—No me amas— termino, con una frialdad impropia de mí— Nunca podrás hacerlo.

Lo miro fijamente, pero él esquiva mi mirada.

Las lágrimas me pesan en los ojos, así que empiezo a soltarlas.

—Yo me enamoré de ti, Gale— confieso, llorando a mares— ¡Y eso sí es real!— jadeo— ¿Quieres decirme cómo dejo de sentir eso?

—Lo siento...

Regreso al tren sin hacer caso de Haymitch; no quiero verlo, ni a él ni a Gale por el resto de mi vida, aunque sé lo tonto que suena eso. Esquivo a Effie y me encierro en mi habitación, soltando todas las lágrimas que quiero mientras me recargo contra la puerta.

—Madge, lo siento— Gale golpea a mi puerta, pero me tapo los oídos para no escuchar su voz.

Todo el castillo que había construido en el aire se derrumbó en menos de un día, aplastando todos mis sueños y esperanzas, y ahora me siento más sola y vacía que nunca.

No salgo para cenar, ni abro la puerta para que me traigan comida; sólo puedo pensar en lo que pasará cuando lleguemos a casa y tengamos que enfrentarnos nuevamente a las cámaras. ¿Haymitch me hará sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Va a obligar a Gale a parecer loco de amor por mí para justificar su desafío al Capitolio? La idea me revuelve el estómago, sobre todo porque ahora yo también soy parte de esto, lo quiera o no.

Si lo desmiento, no sólo moriremos los tres, si no que dañarán a nuestras familias y seres queridos; mis padres, la madre de Gale y sus hermanos... Pero, ¡claro! La culpa es mía; yo soy la idiota que acabó enamorándose, sin darse cuenta de que todo era una patraña.

Después de horas de llanto empiezo a comprender un poco a Gale; su motivación, y, aunque suene loco, agradezco sus sinceridad, a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo.

Tal vez no estoy siendo justa; él y yo éramos desconocidos; Gale sólo hizo lo necesario para seguir con vida, para que los dos siguiésemos vivos en el estadio. Aunque sienta algo por él, da igual, porque ahora estoy más segura de que nunca podrá corresponderme. ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? ¿La amenaza del Capitolio nos obligará a permanecer juntos? ¿A formar una familia para convencer a todo el mundo de que nos amamos?

Siempre he soñado con una familia propia para ya no sentirme tan sola, pero una familia formada por amor, y no por miedo u obligación. Y ya ni siquiera tengo esa posibilidad.

También empiezo a sentir que, aunque todo haya sido una mentira, ya lo echo de menos, pero no sería justo por mi parte obligarlo a sentir lo mismo.

En la mañana no salgo a desayunar tampoco. De hecho, no salgo de mi habitación hasta que estamos entrando en el Distrito 12. Gale ya está de pie en una de las puertas, usando la ropa del Capitolio. Me ve salir del pasillo y se queda muy quieto, esperando que yo haga el primer movimiento. Verlo me duele, ¿para qué engañarme? Aun así lo saludo con un inexpresivo gesto de cabeza.

Así que nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, observando cómo entramos en nuestra sucia y pequeña estación. A través de la ventanilla veo que el andén está hasta arriba de cámaras. Todos están deseando presenciar nuestra vuelta a casa.

Gale suspira y se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo. Me causa risa, ya que he aprendido que es lo que siempre hace cuando se siente ansioso.

—Lo lamento— le digo en voz baja; él me mira, como si pudiese creer lo que acabo de decir— Tú no tenías el control sobre mis emociones; me mentiste, pero no buscaste que... que todo terminara así.

—Yo creí que tú lo sabías todo el tiempo— responde rápidamente— En el Capitolio, en el estadio... pensé que tu padre te lo había dicho; y después Haymitch... Por eso quise decirte la verdad en cuanto supe, pero nunca fue mi intensión herir...

Pongo dos dedos en sus labios y niego en silencio, aunque debo admitir que esas palabras me reconfortan. Sin embargo, ya no quiero oír más al respecto.

—Lograste sacarme con vida de allí. Es todo lo que necesito saber— sonrío, no con falsedad, si no que es una sonrisa sincera— Tú me salvaste una vez, ahora me toca devolverte el favor— digo, tomando su mano con la mía; Gale me mira, sorprendido, y después a la unión de nuestros dedos— Es lo que ellos esperan— le digo, no en tono enfadado, sino hueco, pero no puedo hacerlo de otra forma.

Él asiento y me aprieta con fuerza.

Sí, amo a Gale y él no me corresponde, pero eso no me interesa.

Ya lo he decidido: voy a apoyarlo a seguirlo hasta el fin, aunque sólo pueda ser su amiga de puertas para adentro, pero a pesar de que quiero negarlo, la esperanza de que alguna vez me ame sigue allí, detrás de toda mi determinación.

Aprieto su mano también, preparándome para las cámaras y temiendo el momento en que no me quede más remedio que dejarlo marchar.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Fin de la Primera Parte**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N **del **A:**_

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews; espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**H.S.**


End file.
